Geheime Schriften
by StellaSnape
Summary: Der Krieg ist zu Ende. Hermine und ihre Freunde sind wieder in Hogwarts. Auch Severus Snape ist als Lehrer zurückgekehrt. Was war geschehen? Haben Hermine und Severus ihre Erlebnisse verarbeitet? Finden zwei so unterschiedliche Menschen zueinander?
1. Chapter 1

1. Kapitel

Die Unterrichtsstunde verlief eigentlich wie immer und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass diese Normalität schon bald ein jähes Ende finden würde, ganz besonders für Hermine. Sie befand sich zusammen mit Harry und Ron in ihrem letzten Schuljahr und sie alle drei waren nun schon seit zwei Jahren UTZ-Schüler im Fach Zaubertränke, das Professor Severus Snape lehrte.

Da nur wenige Schüler den Mut hatten, Zaubertränke bei Snape als UTZ-Fach zu belegen, vom fehlenden Interesse ganz zu schweigen, war die Klasse ab dem fünften Schuljahr merklich geschrumpft. Was den zweifelhaften Vorteil für jeden Schüler hatte, noch mehr in den Genuss von Snapes Aufmerksamkeiten zu kommen.

Hermine ließ die letzten Zutaten in ihren Kessel gleiten und rührte den Trank bedächtig um. Da sie als erste mit dem Zaubertrank fertig war, erlaubte sie sich ihre Gedanken ein wenig schweifen zu lassen.

Ihr Blick fiel auf Ron. Er war noch größer, schlaksiger, linkischer und launischer geworden. Hermine seufzte leise. Ron hatte die Anforderungen des UTZ-Kurses mit Hängen und Würgen erfüllt und litt am meisten unter Snape. Er bekam für seine Leistungen fast immer null Punkte und Snape bezeichnete ihn als zweiten Neville Longbottom. In seiner Gegenwart den Namen Snape auch nur zu erwähnen war lebensgefährlich geworden. Hermine hatte nur begrenztes Mitleid für Ron übrig. Sie war der Meinung, er sei einfach zu faul und würde sich zu sehr auf sie verlassen. Aber jeder Versuch mit ihm über dieses Thema zu sprechen war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt. Ron war ein Vulkan der jeden Moment zu explodieren drohte.

Hermines Blick wanderte nun zu Harry, der stumm und mit hochkonzentrierter Mine an seinem Zaubertrank arbeitete. Auch er hatte sich verändert. Er war nachdenklicher geworden, in sich gekehrter, aber auch selbstbewusster. Ron war zwar der größere von beiden, aber Harry eindeutig der attraktivere. Die Haare immer noch verstrubbelt, die grünen Augen, die statt des üblichen Lächelns nunmehr einen sehr ernsten Ausdruck hatten. Er wirkte reifer, erwachsener. Doch er schien seine Lebendig- und Fröhlichkeit verloren zu haben. Hermine hoffte, er würde irgendwann wieder der Alte werden. Um seinetwillen aber auch wegen Ginny. Snape und Harry hatten so etwas wie einen Waffenstillstand geschlossen. Sie ignorierten sich so gut es ging gegenseitig, und Snapes Kommentare bezogen sich nur noch auf Harrys Hausaufgaben oder Zaubertränke und nicht mehr auf seine Person.

„Tja, und wie hast du dich verändert", fragte sich Hermine und biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippen. Sie fühlte sich eigentlich nicht anders. Sie war durch die Ereignisse im letzten Jahr zwar auch reifer, klüger und selbstsicherer geworden aber sie war trotzdem immer noch die Gleiche geblieben. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Freunden.

Hermine hörte das leise Rascheln eines Umhangs hinter sich und wusste sofort wer es war. Snape. Er hielt seine Nase über ihren Kessel, warf einen prüfenden Blick hinein, drehte sich, ohne Hermine eines Blickes oder Kommentars zu würdigen, auf dem Absatz um und nahm erneut seinen Rundgang durch die Klasse auf der Suche nach neuen Opfern auf. Hermine bekam nie ein Lob von Professor Snape. Wenn er an ihren Tränken nichts auszusetzen hatte ging er einfach weiter. Nicht das Hermine sonderlich erpicht gewesen wäre mehr als nötig mit Eisschrank-Snape zu sprechen. Doch nie etwas Gutes über seine Arbeit zu hören, konnte entmutigend sein.

Hermine blickte Snape nach, der mit stechendem Blick auf Seamus zuging und ihn wegen einer Kleinigkeit tadelte. „Komischer Mann", dachte sich Hermine. Jetzt ist er schon so lange dein Lehrer und du kannst ihn immer noch nicht einschätzen. Hermine wusste nicht was sie von Snape halten sollte. Er war eine Koriphäe in Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und sie respektierte ihn, aber als Mensch? Ein sympathischer Mensch war er nicht gerade. Er nannte sie immer noch Know-it-all-Granger, was sie maßlos ärgerte. Aber beschweren konnte sie sich darüber nicht. Außer sie wollte Gefahr laufen von Snape zu einer Strafarbeit verdonnert zu werden.

Im Hintergund hört Hermine Snapes barsche Stimme einen Befehl bellen. Doch was er genau sagte, nahm sie nicht wahr. Zu tief war sie in ihren Gedanken versunken.

Harry stupste sie sanft an und Hermine erwachte wie aus einer Trance. „Hermine was ist denn los mit dir? Hast du nicht gehört? Die Stunde ist zu Ende und wir sollen eine Probe des Trankes abgeben", flüsterte Harry.

Hermine blickt sich hastig um und sah wie ihre Mitschüler bereits Richtung Ausgang drängten.

„Wir gehen schon mal in die große Halle", sagte Ron. Er und Harry gliederten sich in die Schlange der nach draußen Strömenden ein.

„Miss Granger, Sie haben die Geschwindigkeit einer Schlafwandlerin! Geht das ein bisschen schneller?", schnarrte Snape.

Hermine packte hastig ihre Tasche zusammen, füllte eine Probe ihres Trankes ab und räumte ihren Tisch leer.

Sie wollte gerade zu Snapes Pult laufen und ihre Probe abgeben als sie seine Stimme sagen hörte: "Lassen Sie die Phiole an Ihrem Platz stehen und scheren Sie sich endlich raus!"

Rasch ging Hermine zur Kerkertür und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, das, ihre Schultasche nicht richtig verschlossen war und ein kleines schwarzes Buch heraus fiel und nun auf dem Boden, inmitten des Kerkers lag.

Hermine hastete die Treppen hinauf und ging in die große Halle, in der bereits das Mittagessen begonnen hatte.

Professor Snape schritt zu Hermines Platz, nahm sich ihre Probe und dabei fiel sein Blick auf das kleine schwarze Buch, das vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. Er runzelte die Stirn, bückte sich und hob es auf.

Schon beim Betreten der großen Halle tauchte Hermine in das Stimmengewirr aus Unterhaltungen und vereinzeltem Gelächter, untermalt von Besteckgeklapper ein. Der würzige Duft heißer Kürbissuppe kitzelte ihr in der Nase und verbreitete trotz der Betriebsamkeit Wärme und wohlige Vertrautheit.

Sie ging an den Tisch der Gryffindors und setzte sich zu Harry, Ron und Ginny, zog sich einen Teller heran und füllte ihn mit Kürbiscremesuppe. Ron schaufelte sich Kartoffelbrei auf seinen Teller und machte sich über ihn her, als hätte er schon drei Tage nichts mehr zu essen bekommen. Harry dagegen stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum, und fixierte einen Punkt über Ginnys Schulter, die ihm gegenüber saß.

Hermine löffelte ihre Suppe und betrachtete aus den Augenwinkeln Ginny, die nichts aß sondern statt dessen Harry anstarrte und offenbar versuchte ihn zu hypnotisieren. Harry erwiderte ihren Blick nicht, sondern senkte die Augen auf seinen Teller.

„Sie sieht erschöpft aus", dachte sich Hermine besorgt. Ginny war mager geworden. Die sonst so glänzenden Haare waren strähnig und ungepflegt. Sie war unnatürlich blass, und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Ihre Hände spielten nervös mit dem unbenutzten Besteck. Man sah ihr den Liebeskummer an. Sie hatte die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, wieder mit Harry zusammen zu kommen. Doch so langsam nagten auch an ihr Zweifel, wie Hermine aus den zahllosen Gesprächen mit Ginny wusste. Hermine wusste auch von Harry, dass er zwar Ginnys Gefühle erwiderte, aber noch nicht bereit war die Beziehung wieder aufzunehmen. Harry behandelte Ginny mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit, aber Herzlichkeit ließ er ihr nicht zu teil kommen. Doch Hermine hatte, ohne Harry zu verraten, Ginny überzeugen können nicht aufzugeben, egal wie lange es dauern sollte. Mehr konnte Hermine für die Beiden nicht tun.

Die Stimmung war gedrückt und bis jetzt hatten die Freunde kein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Hermine zog es vor, sich ihrem Essen zu widmen, statt den Versuch eines Gesprächs zu wagen.

Ron schob den leeren Teller von sich und sah mit missmutiger Mine in die Runde. „Mein Gott, dieser Gesichtsausdruck muss sich doch schon festgefroren haben", dachte sich Hermine und musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

Hermine schloss eine innere Wette mit sich selbst ab. „Wie lange wird es wohl dauern, bis er wieder über Snape zu meckern anfängt?", überlegte sie sich.

Schon unterbrach Ron ihre Gedanken mit den Worten: "Oh wie ich ihn hasse. Er ist so unfair. Ein arroganter Pinsel und ein menschliches Ekel, denkt er hat das Wissen gepachtet", schimpfte Ron lautstark.

Hermine setzte zu ihrer üblichen Ansprache an: "Ron, erstens hat Professor Snape ohne Frage mehr Wissen als wir alle zusammen, zweitens könntest du dir wirklich mehr Mühe mit dem Unterrichtsstoff geben und drittens wird es nicht besser, wenn du nur jammerst!", dozierte sie.

„Sprich außerdem nicht so laut Ron. Sonst hört dich noch einer der Lehrer", fügte sie tadelnd hinzu und warf einen verstohlenen Blick hoch zum Lehrertisch. Direktor Slughorn war in ein Gespräch mit dem kleinen Professor Flitwick vertieft. Prof. McGonaghall und Prof. Lupin, der ab diesem Jahr wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lehrte, hatten allerdings diesen kurzen Disput zwischen Ron und Hermine bemerkt und schauten aufmerksam herüber. Sie nickten Hermine bestätigend zu und nahmen ihr Gespräch wieder auf.

Ron, der dies registrierte, sprang mit zornrotem Gesicht auf, wobei er Neville von der Bank fegte, und zischte Hermine leise zu : "Schön, dann will ich dich nicht länger mit meinem Gelaber belästigen Miss-Know-it-all.", und rauschte davon.

Hermine war sprachlos. Diesen Ausdruck zu benutzten war gemein. Doch sie übte Nachsicht mit Ron und sie wusste, im Laufe des Tages würde sie ihm verziehen haben.

Harry und Ginny hatten immer noch kein Wort miteinander gewechselt, und Hermine hütete sich die etwas frostige Stimmung mit Smalltalk aufzuheitern, was garantiert nach hinten losgehen würde.

Ginny warf Harry noch einen letzten enttäuschten Blick zu, stand auf und schlurfte mit hängenden Schultern hinaus.

Gerade als Hermine Harry ansprechen wollte, sagte dieser: "Ich geh in die Bibliothek", und stürzte fluchtartig davon. Harry ging immer in die Bibliothek wenn er alleine sein wollte.

Hermine löffelte ihre Suppe zu Ende, packte ihre Schultasche und ging gemeinsam mit Neville in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Kapitel

Neville und Hermine setzten sich an das prasselnde Kaminfeuer und unterhielten sich ungezwungen miteinander.

Neville stotterte nicht mehr wie früher und hatte seine Minderwertigkeitskomplexe fast komplett überwunden.

„Ich finde es ganz toll, dass Prof. Lupin wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künsten lehrt", sagte Neville und setzte Trevor, seine Kröte auf die Armlehne des Sessels.

„Ja, er ist ein guter Lehrer, und hat immer ein offenes Wort für seine Schüler", antwortete ihm Hermine und streichelte liebevoll ihren Kater Krummbein.

Professor Snape hatte es, zur Überraschung der ganzen Lehrer- und Schülerschaft abgelehnt weiter Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu unterrichten, und wollte wieder auf seinen alten Lehrstuhl, Zaubertränke zurück.

„Aber Professor McGonaghall hätte ruhig Direktorin werden können. Ich hatte mich schon auf eine weniger schottisch-strenge Haus- und Verwandlungslehrerin gefreut!", setzte Neville fort und sah Hermine beifallheischend an.

„Ach weißt du Neville, Prof. McGonaghall ist der personifizierte Gryffindorlöwe und kann ihre Schützlinge einfach nicht aufgeben. Als Direktorin hätte sie keine Zeit mehr gehabt zu unterrichten und hätte einen anderen Hauslehrer finden müssen.", sagte Hermine und Neville nickte verständisvoll, wenn auch widerwillig.

Plötzlich überzog ein Grinsen Nevilles pausbäckiges Gesicht und er zog aus seinem Umhang eine rote Rose hervor und legte sie auf den Tisch.

„Hermine, diese Pflanzen die ihr in der Muggelwelt habt, sind sehr faszinierend. Bisher habe ich mich nur mit den Pflanzen in unserer Welt beschäftigt. Aber diese Rosen und Orchideen haben es mir wirklich angetan. Findest du sie nicht auch schön?", fragte Neville.

„Hmmm….Ja….Wirklich toll", sagte Hermine geistesabwesend und stöberte ihn ihrer Schultasche.

Neville räusperte sich, holte tief Luft, griff nach der roten Rose, hielt sie Hermine unter die Nase und sagte: "Magst du sie haben? Ich schenk sie dir."

Hermine blickte auf die rote Rose und fragte sich, ob Neville überhaupt wusste, was rote Rosen in der Muggelwelt bedeuteten. „Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht", dachte sich Hermine.

„Neville, die ist wirklich schön, aber rote Rosen stehen für die Liebe und wir sind doch Freunde. Das kann ich nicht annehmen", sagte sie sanft und Nevilles Gesicht lief scharlachrot an.

„Ohh…das tut mir leid…ich wollte nicht….nicht das du jetzt denkst ich…..", haspelte Neville und seine Augen irrten hilfesuchend durch den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war peinlich berührt.

„Schon gut Neville", beruhigte ihn Hermine. „Schenk sie jemanden für den du soviel empfindest. Wollen wir Hausaufgaben machen?", fügte sie hinzu, um ihn abzulenken.

„Nein, ich hab gleich noch Kräuterkunde" sagte Neville, stopfte sich die Rose und Trevor in den Umhang, schnappte sich seine Bücher und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, den Hermine nun ganz für sich alleine hatte.

Sie holte Pergament, Feder, Tinte und ihr Verwandlungsbuch aus der Tasche und begann ihren Aufsatz über Raubtiere, die man in Meerschweinchen verwandeln konnte.

Das Feuer strahlte eine wohlige Wärme aus und Hermine kam gut mit ihren Hausaufgaben voran. Niemand störte sie. Die meisten der jüngeren Gryffindors hatten noch Unterricht und die wenigen, die doch auftauchten bemühten sich leise zu sein. Niemand wollte sich Ärger mit der Schulsprecherin einhandeln.

Als alle Hausaufgaben erledigt waren, lehnte sich Hermine in den Sessel zurück und ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es bald Zeit war zum Abendessen. Sie stopfte ihre Unterlagen zurück in die Tasche.

Plötzlich hielt sie inne, runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und räumte alles wieder hinaus. Da fehlte ein Buch! Sie wühlte in der Tasche, ohne das zu finden wonach sie suchte. Ihre Bewegungen wurden immer hektischer, sie sah unter dem Sessel nach aber auch da war es nicht. Hermine wurde nervös. „Ausgerechnet dieses Buch", schimpfte sie.

Sie hatte sich die Haare gerauft und sie standen ihr nun wild vom Kopf ab. Ihr Umhang war leicht schmutzig geworden, als sie auf Knien unter dem Sessel nachgesehen hatte. Schweißperlen standen ihr auf der Stirn und auf den Wangen zeichneten sich rote Flecken ab. Ihre Brust hebte und senkte sich schnell und unrythmisch. Panik durchfloss ihren Körper. „Mensch Hermine, bleib cool", dachte sie und zwang sich ruhiger zu atmen. Irgendwo musste es doch sein. Ein Accio-Spruch kam nicht in Frage. Falls sie das Buch in irgendeinem Klassenzimmer liegen gelassen hatte, würden sich die Lehrer bedanken, wenn sie es sich mit dem Aufrufezauber zurückzauberte und das obwohl in den Räumen noch Unterricht stattfand. „Wo könnte ich es verloren haben?", fragte sich Hermine und dachte angestrengt nach. Doch es fiel ihr nichts ein. „Wenn das jemand liest, bin ich geliefert", ging es Hermine immer verzweifelter durch den Kopf. „Vor allem wenn es den Slytherins in die Hände fällt, dann erfährt die ganze Schule davon", war Hermines nächster Gedanke. Sie malte sich schon die schlimmsten Szenarien aus. „Nein, mal den Teufel nicht an die Wand", entschied Hermine resolut und ging noch einmal ihren heutigen Stundenplan durch. Das Buch war ihr ständiger Begleiter und sie ließ es nie irgendwo liegen. Nicht mal in ihrem Zimmer. Nur wenn sie es bei sich trug konnte sie sicher sein, dass niemand einen Blick riskierte.

„Was mach ich denn jetzt bloß?", fragte sich Hermine. Ihre Freunde wollte sie nicht behelligen, die hatten genug mit sich selbst zu tun.

„Ich warte einfach bis der ganze Unterricht beendet ist und gehe danach die Klassenräume ab", überlegte sich Hermine und schon wurde sie ruhiger.

Sie ging hoch in ihr Zimmer, was ihr als Schulsprecherin zustand, verstaute ihre Schulsachen, kämmte sich die Haare, entfernte den Staub auf ihrem Umhang und ging hinunter in die große Halle zum Abendessen.

Zur selben Zeit saß Professor Severus Snape in seinem Büro und korrigierte Klassenarbeiten. „Mein Gott was für Idioten", dachte er sich und malte ein dickes S in die rechte Ecke irgendeiner Arbeit. Auch wenn er nie zugeben würde, es wurmte ihn, dass nur wenige Schüler in der Lage waren gute Leistungen in seinem Fach zu erzielen. Er kam allerdings nie auf die Idee, sich zu überlegen, ob es vielleicht an seinem Unterrichtsstil lag, oder dass die Schüler einfach soviel Angst vor ihm hatten, dass sie den Unterricht damit verbrachten zu beten, die Stunde überhaupt zu überleben, anstatt seinen Ausführungen zu lauschen.

Er seufzte genervt, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und blickte angewidert auf den hohen Berg Aufsätze die er noch zu korrigieren hatte. Er überlegte schon, ob er auf allen einfach ein M geben sollte, verwarf aber diesen Gedanken sofort wieder. Vielleicht war doch die ein oder andere brauchbare Arbeit zu finden. So verging auch für ihn die Zeit, in der er mühselig Fehler korrigierte, Noten vergab und seine gefürchteten Kommentare unter die Arbeiten schrieb.

Als er bei der letzten Arbeit der Drittklässer angelangt war, legte er seine Feder zur Seite und klopfe sich insgeheim selbst auf die Schulter, dass er so viele grottenschlechte Arbeiten durchgehalten hatte. Er räumte den Stapel beiseite und dabei fiel sein Blick wieder auf das schwarze kleine Buch, was die Granger bei ihrem Abgang verloren hatte. Er hatte es schon fast vergessen.

Nachdenklich nahm er es in die Hand und betrachtete es neugierig. „Für ein Schulbuch ist es ziemlich klein und dünn", dachte er sich und drehte es in den Händen hin und her. „Wird wohl ein Muggelbuch sein, der Verarbeitung nach zu deuten", dachte sich Snape und legte das Buch wieder desinteressiert zur Seite. Muggelbücher interessierten ihn nicht und er respektierte durchaus die Privatsphäre anderer Menschen. Granger als Schulsprecherin würde auch nie ein verbotenes oder gefährliches Buch lesen. Dessen war er sich sicher.

Er berührte seinen linken Arm der immer noch schmerzte, obwohl das dunkle Mal ein für alle mal verschwunden war.

Es klopfe energisch an der Tür und herein kam Filch, der einen Regelverstoss eines Schülers meldete. Snape, der in Erinnerungen zu versinken drohte, war ganz froh über die Ablenkung und schritt mit Filch in seinem Windschatten aus dem Büro und machte sich auf den Weg dem Sünder seiner gerechten Strafe zukommen zu lassen.

Mitten im Korridor stand George Aberdeen, ein Fünftklässer aus Hufflepuff der einen jüngeren Ravenclaw-Schüler Fesseln angezaubert hatte. Snape schritt drohend auf die beiden zu und die Umstehenden drückten sich eng an die Wand, senkten den Blick auf den Boden und versuchten sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu benehmen.

„Soso, Aberdeen, haben Sie nichts zu tun? Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, haben Sie für Ihren letzten Aufsatz in Zaubertränke nicht ein T mit Auszeichnung bekommen?! Finden Sie nicht, Sie sollten ihre Kenntnisse in der Bibliothek vertiefen anstatt Leute zu verzaubern?", donnerte Snape und sein Blick bohrte sich in die Augen von George. Es war totenstill geworden.

George, dem es peinlich war, dass nun alle wussten, dass er ein T von Snape bekommen hatte, lief dunkelrot an, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Haben Sie auch noch verlernt zu sprechen, Aberdeen? Naja, bei Ihnen würde mich das nicht wundern!", ätzte Snape weiter und baute sich nun noch bedrohlicher vor ihm auf.

„25 Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff weil Sie sich an einem Schwächeren vergriffen haben und noch mal 25 Punkte Abzug für Ihre unaussprechliche Dummheit!", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von Snape. „Gehen Sie nun in die große Halle zum Abendessen, und zwar alle!" raunzte er und sah zu wie sich die Schüler gegenseitig fast über den Haufen rannten um so schnell wie möglich Abstand zwischen sich und Snape zu bringen. Ein grimmiges Lächeln umspielte Snapes Lippen.

„Keine Strafarbeiten, Sir?", fragte Filch enttäuscht.

„Nein, Filch und gehen Sie wieder an Ihre Arbeit", sagte Snape.

Er hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt Aberdeen eine Strafarbeit aufzubrummen, was aber bedeutete, diesen Schüler noch öfter ertragen zu müssen, wonach ihm nicht der Sinn stand.

Filch schlurfte beleidigt davon und Snape ging mit federnden Schritten zurück in sein Büro.

Das Buch war schon wieder vergessen.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Kapitel

Hermine saß in der großen Halle wie auf glühenden Kohlen und rutschte auf ihrem Platz hin und her. Der Appetit war ihr vergangen und sie hatte das Gefühl ihr Magen hätte sich verknotet.

Harry bemerkte das seltsame Verhalten seiner Freundin und fragte: „Alles klar bei dir Hermine? Du siehst ganz blaß aus!"

Hermine antwortete nicht, nickte nur mit dem Kopf. Harry wusste, wenn Hermine wirklich etwas bedrückte, würde sie erst mit der Sprache rausrücken, wenn sie soweit war, oder es überhaupt wollte. Bedrängte man sie, verschloss sie sich noch mehr.

„Noch ein paar Minuten, dann such ich die Klassenzimmer ab. Wenn ich den Aufrufezauber benutze und das Buch jemand an den Kopf schlägt und er dann vielleicht die Treppe hinunter fällt….. Nein, dann mach ich es lieber auf Muggelart", dachte sich Hermine und versuchte bei diesen Gedanken Neville nicht anzusehen.

Die Tür der großen Halle schwang auf und ein kalter Luftzug wehte herein. Schlagartig verstummten viele Gespräche und die Schüler zogen die Köpfe ein. Snape schritt mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht auf den Lehrertisch zu, nickte seinen Kollegen zur Begrüßung zu und setzte sich auf seinen Platz.

Sein Blick glitt über die Schüler und jeder, der es wagte, länger als eine Nanosekunde zurückzustarren, erntete ein angsteinflößendes, kaltes Lächeln.

Seine Augen verweilten auf Harry, Ron und Hermine. „Potter und Weasly haben den Kampf mit Lord Voldemort wohl noch nicht verarbeitet. Im Gegensatz zu Granger. Sie scheint bereits nach kurzer Zeit wieder ihr altes ICH entdeckt zu haben. Sie ist erstaunlich hart im nehmen. Wie sie das wohl geschafft hat?", fragte sich Snape und empfand widerwilligen Respekt.

Er selbst hatte nie über die Geschehnisse gesprochen und wollte es auch nicht. Er hätte auch niemanden gewusst, dem er sich anvertrauen konnte bzw. wollte. Das war nicht seine Art, er schwieg und schloß alles tief in seinem Inneren ein.

Weiter kam er mit seinen Gedanken nicht, denn Prof. Sinatra verwickelte ihn in ein Gespräch.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er nur noch Granger wie sie von der Tarantel gestochen aufsprang und aus der Halle eilte. „Da hat wohl jemand eine Verabredung."

Hermine hatte es nicht länger ausgehalten. Sie machte sich auf den Weg durch die langen Korridore zu McGonaghalls Klassenzimmer. Dort angekommen riss sie die Tür auf und ging, die Augen fest auf den Boden gerichtet, den Raum auf und ab. Sah unter den Tischen und in den Papierkörben nach, doch sie fand nichts.

Sie verließ das Klassenzimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Raum, in dem sie immer Zauberkunstunterricht bekamen. Auch hier suchte sie alles gründlich ab. Doch sie wurde nicht fündig.

Blieben nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten übrig. Das Klassenzimmer von alte Runen und der Kerker. Bei diesem Gedanken musste sich Hermine setzen. „Bitte alles bloß nicht Snapes Kerker! Oh Gott, dann kann ich mich gleich einsargen lassen. Er wird sich über mich lustig machen." Hermine wurde schlecht. Das übertraf jedes Szenario was sie sich ausgemalt hatte. „Nein, es ist bestimmt bei alte Runen rausgefallen", versuchte Hermine sich aufzumuntern und machte sich auf den Weg.

Ihre Hoffnung sollte zerstört werden. Sie suchte dreimal gründlich alles ab. NICHTS.

Also blieb nur noch der Kerker!

„Was mach ich denn jetzt nur", fragte sich Hermine. Das Buch war immerhin ein Teil von ihr. Und nicht nur das; es standen Dinge darin, die niemanden etwas anging. Allein der Gedanke, dass jemand darin lesen könnte, verursachte Übelkeit in ihr.

Ihren ganzen Mut aufraffend ging sie mit zögerlichen Schritten Richtung Kerker. „Du schaffst das, er hat es bestimmt nicht gelesen", versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen. Doch je näher sie dem Kerker kam desto zögerlicher wurden ihre Schritte. „Soll ich einfach so reingehen und suchen? Oder soll ich ihn vorher lieber um Erlaubnis fragen? Wenn er mich erwischt, wird er denken, ich will was klauen", überlegte Hermine und entschied sich Snape lieber um Erlaubnis zu bitten. „Ich sag einfach, ich habe mein Schulbuch verloren." Sie stand vor der massiven dunklen Holztür, hob die Hand und klopfte leise an. Keine Reaktion. Sie klopfte noch einmal, diesmal etwas lauter. Wieder nichts. Da fiel ihr siedendheiss ein, dass Snape noch beim Abendessen war und danach eine Lehrerkonferenz angesetzt war. „Dann muss ich wohl bis morgen warten", ging es Hermine durch den Kopf.

Unverrichteter Dinge kehrte sie zurück in den Turm der Gryffindors, zog sich in ihr Zimmer zurück, legte sich ins Bett und schlief sofort ein.

Was sie nicht bemerkt hatte….Snape war erstaunt stehen geblieben, als er die junge Gryffindor aus dem Kerker kommen sah und fragte sich was sie wohl von ihm gewollt haben könnte, doch bevor er sie ansprechen konnte, war sie bereits verschwunden.

Nach der Lehrerkonferenz, die Severus als äußerst langweilig und unproduktiv empfunden hatte, ging er zurück in sein Büro, setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und zog grimmig den nächsten Stapel Aufsätze zu sich heran.

Er sah das Buch, nahm es wieder in die Hand. Was konnte daran so wichtig sein, dass Miß Naseweis abends zu ihm in den Kerker kam, um es zu holen? Mittlerweile war er sich sicher, dass sie deswegen in den Kerker gegangen war.

Er haderte mich sich. Er war neugierig geworden. „Ach was solls", dachte er sich, schob alle Bedenken beiseite und öffnete das Buch.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

4. Kapitel

Auf der ersten Seite stand eine mit schwarzer Tinte geschriebene Widmung.

Hermine,

wir wissen das du im letzten Jahr viel erlebt und durchgestanden hast.

Auch wenn du nicht über deine Erlebnisse sprechen möchtest, so ist es wichtig,

dass du sie verarbeitest! Dieses Buch (ein Muggelkalender wie du es nennen

würdest) soll dir dabei helfen. Schreib das Geschehene nieder und du wirst merken,

deine Erinnerungen verblassen und verlieren ihren Schrecken.

In Liebe Mom & Dad

Snape schlug das Buch zu und ließ es auf den Tisch fallen. Das ging ihn nichts an. Er würde darin nicht lesen. Er konnte es nicht fassen, und sah auf das Buch hinab.

Das war also das Tagebuch der Hermine Granger.

„So hat sie also alles verarbeitet, und deswegen war sie vorhin hier", beantwortete er sich seine eigenen vor Stunden gestellten Fragen.

Ein kleines boshaftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Wenn Miß Know-it-all mir im Unterricht auf die Nerven geht, lass ich sie zappeln. Dann tue ich so, als hätte ich es gelesen", dachte sich Snape, und das boshafte Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein vergnügtes bei dem Gedanken wie Granger wohl zappeln würde, wenn sie die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag traf.

Der nächste Tag brach an und Hermine graute es vor der Zaubertrankstunde. Lustlos, was ganz und gar nicht ihrer Art entsprach, ging sie direkt zum Verwandlungsunterricht. Das Frühstück ließ sie ausfallen. Sie hätte sowieso keinen Bissen hinunter bekommen.

Sie setzte sich an ihren Platz und grübelte wie sie den Tag überstehen sollte. Sie konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, jemand, vielleicht auch noch ausgerechnet Snape dem manchmal sämtliche menschlichen Züge fehlten, könnte in ihrem Tagebuch gelesen haben. Gut, Snape hatte die Geschichte, wie Lord Voldemort zu Fall gebracht worden war miterlebt, aber sie hatte auch ihr Gefühle während dieser schwierigen Zeit niedergeschrieben, und die gingen ihn wirklich nichts an. Sie würde sich bis auf die Seele entblößt und nackt fühlen. Ihr war jetzt schon hundeelend.

Die Klasse füllte sich langsam. Harry und Ron sahen sie fragend an, doch bevor sie ein Wort miteinander wechseln konnten, begann der Unterricht.

Hermine bekam die Stunde nur am Rande mit und ihre Beteiligung am Unterricht war gleich null. McGonagall wunderte sich über den fehlenden Eifer ihres Schützlings, doch ließ sie Hermine vorerst in Ruhe. Als Professor McGonagall die Schüler aufforderte ihr Schulbuch in eine Maus zu verwandeln, verzauberte Hermine aus Versehen Rons Hand. Ron lachte. McGonagall herrschte sie an: „Miß Granger bitte etwas aufmerksamer"

Hermine wurde es heiß und sie spürte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoß. McGonagall hatte sie noch nie im Unterricht getadelt.

Nach Verwandlung stand Geschichte der Zauberei auf dem Stundenplan. Prof. Binns monotone Stimme erfüllte den Raum und den Schülern fielen nach und nach die Augen zu. Selbst Hermine, die sonst als einzige Notizen anfertigte, schob Feder und Pergament beiseite, legte den Kopf auf die Arme und schloß die Augen. Hätten Harry und Ron das gesehen, hätten die Beiden sie aufgerüttelt und sie gefragt: „Warum sie zum Teufel keine Notizen machte?!" Doch Harry und Ron hatten die Augen geschlossen und waren in einen leichten Schlaf gefallen.

Das Klingen der Glocke verkündete das Ende der Stunde. Die Schüler erwachten schlagartig aus ihrem Dämmerschlaf. Die Mittagszeit kam und ging ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Hermine sah alle zwei Minuten auf die Uhr, doch der Zeiger bewegte sich nicht schneller. Sie wollte es endlich hinter sich bringen.

Zaubertränke. Die UTZ-Schüler gingen langsamer als üblich zum Unterricht. Die Kerkertür stand bereits offen, Snape stand an seinem Pult und seine Finger trommelten ungeduldig auf der Tischplatte. Seine Miene wirkte streng und man sah ihm die schlechte Laune deutlich an.

Die Schüler suchten mucksmäuschenstill ihre Plätze auf und warteten ergeben auf das verbale Henkerbeil, das sie einen Kopf kürzer schlagen würde, weil sie sich soviel Zeit gelassen hatten. Hermine schlüpfte als letzte herein und hielt die Augen fest auf den Boden gerichtet, als sie sich auf ihren Platz setzte. Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich unheilverkündend. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man UTZ-Schülern auch noch das Uhrenlesen beibringen muss", schnarrte er und blickte drohend durch die Klasse. „Noch einmal so eine Verspätung und die ganze Klasse sitzt nach!", drohte er.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete ihm die Klasse einstimmig. Es war totenstill und man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

„Ihre heutige Aufgabe", sprach Snape nun etwas leiser. Er schnippte mit dem Zauberstab und an der Tafel erschein eine Rezeptur. „Sie haben 90 Minuten Zeit mir ihre Unfähigkeit zu demonstrieren", sagte Snape fast schon freundlich.

Die Schüler sprangen auf, holten sich die erforderlichen Zutaten aus dem Schrank und begannen hektisch und mit verzweifelten Gesichtern ihre Arbeit.

„Die Schüler haben immer noch Angst vor dir", stellte Snape mit grimmiger Genugtuung fest und nahm seinen Rundgang durch die Klasse auf. Wie er erwartet hatte, scheiterten die meisten schon an der Zubereitung der ersten Zutaten.

Als er den Inhalt von Hermines Kessel begutachtete, an dem nichts auszusetzen war, fiel ihm etwas auf. Die Granger sah ihn sonst immer herausfordernd an, wenn er ihre Arbeit begutachtete. Er wusste, sie wollte ein Lob hören, was sie jedoch nie bekam. Doch heute hielt sie den Blick auf die Tischplatte gesenkt. „Sie wird wohl denken, ich habe ihr Tagebuch gelesen und das ist ihr peinlich. Die Menschen erwarten immer das schlimmste von mir." Er beschloss heute eine Ausnahme zu machen. „Miß Granger", sprach Snape Hermine an. Erschrocken blickte sie auf. „Gute Arbeit", lobte er sie leise und sah ihr dabei fest in die warmen braunen Augen. Sie sollte spüren, dass er es ehrlich meinte.

Hermine war im ersten Moment zu schockiert um sich zu freuen. Sie sah in seine tiefschwarzen, ausdrucksstarken Augen und konnte keine Bosheit erkennen. Einen kurzen Moment lang glaubte sie sogar ein kleines Lächeln in seinen Augen gesehen zu haben. Doch bevor sie zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, wandte er sich ab und ging an sein Pult.

Harry wäre bei Snapes Lob fast vom Stuhl gefallen und Ron hatte mit offenem Mund gelauscht. Dabei hatte er zuviel Ginsengextrakt in seinen Zaubertrank geschüttet, der nun vollends verkorkst war. Er verzog säuerlich das Gesicht während Harry einen kurzen, verstohlenen Blick auf Snape warf, wie um sich zu vergewissern das er keinen Geist gesehen und sprechen gehört hatte. Sonst hatte niemand dieses kleine Intermezzo mitbekommen.

Hermine Wangen wurden rosa. Sie freute sich. Endlich hatte sie das bekommen, wonach sie jahrelang gestrebt hatte. Ein Lob von Snape! Am liebsten wäre sie aufgesprungen und in einem Freudentanz ausgebrochen. Doch sie beherrschte sich.

Die Stunde ging vorüber. Die Schüler verließen den Kerker, doch diesmal ließ sich Hermine Zeit. „Geht schon mal vor", flüstere sie Harry und Ron zu, die achselzuckend gingen.

Hermine wollte sich bei Snape für das Lob bedanken und natürlich nach ihrem Buch fragen. Sofort überkamen sie Zweifel. „Hat er es gelesen und denkt jetzt ich bin ein Schwächling? Hat er mich deswegen gelobt? Oder hat er es ernst gemeint?", ging es ihr durch den Kopf und unbewußt nagte sie an ihrer Unterlippe. Langsam ging sie auf seinen Schreibtisch zu.

Snape hob den Kopf und sah wie sie mit verwirrter, nachdenklicher Mine auf ihn zu kam und vor ihm stehen blieb. Sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnend blickte er sie abwartend an.

„Prof. Snape", setzte sie an und starrte auf seine Schulter, um ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. „Ich glaube ich habe hier gestern ein Buch verloren und…..", fuhr sie fort und ihre Hände umklammerten den Saum ihres Umhangs.

„Ja, Miß Granger…", erwiderte Snape aufmunternd.

„Ich….", Hermine stockte.

Snape sah wie schwer sie sich tat und erlöste sie. „Warten Sie hier", sagte er, stand mit geschmeidigen raubtierhaften Bewegungen auf und ging nach nebenan in sein Büro. Hermine stand da wie zur Salzsäure erstarrt.

Er kam zurück, hielt das Buch in den Händen und fragte: "Meinen Sie das hier Miß Granger?" Hermine nickte. Die Zunge klebte ihr am Gaumen. Einerseits war sie erleichtert, dass sie es nun wiederbekommen würde, doch andererseits fragte sie sich wieder „Hat er es gelesen?"

Snape ging auf Hermine zu, blieb vor ihr stehen, streckte die Hand aus und hielt ihr das Buch hin. Hermine blickte erst auf das Buch in seiner Hand und danach in seine Augen. Snape konnte die Frage darin erkennen. Enttäuscht davon, dass sie offenbar so schlecht von ihm dachte, sagte er barscher als beabsichtigt: "Nehmen Sie es nun oder nicht?" Hermine sah wie die bis eben noch freundlich dreinblickenden Augen Snapes sich verdüsterten. Sie hatte ihm wohl unrecht getan. Sonst hätte er nicht so reagiert. Für seine Verhältnisse war er sehr entgegenkommend gewesen.

Sie streckte die Hand aus. Als sie das Buch nehmen wollte, berührten sich ihre Fingerspitzen unabsichtlich. Snape zog so schnell seine Hand zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt, und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde leer. Hermine keuchte auf und hatte das Gefühl vom Blitz getroffen worden zu sein. Überall an ihrem Körper bildete sich Gänsehaut und etwas tief in ihrem Innern schmerzte.

Snape sah in ihre schreckgeweiteten Augen und interpretierte deren Ausdruck als Ekel und Abscheu. Das verletzte ihn. Auch wenn er dies nie zugeben würde. Dem Impuls, sie auch zu verletzen, folgend schnarrte er: „Wars das jetzt, oder womit wollen Sie noch meine Zeit stehlen?"

„Nein….." Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ich wollte mich für Ihr Lob bedanken", stammelte sie hilflos und immer noch ganz durcheinander.

„Das haben Sie hiermit getan, gewöhnen Sie sich nicht dran und kein Wort zu jemanden das ich Sie gelobt habe, sonst wird Ihnen das noch leid tun. Schließlich habe ich einen Ruf zu verlieren! Sie wissen wo die Tür ist", knurrte er und setzte sich.

Hermine drehte sich um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Kerker.

Snape betrachtet seine Hand, die Stelle wo sich ihre Fingerspitzen berührt hatten, kribbelte wie tausend Ameisen und er spürte wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten.

Hermine ging nach oben und war verwirrt. Seine letzten Worte waren die Rache für ihren Vorwurf gewesen, das war ihr klar. Also schob sie das eben gehörte in die Kategorie, typisch Snape. Was sie viel mehr verwirrte waren die Gefühle die die Berührung seiner Hand in ihr ausgelöst hatten. So etwas intensives hatte sie noch nie gefühlt! „Was ist das bloß?", fragte sie sich.

Einen Stock tiefer saß Severus Snape, stellte sich dieselbe Frage und war genauso so verwirrt wie Hermine. Er haßte es die Kontrolle zu verlieren, oder etwas nicht zu verstehen. Als die nächsten Schüler zum Unterricht kamen, erfuhren sie am eigenen Leib was es bedeutete, wenn Snapes übliche schlechte Laune noch tiefer gesunken war. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin verloren innerhalb von einer Stunde 50 Punkte.

_TBC_

_Lob oder Kritik? Nur her damit. zwinker_


	5. Chapter 5

5. Kapitel

Wochen vergingen. Der Herbst neigte sich dem Ende, die Bäume verloren ihre Blätter und die Sonne warf ihre letzten warmen Strahlen auf die Erde. Die Nächte wurden immer kälter und früh am morgen lag schon der erste Frost auf den Pflanzen. Der Winter kündigte sich an und damit auch die Quidditchsaison.

Harry, Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor forderte die ganze Mannschaft zu einem harten Training auf. Schließlich wollte er in seinem letzten Schuljahr den Pokal gewinnen. Ron, der auf der Position des Hüters spielte ließ jede Trainingseinheit ohne Widerstand über sich ergehen. Das erste Spiel der Saison war unter den Spielern auch das gefürchtetste: Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Bei diesem Spiel ging es um mehr, als nur um Quidditch. Selbst Ginny schien ein wenig aus ihrem Tief gefunden zu haben. Quidditch lenkte sie ab und brachte sie Harry näher, der ihr beim Training nicht aus dem Weg gehen konnte.

Hermine hingegen hatte sich einen Plan zum Lernen erstellt und begann bereits mit den Wiederholungen aus den ersten Jahren. Sie fing lieber zu früh statt zu spät das Lernen an, obwohl es noch mehr als ein halbes Jahr bis zu den UTZ-Prüfungen war. Ron hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt und etwas wie „Die hat doch einen Knall", in sich hineingemurmelt. Doch wagte er es nicht Hermine aufzuziehen oder überhaupt etwas zu diesem Thema zu sagen. Er wusste, Hermine würde ihn in Grund und Boden stampfen, wenn er sie wegen ihres Fleißes aufzog. Im Gegenzug verschonte Hermine Harry und Ron mit ihren Belehrungen, man könne nicht früh genug das lernen anfangen. Alle waren erwachsen und jeder musste selbst wissen, was für ihn das Beste war.

Sie saß in der Bibliothek und lass die Grundlagen der Zauberkunst, machte sich Notizen und murmelte die Sprüche leise vor sich hin. Der Stoff fiel ihr leicht und sie stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass sich ihre Wissenslücken in Grenzen hielten. Sie hatte auch eine Lösung gefunden, wie sie ihr Tagebuch vor Neugierigen schützen konnte. Auf ihm lag nun ein Zauber, der es verschwinden ließ und es nur zum Vorschein brachte, wenn man darin lesen und schreiben wollte. Dieser Zauber funktioniert im Grunde wie der Raum der Wünsche. Hermine hatte vorsichtshalber den Zauber so abgewandelt, dass das Buch wirklich nur für sie Gestalt annahm. Sie schloss das Zauberkunstbuch, stellte es zurück in das Regal und ging, die Notizen im Kopf durchgehend in ihr Zimmer.

Stunden später lag sie im Bett und fand keinen Schlaf. Die letzte Begegnung mit Snape in seinem Kerker ging ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf. Er ging ihr absichtlich aus dem Weg, das spürte sie, doch sie konnte sich nicht erklären warum er das tat. Er behandelte sie, als wäre sie Luft. Er grüßte sie nicht, nannte sie nicht mehr Know-it-all-Granger und sein Blick in ihren Kessel war so flüchtig, dass Hermine oft den Eindruck hatte, er habe gar nicht erst hineingesehen. Unruhig wälzte sie sich im Bett hin und her. Sie dachte an die kurze Berührung ihrer Hände und sofort spürte sie wieder das mittlerweile vertraute Ziehen in ihrem Innern, was sie jedes Mal bei dieser Erinnerung überkam. Es tat ihr leid, Snape zu Unrecht verdächtigt zu haben, doch sie wusste wirklich nicht, wie sie es wiedergutmachen konnte. Einfach zu ihm gehen und sich entschuldigen kam nicht in Frage. Er würde sie hinauswerfen bevor sie überhaupt „Piep" gesagt hatte.

Hermine seufzte schwer. Im Verlauf der letzten Wochen hatte sie Snape unauffällig beobachtet. Was sie sah, war beunruhigend. Snape sah mitgenommen aus, er wirkte erschöpft und seine Haut war blasser als sonst, seine Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen und man sah ihm den wenigen Schlaf an. Sein Blick war gehetzt, die Hände suchten ständig nach Ablenkung und wenn er sich nicht beobachtet fühlte, griff er sich oft an den linken Arm, wo das dunkle Mal gewesen war. Hermine machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Sie wusste von Remus, dass Snape sich niemanden anvertraut hatte und auch keinen an sich heran ließ, was die Ereignisse um Lord Voldemort, Dumbledore und den Endkampf betraf. Doch Hermine, klug aus eigener Erfahrung, wusste, wie wichtig es war, mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen. Ihr eigenes seelisches Gleichgewicht hatte sie erst wieder gefunden, als sie alles, was sie erlebt und gefühlt hatte, in dem Buch verewigt hatte. Sie wollte Snape helfen. Doch wie konnte sie das anstellen? Wenn sie sich als Zuhörerin anbot, würde er wahrscheinlich Gryffindor alle Hauspunkte abziehen. Nein, sie musste subtiler, feinfühliger vorgehen. Doch wie?

Hermine wurde langsam müde und beschloss am nächsten Tag noch einmal darüber nachzudenken. Sie schloss die Augen und driftete langsam in das Reich der Träume ab. Doch plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee. Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf und schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn. „Das hätte mir auch früher einfallen können", dachte sie, schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf das Buch und als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, lag es vor ihr auf der dicken Daunendecke. Sie nahm es in die Hand und betrachtete es grüblerisch. „Soll ich das wirklich tun? Bin ich selbst schon soweit? Er wird alles lesen können." Hermine haderte mit sich. „Doch wie oft hat Snape uns geholfen und das Leben gerettet. Er stand uns beim Endkampf zur Seite, ohne ihn hätten wir es nie geschafft. Du bist ihm was schuldig!" Hermine fasste einen Entschluss und sie würde ihn bei nächster Gelegenheit in die Tat umsetzen. Doch vorher musste sie in der Bibliothek noch etwas nachlesen.

Severus Snape saß in einem gemütlichen Ohrensessel in der Nähe des Kamins und las ein Buch. Die Flammen waren die einzigen Lichtquellen im Raum und ihr Züngeln warf gespenstische Schatten an die Wände. Das Feuer prasselte und Severus spürte wie ihm die Wärme in die Glieder kroch. Er versuchte sich auf das Buch zu konzentrieren, doch nachdem er bereits das dritte mal die selbe Seite gelesen hatte ohne deren Inhalt wahr zu nehmen, schlug er es zu und legte es beiseite. Er schloss die Augen, rieb sich mit den Händen über die erschöpften Augen, lehnte sich in den Sessel zurück und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

Doch immer wieder drängte sich die Begegnung mit Granger in seine Gedanken. Auch er konnte sie nicht vergessen. Er war immer noch verletzt und enttäuscht, und in solchen Dingen sehr nachtragend. Die Berührung konnte er auch nicht einfach ad acta legen. Immer wenn er daran dachte, konnte er ihre warmen weichen Finger auf seiner Haut spüren. Der Mund wurde ihm dabei trocken und er wusste absolut nicht wie er damit umgehen sollte. Er hatte durchaus bemerkt, wie Hermine ihn die letzten Wochen beobachtet hatte. Doch aus welchen Beweggründen sie das tat, war ihm nicht klar. Einmal hatte er sie erwischt wie sie ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn anstarrte und als er ihren Blick mit hochgezogener Augenbraue erwiderte, sah sie hastig und verlegen weg. „Sie wird sich wohl immer noch vor Abscheu schütteln", dachte sich Snape und kniff seine Lippen zusammen. Er ignorierte sie, denn dann musste er sich nicht mit ihr auseinandersetzten. Er schob den Gedanken an Hermine und ihr seltsames Verhalten beiseite.

In der Nähe des Feuers und der Wärme, spürte er wie sich seine verkrampften Muskeln lockerten und er sich langsam entspannte. Schlafen konnte er schon lange nicht mehr. Jede Nacht suchten ihn seine Alpträume heim und nahmen ihn mit auf einen Horrortrip der Phantasie, aus dem er, wenn er Glück hatte, nur schweißgebadet und mit rasendem Herzen aufschreckte. Oder, wenn er weniger Glück hatte, ein Aufwachen herbeisehnte, um den schrecklichen Bildern zu entkommen, die sich in seinen Kopf brannten. Bilder von Leid und Tod, Verzweiflung und Angst.

Sein Unterbewusstsein benutzte diese Träume als Katalysator um das Geschehene zu verarbeiten, das war ihm klar. „Du bist erschöpft, kommst nicht mehr zur Ruhe. So kann das auch nicht weiter gehen", tadelte er sich selbst. Doch er hatte jahrelang alles was ihn belastete mit sich selbst ausgetragen, mit einer Ausnahme. Oft, wenn er unter dem Druck, der auf ihm lastete, zusammenbrechen drohte, hatte er sich Albus anvertraut. Albus war tot, gestorben von seiner Hand. Snape war angewidert von seiner Tat. Niemals hätte er sich auf den Plan von Albus einlassen dürfen. Er fühlte sich leer und ausgebrannt, doch sein Körper forderte seinen Tribut und Snape schlief ein, begleitet von seinen Träumen, in denen Menschen starben oder gequält wurden.

Ein lautes Klopfen riss ihn aus dem Schlaf.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

6. Kapitel

Severus schrak auf. Adrenalin schoss durch seine Adern und reflexartig zog er seinen Zauberstab. Es klopfe erneut, diesmal lauter. Snape ließ den Zauberstab, den er reflexartig gezogen hatte, sinken und atmete tief durch. In seinen Ohren konnte er sein eigenes Blut rauschen hören.

„Herein"

Die Tür schwang auf und Lupin trat ein

„Severus, kann ich dich sprechen?"

Snape nickte und deutete auf den leeren Sessel ihm gegenüber. Lupin setzte sich und sah ins Feuer, während Snape sein Profil betrachtete. Remus sah gut aus. Die kränkliche Blässe war verschwunden, die Augen hatten ihre Traurigkeit verloren und er war nicht mehr so mager wie früher. Durch die Anstellung als Lehrer in Hogwarts hatte er ein geregeltes Einkommen, was ihm eine Last von den Schultern nahm.

Snape und Lupin hatten sich nach dem finalen Kampf ausgesprochen. Sie beschlossen die Vergangenheit endlich ruhen zu lassen und sich in Zukunft vorurteilsfrei zu begegnen. Dicke Freunde würden sie wohl nie werden, aber sie behandelten einander in einer Art des freundschaftlichen Respekts, wenn auch noch vorsichtig. Ihre Versöhnung war noch sehr frisch und das dünne Band der Freundschaft konnte jederzeit durch ein Mißverständis wieder zerreisen.

„Was führt dich zu mir Remus?", fragte Snape und Lupin wandte ihm das Gesicht zu.

Er sah Snape an und schien zu überlegen, ob oder wie er sein Anliegen vortragen sollte.

„Severus, wie du weißt sind Tonks und ich seit kurzem verheiratet…." Remus stoppte und Snape runzelte fragend die Stirn, schwieg jedoch. „Leider sehen wir uns so gut wie gar nicht und ich bin auf der Suche nach einer neuen Stelle in London. Wir wollen in naher Zukunft eine Familie gründen. Es ist also nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich Hogwarts wieder verlasse. Würdest du Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste neben Zaubertränke unterrichten? Wenigstens so lange bis ein Nachfolger für mich gefunden worden ist? Du bist nun mal der Beste und die Schüler könnten viel von dir lernen", vollendete Remus.

Snape stand auf, wandte Lupin den Rücken zu, trat an das Wohnzimmerfenster und starrte in die Nacht hinaus. Dort lag dunkel und unendlich das Himmelszelt mit seinen Myriaden an Sternen. Er konnte Lupins forschenden Blick auf seinem Rücken spüren. Doch er musste nachdenken und Lupin ließ ihm Zeit.

Endlose Minuten verstrichen. Snape nahm wieder Platz, überschlug elegant die Beine, sah Lupin in die Augen und setzte zu einer Antwort an: „Remus, ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass du mir deine Schüler anvertraust. Ich kann deinen Wunsch auch nachvollziehen mit Tonks in London zu leben. Ich wäre auch bereit jedes andere Fach zu übernehmen, aber nicht Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Sie waren jahrelang mein Begleiter, haben mich fasziniert und verführt. Ich wollte sie beherrschen, aber nicht benutzten. Ich habe sogar schwarzmagische Flüche erfunden! Mit meinen Erfindungen wurden Menschen gequält und getötet! Ich selbst musste die dunklen Künste gegen andere Menschen einsetzten. Damit will ich nichts mehr zu tun haben. Auch nicht im Unterricht. Versteh mich bitte richtig, das hat nichts mit dir zu tun, sondern nur mit mir." Snape strich sich die langen schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Mit dieser Reaktion hatte Remus gerechnet, doch einen Versuch war es wert gewesen. Er stand auf und sagte leise: „Severus, ich kann dich sehr gut verstehen. Wahrscheinlich würde ich genauso handeln. Aber du solltest die dunklen Künste nicht komplett aus deinem Repertoire streichen. Sie sind auch ein Teil der Magie und es wird immer Menschen geben, die sie missbrauchen. Also muss es im Gegenzug auch Menschen geben, die anderen beibringen sich zu verteidigen. Denk darüber nach. Ich werde deine Entscheidung respektieren. Direktor Slughorn und ich werden schon eine Übergangslösung finden" Er wandte sich zur Tür. „Gute Nacht Severus."

Das Gespräch mit Remus hatte Snape aufgewühlt. Die ganzen Erinnerungen die er sorgfältig unter Verschluß hielt drängten nun an die Oberfläche und vor ihm tat sich ein seelischer Abgrund auf. Seine Hände zitterten. Mit aller Selbstbeherrschung die er aufzubringen im Stande war, kämpfe er seine inneren Dämonen nieder. „Ich muss einfach nur mal eine Nacht durchschlafen ohne schweißgebadet und zitternd aus irgendwelchen Alpträumen aufzuwachen", dachte sich Snape, ging in sein Badezimmer und kam mit einer kleinen Flasche mit himmelblauem Inhalt zurück. Mit einem Zug trank er sie leer. Es war ein Schlaftrunk der eine Nacht ohne Träume garantierte, aber nicht zu oft eingenommen werden durfte. Er ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Die Wände waren in einem freundlichen Ockerton gestrichen, der farblich abgestimmte dicke Teppich dämpfte jedes Geräusch beim Laufen. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großes Himmelbett mit schwarzen Satinlaken. Überall standen kleine Tische auf denen sich Bücher stapelten. Eine Seite des Raumes wurde von einem übergroßen, antiken, aus dunklem Holz angefertigten Kleiderschrank eingenommen. Die Wände waren kahl, was jedoch der freundlichen Atmosphäre keinen Abbruch tat.

Er ließ sich auf die Laken sinken und schon übermannte ihn der Schlaf.

Wie hätte er ahnen können, dass seine Weigerung, Lupins Unterricht zu übernehmen, sein Leben von Grund auf verändern sollte und nun das Schicksal die Führung übernahm?!

_Ein kleines, ruhiges Zwischenkapitel, aber bald nimmt die Handlung so richtig ihren Lauf._

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

7. Kapitel

Der erste Schnee überzog die Länderein von Hogwarts mit einer feinen Schicht und lag zart auf den Ästen der Bäume. Ebenso wie die Sträucher und anderen Gewächse, sahen sie aus, als hätte eine vom Himmel kommende Riesenhand sie mit Puderzucker bestäubt.

Es war Sonntag und das Spiel des Jahres stand auf dem Programm: Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. In der großen Halle herrschte reger Betrieb. Die Schüler saßenbeim Frühstück und konnten über nichts anderes als über das bevorstehende Ereignis reden. Ron, der

vor jedem Quidditchspiel sehr nervös war, stocherte in seinem Essen herum und war überhaupt nicht ansprechbar. Harry versuchte den Rest der Mannschaft zu motivieren, was ihm auch ganz gut gelang. Die Luft war erfüllt von fiebriger Erwartung. Die Slytherins und Gryffindors warfen sich gegenseitig herausfordernde Blicke zu, doch da Lehrer anwesend waren, wagte keiner ausfällig oder handgreiflich zu werden. Die angestauten Aggressionen würden sich auf dem Spielfeld entladen. Die Schüler trugen Spruchbänder mit sich herum und hatten sich in den Farben ihres Hauses oder ihres Favoriten eingekleidet. Einige hatten sich sogar die Hauswappen auf die Wangen gemalt. Die Spieler beider Mannschaften verließen die Halle Richtung Quidditchstadion um sich für das Spiel vorzubereiten.

Hermine eilte noch einmal zurück in ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte den Zauber, der das Buch verschwinden und wieder auftauchen ließ, erweitern können. Das hatte sie viel Zeit in der Bibliothek und Geduld bei der praktischen Umsetzung gekostet, aber gestern war sie endlich erfolgreich gewesen. Noch einmal stieß sie triumphierend die Faust in die Luft und klopfte sich insgeheim selbst auf die Schulter. Sie hatte es geschafft, ohne Hilfe! Sie schnappte sich ihr Fernglas, eilte die Treppen in die Eingangshalle hinunter und ging gemeinsam mit Neville und Luna zum Spielfeld.

Sie suchten sich Plätze auf der Tribüne und überall waren schon die Schlachtrufe der Fans zu hören. Neville und Luna waren sofort in ein Gespräch vertieft, was Hermine mit Wohlwollen registrierte. Sie hob das Fernglas an die Augen und suchte die Reihen der Slytherins nach einer ganz bestimmten Person ab. Sie wurde schnell fündig, denn er stach aus der grünen Schar geradezu hervor. Snape, wie immer komplett in schwarz gekleidet, saß kerzengerade und steif auf seinem Platz und blickte missmutig drein. Er sah noch genauso erschöpft aus wie Wochen zuvor, was Hermine nur noch bestärkte, ihren Plan umzusetzten. Da sie den Zauber endlich erweitern konnte, wollte sie, die sich ihr zuerst bietende Chance nicht entgehen lassen. Am besten noch heute.

Die Spieler betraten unter lautem Gejohle das Spielfeld, bestiegen ihre Besen, Madam Hooch pfiff und das Spiel begann. Die Spieler schenkten sich nichts, ja attackierten sich auch noch körperlich. Ginny schnappte sich den Quaffel, jagte auf das Tor der Slytherins zu, wich geschickt den Klatschern aus, täuschte den Hüter der Slytherins und verwandelte das erste Tor. Hermines Blick fiel auf Harry, der über dem Spielfeld kreiste und sah wie sich ein kleines stolzes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete. Sie wertete das als gutes Zeichnen. Die Slytherins waren in Buh-Rufe ausgebrochen und ihr Blick wanderte zurück zu Snape. Plötzlich stand dieser auf, verließ seinen Platz, und war nicht mehr zu sehen. Hermine suchte die Reihen der Slytherins ab, doch nirgends war er mehr ausfindig zu machen. Doch halt, da hinten lief er. Zurück ins Schloß. „Das ist die Gelegenheit", dachte sich Hermine und stand auf.

„Du willst schon gehen?", fragte Luna.

„Ja, ich muss noch lernen", erwiderte Hermine.

„Tu das, Neville und ich brauchen dich nicht", kam es wieder einmal sehr direkt aus Lunas Mund.

Hermine kämpfe sich durch die Schülermenge und hastete Snape nach. Über Lunas Bemerkung konnte sie nur schmunzeln.

Snape ging langsam Richtung Schloß zurück. Er fand Qudditch nicht sonderlich fesselnd und

hatte sich in der Menschenmenge unwohl gefühlt. Der Gedanke an seinen ruhigen, einsamen Kerker, ohne eine lärmende Schülermenge in der Nähe zu haben, war einfach zu verlockend gewesen. Er wusste, Granger hatte ihn wieder beobachtet, er hatte es gespürt. Er dachte sie würde mit der Zeit damit aufhören. Doch er hatte sich getäuscht. So langsam ging ihm das auf die Nerven und er wurde ärgerlich. „Verdammte Göre!", schimpfte er in sich hinein. Das würde Granger bereuen. Soviel stand fest.

Er erreichte das Schloßportal, ging geradewegs in seinen Kerker und zog sich in sein Büro zurück. Hermine war ihm mit sicherem Abstand gefolgt. Sie stand vor seiner Tür und zögerte. „Mensch Mine, du bist ein alter Angsthase", ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf, atmete tief durch und klopfte laut an die Tür.

Snape sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. „Das gibt's nicht! Hat man denn nie seine Ruhe!", dachte er ärgerlich und riß die Tür schwungvoll auf, gerade als Hermine ein zweites mal klopfen wollte.

Sie starrte ihn aus schreckgeweiteten Augen an und ihre Hand war in der Luft erstarrt.

Snape sah sie finster und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Miß Granger, was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein? Was wollen Sie?", fuhr er sie an und Hermines Mund klappte auf.

Sie war von seiner Aggression überrascht. „Ich…ähm…..", stotterte sie, doch weiter kam sie nicht.

„Die Sprache zu verlieren scheint wohl ein neuer Trend unter den Schülern zu werden!", blaffte er sie an.

Hermine straffte sich und antwortete ruhig, ohne auf seine Beleidigung einzugehen. „Professor Snape, ich würde Sie gerne sprechen".

Snape runzelte die Stirn. Am liebsten hätte er ihr die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt, doch er war Lehrer und wenn ein Schüler mit einem Anliegen zu ihm kam, konnte er ihn nicht einfach abweisen. Er trat beiseite und ließ Hermine eintreten. Hermine ging an ihm, ohne ihn anzusehen, vorbei und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Snape war ihr gefolgt und hatte sie förmlich mit seinen Blick aufgespießt. Er nahm hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz und sah sie abweisend an. „Nun Miß Granger, was halten Sie denn für so wichtig, dass Sie es mir umgehend mitteilen müssen?"

Hermine schwieg, zog etwas aus ihrem Umhang hervor, legte es auf seinen Schreibtisch und blickte ihm fest in die Augen.

Snape starrte auf das Buch, welches vor ihm lag. Es war ihr Tagebuch. „Was soll das?", fragte er sich und war überrascht. Er blickte auf und wollte Hermine gerade zurechtweisen, doch sie kam ihm zuvor.

„Professor Snape, ich weiß Sie halten mich wahrscheinlich für impertinent, aber ich habe Augen im Kopf und sehe wie erschöpft Sie sind. Sie haben so viele Jahre in Todesgefahr geschwebt, haben anderen geholfen und mir, Harry und Ron unzählige Male das Leben gerettet. Sie fressen alles in sich hinein. Das ist nicht gut! Ich habe alles in dieses Buch geschrieben, weil ich auch nicht reden konnte und wollte. Deswegen bin ich hier. Das bin ich Ihnen schuldig! Nehmen Sie mein Buch. Schreiben Sie sich alles von der Seele und es wird besser werden. Das Buch ist so verzaubert, dass es nur auftaucht wenn Sie oder ich in ihm schreiben wollen. Sie können es behalten. Ich werde es nicht mehr benutzen." Sie hatte sehr schnell gesprochen und ihm die ganze Zeit fest in die Augen geblickt. Ihre Hände verrieten ihre Nervosität. Sie spielten unablässig mit einem Zipfel ihres Umhangs.

Bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte „Was zum Teufel sie sich dabei dachte, in seinem Leben rumzuschnüffeln?", war sie schon aufgestanden, warf ihm noch mal einen Blick zu, der tiefe, ehrliche Besorgnis ausdrückte und verließ das Büro. Snape war sprachlos und das erste Mal seit langer Zeit war der harte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verschwunden und hatte Verwunderung platz gemacht. Er starrte das Buch an und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Hermine lächelte. Sie war davon überzeugt, das richtige getan zu haben. Leise singend suchte sie ihr Zimmer auf, holte sich ein Buch über die Grundlagen der Zaubertrankbrauerei, warf sich aufs Bett und lernte. Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte ausgelassenen Partystimmung, denn Gryffindor hatte gegen Slyhterin gewonnen.

Snape war aufgesprungen und lief wie ein in die Ecke getriebenes Raubtier in seinem Büro auf und ab. Der schwarze Umhang wehte um seine Beine und trotz des warmen, schwarzen Pullovers war ihm kalt. Er schwankte zwischen Wut, Erstaunen und Besorgnis. Er ahnte wie viel es Granger gekostet haben mochte, diesen Schritt zu wagen und zollte ihr dafür Respekt. Nicht jeder hätte soviel Mut bewiesen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit so eine private Äußerung Snape gegenüber unbeschadet zu überstehen war sehr gering. Aber sie hatte ihn total überrannt und keine Gelegenheit gelassen zurück zu schießen. Er war überrascht von Ihrem Vertrauensbeweis und sie hatte damit eine Seite in seinem Inneren zum Erklingen gebracht von dessen Existenz er schon gar nicht mehr zu träumen gewagt hatte. Er wusste, sie hatte Recht. Wenn er sich nicht selbst zerstören wollte, musste er etwas tun. Sein Selbsterhaltungstrieb war einfach größer als der Drang sich endgültig aufzugeben. Doch er war auch besorgt. Wenn Granger es ihm schon ansah, dann vielleicht auch die anderen und er wollte keine Angriffsfläche bieten. Aber er war sich sicher, keiner würde ihm solange Aufmerksamt zollen um seinen angeschlagen Zustand zu bemerken. Das beruhigte ihn ungemein. „Dann hat sie dich nur so beobachtet weil sie sich Gedanken gemacht hat. Nicht aus Abscheu", ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber das erleichterte ihn.

Er schob das Buch und die Gedanken daran erst mal zur Seite und nahm sich mit wilder Entschlossenheit die Aufsätze der UTZ-Schüler vor. Nachdenken konnte später.


	8. Chapter 8

_Wie tsera schon festgestellt hat, gibts die FF auch auf ner anderen Seite. zwinker_

8. Kapitel

Ein Glas Single Malt Whiskey trinkend saß Snape später am Kamin, in dem ein wärmendes Feuer loderte. Das Tagebuch lag ungeöffnet auf seinen Knien. Auch wenn sein Äußeres gelassen wirkte, in seinem Inneren tobte ein Kampf.

Durch das Tagebuch von Hermine bekam er die Möglichkeit die Vergangenheit aus der Sichtweise eines anderen zu erleben und sich damit indirekt auszutauschen. Aber ausgerechnet mit Granger? Das behagte ihm gar nicht und sein Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich. Doch sie wollte es nicht wieder zurückhaben, somit würde nie jemand das lesen was er hineinschreiben würde.

Etwas misstrauisch blickte er das Buch an, so, als fürchtete er jeden Moment von ihm angesprungen zu werden. Zugegebenermaßen war er auch neugierig geworden.

Abrupt stellte er das Glas auf den Tisch, nahm das Buch in seine schlanken, schönen Hände und strich sanft, fast schon ehrfurchtsvoll über den Buchumschlag. Zögerlich öffnete er das Buch, überblätterte die Widmung und gelangte schon zum ersten mit schwarzer Tinte geschrieben Eintrag. Granger hatte eine schöne Schrift, das wusste er schon seit Jahren. Gespannt fing er an zu lesen.

_Dumbledore ist tot. Ermordet durch Professor Snape! Das kann ich nicht glauben, nein, das will ich nicht glauben! Und doch ist es so, denn heute wurde er beerdigt._

_Gerne würde ich weinen, doch ich kann nicht. Alles in mir ist erstarrt. Langsam macht sich Verzweiflung, Hoffnungslosigkeit und Panik in mir breit, im Schloss, in der ganzen Zaubererwelt. Man kann die Angst der Menschen schon fast mit den Händen greifen. Wie soll es ohne Dumbledore weiter gehen? Ohne ihn haben wir wohl keine Chance Voldemort zu vernichten. Wie können wir der Verantwortung gerecht werden, die auf Harrys, Rons und meiner Schulter lastet? Aber wir werden nicht aufgeben, auch wenn es nicht viel Hoffnung gibt!_

_Doch was ist mit Harry? Sein Verhalten beunruhigt mich. Er wirkt kalt und scheint nur noch Hass zu empfinden. Ginny hat er von sich gestoßen um sie zu schützen. Aber ich fürchte ohne sie wird er sich selbst, und vor allem das was ihn von Voldemort unterscheidet, die Macht seiner Liebe, verlieren. Vorerst werde ich ihm nichts von meinen Befürchtungen sagen._

_Harry geht bis zum seinem 17ten Geburtstag zu den Dursleys._

_Godric´s Hollow ist unser erstes Ziel. Dort starben die Potters, vielleicht bringt uns das weiter._

_Snape! Mein Gott, er war jahrelang ein Verräter! Hat das Vertrauen von uns allen missbraucht. Warum nur? Dumbledore hat ihm vertraut. Auch wenn Harry und Ron immer wieder Snape in den Dreck gezogen haben, an seiner Loyalität habe ich nie gezweifelt. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen. Wie konnte Dumbledore sich so täuschen?! Oder gehört das alles zum einem großen Plan von dem keiner etwas weiß?! Mit Snape an unserer Seite wären wir stärker gewesen. Die Chancen Voldemort zu vernichten und dabei auch noch mit dem Leben davon zu kommen wären größer gewesen. Doch so?! Harry will Snape töten, falls dieser uns findet oder wir ihn. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihn zurückhalten kann und will. Aber wir werden nicht aufgeben. Ich werde nicht aufgeben. Niemals! Wir werden kämpfen, auch wenn das heißt sterben zu müssen. Das ist der Preis den ich zu zahlen entschlossen und bereit bin!_

_Langsam ließ Snape das Buch sinken. Sein Blick wurde leer. Trauer übermannte ihn. Ja, er hatte Albus getötet. Das konnte er sich nie verzeihen, egal wie die Begleitumstände waren. Die Gefühle, die Hermine durchströmt hatten, gingen auf ihn über und intensivierten seine eigenen. Er war erschüttert. Noch einmal las er die letzten Zeilen. Wie entschlossen und mutig sie war. Bereit sich zu opfern um die Welt von dem Übel Voldemort zu befreien. Egal wie viel es kosten mochte! Bewunderung machte sich in ihm breit. Viele ältere und erfahrenere Zauber hatten die Flucht ergriffen, ohne Rücksicht._

Gedankenverloren starrte er in den Kamin, nahm weder das Knistern des Feuers noch die Tatsache wahr, dass die Nacht hereingebrochen war. So vieles ging ihm durch den Kopf und er wurde von der Welle seiner Erinnerungen überrollt. Nach Stunden, so schien es ihm, griff er zu Feder und Tinte, schlug das Buch an der nächsten freien Seite auf und begann zu schreiben.

Am nächsten Morgen beschloss Snape das Frühstück ausfallen zu lassen und stattdessen den Unterricht für die erste Stunde vorzubreiten. So konnte er sich von dem Tagebuch ablenken und wurde nicht durch Hermines Anwesenheit gleich wieder mit dem Gedanken daran konfrontiert.

Hermine aus dem Weg gehen oder sie ignorieren wollte er nicht, doch hatte er sich die Frage noch nicht beantworten können, wie er nun mit ihr umgehen sollte. Was Umgangsformen auf der zwischenmenschlichen Ebene betraf, fehlte ihm einfach die Übung.

„Das beste wird sein, ich warte ab und sehe wie Granger auf mich reagiert", dachte sich Snape. Ein Fläschchen Minzöl rutsche durch seine Hände und zerbrach mit einem lauten Scheppern auf dem Kerkerboden. Sofort breitete sich der intensive Geruch aus, der einem in die Nase stach. Verärgert über seine Unaufmerksamkeit, wischte Snape mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes die Sauerei auf dem Boden auf, ein „Reparo" ließ die Glassplitter wieder zusammen fliegen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass in 15 Minuten der Unterricht der UTZ-Schüler begann.

Hermine saß in der großen Halle, beobachtet Harry und Ginny, die in einem sehr angeregten Gespräch über das Quidditchspiel vertieft waren. Beide hatten funkelnde Augen und leicht rosafarbenen Wangen. Harrys Körperhaltung, die oft in Ginnys Nähe Ablehnung ausdrückte, wirkte wesentlich entspannter und lockerer. Auch Luna und Neville saßen nebeneinander, schwatzen über die neuste Ausgabe des Klitterers und schienen ihre Umgebung, die ihnen verwunderte Blicke zu warf, gar nicht zu bemerken. Zwischen diesen beiden Paaren saß ein ziemlich miesepetrig dreinblickender Ron, der abwechselnd nach links, dann wieder nach rechts sah. Keiner beachtete ihn. Hermine freute sich über die Fröhlichkeit der vier, warf Ron einen warnenden Blick zu und ihre Gedanken wanderten zu der ihr bevorstehenden Zaubertrankstunde.

Auch sie wusste nicht so recht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. So tun, als wäre sie unsichtbar kam nicht in Frage, schon alleine deswegen weil es feige gewesen wäre. Ein kleines bisschen Angst hatte sie schon, das musste sie zugegeben. Snape konnte sehr unfair werden. Gerade im letzten Schuljahr, wo es auf jede Note und jeden Punkt ankam, konnte sie das nicht gebrauchen. „Ich werde einfach still meine Tränke zu bereiten und Snape ausnahmsweise heute mal nicht mit meinen Fragen bombardieren", überlegte sich Hermine. Mit dieser Lösung konnte sie leben. Damit würde sie Snape auch keinen Grund liefern, auf ihr herum zu hacken. „Doch dazu hat Snape nie einen Grund gebraucht, oder?", flüstere ihr eine kleine pessimistische Stimme ins Ohr.

Resolut brachte sie ihre innere Stimme zum Schweigen, stand entschlossenen auf, packte ihre Tasche, ging ruhig in Richtung Kerker. Zusammen mit den anderen wartete Hermine vor der Tür des Klassenzimmers. Langsam wurde sie doch etwas nervös und trat von einem Bein auf das andere.

Die Tür schwang wie von Geisterhand auf und ein lautes „Reinkommen" ließ die Gespräche verstummen. Die Schüler schlichen auf Zehenspitzen in den Raum. Erhobenen Hauptes ging Hermine zu ihrem Platz, ihre feine Nase nahm den Minzgeruch der in der Luft lag wahr. Doch sich an ihren Vorsatz erinnernd, hielt sie es für besser den Mund zu halten.

„Ich bin erstaunt, Sie alle sind sogar pünktlich. Damit haben Sie wieder einmal meine Erwartungen nicht erfüllt", sagte Snape und ein zynisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Ihre Hausaufgaben….", setzte er an und deutete mit einer Geste des Abscheus auf den Stapel Papier auf seinem Schreibtisch, „waren die reinste Katastrophe! Mit einer solchen Leistung werden Sie nie die UTZ-Prüfung bestehen. Ich möchte Sie warnen, jeder von Ihnen, der es wagen sollte durchzufallen und mir damit seine Anwesenheit im Unterricht ein weiteres Jahr aufzwängt, wird nun ja…." Snape vollendete den Satz nicht, seine Augen funkelten bedrohlich.

Die Klasse hatte auch so die kaum verhüllte Drohung verstanden, einige schluckten schwer, anderen zitterten die Hände. Keiner sagte ein Wort und nicht mal die besten Freunde tuschelten miteinander.

Bei dieser Ankündigung war Ron unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her gerutscht. Bei seinen miserablen Leistungen lag der Gedanke an eine verpatze Prüfung nahe. Harry ließ sich von Snape keine Angst mehr einjagen und klopfte stattdessen ein paar Mal beruhigend auf Rons Schulter. Auch Hermine blieb unbeeindruckt. Zwar überfielen sie gelegentlich Zweifel, ob sie die Prüfung bestehen würde, doch ihre durchweg guten Leistungen und Benotungen wirkten wie Balsam wenn sie in Panik ausbrach. Sie war sich sicher das hohe Level der UTZ-Prüfung meistern zu können.

Snape ging mit dem Stapel Hausaufgaben durch die Reihen, pfefferte die Arbeiten den Schülern fast schon um die Ohren, und Hermine bildete sich ein, bei jeder Arbeit, die er auf den Tisch klatschte, einen feinen Luftzug zu spüren. Hastig ließen die Schüler ihre korrigierten Hausaufgaben in die Tasche gleiten, zogen die Schultern hoch und die Köpfe ein. Keiner wagte es einen anderen anzusehen oder bedeutungsschwere Blicke zu tauschen.

Drei Arbeiten waren noch übrig: Rons, Harrys und Hermines. Snape hatte sich mit Absicht Hermines Arbeit bis zum Schluss aufgehoben. Mit wehendem Umhang rauschte er an den Tisch der drei, knallte Ron seinen Aufsatz mit den Worten: „Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt Weasley!" auf den Tisch, wandte sich nun mit neutralerem Gesichtsausdruck Harry zu und drückte ihm wortlos den Aufsatz in die Hand.

Gespannt beobachtete Hermine Snape. Langsam drehte er sich um, trat einen Schritt näher an sie heran, sein Blick wanderte abschätzend über ihr Gesicht, seinen dunklen Augen bohrten sich in ihre. Das Herz schlug ihr plötzlich bis zum Hals, das Blut pulsierte in ihren Adern und ihr stockte der Atem. Snape gab ihren Blick nicht frei, hielt ihr die Arbeit hin und Hermine ergriff sie ohne einen Blick darauf zu werfen. „Danke", murmelte sie leise.

Snape nickte ihr kurz zu, ging zurück an sein Pult und begann mit dem Unterricht. Hermine starrte ihm hinterher, ihr Herz schlug wieder langsamer, unbewusst atmete sie tief ein und aus. Etwas verwirrt blickte sie auf das Blatt Pergament in ihrer Hand, so als würde sie sich fragen, woher es plötzlich kam. Verblüfft stellte sie fest, dass in der rechte Ecke ein rotes „E" stand.

Für die Zubereitung des nächsten Trankes erläuterte Snape kurz das Herstellungsverfahren. Alle hörten aufmerksam zu, bis auf Seamus, der aussah, als würde er sich gerade in einem wunderschönen Tagtraum befinden. Stille trat ein, Snape hatte aufgehört zu sprechen und fixierte Seamus mit scharfem Blick. Dean stieß Seamus in die Seite, ruckte kurz mit dem Kopf Richtung Snape. Der verklärte Ausdruck auf Seamus Gesicht verschwand und er wurde blass.

„Mister Finnigan, da Sie anscheinend schon alles über diesen Trank wissen, dürfte es Ihnen nichts ausmachen, kurz zu wiederholen, was ich eben erklärt habe", forderte Snape ihn mit gefährlich leiser Stimme auf.

„Nein, Professor Snape, ich habe nicht zugehört. Verzeihung, Sir!", kam es kleinlaut von Seamus.

Keiner der Schüler wagte zu atmen.

Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, kniff die Augen zusammen, die Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe.

„Miß Granger", bellte er und ein Zucken durchlief die Klasse.

„Klären Sie Finnigan auf", forderte er Hermine, ohne sie anzusehen auf.

Ohne lange nachdenken zu müssen ratterte sie alles herunter was sie über diesen Trank wusste. Kaum hatte sie geendet, sprach Snape erneut: „Fünf Punkte Abzug für Sie Mister Finnigan wegen Ihrer Unaufmerksamkeit."

Dann geschah etwas, was keiner der anwesenden Schüler je erlebt hatte.

„Fünf Punkte für Miß Granger für diesen Vortrag".

Verblüffung machte sich breit. Die Gryffindors rissen ungläubig den Mund auf, während Hermine fast vor Stolz platze. Sie warf einen freudestrahlenden Blick zu Snape, stand auf, trat an den Vorratschrank und schnappte sich einige Zutaten. Leise zischte sie ihren Mitschülern zu: „Nun glotzt nicht so doof, sondern fangt endlich an".

Der Rest der Klasse setzte sich in Bewegung, einige schüttelten immer noch fassungslos die Köpfe.

Zurück an ihrem Platz warf Hermine einen erneuten Blick zu Snape der mit undurchdringlicher Miene das Treiben der anderen beobachtete. Wie von einem Magneten angezogen wandte er den Kopf und begegnete Hermines Blick. Über die Köpfe der anderen hinweg sahen sie einander an, beide vom Verhalten des anderen verunsichert. Zwischen ihnen fand eine wortlose Kommunikation statt. Hermine senkte als erste die Augen, doch sie konnte Snapes Blick in ihrem Nacken spüren und musste sich an der Tischkante festhalten, da ihre Knie nachzugeben drohten. „Ich glaub ich werde krank", dachte sich Hermine, schimpfe sich selbst einen Schwächling und begann mit der Zubereitung des Trankes.

Ohne weitere besondere Vorkommnisse endete die Stunde. Sofort sprangen die Schüler auf, verließen den Kerker und konnten über nichts anderes als die fünf Punkte von Snape an Hermine reden. Innerhalb von 30 Minuten wusste die ganze Schule davon. Doch keiner würde wagen, sich nun bei Snape im Unterricht aus dem Fenster zu lehnen. Im Gegenteil, den Schülern erschien er jetzt noch unheimlicher als zuvor.

Auch an Snape gingen diese Episoden mit Hermine nicht spurlos vorbei. Beim Austeilen der Hausaufgaben wollte er sich nur einen Eindruck von ihrem Gemütszustand machen, doch er war wie hypnotisiert gewesen und hatte sich zwingen müssen den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Instinktiv hatte er ihren Blick beim zweiten Mal gespürt, und ohne es zu wollen oder kontrollieren zu können, hatte er ihn erwidert. Sofort prickelte wieder die Stelle an denen sich ihre Hände berührt hatten.

„Snape du wirst langsam alt und weich, jetzt hast du ihr auch noch 5 Punkte zugesprochen", dachte sich Severus mit leichter Selbstironie.

Doch ihr kurzer Vortrag über diesen schwierigen Trank war fehlerlos gewesen und ohne lange nachzudenken, waren ihm schon die 5 Punkte herausgerutscht. Doch er bereute es nicht. Jeden Schüler der sich deswegen Mätzchen erlaubte, würde er einfach niederbügeln.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_all: Für diese und nächste Woche, ist es das letzte Update, da ich in den Urlaub fahre. Ende Februar kommen dann die neuen Kapitel, und ich hoffe, ich kann euch mit diesem Wartezeit versüßen._

**9. Kapitel**

Es war ein kalter Winterabend. Die Nacht war klar und wolkenlos. Sterne funkelten am Himmel und der Mondschein warf ein fahles Licht auf das Schloss.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors herrschte Hochbetrieb. Die Erstklässler jagten sich gegenseitig quer durch den Raum, während die Mehrheit der ZAG- und UTZ-Schüler über ihren Büchern gebeugt saßen.

In einer Ecke standen Harry und Ginny. Beide mit einem Stück Kreide bewaffnet, zeichneten sie Quidditchspielzüge auf eine kleine Tafel und diskutierten über die Taktik des nächsten Spiels.

Neville hatte es sich am Kamin gemütlich gemacht. In seinen Händen hielt er die Zeitschrift „Mein Garten", die ihn anscheinend bis aufs Äußerste fesselte. Ihm gegenüber saß Ron, einen dicken Wälzer über die Grundlagen der Zaubertrankbrauerei auf den Knien. Mit jeder Seite die er fahrig umblätterte wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck verzweifelter.

Bei all dem Lärm war ein konzentriertes arbeiten für Hermine nicht möglich. So stand sie auf, nahm ihre Bücher, kletterte durch das Portraitloch und ging in die Bibliothek, in der er es herrlich ruhig war. Niemand außer ihr schien anwesend zu sein. Sie ließ ihre Unterlagen auf den erstbesten Tisch fallen, bereitete die Bücher und Pergamentrollen vor sich aus und versank wieder in ihren Studien.

Plötzlich jedoch beschlich sie das Gefühl nicht mehr alleine zu sein. Ein leichtes Kribbeln war in ihrem Nacken zu spüren, so, als starrte jemand sie an und beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen. Angespannt lauschte sie und ließ ihren Blick über die Regale wandern. Fast hoffte sie, jemanden zu sehen, um ihre Ahnung zu bestätigen. Doch alles war still, keine sich nähernden Schritte, niemand, der sie ansprach. Nur das Kribbeln in ihrem Nacken, das blieb. „Einbildung ist auch eine Bildung", dachte sich Hermine und wandte sich achselzuckend wieder ihren Unterlagen zu, ohne jedoch das Gefühl abschütteln zu können, beobachtet zu werden.

„Selbst als Schulsprecherin sollten Sie um diese Uhrzeit nicht mehr draußen rum schleichen Miß Granger", ertönte eine wohlbekannte Stimme ganz dicht an ihrem Ohr.

Hermine sprang erschrocken auf, stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus, das Buch, was sie in ihren Händen hielt, glitt ihr aus der Hand und fiel auf den Boden. Mit schreckgeweiteteten Augen drehte sie sich um; es war Snape, der keinen Meter von ihr entfernt stand und sich so leise genähert hatte, dass der Eindruck entstand, er sei direkt aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht.

Beide bückten sich gleichzeitig nach dem Buch und stießen dabei fast mit den Köpfen zusammen. Ihre Gesichter waren nur eine handbreit voneinander entfernt, beiden erstarrten in der Bewegung, ihre Blicke fanden sich wie von einem Magneten angezogen. Hermine versank in seine ausdrucksstarken dunklen Augen, und sie hatte das Gefühl ihre Umgebung würde sich in Luft auflösen. Nichts schien eine Rolle zu spielen, alles in ihr konzentrierte sich auf diesen Augenblick.

Snape konnte den leichten Vanilleduft wahrnehmen, den ihre Haare verströmten und brennende Hitze breitete sich in ihm aus. Ruckartig zog er den Kopf weg, nahm wieder eine gerade Haltung an und schritt auf das Regal mit Zaubertrankliteratur zu.

Lautlos ließ sich Hermine wieder auf ihren Platz sinken, erschüttert von dieser kurzen Episode, die ihr doch wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war und sie bis ins Innerste aufwühlte.

Suchend strich Snapes Zeigefinger über die Buchrücken, ohne dabei fündig zu werden. Unwillkürlich blickte er zu Hermine, die genau das Buch in den Händen hielt was er benötigte. Mit grimmiger Miene schritt Snape auf sie zu. „Miss Granger, geben Sie mir das Buch", sagte er und streckte die Hand aus.

Hermine reichte es ihm, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen. In Gedanken war sie immer noch bei dem eben Geschehenen.

Dieses Lehrbuch war eigentlich nicht für Schüler geeignet. Es behandelte Tränke die weit über den angeforderten Lehrplan hinausgingen. Hermine hatte aus purem Wissensdurst darin gelesen, da sie gerade mal die Hälfte des Inhalts verstand, war sie dazu übergegangen eine Frageliste zu erstellen, die nun vor ihr lag. Snape um Hilfe oder Erklärungen zu bitten, traute sie sich allerdings nicht, obwohl niemand dafür geeigneter gewesen wäre.

Er blätterte kurz, fand die Stelle die er suchte und überflog sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. Hermine war sich seiner Präsenz nur zu deutlich bewusst und fühlte sich eigenartig elektrisiert.

Gerade als sich Snape abwenden wollte rutschte es ihr, wieder besseren Wissens, hinaus: „Professor Snape, ich hätte ein paar Fragen, wenn Sie erlauben?"

Im ersten Moment dachte sie, er würde einfach Richtung Ausgang weiter gehen und so tun, als hätte er sie nicht gehört, doch zu ihrem Erstaunen drehte er sich um und blickte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen, die sich zu Schlitzen verengt hatten, forschend an. Snape umrundete den Tisch, zog sich einen Stuhl heran, setzte sich ihr gegenüber, legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander, so dass seine Hände ein Zelt bildeten.

„Ich rate Ihnen, mir nicht mit Fragen die Zeit zu stehlen, die jeder Erstklässler beantworten könnte", sagte Snape und sah sie über seine Hände hinweg leicht genervt an.

Ohne ihm zu antworten zog sich Hermine ihre lange Frageliste heran. Eine Antwort hätte ihn vielleicht verärgert und er wäre wieder gegangen, abgesehen davon war ihr auch keine passende eingefallen.

„Wie viele verschiedene Wirkungsweisen hat Kakaopulver?", fragte sie ihn, die karamellfarbenen Augen funkelten wissbegierig und die Feder in ihrer Hand wartete nur darauf Notizen zu schreiben.

Knapp und stickpunktartig antwortete Snape. Die Feder flog förmlich über das Pergament und im Eifer war Hermines Zungenspitze zwischen ihren Lippen gerutscht. Wie Gewehrkugeln schoss Hermine eine Frage nach der anderen ab und gewissenhaft notierte sie sich alle Antworten von Snape.

Ihre Fragen waren klar durchdacht und zeugten von ihrem hohen Verständnis der Zaubertrankbrauerei. Snape war beeindruckt. Selten hatte ein so junger Schüler soviel Fingerspitzengefühl und Talent gezeigt wie sie, dümmliche Fragen hatte er zwar nicht erwartet, doch ein wenig herausfordern wollte er sie mit seiner vorherigen Stichelei schon. Fast war er enttäuscht gewesen, als sie ihm nicht geantwortet hatte, einem kleinen Wortgefecht war er nie abgeneigt. Vor allem wenn sein Gesprächspartner über den gleichen messerscharfen Verstand verfügte wie er, was bei Granger zweifelsfrei der Fall war.

Während er diese Gedanken hegte, kratzte Hermines Feder weiter auf dem Pergament und spontan musste er schmunzeln. Durch ihre Fragen kam er sich selbst wie ein Schüler vor, der gerade eine mündliche Prüfung absolvierte. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen, fast kaum erkennbaren Lächeln.

Die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen war nun wesentlich locker als noch vor einer halben Stunde und jeder begann sich in der Gegenwart des anderen zu entspannen. Beinahe konnte man den Eindruck gewinnen, dass beide diese ungeplante Zusammenkunft genossen.

Der Respekt, den Hermine Snape entgegenbrachte, war deutlich in ihren Augen zu sehen, was Severus durchaus mit Wohlwollen registrierte.

Ebenso spürte Hermine wie geduldig er auf all ihre Fragen antwortete und sie nicht einfach mit hingeworfenen, lustlosen Antworten abspeiste.

Gerade schrieb sie ihren letzten Satz nieder, hob den Kopf und blinzelte ungläubig. Vor ihr saß Snape, sein Blick entrückt und geistesabwesend auf einen Punkt über ihrer Schulter fixiert, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ungläubig schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Snape und lachen?! Das schien nicht zusammen zu passen, doch es stand ihm ausgesprochen gut. In diesem Moment wand sich sein Blick wieder ihr zu und schlagartig verschloss sich sein Gesicht. Das warme Schimmern in den Augen erlosch und zurück blieb eine kalte lodernde, schwarze Glut.

„Genug jetzt und verschwinden Sie nun in Ihren Turm", zischte er leise, erhob sich von seinem Platz, ging auf die Tür der Bibliothek zu und hielt sie ihr galant auf.

Verwirrt über das plötzliche Ende packte Hermine widerstandslos ihre Sachen zusammen und schritt an ihm vorbei. Er folgte ihr, schlug die Tür so heftig zu, dass Hermine befürchtete die Regale würden wie Dominosteine der Reihe nach umfallen. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

„Was hat ihn jetzt schon wieder so auf die Palme gebracht?", fragte sich Hermine verwundert. Erstens war sie noch nicht fertig mit ihren Fragen und zweitens war sie sich sicher nichts getan zu haben um seinen Zorn auf sich zu ziehen. Seine Wut war überdeutlich zu spüren. In der Eingangshalle trennten sich ihre Wege. Er ging Richtung Kerker, sie Richtung Treppe. Mitten im Schritt blieb Hermine stehen und sah ihm nach. Langsam wandelte sich ihre Verärgerung in Wut über diese ungerechte Behandlung um.

„Wie kommt er eigentlich dazu mich abzukanzeln, als wäre ich eine dumme Göre", dachte sie sich, und ihre Wut wuchs mit jeder Sekunde an.

Auf dem Absatz kehrtmachend flog sie schon beinahe die Treppe hinunter.

„So lasse ich mich nicht behandeln! Nicht nachdem ich ihm soviel Vertrauen bewiesen habe!"

Sie würde ihn zur Rede stellen, jetzt sofort. Konsequenzen fürchtete sie in diesem Moment nicht, sie rauchte vor Zorn.

Gerade war Snape in seinem Büro angekommen, die Tür war im Begriff zu zuschnappen als sie mit Wucht aufgestoßen wurde und an die Wand knallte.

Vor ihm stand Granger, die Augen zornfunkelnd und wütende Blitze schossen aus ihnen hervor. Mutig baute sie sich vor ihm auf, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und in die Hüften gestemmt, was ihr eine frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit Rons Mutter verlieh. Sofort legte sie auch schon los: „Professor Snape, Sie behandeln mich wie ein dummes kleines Mädchen, das nur Luft im Oberstübchen hat! Ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst, Sie in irgendeiner Weise verärgert oder sonst was zu haben! Ihre schlechte Laune können Sie woanders ablassen, aber nicht bei mir! Das habe ich außerdem nicht verdient, zu keiner Zeit habe ich Sie schlecht behandelt und genau dasselbe erwarte ich von Ihnen. Sie wollen Respekt? Dann müssen Sie auch anderen Respekt zollen und nicht auf ihnen herumtrampeln nur weil es Ihnen gerade passt oder es ach so einfach ist! Ich bin ein erwachsener Mensch, mit dem man ruhig und vernünftig sprechen kann, der auch vollständige Sätze versteht. Wenn ich also irgendwas getan habe um Sie zu verärgern, springen Sie nicht einfach auf, und schmeißen mich aus der Bibliothek ohne eine Erklärung!" Ihr Gesicht war mittlerweile rot angelaufen. Schwer atmend stand sie da und wurde sich plötzlich dessen bewusst, was sie gerade getan hatte.

Snape stand gelassen in seinem Büro und hielt es für das Beste sie erst mal austoben zu lassen. Einerseits war er wütend über ihren anmaßenden Auftritt, andererseits fand er es belustigend mit anzusehen, wie sie sich ereiferte. Bei jedem anderem Schüler hätte er sofort nach dem ersten Wort eine Strafarbeit verhängt, doch Granger war nicht irgendeine Schülerin. Sie war die intelligenteste, begabteste und sie hatte ihm wirklich viel Vertrauen bewiesen. Damit hatte sie einen Stein bei ihm in Brett, auch wenn sie sich dessen nicht bewusst war. Er hielt es für besser, sie das auch nicht wissen zu lassen.

Sein Rücken straffte sich, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt richtete er einen sehr bedrohlichen Blick auf sie. Er strahlte eine gefährliche Ruhe aus. Die Lippen waren zu einem Strich zusammengepresst, die Augenbrauen leicht zusammengezogen und die Augen funkelten teuflisch schwarz.

„Da Sie nun endlich mit Ihrem Monolog fertig sind, Miß Granger, gebe ich Ihnen einen Rat. Ich bin der Lehrer und Sie der Schüler. Ergo sitze ich am längeren Hebel. Wollen Sie es wirklich drauf ankommen lassen? Gerade jetzt, vor den Prüfungen?"

„Das würden Sie doch nicht tun, oder?", fragte ihn Hermine entsetzt.

„Wollen Sie es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen?", erwiderte Snape unheilverkündet und musste sich erneut das Lachen verkneifen.

Natürlich würde er so etwas nie tun, aber er wollte Granger zappeln sehen und ein bisschen Strafe für ihr ungebührliches Verhalten musste schon sein. Er wusste, an diesem Punkt konnte er sie treffen.

Hermine wurde aschfahl. Panik überfiel sie. „Oh Gott warum hab ich nur mein Temperament nicht zügeln können", dachte sie verzweifelt und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen der Enttäuschung und vor allem Wut auf sich selbst, so leichtfertig gewesen zu sein. Möglicherweise hatte sie sich mit diesen paar gedankenlos dahergesagten Sätzen ihre ganze Zukunft verbaut.

Snape sah das verräterische Glitzern in ihren Augen und sofort bereute er seine Äußerung. Zum Weinen wollte er sie nicht bringen.

„Beherrschen Sie sich", fuhr er sie an und Unsicherheit überfiel ihn.

Was konnte er sagen um seinen Worten die Schärfe zu nehmen?

„Sie sollten eigentlich wissen, Miss Granger, dass ich das nicht tun würde. Aber Ihre Reaktion zeigt mir, wie viel Sie mir eigentlich immer noch zu trauen", sagte er leise und Enttäuschung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Ein großer Steinbrocken fiel Hermine vom Herzen und sie schalt sich selbst eine Närrin, weil sie sofort darauf eingestiegen war. Bei dem Thema UTZ-Prüfung setzte manchmal ihr Verstand aus und sie hätte wissen müssen, das Snape ihr niemals die Zukunft verbauen würde. Schuldbewusst starrte sie auf ihre Fußspitzen.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass Sie das nie tun würden. Doch im ersten Moment hat mich die Panik gepackt. Die Prüfungen sind mir sehr wichtig", erklärte Hermine leise, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Das weiß ich", sagte er ruhig.

Zögerlich hob sie den Blick und Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit. Snapes Gesicht hatte den bedrohlichen Ausdruck verloren, und er nickte leicht mit dem Kopf, als Zeichen, dass er die Entschuldigung annahm.

„Aber in Zukunft ersparen Sie mir solche Ausbrüche", sagte er. „Sonst könnte ich es mir doch anderes überlegen." kam es in typischer Snapemanier hinterher.

Ungewollt grinste Hermine. Natürlich musste er das jetzt sagen. Wie schon zuvor in der Bibliothek hielt Snape die Tür auf. Aufrecht ging sie an ihm vorbei.

„Sehen Sie eigentlich immer so aus Miss Granger, wenn Sie wütend sind?", raunte er mit seiner tiefen Samtstimme.

Wie vom Donner gerührt blieb Hermine stehen und sah ihn an. Seine Augen strahlten Belustigung aus. „Er macht sich tatsächlich noch lustig über mich", doch bevor sie zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, schlug er die Tür vor ihrer Nase zu. Abgekämpft ging sie die Treppen hoch in den Turm. Ihre Wut war komplett verraucht und hatte wieder dem eigenartigen Gefühl Platz gemacht, dass sie in Snapes Gegenwart überfiel und sie nicht einzuordnen wusste. Immer wieder rief sie sich das Bild seiner Augen in ihr Gedächtnis und ein süßer, nicht enden wollender Schmerz durchfuhr sie. In dieser Nacht fand sie so gut wie keinen Schlaf.

Im Kerker schüttelte Snape immer noch ungläubig den Kopf über Hermines Auftritt. Courage hatte sie, das musste man ihr lassen, aber das wusste er schon lange. Hätte sich das ein anderer Schüler herausgenommen, könnte dieser seinen Kopf in den Händen durch Hogwarts spazieren tragen.

So viele Jahre war er nun schon Hermines Lehrer doch er kannte sie eigentlich nicht. Ihren Lerneifer hatte er schon in der ersten Stunde bemerkt, doch ihre Leidenschaft und Temperament waren ihm bisher verborgen geblieben.

Heute, als sie ihn wutentbrannt angeschrieen hatte, nahm er sie das erste Mal als junge, hübsche, intelligente, mutige und unerschrockene junge Frau wahr, von der er fast gar nichts wusste, und dennoch eine Verbundenheit zu ihr verspürte. Ihr Blick in der Bibliothek war ihm unter die Haut gegangen und sie brachte ihn doch tatsächlich zum Schmunzeln. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. Nur Albus hatte es bisher geschafft seine menschlichere Seite zutage zu fördern und es beunruhigte ihn, dass Hermine Granger wohl ebenfalls in der Lage war bei ihm die richtigen Knöpfe zu drücken. Auch wenn diese Momente nicht von langer Dauer waren.

Das Tagebuch lag auf seinem Schreibtisch. Es war wieder Zeit Hermines Gedanken- und Gefühlswelt besser kennen zu lernen und einen weiteren dunklen Teil seiner Vergangenheit niederzuschreiben.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

10. Kapitel

_Ich kann nachts nicht schlafen ohne von Tod und Niederlage zu träumen. Jeder Tag der sich dem Ende neigt, weckt die Angst vor neuen schrecklichen Träumen in mir. Und es sind nicht nur bloße Alpträume, nein. Meine Träume haben ihren Ursprung in dem, was ich gesehen und erlebt habe und machen jede Nacht für mich zu der gleichen Qual, die ich auch spüre, wenn ich tagsüber einnicke, weil ich mich in der Nacht wieder nur in meinem Bett herumgewälzt habe. Entweder mich quälen Alpträume oder ich liege wach und zermartere mir das Gehirn, wo wir mit der Suche nach den Horkruxen beginnen können. _

_Angst und Unruhe haben sich tief in meine Seele gefressen. Wie ein eingesperrtes Tier laufe ich durch das Haus meiner Eltern, auf der Suche nach Ablenkung. Doch nichts nimmt mich so in Anspruch, so dass ich meine düsteren Gedanken vergessen kann. _

_Mein eigenes Spiegelbild stößt mich ab. Die Wangen hohl und einfallen, die Augen von tiefen Schatten umringt, die Haut weiß wie Pergament. Die schlaflosen Nächte haben sich in mein Gesicht eingegraben._

_Zum Essen muss ich mich zwingen um bei Kräften zu bleiben. Selbst meine Klamotten sind mir mittlerweile schon zu groß geworden und hängen an mir herab wie ein Sack alter Kartoffeln._

_Mit meinen Eltern kann ich nicht über das ganze Ausmaß des Krieges, der in der Zaubererwelt herrscht, sprechen. Sie würden mich vor lauter Angst nicht gehen lassen. Das Risiko kann ich nicht eingehen, nicht nachdem soviel Verantwortung und Pflicht auf mir lastet. Natürlich spüren sie, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Aber sie respektieren, dass ich nicht darüber sprechen möchte. Dafür bin ich ihnen sehr dankbar. _

_Heute werde ich von Arthur abgeholt und gemeinsam apparieren wir zum Fuchsbau. Harrys Geburtstag und Billys Hochzeit rücken immer näher. Mich erleichtert der Gedanke, bald wieder in meiner gewohnten Umgebung zu sein. Auch wenn mir meine Eltern fehlen werden. Doch das spielt jetzt keine Rolle, es gibt wichtigeres. Meine Sachen habe ich schon alle gepackt, auch wenn mir der Abschied von Mom und Dad schwer fällt, freue ich mich die Menschen wieder zu sehen, die mir so ans Herz gewachsen sind. _

_Endlich, der Fuchsbau, wie beruhigend ihn zu sehen, die vertrauten Geräusche zu hören. Rons Mutter hat mir bei der Begrüßung fast die Rippen gebrochen als sie mich umarmte. Natürlich hat sie sofort meinen angeschlagenen körperlichen Zustand bemerkt und mir gleich ein paar Brote aufgezwängt. Zwar musste ich sie runterwürgen, doch ich wollte Molly nicht enttäuschen. Ihre Augen sind vor Kummer ganz stumpf, rot vom ständigen Weinen und sie hat abgenommen. Sie leiden zu sehen, versetzt mir einen Stich. Arthur versucht seine Ängste mit aufgesetzter Fröhlichkeit zu überspielen. Mich kann er allerdings nicht täuschen. Die Weasleys sind für mich so etwas wie eine zweite Familie geworden und der Gedanke sie bald verlieren zu können stürzt mich in ein tiefes Loch, das mich immer weiter hinab zu ziehen droht. Mir fällt der Traum von vor ein paar Nächten ein, in dem ich den Tod von allen Weasleys sah, ihre Hilfeschreie hörte und dann schweißgebadet erwachte, um festzustellen, dass ich selbst es war, die geschrieen hatte. Ich schaudere und weiß doch, dass ich froh bin, hier zu sein und alles tun werde, dass dieser Traum nicht zur Realität wird._

_Fleur bereitet mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit die Hochzeit vor, denn Bill hat sich soweit erholt. Bis jetzt haben sich keine Anzeichen für einen Werwolf bemerkbar gemacht, was alle sichtlich erleichtert. Er selbst scheint besser mit der Entstellung seines Gesichts klar zu kommen als alle anderen. Seine Vorfreude auf die Hochzeit ist ansteckend und zaubert jedem ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht._

_Allen, bis auf Ginny. Sie sieht noch schlechter aus als ich. Sie sondert sich ab und vergräbt sich in ihrem Trennungsschmerz. Auch wenn sie Harrys Beweggründe nachvollziehen kann, ihr Herz ist eine einzige klaffende, blutende Wunde, die nicht heilen will. Ich spüre, dass sie alleine mit sich und ihren Gedanken sein möchte. Das werde ich versuchen zu respektieren._

_Gleichzeitig mit mir sind Tonks, Lupin, Moody und Kingsley eingetroffen. Alle vier sehen erschöpft und abgekämpft aus. Die Mutlosigkeit spiegelt sich in ihren Gesichtern und in ihrer ganzen Gestik wieder. Auch wenn sie versuchen es zu verbergen, entgeht mir das trotzdem nicht._

_Morgen ist es also soweit. Harrys Geburtstag. Lupin und Moody werden ihn bei den Durselys abholen und hierher bringen. Ron und ich haben uns schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, wann wir uns auf den Weg nach Godric´s Hollow machen sollen. Ron schlug vor, die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe zu packen und uns während den Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten davonzustehlen. Wenn nichts schief geht, werden wir auch bald wieder zurück sein. Harry wird sicher auch mit dieser Lösung einverstanden sein. Ich halte das für eine gute Idee, denn eine andere Alternative haben wir wohl nicht. _

_Immer wieder höre ich die Worte „Snape" und „Verräter" von den anderen, wenn sie denken, wir „Kinder" würden sie nicht miteinander sprechen hören. Lupin sieht aus, als würde er Snape am liebsten sofort lynchen, die Mordlust flackert in seinen sonst so sanften Augen auf. Alle Gespräche drehen sich um eine Frage: „Wie konnte Dumbledore sich so in Snape täuschen?". _

_Moody ballt jedes Mal seine Hände so fest zusammen, dass die Knöchel laut knacken, wovon mir übel wird und mir sofort die Horrorvision in den Kopf steigt, dass es meine Knochen sein könnten die gerade zerbrechen. _

_Arthur, Tonks und Kingsley sind viel zu erschüttert und enttäuscht um sich noch lautstark über Snape ereifern zu können. Laut Kingsley sind alle Auroren verzweifelt auf der Suche nach Snape und Draco. Doch bisher fehlt jede Spur von ihnen. Wo sie wohl sind?_

_Auch mich lässt der Gedanke an Snape nicht los. Unendliche Enttäuschung durchströmt mich. Nicht einmal Hass oder Wut, nein dazu bin ich zu enttäuscht. Doch tief in mir nagen Zweifel, ob Snape nicht doch ein Mann Dumbledores sein könnte. Ich weiß nicht wieso oder warum ich so empfinde, wo doch die Lage nicht offensichtlicher sein könnte. Doch es widerstrebt mir diesem Mann, der jahrelang mein Lehrer war, dem ich absolut vertraute, zu verdammen. Das zerreißt mich innerlich. Mit niemandem kann ich über meine Zweifel sprechen, ohne für verrückt erklärt zu werden. _

Langsam ließ Snape das Buch sinken, stütze das Gesicht in seine Hände und verharrte regungslos auf seinem Stuhl. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich, einen so jungen Menschen wie sie leiden zu sehen. Schuldgefühle stiegen in ihm empor, fraßen sich wie ein bösartiges Geschwür in seine Eingeweide. Dass er nicht für ihr ganzes Leid verantwortlich war, wusste er, doch fiel es ihm schwer, sich von ihren Gedanken und Gefühlen, die sie durchlebt hatte, zu distanzieren. Jedoch waren ihm Schuldgefühle nicht fremd und schon oft ein Begleiter in seinem Leben gewesen. Es wurde Zeit einen Teil von ihnen loszuwerden.

Er tauchte die Feder in die Tinte und schrieb alles nieder, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, ohne die Gedanken in seinem Gehirn festhalten zu wollen oder zu können. Nur das Kratzen der Feder war zu hören und erfüllte den ansonsten stillen Raum. Die Worte sprudelten schneller aus ihm heraus, als dass er sie schreiben konnte, und mit jeder Zeile, die er schrieb, fühlte er sich leichter, was wie Balsam auf seine Seele wirkte.

Ohne Unterbrechung schrieb er bis tief in die Nacht hinein. Erst als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen am Horizont erschienen, legte er erschöpft die Feder beiseite, massierte sich den verspannten Nacken, streckte seine steif gewordenen Glieder, ließ das Buch verschwinden und zog sich in sein Schlafzimmer zurück, in dem ihn ein tiefer, gnädiger und traumloser, wenn auch kurzer Schlaf erwartete.

Unaufhaltsam rückten die Prüfungen Tag für Tag näher. Nervosität machte sich bei den UTZ-Schülern breit, die jede freie Minute zum Lernen nutzten. Die allgemeine Stimmung war gereizt, fast schon aggressiv.

Selbst Hermine war alles andere als ruhig und gelassen. Nachts träumte sie, dass sie in allen Prüfungen ein T bekommen würde. Die Vorbereitungen auf die UTZ-Prüfungen nahmen sie so in Anspruch, dass Snape und ihre nicht definierbaren Gefühle für ihn in den Hintergrund rückten. Nur die Zaubertrankstunden erinnerten sie unangenehm daran, doch bevor ihr das den Boden unter den Füßen wegreißen konnte, schaffte sie es, jeden Gedanken, der nicht mit den Prüfungen zu tun hatte, vorerst zu verdrängen.

Die Arme voller Bücher wankte Hermine Richtung Bibliothek, hinter dem Stapel nur an ihrem buschigen braunen Haar zu erkennen. Vorsichtig, um nicht zu stolpern, linste sie über die Bücher und stellte erleichtert fest, dass es nicht mehr weit war. Ihre Arme fühlten sich mittlerweile wie Blei an. Gerade als sie durch die Tür schreiten wollte, passierte es: KRACH

Die Bücher flogen ihr im hohen Bogen aus der Hand, Hermine verlor das Gleichgewicht und drohte zu stürzen, als zwei kräftige Hände ihre Arme umfassten und sie vor einem Sturz bewahrten.

„Können Sie nicht aufpassen, oder denken Sie, mich über den Haufen zu rennen erspart Ihnen die Prüfung?", zetterte Snape drauflos, ohne seinen Griff zu lockern.

Der Schreck saß Hermine immer noch in den zitternden Gliedern. Mit einer Hand hatte sie sich reflexartig an seinem Umhang festgekrallt. Wortlos sah sie ihn an. Wie gewöhnlich wirkte er übellaunig, die Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst, die Stirn missbilligend gerunzelt. Eine Strähne seiner schwarzen Haare war ihm ins Gesicht gefallen und verdeckte eine Gesichtshälfte wie ein Vorhang.

„Seine Augen sind schwarz wie Onyx", dachte Hermine, unfähig sich der Faszination dieser Augen zu entziehen. Immer tiefer wurde sie in ihren Bann gezogen und Schwäche breitete sich in ihren Körper aus, ließ ihre Knie weich werden und ihren Magen flattern. Automatisch verstärkte sie den Griff, mit dem sie immer noch seinen Umhang umklammert hielt. Ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, die Pupillen unnatürlich geweitet.

Irritiert stellte er fest, dass er ihre Arme immer noch umklammert hielt. Ruckartig ließ er Hermine los, die daraufhin erneut aus dem Gleichgewicht kam und bedrohlich schwankte. Leise fluchend griff Snape wieder nach ihrem Arm und langsam kam sie sicher auf ihren Beinen zum Stehen. Sie lockerte den Griff um seinen Umhang, während er diesmal mit Bedacht ihren Arm freigab. Chaos brach in seinem Innern aus und ließ ihn im ersten Moment glauben, von einem Fluch getroffen oder einer plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung ausbrechenden Krankheit befallen zu sein. Die Erkenntnis, dass die Ursache etwas – jemand! - ganz anderes war, ließ ihn sich fast wünschen, dass es stattdessen eine Krankheit oder ein Fluch sei.

„Danke", murmelte Hermine leise, bückte sich, um die Bücher die auf dem Boden lagen wieder ein zu sammeln. Sie merkte nicht, dass Snape in die gleiche Verwirrung gestürzt war, wie sie selbst.

Wie zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt, stand Snape vor ihr.

„Professor?", sprach Hermine ihn an. Unsicherheit wallte in ihr empor. Was hatte sie – von in seine Arme zu stolpern einmal abgesehen – bloß falsch gemacht?

Doch er antwortete nicht. Gedämpft, als wäre er in Watte verpackt, nahm er ihre Stimme wahr. Diese kurze Berührung und die damit verbundene Nähe zu ihr hatte eine Mauer in ihm niedergerissen. Alles in ihm verlangte danach sie in den Arm zu nehmen, ihr zu sagen, wie sehr er sie für ihren Mut bewunderte, wie leid es ihm tat, dass sie so eine schwere Zeit hatte durchleben müssen. Wie gerne hätte er sich ihr offenbart. Doch er konnte es nicht, diese Unfähigkeit lähmte ihn, machte ihn physisch und psychisch bewegungsunfähig.

Unsicher blickte Hermine ihn an. „Was hat er denn bloß", fragte sie sich nun doch etwas besorgt.

Seinen Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie fast nicht erkennen, da die Haare immer noch so nach vorn fielen, dass sie Schatten über die Augen und sogar die eine Hälfte seines Mundes warfen.

Ohne es zu wollen oder sich selbst Einhalt bieten zu können hob Hermine zögerlich die Hand und strich ihm vorsichtig, mit einer sanften, liebevollen Geste die Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. Seine Haare fühlten sich wie flüssige Seide an, das schwache Aroma von Zimt und Zitrone kitzelte angenehm in ihrer Nase. Prüfend sah sie ihm ins Gesicht. Braun traf auf schwarz und Hermine keuchte auf. Alles was in ihm vorging spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder. Das Tor zu seiner Seele war einen Spalt breit geöffnet. All das, was ihn bewegte und er nicht im Stande war auszusprechen; Schuldgefühle, Selbsthass, Enttäuschung, Einsamkeit, die Unfähigkeit aus sich herauszugehen. Hermine verstand und wünschte innig, etwas für ihn tun zu können. In diesem Moment spielte es keine Rolle, dass er ihr Lehrer war. Er war ein Freund, der offensichtlich litt und sich nicht zu helfen wusste.

Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste Hermine wie es war in seiner eigenen Hilflosigkeit gefangen zu sein, eingesperrt in seiner Gedanken- und Gefühlswelt. So war sie auch ohne ein Wort der Erklärung in der Lage zu verstehen wie Severus sich fühlte.

Ihre Finger lagen immer noch leicht auf seinen Haarspitzen, denn sie befürchtete die mentale Nähe, die sie nun zu ihm verspürte, würde ein jähes Ende finden, wenn sie den körperlichen Kontakt unterbrach.

Geschockt, total neben sich stehend, hatte er war genommen, wie sie ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. An seinem Hals konnte er die Wärme ihrer Hand spüren, was seinen Puls nach oben schnellen ließ.

In ihrem Gesicht sah er Verständnis, Sorge, Anteilnahme und so etwas wie Zuneigung. Für ihn! Tief durchatmend riss er sich zusammen, wollte zum Sprechen ansetzen, um dieser für ihn peinlichen Situation ein Ende zu bereiten, doch dazu kam er nicht.

„Schschsch…..Sag nichts", wisperte Hermine, warf ihm ein warmes Lächeln zu, packte die Bücher und schritt durch die Regale um sie aufzuräumen.

Völlig sprachlos sah Severus ihr nach. „Sie hat dich geduzt", stellte er, zu keiner Reaktion fähig, fest.

Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht brannte sich unwiderruflich in sein Gedächtnis ein. Mit brachialer Gewalt stürmten seine Empfinden auf ihn ein und kannten keine Gnade. Doch war es verwunderlich? Aus reinem Selbstschutz war er jahrelang gezwungen gewesen seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken und zu verleugnen. Jetzt, da es keinen Grund mehr gab sich zu verstecken und auch niemand mehr sein Gehirn durchstreifte, trafen ihn seine Empfindungen mit doppelter Wucht. Er war der typische Einzelgänger, sarkastisch, oft zynisch und ironisch, doch konnte er es sich das erste Mal in seinem Leben erlauben, nicht immer nur den unnahbaren Eisberg zu spielen. Ein Danke lag also durchaus im Rahmen seiner Möglichkeiten, was er Hermine schon seit dem Tag schuldete, als sie ihm ihr Tagebuch überlassen hatte.

Sein Umhang raschelte leise, als er sich umdrehte um Hermine zwischen den Regalen zu suchen. Auch wenn er sie nicht sehen konnte, so zog ihn ein unsichtbarer Magnet automatisch in die richtige Richtung.

Da stand sie, mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf den Zehenspitzen und unternahm den verzweifelten Versuch ein Buch in das oberste Regal zurückzustellen. Ohne lange nachzudenken schritt Severus auf sie zu, stellte sich hinter sie, griff nach oben und schob das Buch zurück in die Lücke.

Instinktiv, ohne sich umzusehen, hatte Hermine ihn näher kommen gespürt. All ihre Sinne waren auf ihn konzentriert. Sie spürte hinter sich die Wärme seines Körpers und die starke Präsenz seiner Persönlichkeit.

Ganz sachte berührte Severus ihre Schulter. „Ich habe zu danken Hermine, für alles", flüstere er so leise, dass Hermine sich gewaltig anstrengen musste um ihn zu verstehen.

Seine Worte rissen ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weg, vor ihr tat sich ein Loch auf und zog sie hinab in einen Strudel der Gefühle.

Mit einem letzten Druck auf ihrer Schulter, zog er seine Hand weg und verschwand Richtung Kerker.

Mit dem Rücken an das Regal gelehnt rutschte Hermine wie in Trance auf den Boden. Als er sie an der Schulter berührte, war ihr die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz durch den Körper geschossen und sickerte nun in jede Pore. Er war es, er war DER Eine. Sie hatte keine Ahnung woher sie die Gewissheit nahm, sie wusste es nur, dass es so war! Ohne den geringsten Hauch eines Zweifels zu verspüren. Das was sie die ganze Zeit gefühlt und nicht einordnen konnte, war Liebe! Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor dem Mund. Sie war nicht nur verliebt, wie es für Mädchen ihres Alter üblich war, nein sie liebte aus ganzem Herzen, liebte Severus Snape. Doch anstatt in Panik auszubrechen oder Angst zu verspüren, fühlte sich Hermine stärker denn je. Auch wenn er ihre Liebe wahrscheinlich nie erwidern würde, alleine das Glück, so ein Gefühl erleben zu dürfen, entschädigte sie für alles.

Auch er war sich ihrer Verbindung bewusst, da war sich Hermine sicher. Aber sie spürte, dass Severus noch nicht bereit war seine Mauern nieder zu reißen und etwas wie Liebe geben und nehmen zu vermochte. Doch er brauchte einen Freund und sie war wild entschlossen genau das für ihn zu sein. Vorerst.

Tief unten im Kerker schlug Snape mit der Faust auf seinen Tisch. So konnte das nicht weiter gehen. Es musste doch einen Weg geben, neutral mit Hermine umgehen zu können? Je mehr er in ihrem Tagebuch las, desto schwieriger wurde es für ihn. Er mochte sie und es fiel ihm schwer in ihrer Gegenwart das Ekelpaket raushängen zu lassen.

Auch er spürte diese Verbindung zu ihr, doch im Gegensatz zu Hermine wusste er sie nicht zu deuten. Doch hatte es überhaupt einen Sinn, sich deswegen das Gehirn zu zermartern? Schon bald würde Sie die Schule verlassen und einen neuen Lebensabschnitt antreten.

Severus trat an die Wand, lehnte sich mit der Stirn dagegen. Die Kühle tat seinem Kopf gut und das schmerzhafte Pochen an seinen Schläfen ließ nach.

„Ich werde wohl mit ihr reden müssen. Und zwar sobald wie möglich", dachte Snape, ließ sich schwerfällig hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder und vergrub sich in seine Arbeit.

Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln trat Hermine aus dem Büro von Professor McGonagall. McGonagall, Slughorn und Lupin hatten ihr einen Vorschlag unterbreitet, der die Erfüllung ihres beruflichen Strebens war. Schon immer wollte sie Lehrerin werden und als sie das Angebot erhalten hatte, Lupins Posten nach ihrer Schulzeit zu übernehmen, stand es für sie außer Frage, das Angebot anzunehmen.

Hermines magische Fähigkeiten waren bereits so gut ausgebildet, dass ein langes Studium nicht vonnöten war. Die Dinge, die sie noch erlernen musste um zu unterrichten, wollte Lupin ihr während den Ferien und an jedem Wochenende beibringen. Das bedeutete zwar viel Arbeit für Hermine, auf die Prüfungen musste sie sich schließlich auch noch vorbereiten, aber das nahm sie gerne in kauf.

Beschwingt lief sie die Treppe hinunter um in der großen Halle ihren Freunden von dieser Neuigkeit berichten zu können. Dazu kam sie allerdings nicht mehr.

In der Eingangshalle stand Snape, sah sie die Treppe hinunter hasten und beschloss, dass es Zeit war, mit ihr zu sprechen.

„Miss Granger, in mein Büro, aber sofort", grummelte er.

Stutzig folgte ihm Hermine. „Was kann er nur wollen?", fragte sie sich.

In seinem Büro angekommen, setzte sie sich vor seinem Schreibtisch, schlug die Beine übereinander und harrte der Dinge die nun kommen sollten.

Snape stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr, seine Schultern wirkten verkrampft und steif. Seine Finger trommelten auf der Stuhllehne und er ließ sich auf seinen Platz nieder. Die sonst so harten Gesichtszüge wirkten weicher, nachgiebiger ohne dem Gesicht die Ausdrucksstärke zu nehmen. Ein wenig abschätzend sah er sie an, den Kopf leicht schräg haltend, die Augen blitzten, doch er sprach immer noch nicht.

Hermine hingegen nutzte die Chance ihn eingehend zu betrachten.

Die gerade Körperhaltung, die übliche schwarze Kleidung, seine schlanke Gestalt, die anmutigen schlanken Hände mit den langen Fingern. Was sie sah gefiel ihr. Er war zwar nicht attraktiv im geläufigen Sinn, aber er hatte ohne Zweifel Charisma und eine Stimme, die einem eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagen konnte. Ihr Blick kehrte zu seinen Händen zurück und sie ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, wie es wohl wäre, von diesen Fingern an anderen Stellen als nur an der Schulter berührt zu werden.

„Er hat etwas aristokratisches an sich", dachte sie, während sie gespannt darauf wartete was er von ihr wollte.

„Hermine." Er sprach ihren Namen mit seinem samtenen Bariton aus und jagte damit einen weiteren erregenden Schauer durch ihren Körper. Und allein die Tatsache, dass er sie mit ihrem Vornamen angesprochen hatte, weckte in ihr schon den Wunsch jubelnd aufzuspringen, doch hielt sich klugerweise zurück.

„Wir befinden uns in einer Zwickmühle. Als Lehrer bin ich zu Neutralität verpflichtet. Doch dazu bin ich leider nicht in der Lage, da wir nicht den nötigen Abstand zu einander haben. Uns verbindet die Vergangenheit, und mit dem Tagebuch auch die Gegenwart. Du wirst Hogwarts bald verlassen. Es wäre albern so zu tun….." Snape stockte, schien mit sich zu ringen ob und wie er fort fahren sollte, also nahm Hermine entschlossen das Heft in die Hand.

„Severus, du weißt wahrscheinlich mehr von mir, als irgendjemand sonst. Nicht einmal Harry und Ron. Können wir nicht einfach Freunde sein?", fragte sie und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

Snape schluckte. Nie hatte ihm jemand so offen eine Freundschaft angeboten, außer Albus. Aufrecht saß Hermine auf dem Stuhl, erwiderte seinen durchdringenden Blick, während sie innerlich zitternd auf seine Antwort wartete.

„Wie erwachsen, klug und reif sie doch geworden ist", ging es Severus durch den Kopf. Unsicher überlegte er ob er auf das Angebot eingehen sollte, doch einen Versuch war es wert.

„Freunde? Darin habe ich zwar nicht viel Übung, aber warum nicht?", erklärte er und streckte seine rechte Hand über den Tisch hinweg aus.

Erleichtert, dass er ihren Vorschlag annahm, schlug Hermine ein. Sein Händedruck war warm und fest. Bevor sie ihm die Hand wieder entziehen konnte sagte er gleich ein paar Nuancen kühler: „Aber damit eins klar ist, ich werde dich weder bevorzugen noch anders im Unterricht behandeln als zuvor."

„Selbstverständlich", antwortete Hermine.

Vor lauter Freude ging das Temperament mir ihr durch und ehe sich Severus versah, schlang sie ihre Arme fest um seinen Nacken, vergrub den Kopf an seiner Schulter. Von der Größe her reichte sie ihm genau bis zur Schulter. Tief atmete sie seinen Duft, den sie schon bei dem Zusammenstoß in der Bibliothek bemerkt hatte ein. Wohlige Schauer liefen ihr über den Rücken, ganz sachte rieb sie ihre Wange an dem Stoff seines Umhangs, schloss die Augen und genoss es einfach ihn so nahe zu spüren. Sie wollte ihm Halt geben, ihm zeigen dass er nicht alleine war.

Sofort versteifte er sich, doch Hermine dachte nicht daran die Umarmung zu lösen. Verunsichert tätschelte Severus ihr die Schulter, nicht wissend wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. Er fühlte sich seltsam flau und in seinen Ohren rauschte es. Wieder stieg ihm der Vanilleduft ihrer Haare in die Nase. Sein Kinn streifte ihre weichen, flauschigen Haare, sein Herz pochte schmerzhaft gegen seine Rippen, was Hermine nicht verborgen blieb. Sie spürte das konstante Schlagen seines Herzens und ihr Herz schlug im gleichen Rhythmus wie seines.

Sein Gesicht erstarrte plötzlich zu einer Maske, und Hermine spürte sofort wie er sich wieder in sich zurückzog. Bedauernd ließ sie ihn los.

„Das macht man manchmal unter Freunden Severus", sagte Hermine leise, trat einen Schritt zurück, breitete die Hände mit den Handfläche nach oben seitlich aus. „Ich geh dann mal besser zum Abendessen", sagte sie munter, warf ihm noch ein letztes verschmitztes Lächeln zu und verschwand.

„Wenn das zu einer Freundschaft zwischen Mann und Frau gehört, ist das wohl doch nichts für mich", dachte sich Snape, immer noch davon schockiert wie er auf ihre Nähe reagiert hatte. Erfahrungen mit Frauen hatte er durchaus, diese bezogen sich aber nur auf die rein sexuelle Ebene. Eine Freundschaft mit einer Frau war er noch nie eingegangen.

„Bald geht Hermine ihre eigenen Wege. Da brauch ich mir um Dinge wie Freundschaft nicht mehr den Kopf zu zerbrechen." Das erleichterte ihn, stimmte ihn aber gleichzeitig traurig.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

11. Kapitel

Einträchtig saßen die Freunde im Gemeinschaftsraum und lauschten mit vor Staunen aufgerissenen Mündern Hermines Erzählung über ihre Unterredung bei Professor McGonagall.

Strahlend endete Hermine und blickte erwartungsvoll von Harry zu Ron, die sie immer noch ungläubig anstarrten. „Jetzt sagt doch endlich etwas! Oder freut ihr euch gar nicht für mich?", fragte sie leicht enttäuscht von der verhaltenden Reaktion ihrer Freunde.

Ron klappte den Mund zu, verzog säuerlich das Gesicht, sprang auf und lief schnurstracks Richtung Schlafsaal. Verwirrt von seiner Reaktion, starrten Harry und Hermine ihm nach.

„Mach dir nicht draus Hermine. Ron steht momentan sehr unter Druck. Die Angst vor den Prüfungen, seine ungewisse berufliche Zukunft und naja…..du weißt schon, oder?", versuchte Harry Hermine aufzumuntern, die durch Rons Verhalten etwas geknickt wirkte.

Hermine wusste worauf Harry anspielte. Im letzten Jahr war es Hermine durchaus nicht entgangen wie Ron zu ihr stand. Anfangs war sie geschmeichelt gewesen, doch sein Rumgeknutsche mit Lav-Lav erstickte jedes aufkeimende, romantische Gefühl in ihr.

Vorsichtig hatte sie ihm erklärt, dass sie ihn zwar als Freund mochte, aber mehr leider nicht in Frage kam. Seit diesem Tag war Ron nur noch mürrisch, schlecht gelaunt und zog ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter.

„Er braucht einfach noch ein wenig mehr Zeit um drüber hinweg zu kommen, dann wird er wieder ganz der Alte", sagte Harry und hoffte, dass es wirklich so war. Auch er kam nicht mehr richtig an Ron heran und hielt es daher für das Beste, ihn noch eine Weile in Ruhe zu lassen.

„Du hast sicher recht Harry", antwortete Hermine.

„So, du wirst also Lehrerin! Mensch, ich find das toll, Hermine! Niemand wäre dafür besser geeigneter als du! Schon alleine, wenn ich überlege wie viel Nachhilfestunden du gegeben hast. Du kannst stolz auf dich sein", lobte Harry.

Als Quittung erntete er ein freudiges Lächeln. „Sie sieht richtig glücklich aus und strahlt förmlich von innen. Was ist bloß los mit ihr?", grübelte er, doch freute es ihn zu sehen, wie gut es seiner besten Freundin ging. Gähnend stand Hermine auf, wünschte Harry eine gute Nacht und ließ ihn alleine am Feuer zurück.

Träge sah er ins Feuer, dachte an Ginny, verlor sich in seinen Gedanken, während das Feuer weiter prasselte und gespenstische Schatten an die Wände warf. Die Augen fielen ihm zu, doch bevor er einzuschlafen drohte, beschloss er, ebenfalls ins Bett zu gehen, erhob sich schwerfällig und schlurfte in den Schlafsaal.

Snape betrat die große Halle und setzte sich an den Lehrertisch. Für die Guten-Morgen-Grüße seiner Kollegen hatte er nur ein knappes Nicken übrig, denn zu dieser Uhrzeit war ihm einfach jede Konversation zuwider. Er war ein Morgenmuffel ersten Grades, versuchte aber es sich nicht allzu sehr anmerken zu lassen. Schweigend lud er sich Eier und Speck auf seinen Teller, als er die Worte „Miss Granger" und „Lehrerin" aufschnappte. In dem Glauben sich verhört zu haben begann er sein Frühstück zu verspeisen. Die Gabel befand sich auf halbem Weg zu seinem Mund, als Lupin erneut von Hermine als Lehrerin sprach. Also hatte er sich doch nicht verhört. Perplex ließ er die Gabel sinken. „Habe ich etwas verpasst?", fragte er allgemein in die Runde, um Gelassenheit bemüht.

„Ach, das weißt du noch gar nicht, Severus. Miss Granger wird als Ersatz von mir den Posten als Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernehmen", erklärte Remus.

Augenblicklich verstummten die Frühstücksgeräusche; keiner, der mehr den Zucker in seinem Tee verrührte oder ein knackiges Brötchen aufschnitt. Gespannt warteten alle auf die Reaktion von Snape.

„Ist sie wohl nicht etwas zu jung um so einen verantwortungsvollen Posten gerecht zu werden? Die Schüler werden es an Respekt fehlen lassen, da sie Miss Granger noch als Mitschülerin kennen.", sagte Severus, die Stirn gerunzelt. Es ärgerte ihn, dass keiner es für nötig gehalten hatte ihn zu informieren.

„Das denke ich nicht, Severus", schaltete sich nun Minerva ein. „Miss Granger hat als Schulsprecherin jetzt schon eine verantwortungsvolle Position und ihre Mitschüler haben sehr viel Respekt vor ihr. Gerade du müsstest wissen, wie pflichtbewusst und reif Miss Granger im letzten Jahr geworden ist."

Sich eine Antwort ersparend wandte Severus sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu. Er spürte den forschenden Blick von Lupin auf sich ruhen, zog es jedoch vor, so zu tun als, als würde er es nicht bemerken. Er fühlte sich übergangen, was ihn maßlos ärgerte, und das Hermine ihm davon nichts erzählte hatte, steigerte seinen Groll, der sich automatisch gegen Hermine richtete.

Ein Lied vor sich hinsummend und mit knurrendem Magen betrat Hermine die große Halle. Als sie Snape am Lehrertisch sitzen sah machte ihr Herz vor Freude einen kleinen Hüpfer, Endorphine schossen durch ihren Körper und das Gefühl reinen Glücks schwappte über sie hinweg, ließ die Umwelt um sie herum zu verschwommen Schatten werden.

Allzu schnell wurde sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt als Snape ihr einen bohrenden Blick zu warf, der sie frösteln ließ. Appetitlos schob sie das Essen auf ihrem Teller hin und her, ihr Magen war verknotet und verweigerte jede Nahrungsaufnahme.

Zaubertränke. Noch vor einer Stunde war Hermine voller Vorfreude auf diese Stunde gewesen, aber nachdem er sie so kalt und ausdruckslos in der großen Halle gemustert hatte, war diese Vorfreude wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt.

Die Ahnungslosigkeit, warum er sie so abweisend angesehen hatte, nagte an ihr und saß wie giftiger ein Stachel in ihrem Fleisch. Der Gedanke ihn vielleicht schon wieder verloren zu haben, bevor es überhaupt richtig angefangen hatte, war eine Qual, die sie zu ertragen kaum im Stande war. Prüfungen, Job, alles was ihr sonst wichtig war, rückte in den Hintergrund, verblasste im Angesicht der Ängste die sie gerade durchlebte.

Doch es half nichts, der Unterricht würde ihn wenigen Minuten beginnen. Mit hängenden Schultern machte sich Hermine auf den Weg in den Kerker. Um nicht Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen, vermied sie die Gesellschaft ihrer Freunde, die sie sicherlich gefragt hätten, warum sie so niedergeschlagen war.

Als letzte betrat sie den Kerker, Snape stand neben seinem Pult und begann ohne ein „Guten Morgen" sofort mit dem Unterricht. Vorsichtig warf ihm Hermine einem kurzen Blick zu, was sie sofort wieder bereute. Auch er hatte sie angesehen. Doch in seinen Augen stand ein Unwillen, der Hermine erschreckte. Den Rest der Stunde machte Snape einen großen Bogen um sie, und würdigte sie keines weiteren Blickes. Hermine war am Boden zerstört. Er verhielt sich abweisender als jemals zuvor. Aber Hermine wäre nicht Hermine wenn sie das einfach auf sich beruhen lassen würde. Am Ende der Stunde würde sie ihn zur Rede stellen, dazu war sie fest entschlossen! Sie musste der quälenden Ungewissheit ein Ende bereiten, bevor es sie aufzufressen drohte.

Die Stunde zog sich hin wie Kaugummi, was nicht gerade förderlich für Hermines Konzentrationsfähigkeit war. Immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken ab und ungeduldig sehnte sie das Ende der Stunde herbei. Endlich klingelte es und die Schüler verließen fluchtartig den Kerker, bevor Snape ihnen noch mehr Hausaufgaben aufbrummen konnte. Snape stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und dachte offenbar gar nicht daran, mit irgendwem zu sprechen, am wenigsten mit ihr.

All ihren Mut zusammennehmend ging Hermine nach vorne, ihr Magen hüpfte auf und ab, ihr Hals fühlte sich trocken an und sie musste sich räuspern bevor sie sprechen konnte. Der Schweiß brach ihr aus und überzog ihre Stirn mit einem feinen Film.

„Professor Snape….Severus", sprach sie ihn an. Weiter kam sie allerdings nicht, denn Severus drehte sich schnell, wie ein Raubtier, das eine Beute witterte, um und fixierte sie scharf.

„Was wollen Sie?", knurrte er. Die unpersönliche Anrede war für Hermine wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Automatisch zuckte sie zurück und stieß dabei einen Stuhl um, der mit einem lauten Scheppern auf den Boden aufschlug.

„Ich…..Was hab ich dir denn getan?", frage Hermine, nicht gewillt zum „Sie" überzugehen.

Diese direkte Frage nahm Severus den Wind aus den Segeln und mit einem Schlag war seine komplette Wut verraucht. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie ihm verschwiegen hatte, dass sie bald auf Hogwarts Lehrerin wurde, hatte sie ihm nichts getan. Eigentlich hatte er sich damit abgefunden sie in ein paar Wochen nicht mehr wieder zu sehen, diese Wendung der Geschichte hat ihm das Gefühl vermittelt die Kontrolle zu verlieren und so hatte er sich in eine irrationale Wut gegen sie hineingesteigert um Abstand von ihr zu bekommen, was ihm jedoch nicht zu gelingen vermochte.

„Wann wolltest du mir erzählen, dass du Lehrerin wirst? Oder hältst du es nicht für nötig mir so etwas zu sagen?", fragte er daher nicht mehr ganz so aggressiv.

„Also deswegen ist er sauer auf mich!", dachte Hermine erleichtert.

Ihre Ängste verschwanden so schnell wie sie gekommen waren und machten wieder dem berauschenden Gefühl Platz, das seine bloße Anwesenheit im selben Raum mit ihr auslöste.

„Ich habe einfach nicht dran gedacht. Warum sollte ich es dir nicht erzählen?"

Severus schwieg, er war sich seiner überzogenen Reaktion bewusst und auch wie unfair er sich ihr gegenüber verhielt. Er benutzte seine Wut oft als Katalysator wenn ihn etwas bewegte, worunter etliche seiner Mitmenschen zu leiden hatten.

Zaghaft lächelte Hermine ihn an und dieses Lächeln brachte das Eis in ihm zum Schmelzen, förderte seine weichere Seite ans Tageslicht und ganz langsam hoben sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem kleinen verhaltenen Lächeln. Versöhnlich sahen sie sich an, beide fasziniert von der Reaktion des anderen. Wie unter Hypnose schritt Hermine auf ihn zu, ergriff seine Hand und drückte sachte seine Finger. Die Sehnsucht nach ihm war so überwältigend stark, dass es schon weh tat und ungewollt stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Doch es waren keine Tränen der Trauer sondern unendlichen Glücks und Sehnsucht.

Erschrocken sah Severus wie ihr eine vereinzelte Träne die Wange hinab rann und sofort fühlte er sich schuldig sie zum Weinen gebracht zu haben. Zögernd hob er die Hand, wischte ihr sanft die Träne weg. „Es tut mir leid. Ich habe meine Wut an dir ausgelassen", flüstere er mit tiefer Samtstimme, die Hermine einlullte und in andere Sphären versetzte.

Ihre Wange brannte an der Stelle wo er sie berührte und Hermine glaubte jeden Moment dahin schmelzen zu müssen, ihre Gliedmaßen kamen ihr unnatürlich schwer vor, ihre überreizten Sinne registrierten jeden Luftzug.

„Schon ok", krächzte Hermine, der jeden Moment die Stimme zu versagen drohte.

Erleichtert, dass sie es ihm so leicht machte, drückte Severus ihre Hand und versuchte das leichte Schwindelgefühl zu unterdrücken was sich seiner bemächtigte. Beide betrachteten ihre in einander gelegten Hände, und als Severus kurz mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken strich, war Hermine einer Ohnmacht nahe.

„Ab in die nächste Stunde, Miss Granger", forderte Severus sie mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen auf und ließ ihre Hand los.

„Schon auf dem Weg Professor", flötete Hermine, schwebte auf Wolke sieben aus dem Kerker. Das Prickeln und Kribbeln, das an der Stelle ihrer Hand begann, an der er sie berührt hatte, strömte nun durch ihren gesamten Körper und ließ sie sich schwerelos und überglücklich fühlen.

Severus, der sonst so gute Antennen für das hatte, was in andern vorging, ahnte nichts von Hermines Gefühlen für ihn, die ihn wahrscheinlich total verschreckt hätten.

Wieder einmal war es Hermine gelungen ihm innerhalb weniger Minuten den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen und ihn aus seinem Loch zu locken. Nun würde er sich doch mit ihrer Freundschaft auseinandersetzten müssen.

Es war Wochenende und damit Zeit für die erste Stunde mit Lupin, die Hermine auf ihre Lehrtätigkeit vorbereiten sollte. Sie saßen in seinem Büro und besprachen den Ablauf der nächsten Wochen. Lupin wollte Hermine in der fortgeschrittenen Abwehrmagie unterrichten und gab ihr zu diesem Zweck Sekundärliteratur mit, die sie als Vorbereitung für die erste praktische Stunde lesen sollte. Nachdem sie alles besprochen hatten, ging Hermine zurück in ihr Zimmer, warf sich aufs Bett und starrte träumerisch an die Decke. Sie war glücklich mit ihrem Leben und nichts konnte dieses Glück trüben. Mit einem Seufzen griff sie nach dem dicken Wälzer über Verteidiungs- und Abwehrzauber und begann darin zu lesen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da begann sie sich nach Gesellschaft zu sehen. Doch im Gemeinschaftsraum konnte sie nicht arbeiten, sie wollte einen Menschen um sich haben, der Ruhe ausstrahlte und da fiel ihr nur einer ein. Also verließ sie ihr Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Kerker, zu Snapes Büro. Absatz

Als es an der Tür klopfte war Severus keinesfalls überrascht gewesen. Er hatte mit untrüglichem Instinkt gespürt, dass sie es war, die vor seiner Bürotür stand. Er rief sie herein, gespannt darauf was sie von ihm wollte.

Nun doch etwas unentschlossen stand sie vor seinem Schreibtisch, völlig von seiner Nähe aus dem Konzept gebracht. „Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte er fast freundlich.

„Och vieles", dachte Hermine, was sie natürlich nicht aussprach.

„Ich hätte gerne beim Lesen etwas Gesellschaft, ohne vom Lärm der anderen gestört zu werden.", sagte sie, mied aber seinen Blick.

„Dann möchtest du also hier in meinem Büro lesen?", fragte Severus ungläubig.

„Ja, das möchte ich, wenn du nichts dagegen hast?", antwortete sie, sah ihm dabei fest in die Augen.

Severus nickte, deutete auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch, setzte seine Korrekturarbeiten ohne ein weiteres Wort fort.

Hermine setzte sich auf den Stuhl, zog die Beine an, klappte das Buch an markierter Stelle auf und versank sofort wieder in ihrer Lektüre. Sie fühlte sich herrlich entspannt, das Schweigen das zwischen ihnen herrschte war vertraut und angenehm.

Unter den Augenlidern hervorlinsend betrachtete Severus Hermine, auch wenn er es sich nicht anmerken ließ, freute es ihn, dass sie seine Gesellschaft suchte.

So vergingen die Stunden ohne das ein Wort zwischen ihnen fiel. Jeder in seiner Arbeit versunken, sich aber der Anwesenheit des anderen durchaus bewusst.

Es war schon nach Mitternacht als Severus seine Feder beiseite legte und beschloss es für heute gut sein zu lassen. Hermine waren die Augen zugefallen. Den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme gelegt, atmete sie ruhig und regelmäßig. Es widerstrebte Severus sie jetzt zu wecken, aber sie gehörte eindeutig ins Bett. Sanft aber bestimmt schüttelte er ihre Schulter „Hermine, aufwachen!" Doch sie reagierte nicht. Er ging in die Knie, sah in ihr im Schlaf völlig entspanntes und friedliches Gesicht. „Sie sieht so verletzlich aus", ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Noch einmal rüttelte er sie sanft an der Schulter und endlich schlug sie die Augen auf. Das erste was Hermine sah, als sie die Augen öffnete, waren seine freundlich schimmerten Augen die auf gleicher Höhe mit ihren waren. Mit einem Schlag war sie hellwach, richtete sich auf und strich sich die wirren Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich geh wohl besser ins Bett", sagte sie und rieb sich dabei die Augen. Langsam ging sie zur Tür, in der vagen Hoffnung, er möge sie bitten zu bleiben. Doch keine solche Aufforderung kam.

Sie verdrängte die Enttäuschung. „Danke, für deine Gesellschaft. Gute Nacht."

Gerade, als sie schon halb aus der Tür war, hörte sie wie er sagte: „Jederzeit wieder."

Müde lag Snape in seinem Bett, doch konnte er nicht einschlafen. Schließlich gab er es auf, nahm Hermines Tagebuch zur Hand und begann zu lesen.

_ TBC_


	12. Chapter 12

12. Kapitel

_Als Arthur und Kingsley sich auf den Weg machten um Harry aus dem Ligusterweg abzuholen, waren wir alle sehr angespannt in Anbetracht eines möglichen Angriffs der Todesser, was jedoch keiner laut auszusprechen vermochte. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, da tauchten Harry, Arthur und Kingsley wohlbehalten wieder auf und allen fiel eine ganze Wagenladung Steine vom Herzen. _

_Harry sah furchtbar aus und ich musste mich zusammenreißen um bei seinem Anblick nicht zurückzuschrecken. Er war fahlgesichtig, dürr, die Augen leblos und apathisch, das Gesicht vor Kummer verzerrt und zu einer regungslosen Maske erstarrt. _

_Wir hatten uns in Rons Zimmer zurückgezogen, weil wir drei gerne besprechen wollten, wie es weitergehen soll. Wir haben Harry den Vorschlag unterbreitet, morgen auf Bills Hochzeit Reiß-Aus zu nehmen. Wie erwartet, war er einverstanden. Morgen werden wir nach Godric´s Hollow gehen. Den Rest des Abends verbrachten wir schweigend, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, da ein gezwungenes Gespräch uns alle überanstrengt hätte._

_Zwar wollte Molly eine kleine Feier anlässlich Harrys Geburtstag organisieren, doch sie hatte wohl gemerkt, wie wenig angetan Harry davon gewesen wäre. So haben ihm alle lediglich zur Volljährigkeit gratuliert. _

_Es ist soweit! Heute heiraten Bill und Fleur! Das Badezimmer ist ständig besetzt, Molly läuft wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch das Haus, und macht alle verrückt. Fleur ist in ihrem Zimmer und nach ihren undamenhaften Schimpftiraden zu schließen, hat sie Schwierigkeiten das Kleid anzuziehen. Das Haus ist festlich mit Blumen geschmückt, das Essen ist auch schon vorbereitet, alle stecken in ihren besten Umhängen und jeden Moment wird es losgehen. Das Ministerium hat Kingsley die Genehmigung erteilt, Bill und Fleur zu trauen. Ich bin mal gespannt wie eine Zaubererhochzeit abläuft, aber ich befürchte, dass ich davon nicht allzu viel mitbekommen werde._

_Harry, Ron und ich haben uns in die letzte Reihe gesetzt, damit wir uns unauffällig davon stehlen können. Alle sind ganz aufgeregt. Fleurs Familie ist auch eingetroffen und bis auf ein paar Sprachschwierigkeiten, scheinen sie ganz nett zu sein._

_Als ich Fleur am Arm ihres Vaters gesehen habe, hat es mir die Sprache verschlagen. Champagnerfarbene Seide umhüllte ihre schlanke Gestalt. Ihre Haare waren zu einer schönen Hochsteckfrisur frisiert, gekrönt von einem diamantfunkelndem Diadem. Das Kleid war schulterfrei und knöchellang, der Ausschnitt spitz zulaufend, keine Verzierungen. Einfach schlicht und elegant. In der Hand hielt sie einen kleinen Strauss roter Rosen. Sie war wunderschön und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als sie von ihrem Vater geführt, Bill erreichte und sich nun wieder alle Blicke nach vorne richteten. _

_Das war die Gelegenheit für uns. Leise und auf Zehenspitzen schlichen wir uns immer mehr vom Haus weg, bis wir außer Sichtweite waren._

_Zur Sicherheit fassten wir uns an den Händen, schloßen die Augen, konzentrieren uns auf Godric´s Hollow. Schon spürten wir das bekannte Rucken. _

_Da waren wir also. Godric´s Hollow. Ein kleines, malerisches Nest. Ein Ort wo man sich wohl fühlen kann. Langsam liefen wir die Strassen entlang und fragten uns nach dem Haus durch, dass vor 17 Jahren förmlich in die Luft geflogen ist._

_Es war leicht zu finden. Außer ein paar Mauerresten war nichts zu sehen. Unkraut wucherte über das ganze Grundstück. Wir blieben nur wenige Minuten stehen und gingen weiter, auf der Suche nach dem Friedhof. Ein rostiges und aus den Angeln gehobenes Gatter war der Eingang zum Friedhof. Vorsichtig schritten wir hindurch, liefen die Grabreihen auf der Suche nach Harrys Eltern ab. Die Atmosphäre war mir unheimlich. Kein Wind wehte, alles war unnatürlich still. Ich hatte das Gefühl, der Tod lauerte in jeder Ecke, obwohl es hier so friedlich aussah. Ron hatte auch schon „Oh man Leute ist das gruselig", gesagt und er fühlte sich in seiner Haut genauso unwohl wie ich. _

_Plötzlich blieb Harry stehen und Ron und ich liefen förmlich auf ihn auf. _

„_Da ist es", sagte er leise und deutet mit zitterndem Finger auf ein Grab. Das Grab von Lily und James Potter. Ein Grabstein aus weißen Marmor trug die Inschrift ihrer Namen und ihrer Geburts- und Todesdaten. Keine Widmung oder Inschrift. Ein kleiner Engel, mit zwei Herzen in der Hand zierte den Stein und er sah aus, als würde er weinen. Eine Platte, in der Mitte eine Schale roter Rosen bedeckte das Grab. _

_Wir alle standen wie erstarrt und konnten den Blick nicht von dem weinenden Engel nehmen. Lautlose Tränen der Trauer um Menschen die ich nie gekannt habe, liefen mir übers Gesicht, Tränen der Angst um die Zukunft der von uns geliebten Menschen und unser eigenen. _

_Ron war ganz weiß im Gesicht und trat unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Harry sank auf die Knie, sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben und an seinen zuckenden Schultern, konnte man sehen, wie er lautlos seinem Schmerz freien Lauf ließ. Ron und ich sahen uns an und jeder legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, versuchten ihm Halt und Zeit zu geben, seinen Schmerz über den Verlust seiner Eltern, Sirius und Dumbledore auszuleben._

_Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit erhob sich Harry, klopfte den Dreck von seiner Kleidung und straffte entschlossen die Schultern. In seinen Augen glitzerten immer noch Tränen, die er tapfer zu unterdrücken versuchte. _

„_Wir schaffen es", sagte er leise, fasste mich und Ron an den Händen und drückte sie sachte. Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Grab seiner Eltern ging er Richtung Ausgang. Er schien auf dem Friedhof etwas wieder gefunden zu haben. Seinen Kampfgeist. _

_Wir apparierten zurück zum Fuchsbau wo unsere einstündige Abwesenheit noch nicht aufgefallen war. Kingsley sprach gerade sein letztes Wort, wir ließen das Brautpaar hochleben und schon begann das Fest im Garten der Weasleys. Eine Speise nach der andern wurde aufgetragen und die Stimmung war fantastisch. Es wurde viel gelacht und der Wein floß in Strömen. Selbst Harry und Ginny ließen sich von der ausgelassenen Stimmung anstecken und feierten fröhlich mit._

_Der Besuch in Godric´s Hollow hat uns drei etwas sehr wichtiges gegeben. Mut, Hoffnung, Kampfgeist._

Am Ende angekommen, füllte er seine Feder mit Tinte, sein Blick war ins Leere gerichtet und nach endlosen Minuten des völligen Verharrens, setzte er die Feder zum Schreiben an und ließ seinen Worten freien Lauf. So wurde es wieder eine kurze Nacht für Severus in der ihn seine Alpträume nur einmal aus dem Schlaf rissen.

Die Schüler wurden angesichts der bevorstehenden Prüfungen immer nervöser. Selbst Quidditch konnte den ZAG- und UTZ-Schülern keine Ablenkung mehr verschaffen. So saßen die meisten in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen, oder in der Bibliothek und versuchten ihre Wissenslücken zu stopfen. Der Unterricht gestaltete sich zunehmend als schwierig, da viele Schüler gar nicht mehr aufnahmefähig waren, sondern müde und mit glasigen Augen vor sich hin starrten und so ein magisches Missgeschick nach dem anderem passierte, was auch den Lehrern allmählich auf die Nerven ging.

Professor Lupin war der einzige Lehrer der es schaffte, selbst nach dem 12ten Missgeschick in einer Stunde immer noch gutmütig zu lächeln, während Snape der personifizierte Alptraum jedes Schülers wurde. Seine Laune war auf dem Gefrierpunkt angekommen, und wer ihn reizte oder seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, kam selten unter 20 Punkte Abzug davon. Die Angst vor jeder Zaubertrankstunde und die sowieso schon vorhandene Unruhe war eine explosive Mischung die jeden Tag zu einer wahren Detonation werden konnte.

Auch Hermine packte die Prüfungsangst und ließ sie Nächte lang lernen und sogar teilweise das Essen vergessen. Gut, dass Harry ein Auge auf sie geworfen hatte, und ihr sanft aber bestimmt, die Bücher aus der Hand nahm, wenn er den Eindruck hatte, sie würde gleich vom Stuhl fallen. Durch ihre zusätzlichen Stunden bei Remus, war Hermine noch gestresster als die anderen. Das Verlangen nach einem freien Abend wurde immer größer, war ihr aber nicht vergönnt.

Im Lehrerzimmer unterhielten sich die Lehrer gerade über die Missgeschicke der Schüler, als Severus zu ihnen stieß und sich mit einem genervten Seufzer in einen Ohrensessel fallen ließ. Lupin erzählte gerade von einem ZAG-Schüler der jede Stunde in Tränen ausbrach weil sein Patronus ein kleines Ferkel war und seine Mitschüler ihn deswegen immer auf den Arm nahmen.

„Ich sag euch, dass Ferkel ist wirklich niedlich. Nach jeder Stunde kommt Jim zu mir und möchte wissen, ob ich nicht etwas an der Gestalt seines Patronus ändern kann. Besonders nach dem er einen Witz von Tony gehört hat. So einen Muggelwitz. Denn müsst ihr hören: Steht ein Ferkel vor einer Steckdose und sagt: Na, Kumpel, dich haben sie wohl auch eingemauert?! Ich hab bei Arthur mal eine Steckdose gesehen, die sehen wirklich wie eine Schweineschnauze aus und ich musste mich wirklich zusammenreißen, als er mir davon erzählt hat.", sagte Lupin und verkniff sich mit Mühe das Lachen.

„Rein optisch ist eine Ähnlichkeit zwischen Patronus und Beschwörer nicht von der Hand zu weisen", sagte Snape mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme.

Minerva, die gerade einen Schluck Met trinken wollte, verschluckte sich und hustete sich fast die Seele aus dem Leib.

„So spricht man nicht über einen Schüler", wies sie Snape zurecht, der jedoch gar nicht darauf reagierte.

Er suchte sich seine Unterlagen zusammen und verabschiedete sich geschwind von seinen Kollegen. Ihm war nicht nach einer lustigen Runde zumute, er zog die Einsamkeit vor.

Remus, dem Snapes fluchtartiger Abgang aufgefallen war, beschloss das Gespräch mit Snape zu suchen. So erhob auch er sich und folgte ihm in einigem Abstand in seinen Kerker.

Severus hatte seine Bürotür offen gelassen, da er Remus aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen hatte.

Verwundert, aber keineswegs überrascht nahm Remus Platz. „Ihm entgeht wohl auch nichts", dachte er, während er Severus unauffällig musterte.

„Er sieht besser aus. Erholter", stellte er mit Erleichterung fest.

„Was willst du?", fragte Snape, gar nicht erst um Höflichkeit bemüht.

„Mit dir sprechen", antwortete Lupin ruhig.

„Dann machs kurz!"

„Hast du deine Meinung bezüglich Miss Granger und ihren zukünftigen Posten an dieser Schule geändert?"

Snape hielt kurz in der Bewegung inne, starrte Remus mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Wieso interessiert dich das?"

„Weil ich dich bitten wollte, Miss Granger zur Seite zu stehen, falls sie fachlich Unterstützung brauchen sollte", erklärte Lupin, gespannt auf Snapes Reaktion.

„Ich zweifle nicht an ihrem pädagogischen Fähigkeiten, oder dass sie Probleme mit dem Umgang der Schüler haben könnte, aber es könnte sein, dass sie mal einen fachlichen Rat oder Erklärung bedarf. Du bist der Beste, um ihr da weiterzuhelfen", führte Lupin weiter aus.

Tief durchatmend lehnte sich Snape in seinem Stuhl zurück. Mit dieser Bitte hatte er insgeheim zu gerechnet. Doch er wusste nicht, ob er dazu bereit war. Er hatte sich geschworen die dunklen Künste zu meiden und bis jetzt war er sich und seinem Versprechen treu geblieben. Aber er konnte Lupins Bitte gut verstehen und er konnte niemanden damit schaden, wenn er Hermine mal mit einem Rat oder einer Erklärung zur Seite stehen würde.

„Na gut", sagte Snape gepresst, bevor er es sich noch mal anders überlegen konnte.

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln stahl sich auf Lupins Lippen. Vielleicht gab es doch noch eine Zukunft für Snape und die dunklen Künste.

„Ich habe übrigens eine Stelle gefunden, bei Gringotts", versuchte Lupin das Gespräch mit Snape am laufen zu halten.

„Schön für dich", antwortete Snape desinteressiert. Konnte Lupin nicht sehen, dass ihm nicht nach Konservation zu mute war?!

„Ich lasse dich wohl mal besser alleine", sagte Remus, der Snapes Bedürfnis nach Einsamkeit gespürt hatte, verabschiedetet sich mit einem Nicken und ging wieder ins Lehrerzimmer.

„Na großartig! Wenn das so weiter geht, kann ich Hermine ja gleich bitten in den Kerker zu ziehen. Erst das Tagebuch, dann unsere „Freundschaft", jetzt wird sie auch noch Lehrerin und zu aller letzt soll ich ihr auch noch helfen", ging es Snape durch den Kopf und er knallte einen Stapel Aufsätze heftiger als nötig auf den Schreibtisch. Als hätte er nicht schon genug zu tun.

Es klopfte an der Tür. „Herein", brummelte Snape. Schüchtern betrat Hermine das Büro.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht", dachte Snape und konnte das Gefühl nicht ignorieren, ständig und überall Hermine über den Weg zu laufen oder sonst in irgendeiner Art und Weise mit ihr konfrontiert zu werden.

„Hallo……", setzte Hermine zum Sprechen an, plötzlich unsicher geworden, ob es so eine gute Idee gewesen war, einfach so bei ihm reinzuschauen.

„Das Frauen nie gleich mit der Sprache rausrücken können", dachte er sich ärgerlich und sah Hermine ungeduldig an, die daraufhin noch unsicherer wurde und gar nicht wusste was sie jetzt sagen sollte.

„Sie sieht gestresst aus", stellte er fest und versuchte seine Ungeduld nicht ganz so offen zur Schau zu stellen. Er kannte sie mittlerweile gut genug um zu wissen, dass ihr die Vorbereitungen für die Prüfungen zu schaffen machten. Obwohl er nie einen Zweifel hegte, dass sie als Jahrgangsbeste abschneiden würde.

„Ein Know-it-all wie du, schafft die Prüfung auch ohne einen hysterischen Anfall, oder? Und jetzt hab ich noch zu tun, außer du willst mir etwas mitteilen, was mich wieder von meiner Arbeit abhalten wird und ich dann wohl gezwungen wäre Gryffindor ein paar Punkte abzuziehen", sagte er und seine Augen funkelten vor unterdrücktem Amüsement.

„Dann will ich einen so beschäftigten Professor nicht aufhalten", schnappte Hermine und zog beleidigt von dannen. Wieder hatte er einen wunden Punkt berührt.

Kopfschüttelnd und die Augen verdrehend machte sich Severus wieder über die Aufsätze her.

Immer noch sauer, über die Art und Weise wie er sie abgefertigt hatte, stapfte Hermine bepackt mit Büchern zum See, ließ sich unter einen Baum nieder und begann zu lesen. Hier war ihr Lieblingsort, und immer wenn sie Ruhe und Abstand brauchte, zog sie sich hierher zurück. Sie versuchte den Gedanken an Snape beiseite zu drängen und sich nur auf den Schulstoff zu konzentrieren. Sie lag auf dem Buch, die Beine angewickelt, die Haare zu einem kecken Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Der Umhang lag zusammengeknüllt in ihrer Tasche. Langsam verschwand die Sonne hinter dem Horizont und warf ihre letzten Strahlen auf die Erde, als ein Schatten Hermine das Licht zum Lesen nahm. Ein menschlicher Schatten. Verwirrt blickte sie auf und musste sich eine Hand über die Augen halten, um etwas zu erkennen. Sofort pochte das Herz schmerzhaft an ihre Rippen.

„Professor Snape", sagte Hermine total überrascht.

„Ich werde noch wie Moody und bekomme Paranoia. Schon wieder Hermine", dachte er.

Wie bei Hermine war der Platz unter der Linde auch einer seiner Lieblingsplätze, an den er sich gerne zurückzog um den Kopf frei zu bekommen.

Rasch setzte sich Hermine auf, die langen Beine zum Schneidersitz gefaltet.

Severus wollte sich von ihr nicht vertreiben lassen, schließlich war es niemanden verboten sich unter den Baum zu setzen und so ließ auch er sich auf den Boden nieder, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Baumstamm, warf Hermine einen Blick zu der bedeuten sollte „ansprechen verboten" und begann das Buch zu lesen, was er sich zur Entspannung mitgebracht hatte.

Für Hermine allerdings war die Zeit der Entspannung nun endgültig vorbei. Steif und aufrecht saß sie da und versuchte sich wieder in ihrer Arbeit zu vertiefen. Ohne Erfolg. Allzu sehr war sie sich seiner Präsenz bewusst. Ihr Nacken kribbelte und die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch legten einen Stepptanz par excellance hin. Er saß genau hinter ihr und am liebsten wäre sie aufgestanden und zurück ins Schloss geflüchtet, doch irgendetwas hielt sie an ihrem Platz gefangen. Leise hörte sie die Bücherseiten rascheln, als Snape umblätterte. Ihre Kehle war trocken und ihre Zunge klebte an ihrem Gaumen. Sie nahm eine bequemere Haltung an und versuchte weiter zu lesen.

Eine leichte Brise wehte über den See, lies die Blätter des Baumes leise rascheln und spielte leicht mit ihren Haarsträhnen, die sich aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatten. Die Schatten wurden immer länger und bleierne Müdigkeit machte sich in ihren Gliedern breit. Snape las immer noch und schien sich durch nichts aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen.

So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, die Augen fielen ihr immer öfter zu und ehe sie sich versah, war sie eingenickt.

Da es immer kühler wurde und die Nacht langsam hereinbrach, beschloss Snape, dass es an der Zeit war ins Schloss zurückzukehren. Hermine, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß und immer noch leicht schlief, bemerkte nichts. Leise ging er an ihr vorbei und sah unschlüssig auf sie herab. Eigentlich hätte es ihm egal sein können wie lange sie draußen saß, aber sie konnte sich verkühlen und krank werden. Vor den Prüfungen eine Katastrophe.

„Hermine", sprach er sie an. Keine Reaktion. Sofort erinnerte er sich an die Situation in seinem Büro als sie auch eingeschlafen war.

Er bückte sich, sammelte ihre Bücher ein und stopfte sie zurück in die Tasche. Länger als nötig, wollte er sich nicht aufhalten lassen.

„Hermine", sagte er diesmal etwas lauter, ging in die Knie und rüttelte sie an der Schulter. Unwilliges Gemurmel war die Antwort und ehe er sich versah schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals und drückte sich an ihn.

„Nur noch fünf Minuten", wisperte sie, immer noch im Halbschlaf.

Im ersten Moment versteifte sich Severus. Als er wieder den Geruch von Vanille in die Nase bekam, konnte er der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, drückte leicht sein Gesicht in ihre Haare und atmete tief ihren Duft ein. Verlangen flammte in ihm auf, das er sofort zu unterdrücken versuchte. Das war falsch und durfte nicht sein, obwohl es ihn zu verzehren drohte. Gerade als er sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatte und sanft, aber bestimmt Hermines Arme um seinen Hals lösen wollte, geschah es. Im Halbschlaf, in dem sie sich immer noch befand, erlebte sie einen wahren Rausch der Sinne, als sie ihn so nahe spürte. Eine Strähne seiner Haare strich sanft über ihr Gesicht und Hermines Lippen drückten einen sanften Kuss auf seine Wange.

Grober als eigentlich beabsichtigt, stieß Severus Hermine ein kleines Stück von sich und sah sie aus weit aufgerissenen, flackernden Augen an. Auch Hermine war schlagartig hellwach, spürte immer noch das Kribbeln in ihrem Körper und berührte fassungslos mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Lippen, die noch vor wenigen Sekunden seine Haut berührt hatten.

Wortlos erhoben sich beide, und machten sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Keiner sah den anderen an, zu sehr in der eigenen Gefühlswelt verstrickt.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

13. Kapitel

Ab diesem Tag gingen sich Hermine und Severus aus dem Weg. Beide waren so erschüttert von ihrer letzten Begegnung, dass sie es für besser hielten so zu tun als wäre nichts geschehen, schon alleine aus dem Grund um nicht darüber nachdenken zu müssen was sie für den anderen empfanden. In stillschweigendem Einverständnis hatten sie sogar ihre Freundschaft auf Eis gelegt und gingen von nun an nur sehr höflich und distanziert miteinander um. Doch keiner konnte den anderen ignorieren, oder die Gefühle vergessen, die jedes Mal aufzuflammen drohten, wenn sie einander begegneten.

Severus litt weniger unter dem kühlen Verhältnis als Hermine. Jahrelang war er es gewohnt gewesen, seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken und eine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit zur Schau zu stellen. Ungeachtet dessen ging er davon aus, dass Hermine ihm sowieso nicht auf dieselbe Art und Weise zugetan war wie er ihr. Er mochte und begehrte sie, aber auf keinen Fall war es mehr. Schon alleine bei dem Gedanken an das Wort „Liebe" verzog sich sein Mund zu einem verächtlichen Lächeln. Von Liebe hielt er nichts. Sie war ihm zu unkontrollierbar, zu leidenschaftlich und zu unbeständig. Liebe konnte vergehen, und er war nicht bereit herauszufinden wie sich so ein Schmerz anfühlte. Er hatte genug gelitten in seinem Leben und schob diese Gedanken ganz weit weg von sich.

Hermine hingegen fühlte sich mit jedem Tag einsamer. Seine Nähe, seine Stimme, all das vermisste sie schmerzlich. Trotz all ihrer Sehnsucht konnte sie Snape verstehen. Als sie sich am See so nahe gekommen waren, hatte sie gespürt wie sein Herz zu rasen angefangen hatte und deutete dies als Zeichen, dass sie ihm bei weitem nicht so egal war, wie er versuchte zu vermitteln. Einzig die UTZ-Prüfungen lenkten sie von ihrem Kummer ab und sie war wild entschlossen als Beste abzuschneiden. Viel Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb ihr ohnehin nicht, da sie ihre wenige Freizeit damit verbrachte, Unterricht bei Lupin zu nehmen.

Hermines Wissbegierigkeit erstaunte ihn immer wieder. Wie ein Schwamm sog sie das Wissen in sich auf. Aber trotz all ihres Eifers bemerkte Lupin, dass sie etwas bedrückte. Doch er hielt sich zurück, da er wusste, Hermine zu bedrängen würde genau den gegenteiligen Effekt erzielen als den gewünschten.

Eine positive Entwicklung in dieser für Hermine so schwierigen Zeit, gab es allerdings. Durch das gemeinsame Quidditchtraining waren sich Harry und Ginny wieder näher gekommen. Was sich schon vor Wochen abgezeichnet hatte, nahm immer mehr seinen Lauf. Harry ging nicht mehr auf Abstand zu Ginny und war sogar schon soweit zufällige körperliche Berührungen zu dulden, ohne gleich aufzuspringen und aus dem Raum zu stürzen. Er war wieder fröhlicher, gelassener und schien sich wieder mehr am Leben der anderen zu beteiligen, anstatt sich abzuschotten wie er es seit Beginn des Schuljahres getan hatte.

Was man von Ron nicht behaupten konnte. Mittlerweile ließen sich die Mitschüler gar nicht mehr von seiner schlechten Laune beeindrucken oder beeinflussen, stattdessen wurde er schlichtweg links liegen gelassen. Weder Harry noch Hermine konnten Mitleid für Ron empfinden. Niemand anders außer er selbst war an seiner jetzigen Situation schuld, auch wenn er das nicht wahrhaben wollte.

Neville und Luna waren fast nur noch gemeinsam zu sehen, und diese Nachricht hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer in Hogwarts herum gesprochen. Weder Luna noch Neville schienen sich an der Gerüchteküche zu stören, die wie ein heißer Kessel brodelte und quittierten die oft sehr zweideutigen Bemerkungen mit Nichtbeachtung. Jeder konnte sehen, dass Luna und Neville ein perfektes Paar abgeben würden, aber die Zeit noch nicht reif dafür war.

Die Zeit bis zu den Prüfungen verging rasend schnell und die Schüler befanden sich im Endspurt. Gerade jetzt konnte Hermine keine Störung gebrauchen, doch als Schulsprecherin war sie verpflichtet zu handeln, wenn ein Schüler um Hilfe bat. Ein Zweitklässer war verheult und nervlich am Ende bei ihr aufgetaucht, erzählte ihr unter stammeln und mit triefender Nase wie sehr ihm drei Slytherins das Leben zur Hölle machten. Mason, Smith und Blackwood waren sogar soweit gegangen ihn kopfüber ins Klo zu stecken. Hermine war empört über ein solches Verhalten und versprach sich darum zu kümmern.

Die drei Slytherins schienen wohl gespürt zu haben, dass Ärger im Verzug war, denn sie waren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. So blieb Hermine nichts anderes übrig als sich direkt an den Hauslehrer von Slytherin zu wenden. Sonderlich erfreut war sie darüber nicht, denn ihr war klar, dass ihr mühsam zusammengeflicktes inneres Gleichgewicht bei einem Zusammentreffen mit Snape jederzeit wieder durcheinander geraten könnte.

Auf dem Weg in den Kerker, ging sie im Kopf noch einmal alles durch, um nicht irgendeine Kleinigkeit zu vergessen, die den Tätern die Strafe ersparen könnte. Viel Hoffnung hegte sie allerdings nicht. Snape bevorzugte immer seine eigenen Schüler und sah des Öfteren über Streiche hinweg die anderen Schülern aus anderen Häusern dicke Punktabzüge eingebracht hätten.

An seinem Büro angekommen, klopfte sie. Snape, der gerade sein Büro verlassen wollte, riss mit Schwung die Tür auf und sah zu seinem höchsten Erstaunen Hermine Granger vor sich stehen.

„Professor Snape, es liegt eine Beschwerde über diverse Schüler von Slytherin vor", sagte sie und in ihren Augen blitzte es kämpferisch.

„Miss Granger, können Sie das nicht alleine mit den betroffenen Schülern klären? Ist es wirklich nötig, dass ich so einen Kleinkram erledigen muss? Oder sind Sie dazu nicht fähig?", ätze er, die Stimme bar jeder Emotion.

„Da die Schüler sich offenbar meiner Autorität entziehen, halte ich es für durchaus angemessen, mich an Sie zu wenden", erklärte sie tapfer.

„Dann kommen Sie rein, aber machen Sie es kurz", schnauzte er.

Hermine trat ein und erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte. Wie erwartet schwieg sich Snape dazu aus und schien gar nicht erst über eine Bestrafung nachzudenken.

„Das geht eindeutig zu weit Professor. Ein Streich ist das eine, aber jemanden systematisch zu terrorisieren, noch dazu einen Schwächeren, kann nicht toleriert werden", ereiferte sich Hermine, die Hände vor Zorn geballt.

„Ich werde mir die Geschichte aus der Sicht meiner Schüler erzählen lassen", antworte er ihr und scheuchte sie mit einer Handbewegung aus seinem Büro.

Baff stand Hermine im Kerkergang, gar nicht wissend wie sie so plötzlich dahin gekommen war. Von Anfang an war es hoffnungslos gewesen zu glauben, er würde seine Schüler bestrafen. Wenigstens ihr Inneres war bei diesem kurzen Disput nicht in Aufruhr geraten.

In seinem Büro schritt Snape auf und ab. Das Verhalten der drei Schüler war ihm ein Dorn im Auge. Für ihn stand es außer Frage, wer hier die Wahrheit sagte. Jedoch bevorzugte er es, Schüler, die unter seiner Fuchtel standen unter vier Augen zu bestrafen. Sich auf einen jüngeren Schüler zu stürzen und ihn so fertig zu machen, war ihm zutiefst zuwider und der Rückschluss davon verhieß nichts Gutes; die drei waren scheinbar zu allem bereit und es war besser, sie genau im Auge zu behalten. Ein solches Gebaren stieß ihn ab und nie im Leben würde er so etwas tolerieren, schon gar nicht in seinem Haus.

Mit wehendem Umhang rauschte er in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, die schockiert waren, angesichts der Tatsache, dass ihr Hauslehrer, der sonst nie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, plötzlich da war. Viele verließen in weiser Voraussicht den Raum, während andere wie festgenagelt auf ihren Stühlen saßen und ihren Hauslehrer ängstlich anstarrten. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war eine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit, seine Augen sprühten vor Verachtung. Nicht wenige schluckten bei seinem Anblick und wurden eine Nuance blasser.

„Wie ich gerade erfahren habe, ist es mittlerweile fast schon Gewohnheit geworden andere, vor allem jüngere und schwächere Schüler zu drangsalieren. Statt Slytherin mit guten Leistungen an die Spitze zu bringen, fällt euch allen wohl nichts Besseres ein, als durch negatives Verhalten aufzufallen. Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?! Na, wahrscheinlich habt ihr gar nichts gedacht, wenn ich in eure dümmlichen Gesichter schaue! Ihr bringt Schande über Slytherin. Ganz besonders Sie drei, Mason, Smith und Blackwood. Das macht also dreimal 50 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin", donnerte er, sein Blick schweifte unheilverkündet durch den Raum. Es war totenstill geworden und die Schüler saßen reglos, die Lider unterwürfig gesenkt. Keiner würde es wagen, nun einen Ton von sich zu geben.

„Sollte mir noch einmal so ein Vorfall zu Ohren kommen, wird das ernste Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen. Haben Sie mich verstanden?", zischte er leise.

Stumm nickten die Schüler mit den Köpfen und Snape rauschte hinaus. Die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraumes klickte leise ins Schloss, doch das Geräusch klang den eingeschüchterten Slytherins wie ein lauter Pistolenschuss in den Ohren. Niemand sagte auch nur ein Wort. Diese Standpauke musste erst mal verdaut werden.

Als Hermine am nächsten Tag an den Stundengläsern vorbei ging, glaubte sie ihren Augen nicht trauen zu können. Slytherin hatte 150 Punkte weniger als gestern! Genugtuung stieg in ihr auf. Anscheinend war den Slytherins ihre gerechte Strafe zuteil geworden. Vergnügt schritt sie in die Grosse Halle um zu frühstücken. Nichts, so dachte sie, konnte ihr heute die Laune verderben. Während die anderen fröhlich miteinander schwatzen, las Hermine den Tagespropheten und löffelte ihre Cornflakes. Gerade als sie ihr Frühstück beendete und zu ihrer ersten Stunde wollte, kam Snape auf sie zu. Sofort wurde sie wieder nervös und die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch überschlugen sich und ließen ihre Knie weich werden.

„Nach dem Unterricht in mein Büro, Miss Granger", sagte Snape im Vorbeigehen und rauschte in Richtung Eingangshalle davon. Der Geruch von Zimt und Zitrone wehte hinter ihm her und mit geschlossenen Augen sog sie den Duft in sich ein. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Ron rempelte sie an und brachte sie damit wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

Es war Abend und der Unterricht zu Ende. Auch wenn Hermine nicht wusste, was sie erwartete, so freute sie sich diesmal über das Zusammentreffen mit Snape.

Im selben Moment als sie anklopfen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür und sie wurde hereingebeten. Hermine nahm vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz und fragte: „Warum wollten Sie mich sprechen, Professor?"

„Die Angelegenheit mit Ihrem jungen Gryffindor…", sagte Snape und spie das Wort Gryffindor wie ein Schimpfwort aus, „…ist erledigt. Falls es wider Erwarten weitere Vorfälle geben sollte, wenden Sie sich gleich an mich."

Hermine nickte. Das Gespräch geriet ins Stocken. Jetzt, da er ihr gegenüber saß und sie mit intensiven Blick musterte, liefen ihr kleine Schauer über den Rücken die es ihr unmöglich machten einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, geschweige denn auszusprechen.

„Nächste Woche sind die Prüfungen", sagte Hermine um die peinliche Stille zu überbrücken.

Snape nickte lediglich, antwortete allerdings nicht. Seiner Aufmerksamkeit war durchaus nicht ergangen, dass sie Anzeichen von Stress und Überlastung zeigte. Ihr Fleiß forderte seinen Tribut und die Ringe unter den Augen ließen den Schlafmangel erahnen. Innerlich seufzte Severus. In den letzten Wochen war es ihm gelungen Hermine aus dem Weg zu gehen und langsam wieder Distanz zu ihr zu gewinnen, da er auch das Tagebuch nicht mehr angerührt hatte. Aber jetzt, als sie fast wie ein kraftloser Abklatsch ihrer selbst vor ihm saß, wallte Beschützerinstinkt in ihm auf. Alle seine Vorsätze Abstand von ihr zu gewinnen verschwanden und er wollte nichts anderes, als ihr einen Teil des Drucks nehmen, der auf ihren Schultern lastete. Die Prüfungen musste sie alleine meistern, da konnte er ihr nicht helfen, aber er war durchaus in der Lage ein paar aufbauende Worte zu finden. Auch wenn er wusste, dass er es, spätestens nachdem sie wieder gegangen war, bereuen würde, sagte er:

„Mach dir nicht solche Sorgen wegen den Prüfungen. Du schaffst das mit Leichtigkeit, davon bin ich überzeugt. Und wenn nicht, ziehe ich Gryffindor alle Punkte ab!"

Überrascht blickte Hermine auf. Mit allem hatte sie gerechnet, aber damit nicht. Er versuchte wirklich sie aufzumuntern. Ein warmes Gefühl durchfloss Hermines Adern und der Druck, der auf ihr lastete, löste seine eiserne Umklammerung. Dankbar lächelte sie ihn an und begann sich das erste Mal seit diesem unglückseligen Zusammentreffen am See wieder zu entspannen.

„Ja, ich weiß! Aber…"

„Kein aber, oder wollen Sie Ärger mit mir, Miss Granger?", sagte Snape im gespielten Ernst und zog die Augenbrauen in der für ihn typischen Geste nach oben.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihre Locken flogen wild hin und her.

„Das würde ich nie wagen, Professor", hauchte sie und klimperte künstlich mit den Wimpern, wobei sie versuchte einen dazu passenden, dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen.

Mit gewohnter Strenge sah er sie an und Hermine konnte sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen und prustete los, hielt sich den Bauch, die Wangen röteten sich leicht und ihre Augen glänzten vergnügt. Als Meister der Selbstbeherrschung war es ihm gelungen nicht in ihr Lachen einzustimmen, obwohl es durchaus ansteckend wirkte.

Die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen war wieder locker und entspannt und wirkte wie Balsam auf Hermines Nerven.

„Ich interessiere mich momentan brennend für Heiltränke. Könntest du mir ein Buch empfehlen, welches die wichtigsten Heiltränke zusammenfasst?", fragte sie, nachdem sie sich die letzten Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischte.

Einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte er, dann stand er auf und verschwand nach nebenan.

„Wahrscheinlich seine Privatgemächer", überlegte Hermine, sah ihm neugierig nach um einen Blick zu erhaschen, doch er hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen.

Vor einem deckenhohen Regal, das eine ganze Wandseite des Raumes einnahm, stehend, überlegte Snape welches Buch wohl am geeignetesten war und entschied sich für „Heiltränke der modernen Zeit". Auf einem kleinen Tisch stand ein Fläschchen mit lavendelfarbenen Inhalt. Nachdenklich betrachtete er es, traf eine Entscheidung und ging zurück in sein Büro.

„Danke, wenn ich es ausgelesen habe, bringe ich es wieder zurück. Ist das ok für dich?", fragte sie, und war schon fast an der Tür als er sagte:

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern dich entlassen zu haben, also nimm wieder Platz."

Verdattert folgte Hermine seiner Aufforderung, setzte sich wieder und vor ihren Augen schwenkte er das Fläschchen hin und her.

„Für dich", sagte er knapp.

„Was soll ich damit?", fragte Hermine und betrachtet neugierig den Inhalt.

„Das ist ein Beruhigungstrank", erklärte er und erntete sofort einen misstrauischen Blick von Hermine.

Das eben gehörte gefiel ihr nicht, weil es sich ganz danach anhörte, als wolle er ihr Vorschriften machen. Sie hasste es, wenn sich andere Menschen ungefragt in ihr Leben einmischten, das galt auch für Severus.

„Ja und?", schnappte sie nun deutlich kühler.

„Vor den Prüfungen wirst du ihn trinken", sagte Snape ruhig und sah ihr dabei fest in die Augen.

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich nicht möchte, dass du vor lauter Nervosität in den Prüfungen einen Zusammenbruch erleidest. Die Einnahme dieses Trankes ist vor den Prüfungen erlaubt und wirkt beruhigend auf dich."

„Und wenn ich nicht will?", sagte sie trotzig.

„Du willst doch die Prüfungen so gut wie möglich bestehen, oder?", fragte er und traf damit mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit ihren Schwachpunkt.

„Ja schon, aber ich halte nichts von solchen Tränken", erklärte Hermine nicht mehr ganz so schnippisch. Insgeheim musste sie ihm Recht geben. Etwas mehr Ruhe würde ihr mit Sicherheit nicht schaden. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beäugte sie den Inhalt und nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand. Ihre Hände streiften sich, doch anstatt sie ruckartig zurückzuziehen verharrten sie. Sofort war die Luft von Knistern erfüllt, Hermines Blut kam in Wallung und floss wie heiße Lava durch ihre Adern. Severus starrte sie an und sie glaubt sich in diesen dunklen Augen zu verlieren, die so unergründlich tief und ausdrucksstark waren. Langsam stand sie auf, legte Zaubertrank und Buch auf seinen Schreibtisch ab, umrundete diesen bis sie direkt vor ihm stand.

Atemlos verfolgte Severus jede ihrer Bewegungen. Ihr Blick löste sich von seinen Augen, wanderte über sein Gesicht und blieb an seinen Lippen hängen. „Wie sie sich wohl anfühlen?", dachte sie, und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als seine Lippen auf ihren zu spüren.

Fasziniert von ihrer starken Aura war er ebenfalls aufgestanden und blickte auf sie hinab. „Ob sich ihre Haut genauso weich anfühlt wie sie aussieht?", fragte er sich. Wie in Leitlupe hob er die Hand und legte seine Finger auf die Stelle an ihrem Hals, an der ihr Puls schlug. Hermines Knie gaben nach und haltsuchend lehnte sie sich an ihn. Verblüfft stellte er fest, wie ihr Puls unter seinen Fingern immer schneller schlug und sich die Pupillen ihrer Augen unnatürlich weiteten. Verlangen schoss durch seinen Körper. Sein Denken schaltete sich ab und seine Hand fuhr langsam ihren Hals entlang bis zu ihrem Nacken.

Hermine, die schon oft davon geträumt hatte ihn zu küssen, wollte nun endlich wissen, ob es so schön war wie in ihren Träumen und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen. Fassungslos über das, was sie anscheinend zu tun gedachte, war Snape zu keiner Reaktion fähig. Ihre Lippen waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und als sie sich endlich trafen, verblasste die Welt um sie herum. Zögerlich strich Hermine sanft mit ihren Lippen über seine, und da er sie nicht von sich stieß wurde sie mutiger und verstärkte den Druck ihrer Lippen. Er schloss die Augen, gab sich voll dem Gefühl der Leidenschaft hin, was ihn durchströmte. Er fühlte sich so lebendig, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sanft erwiderte er ihren Kuss und als sie sich nicht zurückzog, strich er leicht mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen, bat sanft um Einlass, den sie ihm gewährte. Sie küssten sich innig, das zärtliche Spiel ihrer Zungen wollte kein Ende nehmen und der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und intensiver, raubte ihnen den Atem und bescherte ihnen einen Rausch der Sinne. Während er seine Hand in ihr Nackenhaar schob, umschlang sie mit beiden Armen seine Mitte, drückte sich an ihn, spürte seine schlanke und dennoch gut gebaute Gestalt. Das war nicht ihr erster richtiger Kuss, aber keiner, der sie bis jetzt geküsst hatte, war in der Lage gewesen ihr Feuer zu entfachen, in ihr den Wunsch zu wecken, sich hinzugeben und ihrer Leidenschaft freien Lauf zu lassen. Sie konnte nicht genug bekommen von seinen Lippen die so unglaublich sanft waren. Viel zu schnell beendete er den Kuss, nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände, strich kurz mit dem Daumen über ihre Wangenknochen. Seine Stimme klang belegt als er sagte: „Hermine, das geht so nicht!"

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

14. Kapitel

Gedämpft, wie durch einen Nebelschleier nahm Hermine seine Worte war, ohne jedoch sofort deren Bedeutung zu erfassen. Obwohl er sich von ihrem Mund gelöst hatte, konnte sie immer noch den warmen Druck seiner Lippen spüren. Mit der Zunge fuhr sie sich über die Lippen und ihre Augenlider flatterten, als die Botschaft seiner Worte langsam in ihr Gehirn vordrang. Seine Hände fielen seitlich herab, Hermine jedoch schloss ihre Arme fester um seine Mitte und schlug die Augen auf. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte ernst und verschlossen. Seine Augen, in denen noch vor wenigen Minuten ein kleines Feuer gebrannt hatte, wirkten nun ausdruckslos. Erschrocken über diesen plötzlichen Wandel und über seine Worte ließ sie ihn los und stolperte einen Schritt nach hinten. Als sie Severus erneut ansah, war er wieder der Snape, den alle kannten und fürchteten. Hart, stark, unnachgiebig, gnadenlos, seine Ausstrahlung kalt wie die eines Gletschers.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Hermine, obwohl sie die Antwort eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte. Mit wackeligen Knien ließ sie sich wieder auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch sinken.

„Muss ich dir das wirklich erklären?", sagte Snape und Hermine glaubte so etwas wie Qual in seinem Gesicht gesehen zu haben, die so schnell wieder verflog, dass es auch nur eine optische Täuschung gewesen sein könnte.

„Ja!", antwortete Hermine schlicht.

„Du bist Schüler und ich Lehrer. Das geht einfach nicht. Das weißt du auch!"

Den Blick auf den Teppich gerichtet, kaute Hermine nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe. Ja, das wusste und verstand sie auch. Aber bald war sie keine Schülerin mehr….

„Ab September bin ich Lehrerin hier….", nuschelte sie leise, doch laut genug, dass Snape es verstehen konnte.

Auch wenn sie es nicht aussprach, er wusste auf was sie hinaus wollte. Schweren Herzens legte er sich die Worte bereit, die Hermine wohl am allerwenigsten hören wollte.

„Selbst dann nicht. Das, was du verdienst, kann ich dir nicht geben. Ich möchte nicht bestreiten, dass ich mich von dir angezogen fühle, aber das hat keine Zukunft und ich will dir nur den Schmerz ersparen. Ich bin Einzelgänger, nicht geschaffen für ein Leben zu zweit. Du bist jung, hast noch dein ganzes Leben vor dir. Stürz dich nicht in etwas hinein, was nur zu deinen Ungunsten ausgehen kann. Das einzige was du von mir erwarten könntest, wäre eine Affäre, die wahrscheinlich nur von kurzer Dauer wäre. Dafür bist du zu schade. Wir sollten es bei einer Freundschaft belassen und versuchen neutral miteinander umzugehen."

„Aber ich fühle mich auch von dir angezogen", gestand sie und ihre Augen huschten unruhig durch den Raum, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen.

„Das weiß ich ", sagte Severus schlicht, bemüht seine Fassung aufrecht zu erhalten.

„In deinem Alter ist das normal. Da fahren die Gefühle Achterbahn. Du solltest das nicht überbewerten."

Hermine grübelte. Wenn sie ihn jetzt bedrängte, würde er sich komplett zurückziehen, was sie auf keinen Fall wollte. Vielleicht würde er seine Meinung eines Tages ändern, wenn er spürte, dass es eben nicht nur eine jugendliche Spinnerei war. Widerstrebend sagte sie: „Du hast recht. Wir sollten das so schnell wie möglich vergessen."

Erleichtert, dass sie keine Szene machte, wie er es schon bei diversen Frauen erlebt hatte, zog er einen Stapel Hausaufgaben zu sich heran. Hermine verstand die Geste und verließ, um eine aufrechte Haltung bemüht, das Büro.

Kaum war sie verschwunden, legte er sofort die Feder nieder, drückte mit den Fingern den Punkt über seiner Nasenwurzel, lehnte sich erschöpft in seinem Stuhl zurück und versuchte sich selbst einzureden richtig gehandelt und entschieden zu haben. Mit ihrer kühlen Reaktion hatte sie ihn wirklich überrascht und ihm wieder einmal gezeigt wie wenig er sie kannte. Er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er sie noch besser kennen lernen wollte, ohne dabei seinen Vorsatz, seinem Verlangen nicht nachzugeben, treu bleiben zu können.

Um Fassung ringend lehnte sich Hermine draußen an die kühle, steinerne Kerkerwand und versuchte den Drang, in Tränen auszubrechen zu unterdrücken. Wie eine Schlafwandlerin schleppte sie sich ihr Zimmer und fiel rücklings ins Bett. Seine Zurückweisung tat ihr weh, jeder Schmerz, den sie bisher im Leben gefühlt hatte, war nichts im Vergleich zu dem was jetzt in ihr vor ging und ihr Herz in zwei Stücke brach. Krummbein, der den Kummer seiner Herrin wohl zu spüren schien, sprang aufs Bett, drückte seinen flauschigen Kopf in ihre Hand und schnurrte. Automatisch vergrub sie ihre Finger in sein dickes Fell, das behagliche Schnurren wirkte beruhigend auf sie. Eine einsame Träne rann ihr aus den Augenwinkeln und tropfte auf die Bettdecke. Ihre Lippen zitterten, verzweifelt versuchte sie die aufsteigenden Tränen wegzublinzeln. Ihr Mund wurde zu einem schmalen Strich. Vor ihm hatte sie keine Schwäche zeigen dürfen, doch nun, da sie alleine war, erlaubte sie sich einen kurzen Moment dem Schmerz nachzugeben. Krummbein leckte ihr leicht über die Fingerspitzen. Das kitzelte und wider Willen musste Hermine lachen. Sie setzte sich an ihrem Schreibtisch, wo eine Menge Arbeit auf sie wartete, die ihr eine wunderbare Ablenkung verschaffte.

Zum Leidwesen der UTZ-Schüler war es endlich soweit: Prüfungen. Die Haustische in der großen Halle hatten Einzelpulten platz gemacht, die im großen Abstand zueinander aufgestellt waren. Die Schüler standen mit blassen Gesichtern vor der Doppeltür, kein Flüstern war zu hören, die Nerven bis zum Zerreisen gespannt murmelten einige lautlos Zauberformeln vor sich hin, während andere ein letztes mal verzweifelt in den Büchern blätterten.

Harry, Hermine, Seamus und Neville warteten zusammen vor der Tür, etwas abseits stand Ron und starrte die Decke an, während ihm vor lauter Prüfungsangst der Schweiß über das Gesicht rann.

McGonagall öffnete die breite Doppeltür und ließ die Schüler ein. Jeder nahm seinen Platz ein, zückte Tinte und Pergament. Slughorn sprach einige Worte der Aufmunterung, machte darauf aufmerksam, dass jeder Schummelversuch mit einem T benotet werden würde, wünschte allen viel Glück und verließ die Halle. Die Professoren McGongall, Snape, Flitwick und Sprout verteilten die erste Prüfung „Geschichte der Zauberei". Das bauchförmige, hohe Stundenglas vorne auf dem Podium wurde umgedreht und die Prüfung begann.

Hochkonzentriert las Hermine die Aufgabenstellung durch. Bei den meisten Fragen wusste sie sofort die Antwort und schon flog ihre Feder über das Pergament. Die Haare fielen ihr wie ein Vorhang ins Gesicht und verdeckten die vor Anstrengung geröteten Wangen. Vereinzelt war ein lautes Seufzen oder Schluchzen zu hören, Papier raschelte, Stühle scharrten über den Boden. Aber Hermine schaffte es, diese Laute vollkommen auszublenden. Die Lehrer liefen durch die Reihen, sahen den Schülern prüfend über die Schultern. Das leise Rascheln ihrer Umhänge hörte sich an wie ein Windhauch, der sanft durch die Bäume wehte. Hermine blickte auf und kniff die Augen zusammen als sie nur wenige Meter entfernt Snape bemerkte, dessen Blick wie ein Falke durch die Reihen huschte und kurz bei ihr verweilte. Finster starrte sie ihn an und wandte sich gleich wieder ihren Aufgaben zu. Überrascht zog Snape die Augenbrauen hoch. Selten hatte er einen derart grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck bei ihr bemerkt. Wie hätte er auch von dem Pakt wissen können, den Hermine mit sich abgeschlossen hatte?! Sie wollte sich nicht mehr von Snape aus der Ruhe bringen lassen und Abstand von ihm gewinnen. Sie hoffte, wenn sie ihn mit Missachtung strafte, würde er von sich aus auf sie zukommen. Seinen Blick nicht gerade mit Freundlichkeit zu erwidern gehörte dazu. Er war nicht der einzige, der in der Lage war sich abzuschotten, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, die Kontrolle zu verlieren oder Angst davor hatte verletzt zu werden.

Schulterzuckend wandte er sich ab und nahm seinen Rundgang wieder auf, während Hermine kräftig ein- und ausatmen musste um wieder ruhig und konzentriert arbeiten zu können.

Als das letzte Sandkorn durch die Uhr gelaufen war, mussten die Schüler auf ihrem Platz sitzen bleiben, bis die Arbeiten eingesammelt waren. Snape sammelte die Prüfungen in der Reihe ein, in der auch Hermine saß und er war schon sehr gespannt darauf einen Blick auf ihren Bogen zu werfen. Als er bei ihr ankam, schob sie ihm kommentarlos das Blatt zu, den Blick fest auf die Tischplatte gerichtet. Kaum waren alle Arbeiten eingesammelt, stürzten die Schüler aus der Halle und besprachen mit sorgenvollen Gesichtern die Prüfung.

Neville, Harry und Seamus machten keine glücklichen Gesichter.

„Meine Oma bringt mich um, wenn ich ein T bekomme", orakelte Neville, der schon fast grün im Gesicht war.

Seamus, der auch nicht viel besser aussah, sagte: „Hätte ich doch bloß mal im Unterricht aufgepasst. Ich wusste die Hälfte der Antworten nicht und hab es so gemacht wie den Hausaufgaben in Wahrsagen. Ich hab einfach meine eigene Geschichte der Zauberei erfunden und hingeschrieben".

Ohne auf das Geplapper ihrer Freunde zu achten schritt Hermine durch die Eingangshalle. Normalerweise brannte sie immer darauf Prüfungsfragen noch mal durchzusprechen. Müdigkeit und pochende Schläfen bewegten sie aber dazu, diesmal darauf zu verzichten und stattdessen ein langes, entspannendes Bad zu nehmen.

Der Ablauf der folgenden Prüfungen änderte sich nicht und so folgte ein kräfteraubender Prüfungstag auf den anderen. Endlich, nach sieben harten Tagen, war es vorbei. Geschafft. Die Ergebnisse spielten jetzt noch keine Rolle, eine Party nach der anderen wurde in den Gemeinschaftsräumen gefeiert und nicht selten tauchten die Schüler mit tiefen Augenringen und dröhnendem Schädel zum Frühstück auf.

Erschöpft, aber mit sich und ihren Leistungen zufrieden, lümmelte Hermine in einem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum, nippte an ihrem Butterbier und fieselte gedankenverloren an dem Flaschenetikett herum, als jemand ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Wir haben es tatsächlich hinter uns. Vor einem Jahr hätten wir wohl alle nicht gedacht, dass wir überhaupt die Zeit erleben werden, die Prüfungen überhaupt ablegen zu müssen", sagte Harry makaber und ließ sich auf dem Platz ihr gegenüber sinken, nahm ihr die Flasche Butterbier aus der Hand, genehmigte sich einen Schluck und schloss die Augen. Er sah so zufrieden und faul aus, wie eine Katze, die sich gerade den Bauch mit einer Schüssel Sahne voll geschlagen hatte und sich nun zum Schlafen zusammen rollte.

Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Krachen und Fluchen. Ron, der gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte, war über Krummbein gestolpert und lag alle Viere von sich gestreckt mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden. Sein rotes Haar fiel ihm wie ein geschüttelter Mob nach vorn.

Alle lachten, nur Hermine und Harry nicht. Gespannt, wie Ron sich diesmal aufführen würde, beobachteten sie wie der jüngste männlich Weasley ungelenk aufstand und sich die schmerzenden Ellbogen rieb, während er Krummbein einen wütenden Blick zu warf. Zur Überraschung aller schimpfte er nicht, oder herrschte jemanden an, stattdessen grinste er.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

Nachdenklich sah Harry Ron an und erwiderte voller Hoffnung: „Ich glaube es geht ihm besser, da er nicht mehr so unter Druck steht".

Verlegen durchquerte Ron den Raum und als er bei ihnen angelangt war, schien er wohl nicht so recht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Harry zog einen Sessel heran, forderte mit einer Geste Ron zum Hinsetzen auf. Dieser nickte Harry zu und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen.

„Danke", murmelte er leise, ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Es war keine weltbewegende Veränderung, aber es war ein Lichtblick im Vergleich zu seinem sonstigen Verhalten.

„Lust auf eine Runde Zaubererschach?", fragte Harry Ron, dem das Schweigen wohl ein wenig peinlich war.

„Du wirst verlieren Harry", sagte Ron der schon dabei war die Figuren aufzustellen, die versuchten vom Brett zu flüchten, als sie sahen, wer mit ihnen spielen wollte. Harry war kein guter Schachspieler und die Figuren weinten mittlerweile, wenn Harry und Ron eine Partie gegeneinander spielten. Mit wohlwollendem Lächeln betrachtete Hermine ihre Freunde, glücklich über die kleine Annäherung, die diesmal sogar von Ron ausgegangen war.

Sichtbar irritiert saß Severus Snape in seinem Büro. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass Hermine ihm total aus dem Weg gehen könnte, ihm grimmige, abweisende Blicke zuwarf, die seinen eigenen in nichts nachstanden. Er wollte es sich zwar nicht eingestehen, aber es wurmte ihn, von ihr nicht beachtet zu werden. Zumal ihr Verhalten in keines der Muster passte, was er von Frauen gewohnt war. Entschlossen das Rätsel um Hermine zu lösen, zog er das Tagebuch zu sich heran. Der Stapel Abschlussprüfungen, der korrigiert werden musste, konnte warten.

_Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Ron und Harry mich unsanft aus dem Schlaf rissen und mir meine Klamotten in die Hand drückten. Total verschlafen brauchte ich zwei Anläufe um mein Top richtig anzuziehen. Auf Zehenspitzen, um Ginny nicht zu wecken, schlich ich mich aus dem Zimmer. Zusammen mit Ron und Harry versuchten wir so leise wie möglich aus dem Haus zu kommen. Als ich fragen wollte, warum mich die Beiden geweckt haben, legten sie nur verschwörerisch den Finger an die Lippen und bedeuteten mir mit einer Kopfbewegung ihnen zu folgen. Zielstrebig ging Harry auf den Schuppen der Weasleys zu, in dem er schon mit Dumbledore gestanden hatte. Die Luft war stickig, staubig und kratzte im Hals. Mit gedämpfter Stimme redete Harry hastig auf mich ein. Als er sagte, er wolle jetzt zum Grimauldplatz, erwachte ich endgültig aus meiner Schläfrigkeit. Ich wollte Harry klar machen, wie gefährlich es doch sei, sich mitten in der Nacht davon zu schleichen, aber ich als seine entschlossenen Augen sah, die sanft vom Mondlicht, welches durch das kleine Fenster im Schuppen schien, beleuchtet wurden, konnte ich es nicht. Er sah mich so bittend an, und als Ron auch noch „Komm schon Mine", sagte, konnte ich nur noch zustimmend nicken, auch wenn die Angst wie ein Stein schwer in meinem Magen lag. Nachdem wir uns vergewisserten, dass wir unsere Zauberstäbe dabei hatten, fassten wir uns an den Händen und konzentrierten uns auf Grimauldplatz 12._

_Als wir die Augen wieder öffneten, standen wir auf der kleinen Grünfläche vor Nr. 12. Forsch schritt Harry aus und ging zielstrebig auf die Haustür zu. Er drehte den Türknauf und sie schwang nach innen auf. Zögernd betraten wir nacheinander das Haus. Offenbar war schon länger keiner mehr hier gewesen. Staub lag in einer dünnen Schicht auf den Möbeln, die Luft war abgestanden und das Holz knarzte in jeder Ecke. Dicht zusammengedrängt und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, gingen wir leise in Richtung Küche. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen ließen wir uns auf den Stühlen nieder und blickten uns ratlos an. Die Töpfe, die einst vor Sauberkeit blinkten, waren stumpf geworden, die Feuerstelle war verkohlt und schwarz. Harry sagte, er sei auf der Suche nach den Gegenständen, die Fletcher geklaut und angeblich wieder zurückgebracht hatte. Wie Diebe, die Angst davor haben erwischt zu werden, schlichen wir uns in den Salon, der im ersten Stock lag. Vorsichtig öffneten wir die Tür und lugten durch den schmalen Schlitz, so als ob wir erwarteten gleich angegriffen zu werden. Dort, auf dem antiken Tisch türmte sich das Familiensilber der Blacks. Mundungs hatte Wort gehalten. Ron und ich standen unschlüssig herum, nicht sicher ob wir Harry alleine lassen sollten oder nicht. _

„_Na kommt schon", sagte Harry mit leichter Ungeduld in der Stimme und besah sich das Silber. Wir traten zu ihm und blickten auf einen wahren Berg von Schätzen. Zwischen Besteck und Bechern stach mir ein Amulett ins Auge. Neugierig nahm ich es in die Hand, drehte es in meinen Fingern. Irgendwo in meinem Kopf regte sich eine Erinnerung. Die Schlangen auf dem Medallion kamen mir bekannt vor, doch ich wusste nicht, wo ich es schon einmal gesehen hatte. _

„_Leute seht mal", sagte ich zu Ron und Harry. Beide traten zu mir und schnappten hörbar nach Luft. _

„_Mine, weißt du, was das ist?", fragte Harry ganz aufgeregt, nahm es mir aus der Hand und hielt es an der Schnur fest. Plötzlich fiel es mir ein und an meinen erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck erkannten Harry und Ron, dass ich nun wusste wo ich es schon mal gesehen hatte. Mit vereinten Kräften schoben wir den Rest des Silbers zur Seite, legten das Medallion auf den Tisch. Aus seiner Tasche zog Harry ein Amulett, was die Abbildung des Originals war. _

„_Ich glaube wir haben soeben den richtigen Horkrux gefunden", sagte Harry leise. Nachdem wir endlos diskutiert haben, ob der Horkrux wirklich zerstört war, einigten wir uns darauf R. A.B. zu vertrauen. Wir suchten ein passendes Versteck und als wir den Teppich mit dem Familienstammbaum sahen, fiel unser Blick auf den Brandfleck, der einmal Sirius war. Daneben, unversehrt die Daten von Regulus, dem jüngeren Bruder von Sirius. _

„_Regulus…das würde passen", sagte ich. Harry und Ron starrten mit offenem Mund zwischen Medallion und Wandteppich hin und her. _

„_Aber natürlich", hauchte Harry. Wir wussten von Sirius, dass die genauen Umstände, die zum Tod von Regulus führten, nicht bekannt waren. „Er war bei den Todessern", flüsterte Harry. _

„_Das wäre ja oberkrass wenn der alte Reg Du-weißt-schon-wem, seinen Horkrux abjagt hat", sagte Ron mit einer Spur von Ehrfurcht. Harry und ich nickten. Also ein Horkrux weniger zu vernichten. Wir beschlossen zurück in den Fuchsbau zu apparieren, da die Sonne bereits aufging und unser Verschwinden nicht bemerkt werden sollte._

_Wieder zurück gingen wir leise auf unsere Zimmer und ins Bett. Ginny wimmerte leise, sie schien etwas Schlimmes zu träumen, während ich vergeblich auf Schlaf hoffte, der sich nicht einstellen wollte. Zuviel ging mir durch den Kopf. Völlig unerwartet haben wir einen Horkurx gefunden, der wahrscheinlich vernichtet war. Das war wie ein Hoffnungsschimmer am Horizont. Wie gern hätte ich gewusst, was Regulus bewogen hat, sich gegen den dunklen Lord, seinen Meister zu wenden, wie er es geschafft hat, sich den Horkurx zu beschaffen, wie er den Trank überlebte und wie er den Horkrux vernichtet hat?! Doch das waren alles Fragen auf die es vermutlich nie eine Antwort geben wird. Da fällt mir Sirius wieder ein, der nur Schlechtes von seinem Bruder dachte. Was wohl diese Neuigkeit bei ihm ausgelöst hätte? Bestürzung, Stolz und vielleicht so etwas wie Reue, weil er seinen Bruder verurteilt hat, obwohl er sich am Schluss doch als ein Mensch mit Moral erwiesen hat? Auch das werden wir nie erfahren. Es ist so traurig, aber der Gedanke die beiden Brüder könnten an dem Ort an dem sie sich jetzt befanden, wo er auch sein mag, aussprechen und sich wieder versöhnen, nimmt mir die Trauer über die verschwendete Zeit der Vorwürfe und Streitigkeiten auf Erden. _

_Die Sonne ist jetzt vollständig aufgegangen und ich höre die ersten Geräusche aus der Küche, bald wird Molly uns zum Frühstück wecken. Ich sehe aus dem Fenster und der helle Schein der Sonne erreicht mein Herz und vertreibt die dunklen Schatten, die sich eingeschlichen haben, ich spüre wie die Strahlen über mein Gesicht wandern und ich genieße die Wärme, die sich in mir ausbreitet. Kaum zu glauben, wie in Angesicht der Schönheit dieses Tages sich die Dunkelheit in der Zauberergemeinschaft unaufhaltsam wie ein bösartiges Geschwür ausbreitet. _

Snape las ihren letzten Abschnitt und schluckte schwer. Hermine wies erstaunliche Ähnlichkeiten mit Albus auf. Ihre Fähigkeit sich auch an den einfachen Dingen des Lebens zu erfreuen, ihre Art mit ihren Mitmenschen umzugehen. Solche Exemplare der menschlichen Gattung gab es selten und er zollte ihr schriftlich den Respekt, den er ihr nicht zu zeigen vermochte.

Unterdessen lag Hermine in ihrem Bett und grübelte über sich und Severus nach. Ihr Herz quoll vor Liebe zu ihm über und schrie danach es ihm zu zeigen. Dass sie es nicht konnte, lag ihr wie ein Stein im Magen. Überzeugt davon mit ihrem kühlen Verhalten richtig gehandelt zu haben, versuchte Hermine Schlaf zu finden. Jetzt, da die Prüfungen endgültig hinter ihr lagen, hatte sie nichts mehr, was sie ablenkte. Schon in zwei Wochen sollte der Abschlussball stattfinden. Diesmal früher als sonst. Die Abschlussklasse würde gemeinsam ihren neuen Lebensabschnitt feiern und dann zu Beginn der offiziellen Ferien Hogwarts den Rücken kehren. Wie es die Tradition verlangte, tanzten die Schulsprecher mit den Lehrern und Hermine fieberte dem geradezu entgegen. Sie durfte mit ihm tanzen und bei dem festlichen Anlass würde er es nicht wagen, den Tanz zu verweigern. Severus bald wieder nahe sein zu dürfen versetzte sie in Hochstimmung und sie beschloss am Wochenende nach Hogsmead zu gehen um sich ein Kleid zu kaufen. Ginny würde sie mitnehmen. Ihr tat ein Ausflug sicherlich auch gut und shoppen war immer noch mit die beste Therapie gegen Kummer.

Da die UTZ-Schüler ihre Prüfungen schon abgelegt hatten, wurden sie für die restliche Zeit bis zu den Ferien vom Unterricht freigestellt. Endlich konnten sie wieder ausschlafen, den Tag am See verbringen, ohne ständig die Lernerei im Kopf zu haben. Am Wochenende nahm Hermine Ginny beiseite und bat sie mir ihr nach Hogsmead zu gehen. Die Aussicht stundenlang durch die Geschäfte zu wandern auf der Suche nach einem passenden Kleid weckte nicht gerade viel Freude bei Ginny, aber da Hermine ihre Freundin war, sagte sie zu.

Am nächsten Samstag machten sich die Beiden auf den Weg ins Dorf. Ohne wirklich ein Ziel zu haben liefen sie durch die Straßen und schauten mal hier mal dort in die Schaufenster. Ginny blühte richtig auf und zeigte mit ausgestreckten Fingern auf die diverse Kleider, die in den Schaufenstern zu sehen waren, ohne Hermine für eines begeistern zu können. Gerade als Hermine die Lust verlor und schon überlegte in der Winkelgasse sich nach etwas passenden umzusehen, entdeckte Ginny in einer Seitenstraße ein kleines unscheinbares Geschäft. Hermine, die genervt mit den Augen rollte, weil sie dachte, Ginny würde wieder Lobeshymen über ein mit Rüschen verziertes Kleid singen, folgte ihr widerwillig in den Laden. Überall lagen Stoffballen, doch fertige Kleider gab es hier offenbar nicht. Eine kleine rundliche, pausbäckige Frau betrat den Verkaufsraum und schenkte ihnen ein gutmütiges Lächeln.

„Was kann ich für zwei junge, hübsche Mädchen tun?", fragte sie freundlich.

„Ich suche ein Kleid für den Abschlussball in Hogwarts. Es sollte schlicht und schick sein und das gewisse Etwas haben", antwortete Hermine hoffnungsvoll, vielleicht doch noch fündig zu werden.

„Mhhh….ich verstehe…..lassen Sie mal sehen", murmelte die Verkäuferin nachdenklich und nahm Hermines Maße.

„Schwebt Ihnen eine bestimmte Farbe vor?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht."

„Ich denke, da habe ich etwas für Sie. Warten Sie bitte einen Moment, ich bin gleich wieder da."

Während die nette Dame in ein Hinterzimmer verschwand, besah sich Hermine die Stoffe genauer. Seide, Satin, Samt…der Laden schien alles zu führen. Mit der Hand strich sie über die Seide und die Sinnlichkeit dieses Gefühl weckte ihre Fantasie. In einer Ecke des Raumes war ein kleiner Bistrotisch mit Gebäck und Getränke für Kunden, über den sich gerade Ginny hermachte, als hätte sie seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen.

„Ich glaub die haben genau das was du suchst, Mine", kam es undeutlich aus ihrem Mund.

„Ab 50 Gramm wird es undeutlich, Ginny", ulkte Hermine in ihrem besten Schulsprecherton.

Aus Trotz schob sich Ginny noch ein weiteres Plätzchen in den Mund, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Die Verkäuferin kam mit etwas aus schwarzem Stoff auf dem Arm zurück.

„Folgen Sie mir bitte in die Umkleidekabine."

Gespannt ging Hermine zu der Kabine, bekam von der Verkäuferin das Kleid auf den Arm gelegt und zog den Vorhang hinter sich zu. Sie zog sich aus und schlüpfte in das Kleid. Es fühlte sich toll an und als sie einen Blick in den Spiegel warf, musste sie zweimal hinsehen um sich zu vergewissern, dass es wirklich sie war, die ihr durch das Spiegelbild entgegenblickte.

„Na, kommen Sie zurecht?", fragte die Verkäuferin befliessen und riss den Vorhang zur Seite.

„Lassen Sie sich mal ansehen."

Hermine drehte sich langsam um. Ginny fielen förmlich die Augen aus dem Kopf und sie verschluckte sich an ihren Keksen. Die Dame lächelte zufrieden.

Ja, das war ihr Kleid. Schwarze Seide fiel fließend bis auf den Boden. Es lag eng an ihrem Körper an und betonte vorteilhaft ihre Rundungen. Gehalten wurde das Kleid durch schmale dünne Träger die aus Strasssteinen bestanden. Das Dekollete wurde durch einen gewagten Wasserfallausschnitt betont und ihr Rücken war verboten nackt. Auf der einen Seite des Kleides war ein Schlitz der ihr bis übers Knie reichte und einen verheißungsvollen Blick auf ihre Beine freigab. Um das ganze Bild zu vervollständigen trug sie hohe schwarze Riemchensandalen und die Verkäuferin befestigte an ihren Ohren zwei lange bis zum Hals reichende Strassohrringe. Bei jeder Bewegung umschmeichelte das Kleid ihre Figur und schien ihre Haut zu streicheln.

„Das nehme ich", sagte Hermine glücklich.

„Es ist wie für Sie gemacht. Es nicht zu nehmen, wäre ein Fehler", sagte die Verkäuferin mit einem Augenzwinkern.

In der Kabine zog sich Hermine wieder um. Bei dem Gedanken was für ein Gesicht Snape wohl machen würde, wenn er sie in diesem Kleid sehen würde, erwachte die Schadenfreude in ihr.

Nach dem sie bezahlt hatten, lud Hermine Ginny noch auf ein Butterbier in die „Drei Besen" ein. Gemeinsam stießen sie auf ihren erfolgreichen Einkauf an und schwatzten über belangslose Themen, bevor sie wider zurück zum Schloss gingen.

In der Eingangshalle trafen sie auf Snape. Das Grinsen in Hermines Gesicht wurde eine Spur verschlagener als sie grußlos an ihm vorbei ging und fröhlich ihre Einkaufstasche hin und her schwenkte.

Ihre betonte Fröhlichkeit ließ Severus stutzen und ihr hinterher schauen, als sie die Treppen noch oben stieg. Ihm graute es schon davor mit ihr tanzen zu müssen, ihr nahe zu sein und doch Distanz zu halten. Das Funkeln in ihren Augen verursachte bei ihm eine Vorahnung.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

15. Kapitel

Es war der Tag des Abschlussballs. Während die jungen, männlichen Schulabsolventen ganz gelassen in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen saßen und sich mit ihrem coolen Gehabe gegenseitig davon zu überzeugen versuchten, wie erwachsen sie doch mittlerweile seien, herrschte bei den Damen Aufruhr.

Bereits früh am Morgen wurde die Frage nach dem richtigen Make-up besprochen, auf das Frühstück wurde aus figurbedingten Gründen verzichtet und im Badezimmer der Mädchen sah es aus, als wären die Indianer auf Kriegspfad.

Überall lagen Schminktiegel, Puderdosen, Lipgloss, Foundation herum. Kurz, einfach all das was die Kosmetikbranche zur Verschönerung anbot. Bei diesem Anblick war Hermine richtig froh darüber ein eigenes Badezimmer zu besitzen.

Im Gegensatz zu ihren Geschlechtsgenossinnen war Hermine sehr wohl beim Frühstück erschienen und hatte einen voll beladenen Teller mit Rührei und Speck verputzt. Harry und Ron unterhielten sich gerade über den Weihnachtsball, der vor fast drei Jahren statt gefunden hatte.

„Mensch Harry, weißt du noch, wie lange wir gebraucht haben, um eine Partnerin zu finden?", jammerte Ron und warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu den Patil-Zwillingen.

„Oh ja, ich kann mich auch noch sehr gut daran erinnern, wie du dich gefühlt hast, als du Fleur gefragt hast", sagte Harry mit einem Schmunzeln.

Bei dem Gedanken verzog Ron kurz unwillig das Gesicht. Hermine hielt die Luft an, weil sie einen Wutausbruch fürchtete, der jedoch erstaunlicherweise ausblieb. Ron nickte und versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Wenigstens haben wir das leidige Problem, eine Partnerin zu finden, nun nicht", sagte er, und auch Harry war die Erleichterung angesichts dieser Tatsache anzusehen.

„Fred und George haben mir auch einen neuen Festumhang geschenkt, da werden die Frauen auf mich fliegen", murmelte Ron und warf einen Blick zu Hermine, die er offensichtlich mit dieser Bemerkung herausfordern wollte.

Die Reaktion, die er sich wohl gewünscht hatte, blieb aber aus, denn Hermine schwieg wohlweislich und biss stattdessen beherzt in ihren Honigtoast.

Nach dem Frühstück verabschiedete sie sich von ihren Freunden und zog sich in ihr Zimmer zurück. Bis zum Abend war noch viel Zeit und sie versuchte sich mit dem Buch über Heiltränke, was ihr Snape geliehen hatte, abzulenken. Denn so langsam wurde sie ganz hibbelig, wenn sie daran dachte, bald mit Severus tanzen zu dürfen, seine Nähe fühlen zu können. Bevor Hermine komplett in eine Apathie zu verfallen drohte, riss sie sich gewaltsam von ihren Gedanken los und versank in der Lektüre.

In der großen Halle waren die Lehrer McGonagall, Lupin und Slughorn gerade dabei die Dekoration zu hexen. Quer durch die Halle zog sich ein Spruchband mit der Aufschrift „Class of 2003 kann nicht stimmen, rechne mal nach, die sind niemals schon im Jahr 2003; Harry kommt 1992 nach Hogwarts, demzufolge müsste es 1999 sein", das Podium wurde zu einer Bühne umfunktioniert, wo bereits die Schicksalsschwestern ihre Instrumente aufbauten.

Entlang der Wände wurden kleine, runde Tische mit weißen Tischdecken und Stühlen die ebenfalls in weißem Stoff gehüllt waren, aufgestellt. In der Mitte der Tische standen silberne Schalen mit verschiedenen bunten Blumenarrangements.

Snape hatte sich vor dieser Aufgabe gedrückt. Was wahrscheinlich auch besser so war, sonst würde das Ambiente wohl eher einer Beerdigung gleichen. Er mochte keine festliche Anlässe und sie auch noch liebevoll zu gestalten war ihm komplett zuwider. Ständig musste er daran denken, dass er in wenigen Stunden Hermine im Arm halten würde, und er musste sich mit Gewalt auf die letzten Arbeiten konzentrieren, die er zu korrigieren hatte. In den Ferien würden die Schüler ihre Prüfungsergebnisse erhalten und er war froh, keines der unterbelichteten Gesichter je wieder sehen zu müssen.

Wie jedes Jahr wehrten sich die jüngeren Schüler mit Händen und Füßen ins Bett zu gehen. Die Aussicht auf ein offiziell erlaubtes Besäufnis, und die Schicksalsschwestern live erleben zu können, brach so manchen Streit mit den Vertrauensschülern vom Zaun und alle vier Häuser verloren viele Punkte wegen Ungehorsam.

Mit vor Konzentration gerunzelter Stirn stand Hermine in ihrem Badezimmer und versuchte ihre Haare zu bändigen. Durch ein Mittel, das eine seidenglatte Mähne garantierte, hatte sie es geschafft ihre Haare glatt und geschmeidig werden zu lassen. Sie strich sie sich straff nach hinten und steckte sie kunstvoll noch oben, wobei zwei Strähnen an ihrem Ohr sanft ihr Schlüsselbein streichelten. Ihr Make-up gestaltete sie dezent, aber doch so geschickt, dass ihre braunen Augen hervorragend zur Geltung kamen.

Zum Abschluss sprühte sie sich mit dem Parfüm „I" ein und schlüpfte in das Kleid, zog sich die Sandalen an, befestigte die Ohrringe und ging mit klopfendem Herzen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Harry und Ron bereits auf sie warteten.

In ihren besten Festumhängen standen die Beiden am Kamin und unterhielten sich leise, als Hermine die letzte Stufe der Treppe erreichte. Ron fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf und sein Mund klappte auf.

„Wow", entfuhr es ihm und in seinen Augen flackerte es.

Auch Harry, der mit dem Rücken zu Hermine stand, drehte sich um und bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, konnte er ein Keuchen nicht unterdrücken. Mit einem zaghaften Lächeln schritt Hermine auf ihre Freunde zog, hackte sich jeweils rechts und links bei ihnen unter und zog sie Richtung Portraitloch.

Ron und Harry waren immer noch verdattert, so dass Hermine sie schon fast mit Gewalt durch das Loch zerren musste. Die Gänge erschienen ausgestorben, da die meisten Schüler schon im Bett waren oder sich bereits in der großen Halle eingefunden hatten. Die Drei schlüpften durch die breite Doppeltür und setzten sich in die letzte Reihe. Professor Slughorn setzte gerade zu seiner Rede an.

„Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen! Vorab herzlichen Glückwunsch zur bestandenen Prüfung. Auch wenn die Ergebnisse euch noch nicht vorliegen, so bin ich sicher, dass ihr alle bestanden und euer Bestes gegeben habt. Ein neuer Lebensabschnitt steht euch bevor. Ihr werdet einen Beruf ergreifen, heiraten, eine Familie haben und Verantwortung tragen. Habt keine Angst davor, seht es als Herausforderung, die ihr zu meistern bereit seid! Nun will ich euch nicht länger vom Feiern abhalten. Das Buffet ist hiermit eröffnet."

Die Schüler applaudierten und pfiffen als Slughorn vom Podium stieg und zu den langen Tischen watschelte, sich einen Teller schnappte und Hummer aufschaufelte.

Fröhlich schwatzend erhoben sich die Schüler von ihren Plätzen, fanden sich zu kleinen Grüppchen zusammen und bedienten sich am Essen.

Mit Leckereien beladenen Tellern setzten sich Hermine, Harry, Ron, und Neville an einen der kleinen Tische und unterhielten sich, während sie die köstlichen und exotischen Speisen geradezu verschlangen.

Recht schnell drehte sich das Gesprächsthema um die Berufswahl. Wie schon seit Jahren alle wussten, würde Harry die Laufbahn eines Auroren einschlagen und seinen Kampf gegen die Schwarzmagier wieder aufnehmen. Das war seine Bestimmung.

Neville gedachte auf die Universität zu gehen um dort Kräuterkunde zu studieren, um eventuell später eine eigene kleine Gärtnerei zu eröffnen, die neben magischen, auch Muggelpflanzen im Angebot haben sollte.

Die Überraschung des Abends lieferte Ron. Als sich ihm alle Gesichter erwartungsvoll zuwandten, senkte er den Blick und stocherte in seinem Essen.

„Und was ist mit dir Ron?", plapperte Neville.

„Ich bleibe in Hogsmead", sagte Ron und bei dieser Neuigkeit starrten ihn seine Freunde an. Davon hatte niemand etwas gewusst.

„George und Fred haben hier einen weiteren Laden gekauft und ich werde Geschäftsführer", erklärte er und warf sich ein wenig in die Brust.

Man sah ihm an, wie stolz er war, so eine Verantwortung tragen zu dürfen. Etwas scheu warf er einen Blick zu Hermine, schließlich war ihr Verhältnis noch lange nicht das Alte.

„Das freut mich für dich Ron! Dann werden wir öfters Zeit haben wie alte Leute über die guten, alten Zeiten zu reden", sagte Hermine und hoffe dabei, ihr Verhältnis mit Ron würde bald wieder so neutral werden wir früher.

Erleichterung machte sich in Rons Gesicht breit.

„Das können wir gerne machen", antwortete er eifrig und bekleckerte sich mit Shrimpsoße, als er die Gabel auf den Teller fallen ließ.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und im nächsten Moment hatte Ron ein Lätzchen um den Hals mit der Aufschrift „Füttere mich, denn ich bin ein Won-Won Baby". Alle lachten, selbst Ron.

Die Stimmung war ausgelassen und feierlich. Nachdem das Buffet geplündert und alle Bäuche gefüllt waren, verschwanden die langen Tische mit den spärlichen Essensresten. Das Licht wurde gedämpft und die Schicksalsschwestern betraten die Bühne. Die Lehrer hatten sich dezent im Hintergrund gehalten und sich weit abseits der Schüler niedergelassen.

Doch nun war es Zeit für den Eröffnungstanz den Slughorn mit Hermine und Minerva mit David, dem Schulsprecher aus Ravenclaw tanzen würde. Beide Lehrer erhoben sich und schritten quer durch die Halle. David und Hermine kamen ihnen entgegen und als Hermine die Tanzfläche betrat, ging ein Raunen durch die Schüler, die Hermine bis dahin nicht gesehen hatten.

Snape, der bis dahin mit gleichgültigem Blick die Schüler gemustert hatte, glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Die Kinnlade drohte ihm runterzufallen. Sie war schön, sexy. Einfach atemberaubend. Mit wiegendem Gang schritt sie auf Slughorn zu. Die Ohrringe glitzerten und die Riemchensandalen betonten ihre schlanken Fesseln. Severus wurde unruhig. Seine Ahnung hatte sich also bestätigt. Das kleine Biest provozierte ihn. Nun, das Spiel konnte er auch spielen, dem bevorstehenden Tanz mir ihr konnte er nicht entkommen, ohne dass es irgendjemanden auffiel. Augen zu und durch würde ihm wohl auch nicht weiter helfen.

Slughorn nahm freudestrahlend Hermine in den Arm und schon wurde der Eröffnungswalzer gespielt. Jedes Augenpaar folgte Horace und Hermine, die grazil durch den Raum zu schweben schien.

David und Minerva beachtete kaum jemand. Hermine erhaschte einen Blick auf Snapes Gesicht und als sie seinen sauertöpfischen Ausdruck sah, wusste sie, dass ihre Taktik aufgegangen war.

Das Lied endete und Slughorn übergab Hermine Snape mit den Worten: „Nun haben

Sie das Vergnügen, Herr Kollege".

Missmutig nahm er ihre Hand und dachte bei sich, dass ein Crucio wohl schon fast angenehmer wäre, als dieser Tanz mit Hermine. Wie von selbst verschränkten sich ihre Hände und er legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte. Alles in ihr prickelte, ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen bereitete sich in ihren ganzen Körper aus und wie hypnotisiert starrte sie in seine unergründlich schwarzen Augen, die irgendwo einen Punkt über ihrer Schulter fixierten.

Zu Snapes Leidwesen spielte die Band diesmal ein langsames Lied, was einen ziemlichen nahen Körperkontakt erforderte. Hermine rückte näher an ihn heran und konnte so seine Körperwärme durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Kleides spüren. Sie erschauerte, was Severus sofort bemerkte und ein diabolisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Ihr Duft stieg ihm in die Nase und er fühlte das warme feste Fleisch unter seiner Hand. Sein Blut fing an zu kochen.

Sie tanzten, als hätten sie es schon unzählige Male vorher getan. Ihre Schritte, ihre Bewegungen wirkten so gut auf einander abgestimmt, dass es ein Genuss war, ihnen zu zusehen. Plötzlich beugte Snape seinen Kopf, brachte ihn ganz nahe an ihr Ohr und raunte: „Das hast du dir ja fein ausgedacht". Seine samtene Stimme ließ bei ihr die Härchen aufstellen.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst", hauchte Hermine, die jedem Moment damit rechnete, dass ihr die Stimme versagte.

Ein kleines spöttisches Lachen von Snape war die Antwort. Er pustete leicht an ihren Hals und Hermine bekam ganz weiche Knie.

„Ach nein", wisperte Snape nun noch leiser und das tiefe Timbre seiner Stimme hallte in ihrem ganzen Körper wider.

Sanft streichelte er mit seinem Daumen über ihren Hüftknochen und verstärkte den Druck ihrer verschränkten Hände.

Hermine lehnte sich leicht nach hinten und sah ihm in die Augen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte absolut neutral, aber in seinen Augen konnte sie Leidenschaft erkennen. So beugte auch sie sich wieder weiter zu ihm und flüsterte: „Das magst du doch, oder? Das Spiel mit dem Feuer. Die Herausforderung."

Severus schwieg.

Ihr Atem kitzelte an seinem Ohr und er presste fest die Lippen zusammen um nicht gequält aufzuseufzen. Ihre Wangen berührten sich beinahe und eine seidige Haarsträhne kitzelte in seiner Nase. Endlich war das Lied zu Ende und er ließ sie sofort los, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand zwischen den ganzen Leuten.

Nachdem Hermine mit all ihren zukünftigen männlichen Kollegen getanzt hatte, genehmigte sie sich ein wenig abseits ein Glas Wasser zur Erfrischung. Mit leiser Wehmut beobachtete sie ihre Freunde, die ausgelassen miteinander tanzten und feierten. Schon bald würde jeder seine eigenen Wege gehen und nichts würde mehr so sein wie es war. Das gehörte zwar zum Leben, doch stimmte es sie traurig. Sie wollte alleine sein mit sich und ihren Gedanken und so schlich sich Hermine aus der Halle, durchschritt das offene Portal und betrat die Ländereien, die in vollkommener Dunkelheit vor ihr lagen. Das Gras glitzerte feucht im spärlichen Mondlicht.

Hermine zog die Sandalen aus und lief barfuss zum dunklen See, dessen glatte Oberfläche den Mond widerspiegelte. Die Stille hüllte Hermine ein und sie spürte, wie die Traurigkeit langsam schwand.

Der Wind wehte und ließ Hermine frösteln, die in ihrem dünnen Kleid für einen nächtlichen Ausflug nicht angemessen gekleidet war. Die Sandalen plumpsten ins Gras, sie verschränkte ihre Arme von der Brust um sich ein wenig zu wärmen.

Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl nicht mehr alleine zu sein und sie wusste auch sofort, wer es war, der, genau wie sie, ebenfalls die Einsamkeit gesucht hatte.

Ganz leise trat Snape an sie heran, stellte sich hinter ihren Rücken. Beide standen dicht aneinander, ohne ein Wort zu wechseln, nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Ein neuer Schauer überzog Hermines Körper, diesmal allerdings nicht vor Kälte. Snape zog seinen Umhang aus und legte ihn ihr über die Schultern.

„Sonst heißt es noch, ich hätte dich mit Absicht dem Kältetod ausgesetzt", sagte Snape ohne eine Gefühlsregung in der Stimme.

„Danke", murmelte Hermine leise, kuschelte sich in den warmen Umhang, dem sein unverwechselbarer Geruch anhaftete.

In völliger Eintracht standen sie zusammen, ohne wieder das Katz und Maus Spiel aufleben zu lassen. Sie konnte seine Wärme durch den Umhang fühlen und obwohl sie sich nicht umgedreht hatte, spürte sie, wie nahe er bei ihr stand. Wie von selbst lehnte sie sich langsam zurück. Severus, der ihre Bewegung mehr gespürt, als gesehen hatte, schien wie festgenagelt zu sein. Er war zu keiner Regung fähig. Seine Hände vergrub er tief in die Hosentaschen um den Drang zu unterdrücken sie zu berühren und an sich zu ziehen.

Sie lehnte nun an seiner Brust und genoss die körperliche Nähe, sie fühlte sich unendlich geborgen und sicher, vergrub den Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge, und wappnete sich schon davor zurückgestoßen zu werden. Was jedoch nicht geschah. Severus legte sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf und starrte auf den See, ohne ihn wirklich wahr zu nehmen.

„Ich habe Angst vor der Zukunft", sagte Hermine ruhig und seufzte tief.

Snape erstarrte. Er hasste hochphilosophische Gespräche, doch er wollte sie nicht anherrschen. Irgendetwas in seinem Inneren hielt ihn davor zurück.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, du bist nicht alleine. Du hast Eltern die dich lieben, du hast Freunde, die jederzeit für dich da sind, du hast eine großartige Zukunft vor dir. Also nichts, vor dem du dich fürchten müsstest. Und falls du unsicher wegen deines Postens als Lehrerin bist, und du Hilfe brauchst, kannst du dich jederzeit an mich wenden", erwiderte er und strich ihr mit einer Hand über den Oberarm, zog sie jedoch schnell wieder zurück, als er spürte wie seidenweich ihre Haut war.

Langsam drehte sich Hermine um. Nie hätte sie damit gerechnet, solche Worte von ihm zu hören. Der Mond spiegelte sich in seinen schwarzen Augen, die nun forschend auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet waren.

„Wirst du das Severus? Wirst du wirklich da sein?", fragte sie ihn leise und er spürte, dass sich hinter dieser Frage weit mehr verbarg, als es den Anschein hatte.  
Bevor er ihr antworten konnte, bückte sie sich, hob ihre Schuhe auf und ging ohne ihm noch einmal einen Blick zu zuwerfen wieder hinauf zum Schloss.

Severus starrte hinter ihr her, hin und her gerissen zwischen Ungläubigkeit über ihre Frage und Wut, weil sie ihn einfach so hatte stehen lassen. Schlecht gelaunt marschierte er auch er zurück ins Schloss und verfluchte Hermine als „verdammte Gryffindor Göre".

Keiner der Beiden hatte die dunkle Gestalt bemerkt, die im Schutz eines Baumes die ganze Szene mit wachsamen Augen beobachtet hatte.


	16. Chapter 16

16. Kapitel

Der Abschied von ihren Freunden verlief tränenreich und mit vielen Umarmungen. Immer wieder drückte Hermine ihre Freunde an sich und schniefte geräuschvoll.

„Schon gut Mine", sagte Harry, klopfte Hermine etwas unbeholfen auf die Schulter und sah Ginny Hilfe suchend an.

Hermine schluchzte, krallte sich an Harrys Arm fest, so als wollte sie ihn gar nicht ziehen lassen. _Ihr__e_ Augen waren ganz verquollen und rot. Die laufende Nase wischte sie sich nicht gerade damenhaft am Umhang ab.

„Mine, ich komm doch auch bald wieder. Wir eulen regelmäßig, versprochen. Hör doch auf zu weinen. Das machen nur Teenies", redete Ginny beruhigend auf sie ein und tatsächlich zeigten ihre Worte Wirkung.

Langsam löste _Hermine _ihren Klammergriff um Harrys Arm, strich sich das buschige Haar aus dem Gesicht und wandte sich Ron zu, der sie die ganze Zeit nachdenklich betrachtet hatte. Seit dem Abschlussball verhielt sich Ron auffallend still. Nicht aggressiv wie das ganze Jahr über, sondern seltsam nachdenklich und in sich gekehrt. Auch Hermine war das aufgefallen und so manches Mal hatte sie seinen eindringlichen Blick auf sich gespürt. In seinen Augen konnte sie aber nichts außer Besorgnis, und einen gewissen, für ihn ungewohnten Ernst erkennen. Kein verliebtes Funkeln mehr, wie er es sonst so oft zur Schau gestellt hatte.

Etwas unbeholfen standen sie sich nun gegenüber, nicht wissend, wie sie sich voneinander verabschieden sollten.

„Bis bald, und vergiß nicht, dir einen Schlafsack mit in die Bibliothek zu nehmen, oder frag Madam Pince ob sie dir ein Feldbett einrichtet", sagte Ron und reichte ihr förmlich die Hand.

Überrascht sah Hermine auf die Hand und danach in sein Gesicht, dessen Ausdruck so verschlossen war, dass sie nichts aus ihm herauslesen konnte. Zögernd nahm sie seine Hand und wie Fremde verabschiedeten sie sich mit einem kurzen, aber kräftigen Handschlag.

„Machs gut. Bis bald", sagte Hermine, etwas von Ron's Verhalten verunsichert.

Er wirkte über Nacht verändert, irgendwie gereifter, erwachsener.

Ron und Hermine starrten sich weiter an, als Schritte die Ankunft einer weiteren Person in der großen Halle verkündeten.

Snape rauschte herein und marschierte im Stechschritt auf die Gruppe zu. Hektisch versuchte Hermine die letzten verräterischen Spuren ihrer Tränen vom Gesicht zu wischen. Vor Snape als Heulsuse da zu stehen hätte ihren Stolz verletzt, doch die immer noch verquollenen Augen verrieten sie und Severus sah sie mit seinem so typischen, stechenden Ausdruck an, dass sich Hermine am liebsten in die nächste Ecke verkrochen hätte.

„Weasley, tun Sie in ihrem Leben einmal etwas nützliches und verkaufen den Schülern irgendein Zeug, womit sie sich gegenseitig in die Luft sprengen, oder sich selbst über den Jordan befördern und mir die zweifelhafte Ehre erspart bleibt, diese Idioten zu unterrichten", schnarrte Snape und blieb einige Meter von den Vieren entfernt stehen.

„Ja, Sir. Vielleicht werden wir auch ein Anti-Fledermaus-Serum auf den Markt bringen. Die Leute aus Hogwarts werden es uns aus den Händen reißen", konterte Ron, öffnete den Mund um noch etwas zu sagen beschloss aber zu schweigen, was wesentlich gesünder war.

Ginny, Harry und Hermine klappte der Mund ungläubig auf angesichts dieser offenkundigen verbalen Attacke. Einerseits war es mutig, Snape die Stirn zu bieten, doch andererseits musste man schon einen Hang zum Suizid haben, um das zu wagen

Snape runzelte die Stirn bei Ron's Worten. So vorlaut und mutig kannte er das Mondkalb gar nicht. „Ich bin anscheinend tatsächlich weicher geworden, da jetzt neben Hermine auch noch der Trottel es wagt, mich unangemessen zu behandeln", dachte Snape und seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem sardonischen Lächeln, wohl wissend, dass die Schüler ihn gerne Fledermaus nannten.

„Mit Ihren Zaubertrankkünsten werden Sie kaum in der Lage sein ein Anti-Fledermaus-Serum zu brauen Weasley, und ihre Brüder werden Ihnen auch nicht helfen können, fürchte ich. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen wissen Ihre Brüder sehr genau, wem sie gewachsen sind und wem nicht", sagte Snape mit so kalter Stimme, als wäre sie in flüssigem Stickstoff getaucht worden.

Ein letztes Mal schnaubte Snape verächtlich, schoss einen seiner Todesblicke auf Ron ab, der auf den Boden starrte, drehte sich um und verschwand.

Harry, Ginny und Hermine wurden verschont. Nachdenklich, bis er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand, folgte ihm Hermine mit ihrem Blick. So aggressiv, war Snape schon seit Tagen nicht mehr gewesen, und von Ron hätte sie niemals eine Attacke gegen ihn erwartete.

Sie wandte sich wieder ihren Freunden zu, und bemerkte wie Ron sie musternd ansah, als wolle er ausloten, wie sie seinen Auftritt gefunden hatte.

„Gott sei Dank kann er keine Legilimentik", dachte Hermine und versuchte, ihm ein unverfängliches Lächeln zu schenken, als sie hinter sich ein verräterisches Schmatzen hörte. Ginny und Harry klebten aneinander und küssten sich innig. Der Abend des Abschlussballs war für die beiden ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Harry, der leicht betrunken wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen war, hatte Ginny schlafend in einem Sessel am Kamin gefunden. Ehrfürchtig hatte er sich auf den Knien nieder gelassen und ihre zarten Gesichtszüge im Schein des Kaminfeuers bewundert. Ihre vollen Lippen, die langen Wimpern, die leicht im Schlaf flatterten, ihre perfekten Ohren in denen kleine Schmetterlingsohrringe steckten.

Mit den Fingerspitzen hatte er ihre Gesichtskonturen nach gefahren und als Ginny von der sanften Berührung aufwachte, hatte sie Harry mit einem verklärten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht angesehen. Wie von selbst näherten sich ihre Gesichter. Sanft und fragend küssten sie sich, klammerten sich an dem Anderen fest und Ginny spürte in diesem Moment, dass es sich gelohnt hatte, die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben. Sie waren wieder vereint und nichts würde sie mehr auseinander bringen können.

Hermine hatte sich so überschäumend für die Beiden gefreut, dass sie alle Umsitzenden beim Frühstück am nächsten Tag mit Orangensaft bespritzt hatte.

„Nun haut schon ab. Oder soll ich wieder anfangen zu heulen?", drohte Hermine und hob in gespielter Strenge den Zeigefinger und setzte ihren besten willst-du-dich-mit-mir-anlegen-Blick auf.

Lachend schritten die zwei Weasleys und Harry durch das große Portal, wo bereits eine Kutsche wartete, um sie zum Bahnhof in Hogsmead zu bringen. Ein letztes Mal winkte Hermine ihren Freunden zu und zog sich dann eilends in ihr Zimmer zurück.

Hermine lag auf dem Boden ihres Zimmers und starrte nachdenklich an die Decke, während sie den gestrigen Tag noch mal Revue passieren ließ. Sie vergrub ihre Zehen in den flauschig dicken und in gryffindorrot gehaltenen Teppich, schob sich ein Kissen unter den Kopf und seufzte tief.

Hogwarts war so gut wie ausgestorben. Nur der Lehrkörper, Filch der Hausmeister und Hermine waren noch da. Die Schüler waren tags zuvor abgereist um entweder die Ferien zu genießen oder sich, wie im Falle von Harry, Ron und Neville, auf das Berufsleben vorzubreiten.

Harry, Ron und Ginny wollten ein paar herrliche Wochen Urlaub im Fuchsbau machen, bevor Harry nach London reiste, um seine Ausbildung als Auror zu beginnen.

Ron würde eine Woche vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres wieder in Hogsmead sein, um die Geschäftsführung von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze zu übernehmen.

Ginny hingegen würde nach den Ferien wieder in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen. So gern Hermine ihren Freunden Gesellschaft geleistet hätte, musste sie in Hogwarts bleiben. Lupin gab ihr die letzten Stunden, um sie auf ihre Lehrtätigkeit vorzubereiten. Hermine, ehrgeizig wie sie nun mal war, verbrachte viel Zeit in der Bibliothek und ihrem Zimmer wo sie Lehrpläne studierte und anfing, sich Konzepte für die bevorstehenden Unterrichtsstunden zu erstellen.

Severus Snape saß derweil in seinem Kerker und frönte seiner muffeligen Laune. Seit dem Abschlussball und der Szene am See hatte er Schüleranhäufungen außerhalb des Unterrichts gemieden, wo es nur ging. „Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn" war seine neue Methode um Hermine aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Erfolglos. Er hatte ihre vor Weinen geröteten Augen bemerkt und er fragte sich, ob es wohl noch einen Grund, außer dem Abschied von ihren Freunden gab, der sie zu Tränen rührte. Er persönlich war froh, Potter und Weasley endlich aus seinem Gesichtsfeld entfernt zu wissen. Gleich darauf schalt er sich einen Narren, weil er wieder Gedanken an sie verschwendete.

Das Tagebuch von Hermine lag ungeöffnet vor ihm auf der Tischplatte. Es drängte ihn weiter zu lesen aber andererseits wusste er, dass er damit wieder eine unsichtbare Schwelle übertreten würde. Doch kam es darauf noch an? Hatten er und Hermine nicht bereits eine Stufe erreicht, die nicht mehr zu leugnen war?! Was auch immer diese Stufe sein sollte. So schlug er das Buch mit einem Seufzen an der Stelle auf, an der er zu letzt aufgehört hatte. Angespannt und mit überschlagenen Beinen lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und versank wieder in der Vergangenheit.

_Ein Horkrux ist anscheinend vernichtet. Doch was war mit den anderen? Immer wieder drehen sich meine Gedanken im Kreis. Ein Muggelarzt würde sagen ich hätte eine Zwangsneurose. Aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Harry und Ron sitzen auch die ganze Zeit am Fenster, starren gedankenverloren nach draußen, ohne das uns dabei ein Geistesblitz ereilt. _

_Im Haus der Weasleys herrscht ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen. Auch wenn die Stimmung gedrückt ist, und alle von leichter Unruhe __ergriffen sind__, was sich durch Appetitlosigkeit bemerkbar macht, versuchen, soviel Normalität wie möglich an den Tag zu legen. _

„_Wir müssen endlich weiter kommen, uns läuft die Zeit davon", sagte Harry zwei Tage nach dem wir in dem Haus am Grimmauldplatz waren und schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen die Fensterscheibe, die in ihrem Rahmen __er__zitterte._

_Erschrocken über die plötzliche Unterbrechung der Stille sprangen Ron und ich mit einem leisen Schrei auf und hatten die Zauberstäbe __gezückt._

„_Sorry Leute, aber diese Tatenlosigkeit zermürbt mich", murmelte Harry und lief wie ein Tier in Rons Zimmer auf und ab._

„_Uns geht es doch nicht anders Harry. Wir müssen etwas tun. Aber was? Wo sollen wir anfangen? Wir wissen nur, was die Horkruxe sein könnten. Doch wo hat Voldemort sie versteckt?", sagte ich etwas schrill und Ron zuckte bei dem Namen Voldemort zusammen._

„_Ach komm schon Ron, hör endlich auf jedes Mal zusammen zu zucken, wenn wir seinen Namen sagen. Das ist kindisch", fauchte ich ihn genervt an._

_Ron biss die Zähne zusammen und wurde rot. Diese ständige Angst den Namen von Voldemort auszusprechen reizte mich noch mehr, als ich es eh schon war. _

„_Laßt uns noch mal alles durchgehen", schlug ich leicht entmutigt vor._

_Im Schneidersitz ließ sich Harry neben mir nieder._

„_Hufflepuffs Kelch. Das ist ein Horkrux. Das wissen wir auf alle Fälle. Voldemort wird ihn an einen Ort gebracht haben, der ihm wichtig erscheint, der wichtig war für sein zukünftiges Leben, der eine symbolische Bedeutung hat", überlegte er laut._

„_Das Grab von Helga Hufflepuff", schlug ich vor, war aber selbst nicht davon überzeugt. _

„_Ich weiß nicht Mine", antwortete Ron nachdenklich._

„_Wäre das nicht zu offensichtlich? So einfach kann es nicht sein", stellte Harry fest und kaute nachdenklich auf seinen Fingernägeln._

_Erneut setzte Schweigen ein._

„_Das Waisenhaus vielleicht?"_

„_Möglich, aber für Hufflepuffs Kelch muss er etwas gewählt haben, was seinem Leben eine Richtung gegeben hat. Etwas Tiefsinnigeres von der Bedeutung her", sagte ich und meine Gedanken wanderten zurück an den Tag, wo wir an dem Grab von Harrys Eltern waren. _

„_Tod…Ein Grab…… Gibt es etwas Prägenderndes__ im Leben eines Menschen als den Tod? _

_Voldemort fürchtete den Tod, aber er benutzt ihn als Strafe und als Mittel zum Zweck um an Macht zu kommen. Doch durch einen Tod wurde sein Schicksal bestimmt. Das Schicksal alleine in einem Waisenhaus aufzuwachsen, ohne Mutter…Hat Harry nicht erzählt, dass Voldemort seine Mutter verachtet?", überlegte ich und meine Gedanken, verfolgten diese Richtung, mein Bauch sagte mir, dass ich auf dem richtigen Weg war._

„_Das Grab, ein Grab…Tod… __Wisst__ ihr, wo Voldemorts Mutter begraben wurde?", fragte ich und überrascht sahen mich meine Freunde an._

„_Nein", antwortete Harry „aber das wird sich raus finden lassen. Ich vermute, die Leute vom Waisenhaus werden eine Beerdigung in London veranlasst haben"_

„_Der Tod seiner Mutter..., ich glaube der Kelch ist im Grab seiner Mutter", sagte ich überzeugt._

„_Mine, du könntest Recht haben", rief Harry aus. „Das müssen wir verfolgen", und war mit einem Satz wieder auf den Beinen._

„_Moment, ohne Vorbereitung gehen wir nirgends hin", wies ich ihn zurecht und auch Ron nickte bestätigend. _

_Man sah ihm die Angst vor dem Bevorstehenden an, aber er war nicht umsonst ein Gryffindor und in seinem Gesicht zeigte sich nun grimmige Entschlossenheit._

_Da Harry und ich die _Einzigen_ von uns dreien waren, die sich in Muggellondon auskannten, versuchten wir, anhand Harrys Erinnerung das Waisenhaus __ausfindig zu machen__, wo es sich befand. _

_Nach endlosen Stunden waren wir wenigstens so weit, einen Stadtteil bestimmen zu können. Ich zauberte einen Stadtplan herbei und tatsächlich gab es dort auch einen Friedhof!_

„_Ich denke wir sollten es hier probieren", flüsterte ich, faltete die Karte zusammen und ließ sie verschwinden. Die Gefahr, dass Molly sie finden würde war einfach zu groß._

„_Heute Nacht", sagte Harry mit Bestimmtheit. _

_Am Tag wäre mir zwar lieber gewesen, aber sich tagsüber unbemerkt aus dem Haus zu stehlen, war einfach unmöglich._

_So warteten wir, bis die Sonne unterging, packten uns warm in unsere Jacken__ schlichen uns leise aus dem Haus und apparierten nach London. Auch wenn wir nicht darüber sprachen, konnte ich die Angst von Ron und Harry spüren. Mir selbst ging es nicht anders. Meine Beine zitterten und meine Zunge klebte am Gaumen, mein Magen war wie zugeschnürt und ich konnte mein Herz so heftig an meine Rippen schlagen spüren, dass es mich wunderte, warum es noch nichts rausgehüpft ist. _

_Vorsichtig sahen wir uns um. Es war ein heruntergekommener Stadtteil. Die Mülltonnen lagen umgekippt auf den Strassen, die Straßenlaternen waren mit Gewalt zerstört worden, es roch nach Armut und Fäulnis. Die Wände der Häuser war mit Graffitis voll gesprüht und der Putz bröckelte an den Häusern herab. Aus den offenen Fenstern konnte man Babygeschrei und wütenden Stimme keifen hören, die sich auf niedrigsten Niveau Beleidigungen an den Kopf warfen._

_Leise, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen hielten wir uns im Schatten und gingen die Straße entlang. Laut Karte müsste der Friedhof nicht mehr weit entfernt sein. Bei jedem Knacken und jedem anderen Geräusch zuckte ich zusammen. Der Schweiß brach mir aus und die Hand in der ich meinen Zauberstab hielt war schon ganz glitschig. Katzen sprangen auf die Mülltonnen und starrten uns an, während wir uns Schritt für Schritt dem verfallenen Tor näherten. _

„_Hier ist es", wisperte Harry und hievte sich an der Mauer hoch. Das Tor hätte wahrscheinlich laut genug gequie__t__scht um die ganze Nachbarschaft zu wecken._

„_Jetzt du Hermine", sagte Harry, hielt mir die Hand hin, während Ron eine Räuberleiter für mich machte. _

_Zusammen zogen Harry und ich Ron mit nach oben und sahen uns vorsichtig, mit angehaltenen Atem um. Es war unheimlich und ein eklig süßer Geruch lag in der Luft. _

_Schaudernd gingen wir durch die Reihen. Statt den Zauberstab als Lichtquelle zu benutzen, hatten wir uns Taschenlampen mitgenommen, die Arthur in der Garage sammelte._

_Wir leuchteten jeden Grabstein, jedes Kreuz auf der Suche nach Morfin Riddle ab, ohne fündig zu werden. Ich verlor jedes Zeitgefühl, es war kalt und meine Zähne fingen an zu klappern._

„_Hier", zischte Ron und an seiner Tonlage erkannte man, dass er fündig geworden war. _

_Ganz an Ende einer langen Reihe von Gräbern stand ein vermodertes Holzkreuz, die Inschrift war kaum noch zu entziffern._

„_Und jetzt?"_

„_Wir graben", sagte Harry. _

_Ron und ich schnappten nach Luft. _

„_Wir graben?", keuchte Ron und das Entsetzen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben._

„_Ja", antwortete Harry und sein Gesichtsausdruck spielte wilde Entschlossenheit wieder. _

_Wir verwandelten Holzstöcke in Schaufeln und trugen eine Schicht Erde nach der anderen ab. Das soll heißen Ron und Harry gruben, während ich mit der Taschenlampe Licht spendete und mich aufmerksam umsah. Doch weit und breit war niemand zu sehen. _

_Plötzlich war ein hohles Geräusch zu hören. Metall traf auf Metall. Vorsichtig kratze Harry mit der Schaufel darüber und da war er. Hufflepuffs Kelch. _

„_Wie transportieren wir ihn?", fragte Ron und erhob sich ächzend aus seiner gebückten Haltung, rieb sich den Rücken mit der einen Hand, und mit der anderen wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn._

_Etwas ratlos sahen wir __Harry__ an. _

„_Wartet hier. Ich hole draußen vom Müll einen Karton."_

_Und schon war Harry über die Mauer verschwunden. Wenige Sekunden später tauchte er wieder mit einem schmuddelig aussehenden Karton auf. Mit dem Schwebezauber ließen wir den Kelch in den Karton schweben und hexten eine Schutzglocke drüber. Das war einfacher als erhofft, aber Dumbledore hatte wohl Recht. Voldemort war unvorsichtiger mit seinen Horkruxen geworden und an diesem Muggelort konnte er nicht zuviel Magie legen, ohne dass es dem Ministerium aufgefallen wäre. _

_Wir apparierten zurück zum Fuchsbau und schlichen uns wieder in die Zimmer, unsagbar erleichtert, auch dieses Abenteuer unbeschadet überstanden zu haben. Tränen der Erleichterung liefen mir übers Gesicht und Harry strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken. Ron tätschelte mir die Schulter und murmelte die ganze Zeit: „Man oh man, hatten wir diesmal Glück, bei nächsten Mal wir es garantiert schwieriger." _

_Das war nicht gerade aufbauend._

„_Und wie zerstören wir das Teil jetzt?", fragte Ron und beäugte misstrauisch den Karton. _

_Die Ratlosigkeit war zum Greifen __nahe__. Jetzt hatten wir zwar den Horkrux, aber wussten nicht, was wir damit machen sollten. _

_Plötzlich gab es einen leisen Knall und mitten im Zimmer erschien der Phoenix Fawkes, ließ sich auf Harrys Schulter nieder und gab einen leisen wohlklingenden Laut von sich. _

„_Fawkes", stammelten wir überrascht und sofort__ breitete__ sich ein innerer Frieden und Zuversicht in mir aus. Unbewusst stra__f__fte ich meine Schultern. _

„_Sieh mal Harry", sagte Ron und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf eine kleine Pergamentrolle die an dem Bein des Phoenix festgebunden war. _

_Neugierig nahm ihm Harry das Pergament ab und entrollte es. Seine Augen waren vor Erstaunen weit aufgerissen und sein Mund öffnete sich, doch kein Laut drang hervor. _

_Ich entriss ihm das Pergament und konnte es nicht fassen. Dort stand eine Anleitung, wie man den Kelch und den Horkrux vernichten konnte. Die Schrift sah aus wie die von Dumbledore. Hatte Dumbledore uns Hilfe in Form von Fawkes zurückgelassen? Es war so beruhigend die Schrift von Dumbledore zu lesen._

„_Das machen wir morgen, heute nicht mehr", entschied ich resolut, rollte das Pergament zusammen, scheu__cht__e die Beiden in ihr Zimmer und schlich mich wieder in mein Bett. Ginny schlief wieder unruhig und warf sich von einer Seite auf die andere._

_Ich zog mir die Decke über den Kopf und konnte mich__ das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte…_

Snape erinnerte sich. Er lag an diesem Abend in seiner Kammer, im Hauptquartier des dunklen Lords als ihm Fawkes erschienen war. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten. Das goldene Trio war also erfolgreich. Er zog Pergament und die verzauberte Feder herbei, die Albus ihm im Laufe des sechsten Schuljahres hinterlassen hatte und schrieb die Anweisungen für die Vernichtung des Horkurxes nieder, band Fawkes den Brief ans Bein und der Vogel verschwand. In Gedanken hatte er den Dreien viel Glück gewünscht.

Als er die Zeilen von Hermine gelesen hatte, war er immer wieder erstaunt über ihre Fähigkeit zu kombinieren, ihren Instinkt und ihre unbestrittene Intelligenz. Er bewunderte widerwillig den Mut und die Kühnheit mit der die Freunde ihre Aufgabe bewältigten und verewigte seine Gedanken in das Buch.

Es war Zeit zum Abendessen und Hermine machte sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Es würde das erste Mal seit langer Zeit ein ruhiges Mahl werden, da nur die Lehrer anwesend waren. Snape saß schon am Tisch und als er Hermine sah, die in sportlicher Kleidung auf den Tisch zu schritt, verdüsterte sich seine Mine. Slughorn hatte darauf bestanden, Hermine jetzt schon am Lehrertisch sitzen zu lassen und sie steuerte den einzig freien Stuhl an. Den neben Snape. Er warf ihr einen unergründlichen Blick zu und wandte sich wieder wortlos seinem Essen zu. Hermine lud sich den Teller voll und schnappte sich das Salz, dabei berührte sie unabsichtlich Snapes Arm, der daraufhin scharf einatmete, sein Besteck fest umklammerte und seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervor traten.

Mit unschuldigem Ausdruck im Gesicht sah sie ihn an und er hob in gewohnter Manier die Augenbraue. Aber so leicht ließ sich Hermine nicht mehr von ihm einschüchtern.

Kaum hatte er sein Mahl beendet, erhob er sich und verließ grußlos den Tisch was Minerva dazu veranlasste Snape eine „Miesmuschel" zu nennen. Auch Hermine erhob sich und folgte Snape nach draußen, sie hoffte, ihn abpassen zu können.

Sie betrat gerade die Eingangshalle als er sie auch schon anherrschte: „Verfolgen Sie mich Miss Granger?"

„Und wenn es so wäre Professor Snape?", konterte Hermine schlagfertig.

„Das würde ich Ihnen nicht geraten haben, außer Sie bevorzugen es, dass ich Ihnen das Leben zur Hölle machen werde."

„Da bin ich mal gespannt", sagte Hermine und fragte sich warum er schon wieder so schlecht gelaunt war.

Wie hätte sie wissen können, dass Snape versuchte sie mit seinem nicht gerade netten Verhalten zu manipulieren, um sie auf Abstand zu halten.

Hermine trat an ihn heran, fuhr mutig mit ihren Händen an den Aufschlägen seiner Robe entlang und flüstere: „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass du mir die Hölle heiß machst", zwinkerte ihm vergnügt zu und ließ ihn stehen.

In Snape rumorte es. Das kleine Biest schaffte es immer wieder ihn aus der Ruhe zu bringen, ihn stehen zu lassen, ohne das er als Gewinner des Rededuells hervorging. Er setzte ihr nach, packte sie am Handgelenk und zog sie hinter sich her, Richtung Kerker.

„Severus, was soll das?", sagte Hermine und stolperte hinter ihm her, nicht fähig, sich aus seiner Umklammerung zu lösen.

Grimmig lächelte Snape auf sie herab zog sie ihn sein Büro. Er knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, drückte Hermine an das harte Holz, und stützte seine Hände links und recht neben ihrem Kopf ab. Die Tür, stützte seine Hände links und rechts neben ihrem Kopf ab. Er brachte sein Gesicht ganz nah an ihres und funkelte sie zornig an.

„Treib es nicht zu weit, Hermine. Du willst mich herausfordern und provozieren, ohne zu wissen auf was du dich einlässt", zischte er.

„Und wenn ich eben das herausfinden will", sagte Hermine herausfordernd und zwang sich seinem Blick standzuhalten.

Sie war sich der Nähe zu ihm bewusst, spürte die Energie die von ihm ausging, Hitze breitete sich in ihr aus und sie war froh, an der Tür zu lehnen die ihr Halt gab.

„Ich bin kein pubertierender Teenie mehr der keinen eigenen Willen hat und alles mit sich machen lässt, also wenn du Spielchen spielst, bist nicht du diejenige die das Spiel lenkt", sagte Severus und sein Blick wanderte zu ihren Lippen.

Resolut packte Hermine ihm an den Kragen seiner Roben zog ihn noch näher an sich heran.

„Genau das ist einer der vielen Gründen, warum ich dich will", hauchte sie und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Völlig überrascht riss Snape die Augen auf, doch ihre weichen Lippen lösten Begehren in ihm aus und er erwiderte ihren Kuss. Erst zögernd, aber dann immer fordernder. Ihre Zunge strich leicht über seine Lippen und sie küssten sich immer leidenschaftlicher. Hermine presste sich an ihn, streichelte seinen Nacken und war zu keinem Gedanken mehr fähig. Alles was zählte was das Hier und Jetzt.

„Wir sollten das lieber lassen", flüstere Snape, der sich von ihrem Mund löste und versuchte einen Schritt zurückzutreten.

Aber Hermine war keinesfalls gewillt aufzuhören, geschweige denn ihn gehen zu lassen.

„Oh nein, wir sollten genau da weitermachen", sagte sie und sah ihn mit vor Verlangen dunkel gewordenen Augen an.

„Du wirst es bereuen Hermine", sagte Severus mit rauer Stimme um seine Selbstbeherrschung bemüht.

„Das lass mal schön meine Sorge sein", fauchte Hermine und zog ihn wieder an sich, legte ihre Lippen auf die Stelle an seinem Hals, an der sein Puls schlug und saugte leicht.

Severus schloss die Augen und konnte nicht glauben was hier passierte, aber sein Verlangen ließ sich nicht länger verstecken oder leugnen.

„Es ist nur körperlich", versichte er sich „und ich hab ihr auch gesagt, was sie von mir zu erwarten hat und was nicht".

Er fuhr mit den Händen an ihren Seiten entlang, wieder hoch zu ihrem Gesicht und nahm es zwischen seine Hände. Küsste ihre Augenlider, ihre Wangen, ihre Mundwinkel und schließlich ihre Lippen von denen er nicht genug kriegen konnte. Die Knie drohten Hermine nachzugeben und sie klammerte sich an Severus fest, der sie hochhob, und auf den Schreibtisch nieder ließ. Seine Hände fuhren durch ihre Haare, jede Berührung ihrer Zungenspitzen schickte kleine Impulse durch den Körper des anderen.

„Hermine", murmelte Severus an ihren Lippen, versuchte den letzten Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung zusammen zu kratzen.

„Severus…jetzt hör endlich auf mir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Du hast mir gesagt was ich von dir zu erwarten habe. Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr. Auch wenn ich noch jung bin, ich bin erwachsen. Ich weiß, was ich will", sagte sie hastig um seinen Einwänden zuvor zu kommen.

„Und das ist es was ich will", flüsterte sie, sah ihm tief in die Augen, zog ihn wieder an sich und küsste ihn mit einer Inbrunst, die jeden Zweifel an ihrem Verlangen beiseite wischte.

Langsam rutschte Hermine vom Tisch, presste sich an ihn. Hermine glaubte sich auf der sicheren Seite, doch Snape konnte seine Bedenken nicht einfach ausschalten, so groß die Leidenschaft auch war.

Mit glühendem Blick löste er sich von ihr. Was konnte er noch tun, um sie von sich fern zu halten? Er war ihr aus dem Weg gegangen, er hatte versucht offen mit ihr zu sprechen, doch nichts half. Auch wenn sie angeblich sicher war, er wollte nicht, dass sie eines Tages etwas bereute, nur weil sie die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte. Er würde ihr Zeit geben, einen kühlen Kopf zu bekommen um sich dann zu entscheiden.

„Überleg dir das noch mal ganz genau", sagte er, küsste ihre Fingerspitzen, öffnete die Tür zu seiner Linken, die in seine Privatgemächer führten und ging hinein.

Die Tür ließ er offen stehen. Hermine verstand. Auch wenn sie etwas verstimmt über das plötzliche Ende war, so rechnete sie es Severus hoch an, dass er ihr Möglichkeit ließ zu gehen, noch einmal genau zu überlegen, ob sie mit dem wenigen leben konnte, was er zu geben bereit war.

Nachdenklich betrachtete sie die Tür. Die Sehnsucht trieb sie näher heran, doch Hermine wäre nicht Hermine gewesen, wenn ihr Verstand sie nicht gewarnt hätte. War sie wirklich bereit auch eine Abweisung von ihm ertragen zu können, die zweifelsfrei bald kommen würde?! Tief atmete sie den Geruch von Zimt, der im Raum lag, ein und vertraute auf ihr Herz.

Zögernd schritt sie an die Tür, lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und betrachte Snape, der mit überschlagenen Beinen in einem Sessel saß, ein Glas Whiskey in der Hand, was er vorsichtig hin und her schwenkte. Seine Ausstrahlung nahm den ganzen Raum ein. Er strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und richtete seine schwarzen Augen auf Hermine. Ohne zu blinzeln sah sie ihn an, legte ihre Antwort in ihrem Blick und er verstand. Er stellte das Glas auf den kleinen Tisch ab.

„Komm her", sagte er mit samtener Stimme, die Hermine sofort eine neue Gänsehaut über den Körper jagte.

Sie überschritt die Schwelle, gab der Tür mit der Ferse einen Kick, die leise, und mit für Hermine einen Gefühl der Endgültigkeit ins Schloss fiel.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hallo ihr Lieben, sorry, dass letzte Update war nicht wie gewohnt, aber dafür gibts heute gleich zwei Kapitel. Am WE kann ich leider nicht updaten, da ich für einige Tage in London sein werde._

17. Kapitel

Etwas verunsichert stand Hermine an der Tür. Wie sollte sie sich jetzt verhalten, ohne ihn zu überrumpeln, und damit den kleinen Sieg, den sie errungen hatte zu nichte zu machen. Nervös spielte sie mit ihren Händen und sah sich im Wohnzimmer von Snape um. Von der Einrichtung war sie nicht wirklich überrascht. Zwar war sein Büro immer vollgestopft und düster, aber in den letzten Monaten war sie sich sicher, dass es seinen Privaträumen anders aussehen musste. Und damit hatte sie Recht.

Vor dem Kamin standen zwei gemütlich wirkende Ohrensessel, dazwischen stand ein kleiner runder Tisch. An der rechten Wand stand eine dunkle antike Kommode, auf deren edle Weine standen, daneben, auf einem Silbertablett Weingläser aus Kristall, welche jetzt im Schein der Flammen flunkerten. Auf der linken Seite des Raumes war ein kleiner Sekretär, den Snape offenbar für seine Privatkorrespondenz benutzte. Die Wände waren hell gestrichen, der Teppich smaragdgrün, dick und flauschig. Er lud gerade zu ein, barfuß zu laufen. Vom Wohnzimmer gingen drei Türen ab. Eine führte wohl in die Küche, die andere in sein Privatlabor und Bibliothek und die andere in sein Schlafzimmer.

„Na, bist du fertig mit deiner Inspektion, oder wartest du darauf doch noch einen Sarg mit abgenagten Knochen zu finden?", sagte Severus mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Wie ein kleines Mädchen fühlte sich Hermine ertappt, ließ den Blick beschämt auf den Boden sinken.

„Setz dich", forderte sie Severus auf und deutete auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber, auf dem vor gar nicht so langer Zeit Remus gesessen hatte.

Ohne ihn anzusehen ging Hermine Richtung Kamin. Sie war immer noch von sich überrascht, so in die Offensive gegangen zu sein, und da sie noch nie in so einer Situation wie in dieser war, wuchs ihre Unsicherheit mit jeder Minute.

Stumm nahm sie Platz, zog die Beine unter sich an, wagte einen Blick zu Severus. Er musterte sie, seine schwarzen Augen schimmerten im Schein der Flammen, er wirkte völlig locker und entspannt. Die Arme und Hände auf den Lehnen, den Körper zurückgelehnt. Seine Gesichtszüge ließen nicht erahnen war er dachte oder fühlte. Sein Blick war so intensiv, dass es Hermine heiß und kalt wurde, sie war wie hypnotisiert, nicht fähig wegzusehen.

Severus spürte ihre Unsicherheit und wollte durch seine Zurückhaltung ihr die Zeit geben, sich an seine Anwesenheit zu gewöhnen. So saßen sie zusammen, sprachen kein Wort, sahen sich nur an, völlig im Anblick des anderen versunken. Es war Hermine, die zu erst das Wort ergriff.

„Wie….?", sie stockte und wusste offenbar nicht recht, wie sie fortfahren sollte. Doch Severus ahnte was ihr auf der Zunge lag.

„Du meinst, wie es nun weiter gehen wird?", fragte er und beugte sich leicht nach vorne, legte seine Unterarme auf den Schenkeln ab und ließ die Hände zwischen den Knien baumeln.

„Ja", antwortete Hermine erleichtert und zugleich angespannt, was auf sie zu kommen würde.

„Nun, dir sollte folgendes klar sein. Das, was wir Beide miteinander haben, darf niemand erfahren, ich werde mich nicht öffentlich zu dir bekennen. Du gehst deine Wege, und ich die meinen. Du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen wenn du möchtest, doch bitte ich dich es nicht zu übertreiben. Ich brauche meinen Freiraum, und das hast du zu respektieren. Ebenso erwarte ich von dir Ehrlichkeit, den ich habe nicht vor mit jemanden meine Freizeit zu verbringen der mich anlügt, genauso wenig wie ich dich anlügen oder etwas vorspielen werde, was nicht da ist."

Das zu hören tat Hermine weh, obwohl sie nicht anderes erwartet hatte. Sie zwang sich weiter in Snapes Augen zu sehen. Auch in ihm arbeitete es. Würde sie es sich doch noch überlegen? Einerseits hoffte er es, denn seit wann liefen „Beziehungen" so ruhig, wie er es sich wünschte, doch andererseits wünschte er sich, dass sie bei ihrer Entscheidung bleiben würde. Forschend ließ er seinen Blick über ihr Gesicht schweifen. Schlau wurde er aus ihr nicht. Immer wenn er dachte sie nun einigermaßen zu erkennen und zu verstehen, tat sie etwas Unerwartetes. Wie auch jetzt. Hermine ließ sich vom Sessel gleiten und kniete nun vor Severus, nahm seine Hände in ihre. Überrascht sah Snape auf ihren braunen Wuschelkopf hinab. Sanft streichelte er mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken und er spürte wie sie unter seiner Berührung erschauerte. Sie hob den Kopf und als er die Leidenschaft in ihren carmellfarbenen Augen sah, schnappte er nach Luft, zog sie hoch auf seinen Schoß. Wie von selbst, als würden sie das schon seit Jahren tun, setzte sich Hermine seitlich hin, schlang einen Arm um seinen Hals, vergrub das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge, atmete tief seinen Geruch und spielte mit der anderen Hand mit einer seiner Haarsträhnen.

Severus schlang seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte, zog sie ganz nah an sich, unentschlossen ob er den Kopf schütteln sollte, angesichts ihrer Naivität. Aber er konnte nicht bestreiten, wie sehr er ihre Nähe genoss. Er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn, legte seinen Zeigefinger an ihr Kinn, hob ihr Gesicht an, damit er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. Zaghaft lächelte Hermine, sie fühlte sich wie in einem Vakuum. Alle Luft schien aus ihr gewichen zu sein, die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Ihre Lippen näherten sich langsam einander an. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander, forderten heraus, verlangten nach mehr und bekam auch mehr. Ihre Körper pressten sich aneinander, und die Luft um sie herum war wie elektrisch aufgeladen. Hermine klammerte sich an ihn, sie zitterte.

Wie gern hätte Severus sie jetzt in sein Schlafzimmer getragen, ihr gezeigt, welches Feuer sie ihm entfachte, aber dazu war es zu früh.

Sanft löste er sich von ihr und strich ihr zärtlich eine dichte Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr.

„Ich denke, es ist besser du gehst jetzt", sagte er flüsternd, mit leisen Bedauern in der Stimme.

„Wieso?", fragte Hermine heiser und schmiegt ihre Wange an seine Hand.

„Weil wir nichts überstürzen sollten."

„Du hast wohl Recht", seufzte Hermine und rutschte von seinem Schoß.

„Ich bringe dich zur Tür", sagte Snape galant, erhob sich, schritt zur Tür und hielt sie auf.

Wie auf Wolke sieben schwebte Hermine beinahe am ihm vorbei, warf ihm ein letztes glühendes Lächeln zu und als sie schon fast außer Hörweite war, rief er ihr nach: „Bis bald", und es klang wie ein Versprechen.

Zurück in ihrem Zimmer warf sich Hermine bäuchlings aufs Bett, vergrub ihren wilden Lockenkopf in ein dickes Kissen, immer wieder lief ihr das Geschehene durch den Kopf, bis es sich langsam bei ihr setzte. Sie konnte es kaum glauben. Auch wenn sie noch weit von ihrem eigentlichen Ziel entfernt war, so war sie doch einen großen Schritt weiter gekommen. Wenn sie sich jetzt richtig verhielt und einen kühlen Kopf bewahrte, würde sie vielleicht mit dem belohnt werden, was sie sich so sehr wünschte.

Schwungvoll erhob sie sich vom Bett und setzte sich mit vollem Elan wieder an ihren Schreibtisch um sich weiter auf ihre bevorstehende Tätigkeit als Lehrerin vorzubereiten.

Etliche Stockwerke weiter unten saß Severus Snape in seinem Sessel und starrte in die Flammen. War das richtig, was er bzw. sie beide da hier taten? Verstieß es nicht gegen jede Moral? Er war schließlich ihr Lehrer gewesen, doch nun war sie volljährig und in wenigen Wochen seine Kollegin. Auch wenn er nicht sagte, er respektierte sie, er hielt sie für eine der klügsten Hexen die er kannte und sie war unbestreitbar hübsch. Nicht klassisch schön, aber ihr Lachen und ihre fröhliche Ausstrahlung wirkten sehr einnehmend. In ihrer Gegenwart konnte er entspannen, verlor er seine Habacht-Stellung, die er selbst nach Voldemorts Fall nicht gänzlich aufgeben konnte. Er hoffte, die „Beziehung" würde nicht so enden, wie die, die er bereits hinter sich hatte. Es war immer nach demselben Muster verlaufen. Die Frauen entwickelten Gefühle, die er nicht in dem Maße erwidern konnte, was unweigerlich zu Streitereien und schließlich zum endgültigen Bruch führte. Diesmal würde es sicherlich anders laufen. Hermine wusste auf was sie sich einließ und falls es tatsächlich zu einem schnellen Ende kommen sollte, waren sie sicher fähig wie normale Menschen miteinander umzugehen. Doch den Gedanken an ein Ende schob Severus ganz schnell wieder beiseite und redete sich ein, er tat es nur deshalb, weil er schon zu lange nicht mehr in der Gesellschaft einer Frau war.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

_Hallo Leute, ich bin wieder aus London zurück und danke euch für die Reviews. Heute geht es auch prompt weiter._

18. Kapitel

In den nächsten beiden Wochen bekamen sich Severus und Hermine nur bei den Mahlzeiten zu Gesicht. Hermine, wie immer ein Ausbund von Ehrgeiz und Fleiß verbrachte die Stunden damit, Stundenpläne mit dem zu erlernenden Stoff für die Klassen zu erstellen und ihre letzten, winzig kleinen Wissenslücken in der Bibliothek zu füllen. Abends fiel sie ausgepumpt ins Bett und kaum hatte ihr Kopf das dicke Daunenkissen berührt, übermannte sie auch schon wohltuender Schlaf, begleitet von Träumen, die ihr morgens beim Aufwachen ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht zauberten und ihre Wangen rosa werden ließ.  
Severus hingegen wanderte oft gedankenverloren in seinem Kerker auf und ab, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verunsichert und nicht wissend, wie er sich nun verhalten sollte. Den meisten Menschen gegenüber zeigte er immer die kalte Schulter, war arrogant, übellaunig und so scharfzüngig, dass derjenige, der seine verbalen Attacken ertragen musste, das Gefühl hatte, die Haut würde ihm bei lebendigen Leib abgezogen. Doch nun war alles anders und auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, das allerletzte was er wollte war, Hermine jetzt schon mit seiner Art zu vertreiben, wenn sie erst mal mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen würden und sie ihn nicht nur während des Unterrichts ertragen musste. Auch wenn er derjenige war, der ihr klar gemacht hatte, dass er seine Ruhe brauchte, so wunderte es ihn doch, dass sie bis jetzt nicht wieder bei ihm aufgetaucht war. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, schließlich war bisher jede Frau schneller wieder auf seiner Fußmatte gestanden, als er es sich tatsächlich gewünscht hatte. Hatte sie es sich möglicherweise anders überlegt? Ging sie ihm aus dem Weg? Genervt weil er sie nicht durchschauen konnte, schmetterte er die Bürotür laut hinter sich zu und ging nach oben Richtung Halle. Viel Nachdenken machte schließlich auch Hunger.

Mit großen Schritten und wehenden schwarzen Umhang erreichte er die Doppeltür, gerade in dem Moment in dem auch Hermine ankam. Sie standen sich gegenüber und musterten sich. Hermine konnte sich nicht satt sehen an ihm. Dort stand er. Groß, stolz, dunkel und mit einer undurchsichtigen, autoritären Aura, die sie wie ein Magnet anzog. Ob sie wohl jemals das Rätsel um Severus Snape würde lösen können? Wollte sie das überhaupt? Schon alleine sein Anblick reichte um die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch auf Hochtouren zu bringen und eine süße Schwere durchfloß ihren Körper.  
Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue unterzog Snape Hermine einer genauen Musterung. Sie sah etwas erschöpft aus, aber sie wirkte nicht bedrückt. Langsam stahl sich ein kleines, scheues Lächeln auf Hermines Lippen und als es in ihren Augen ankam, leuchteten sie wieder mit einer Intensivität, als hätte jemand eine Lampe hinter den Augäpfeln angezündet.  
Er quittierte es mit einem knappen Nicken und ließ ihr den Vortritt. Hermine ging an ihm vorbei und ihr typischer Vanilleduft stieg ihm betörend in die Nase. Er folgte ihr, kam ihr dabei so nahe, sodass sie seine Wärme und seine Blicke in ihrem Rücken spüren konnte. Das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch verstärkte sich.  
Es waren nicht viele Lehrer anwesend. Die meisten waren über die Ferien zu ihren Familien gefahren und der Rest des Lehrkörpers erschien nur sporadisch zu den geregelten Essenszeiten. Professor Sprout und Professor Vektor waren in einem Gespräch über die neuste Ausgabe der „Hexenwoche" vertieft. Weder Hermine noch Severus war nach einen trivialen Gespräch zu mute und so ließen sie sich zwei Stühle entfernt von den anderen nieder. Völlig ausgehungert stürzte sich Hermine auf die Lasagne, während Snape ein saftiges Steak aß. Bis jetzt hatten sie noch kein Wort gewechselt, was der lockeren und entspannten Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen jedoch keinen Abbruch tat, auch wenn sie während des Essens nicht miteinander sprachen, sondern sich lediglich ab und zu verstohlen über den Rand ihrer Teller musterten. Hermine mit leicht verklärten Blick, während Severus seinen berühmten, stechenden, forschenden Blick übers Hermines Gesicht wandern ließ, so als ob er jeden Moment damit rechnete Ekel und Abscheu zu erkennen.  
Nachdem sie aufgegessen hatten konnte Hermine nicht umhin und sagte stolz:  
„Ich habe jetzt alle Pläne für meinen Unterricht fertig!"  
„Wird das jetzt fishing for compliments?", fragte Severus leicht spöttisch.  
„Nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich bin doch kein Pfau, der seine Federn spreizt um bewundert zu werden", ereiferte sich Hermine. Sie hasste es mit anderen „Weibern" auf eine Stufe gestellt zu werden.  
„Das habe ich am eigenen Leib erfahren", erwiderte Snape und sein Gesichtsausdruck sah aus, als hätte sie ihm wer weiß etwas angetan.  
„Ach hast du das?! Du kannst noch gar nicht wissen, was ich deinem Leib antun kann", schnurrte Hermine leise und warf ihm einen leicht anzüglichen Blick zu, als sie Professor Sprout und Sinatra aus der Halle hatte gehen sehen.  
„Ganz schön vorlaut junge Dame. Paß auf was du sagst, bevor du es bereuen wirst", sagte Snape nun etwas schärfer als er eigentlich wollte.  
„Wieso glaubst du eigentlich ständig ich könnte mich anders entscheiden, oder es bereuen deine Nähe überhaupt nur jemals gesucht zu haben", antwortete Hermine und traf damit genau den Nagel auf den Kopf.  
„Weil ich es einfach besser weiß und ich schon einiges mehr an Lebenserfahrung habe als du", sagte Snape als würde er mit einem kleinen Kind sprechen, dem er vergeblich zu erklären versuchte, Lutscher würden Karies auslösen. Aber alleine die Vorstellung Snape würde einem Kind etwas geduldig erklären, war absurd und Hermine erkannte sehr wohl die Gönnerhaftigkeit seiner Aussage.  
„Darüber reden wir noch und zwar heute abend", fauchte Hermine, stand auf und ging schnell zum Ausgang.  
Snape sah ihr nach, beeindruckt wie sie sich nicht unterbuttern ließ und die Aussicht heute den Abend gemeinsam zu verbringen verzog sich sein Mund zu einem teuflischen Grinsen. Er liebte Wortgefechte und mit Hermine versprach es interessant zu werden.

„Was bildet er sich überhaupt ein?! Ich bin doch kein Kind mehr! Oh Snape, dir werde ich noch eine gewaltige Lektion erteilen!", dachte Hermine, ihr grimmiger Gesichtsausdruck und ihre geballten Fäuste zeugten von ihrer Entschlossenheit. Um sich etwas zu entspannen ließ sie sich ein heißes, nach Sunny Melon duftendes Bad ein und versank mit einem Seufzen im Wasser. Dampfschwaden waberten durch das gekachelte Badezimmer, Fenster und Spiegel beschlugen. Die Wärme des Wassers lockerte Hermines angespannte Muskulatur, sie schloß die Augen und atmete tief den Geruch von Melone ein. Sorgfältig wusch sie sich die Haare, wickelte sich in ein flauschig dickes Badetuch ein, wischte mit der Hand über den Spiegel und betrachtete sich skeptisch im Spiegel. Eine klassische Schönheit war sie nicht, dessen war sie sich bewusst, aber sie mochte ihr Äußeres und fühlte sich so wohl wie sie war. Etwas unentschlossen stand sie vor dem Kleiderschrank. Was sollte sie bloß anziehen? Sportlich leger? Oder mehr eleganter? Zu overdressed durfte es natürlich auch nicht sein. Letztendlich entschied sich Hermine für eine dunkle Jeans und ein weißes Top, band ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen, trug Wimperntusche und Lipgloss auf und mit einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel verließ sie ihr Zimmer um hinab in den Kerker zu steigen. Als sie vor seiner Tür ankam wurde sie nervös und die Flugzeuge in ihrem Bauch tanzten Tango, das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und ihre Zunge klebt am Gaumen. Gleich würde sie alleine mit ihm sein, ohne Beobachtung…. Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch, bevor sie an die Tür klopfte.  
„Herein", ertönte Snapes tiefe, dunkle Samtstimme.  
Der Aufforderung folgend öffnete Hermine die Tür und trat in sein Büro. Die Tür zu seinen Privatgemächern stand offen und Hermine hörte Geräusche aus seiner Wohnung kommen. Neugierig folgte sie diesen. Mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand er im Wohnzimmer und entkorkte eine Flasche Wein, wie es nur die Muggel taten.  
„Möchtest du ein Glas", fragte er, während er sich um drehte.  
„Gerne", sagte Hermine und nahm auf einem Ohrensessel platz, während er zwei Kristallgläser füllte, ihr eines reichte und sich ihr gegenüber hinsetzte.  
„Auf dein Wohl", sagte Severus und prostete ihr zu, seine dunklen Augen tauchten tief ihn ihre ein und schien ihre Seele zu streicheln.  
„Auf dein Wohl", erwiderte Hermine mit brüchiger Stimme und nippte an dem Wein, versank in diesen Augen deren Tiefe kein Ende zu kennen schien.  
„Also was war das noch vorhin?", spottete Severus und war gespannt wie sie seine verbale Herausforderung annehmen und beantworten würde.  
Plötzlich grinste Hermine süffisant, räkelte sich mehr als nötig auf dem Sessel und warf ihm einen schelmischen Blick aus halb geschlossenen Liedern zu. Geschmeidig wie eine Katze erhob sie sich und ging mit wiegenden Hüften auf ihn zu. Sie stütze ihre Hände links und rechts auf den Armlehnen seines Sessels ab, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und gewährte damit wohl absichtlich einen kleinen Blick in ihr Dekolltee. Sie wusste nicht, woher sie den Mut für ihr Verhalten nahm, aber sie tat einfach das was ihr in den Sinn kam. Sein zimtiger Duft stieg ihr in die Nase und das alleine reichte um ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen. Langsam näherte sie ihr Gesicht dem seinen an, ihren Augen total auf einander fixiert. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten hielt Hermine inne, sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht, sie schloß die Augen und als sich ihre Lippen endlich berührten, glaubte Hermine ihr würden die Knie nachgeben. Was für ein süßes Gefühl. Seine Zunge strich sanft über ihre Lippen, seine Hand lag an ihrem Hals und streichelte dort mit den Fingerspitzen die weiche Haut. Er konnte den harten Pulsschlag spüren und das Wissen, dass er es war, der ihr so zusetzten konnte, heizte seine aufflackerende Begierde nur noch mehr an. Doch er versuchte sich zu beherrschen, um sie nicht zu erschrecken.  
Langsam zog er sie auf seinen Schoß, ihre Arme umschlangen seinen Nacken, ihre Hände fuhren immer wieder durch sein seidiges Haar, während sich seine Lippen immer leidenschaftlicher auf ihre pressten. Und Hermine erwiderte seine Küsse mit derselben Leidenschaft. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander, umkreisten sich, forderten heraus und waren dabei doch so unendlich zärtlich.  
Sanft löste sich Severus von ihrem Mund und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Wie in Trance öffnete Hermine die Augen und als Severus die Leidenschaft wie ein Feuer in ihnen erkennen konnte, schnappte er nach Luft.  
„Wir sind nahe daran eine Grenze zu überschreiten, bei der es kein zurück mehr gibt", sagte Severus leise, seine Hand streichelte die nackte Haut zwischen Hosenbund und Top.  
„Ich weiß und genau das will ich", flüsterte Hermine und das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren.  
„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Severus und sah sie durchdringend an.  
Jedes Wort war jetzt zuviel und Hermine nahm kurz entschlossen sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und küsste ihn feurig. Er umschlang ihre Mitte mit seinen Armen, stand mit ihr auf und ließ sie an sich hinab auf ihre Füße gleiten. Kein Blatt Papier passte mehr zwischen sie, er umfasste ihren Pferdeschwanz, zog an dem Gummi und das Haar fiel ihr in sanften Wellen über die Schultern. Seine Hände gruben sich in ihr Haar, seine Lippen wanderten von ihrem Mund zu ihrem Kinn, küssten die Wangen, die Stirn, die Augenlider und als er sanft in ihren Hals biss, gaben Hermines Knie nach. Bevor sie einknickte hatte Snape sie fest an sich gepresst, hob sie auf seine Arme und ging in das Schlafzimmer. Die Kerzen tauchten das Zimmer in ein schummriges Licht, Hermine knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen und als er sie auf sein Bett ablegte, zog sie ihn mit sich hinunter. Ihre Hände fuhren unter seine Robe, sie öffnete den Verschluß und mit einem leisen Rascheln fiel sie zu Boden. Die Augen vor Verlangen tief schwarz sah Severus Hermine an, bemerkte die geschwollen Lippen, die glänzten Augen, und leicht geröteten Wangen. Ungeduldig nesselte Hermine an den vielen Knöpfen seines schwarzen Hemdes.  
„Schsch…nicht so ungeduldig. Wir haben Zeit", raunte er ihr ins Ohr, fing ihre Hände ein, verteilte kleine Küsse auf die Handinnenfläche, seine Zungenspitze malte kleine, federleichte Kreise, was Hermine ein wohliges Stöhnen entlockte und die Lust wie Wellen durch ihren Körper schwappte. Severus konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, gab ihre Hände wieder frei, die sich nun langsamer wieder an den Knöpfen zu schaffen machten. Ein Knopf nach dem anderen öffnete sich und als Hermine das erste mal ein Stück von seiner nackten Haut sah, konnte sie nicht anders und strich vorsichtig mit ihren Fingerspitzen über sein Schlüsselbein. Seine Haut war weicher und glatter als sie angenommen hatte. Das Hemd folgte der Robe. Mit seinen Händen fuhr Snape unter ihr T-Shirt, zog es ihr über den Kopf. Auch sein Blut kochte und der Anblick, dem Hermine ihm bot, brannte sich unwiderruflich in sein Gedächtnis. Jeden Zentimeter berührte er, wobei Hermine sofort Gänsehaut bekam. Er öffnete die Knöpfe ihrer Jeans und streifte sie ihr über die Hüften. Jetzt lag sie nur noch in Unterwäsche vor ihm, aber sie fühlte sich deswegen nicht unwohl, im Gegenteil. Sie fühlte sich begehrenswert und sexy.  
„Das ist aber unfair. Ich bin fast nackt und du nicht", hauchte Hermine. Langsam zog Severus sich die letzten Klamotten aus, ohne dabei den Blick von Hermine zu nehmen.   
Hermine schluckte. Seine Proportionen waren perfekt. Nicht zu muskulös, nicht zu schmal. Ganz versunken betrachtete sie ihn und die Sehnsucht nach ihm wurde mit jeder Minute unerträglicher. Sie hörte ihn leise, unverständliche Worte murmeln und auch der Rest der Kleidung verschwand.  
Hermine wollte ihn liebkosen, jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers kennen lernen, doch Snape wäre nicht Snape gewesen wenn er jetzt nicht selbst die Kontrolle haben wollte.  
„Genieße es", flüstere, seine Hände fuhren federleicht über ihren Körper, erkundeten jeder Erhebung, er küsste sie zärtlich und seine Lippen folgten dem Weg, den zuvor seine Hände beschritten hatten. Quälend langsam näherte er sich ihren Brüsten, streichelte sie, sein Atem zu spüren genügte, damit ihre Brustwarzen hart wurden. Andächtig strich er mit dem Zeigefinger über sie, leckte vorsichtig erst an der einen, dann an der anderen, saugte abwechselnd an ihnen. Hermine wähnte sich im Himmel. Sie streichelte seine Nacken und flüsterte leise seinen Namen. Immer unruhiger wand sie sich unter seinen Händen, das Feuer in ihrem Innern drohte sie zu verschlingen. Seine Zunge umfuhr ihren Bauchnabel, seine Hände streichelten quälend langsam über ihre Oberschenkel, streichelten die Innenseiten.  
„Ich halte das nicht aus", stöhnte Hermine, deren Blut auf dem Siedepunkt angekommen war und die süße Qual unerträglich wurde.  
Sie zog seinen Kopf zu sich nach oben, presste ihre Lippen auf seine, tauchte ihre Zunge in seinen Mund. Seine Hand wanderte über ihre Bauchdecke und Hermine, die es kaum erwarten konnte ihn endlich dort spüren zu können, öffnete leicht die Beine. Er konnte ihre feuchte Hitze spüren und seine Selbstbeherrschung war so gut wie vorüber. Diese weiche Haut, diese pure, unverstellte Leidenschaft berauschte ihn.  
„Bitte", seufzte Hermine, deren erstes Mal so ablief, wie sie es sich immer vorgestellt hatte.  
Seine Augen verschlangen sie, während er sich auf sie legte und ihr Gesicht sanft berührte. Er ahnte wie neu diese Erfahrung für Hermine war und wollte so behutsam wie möglich sein.  
„Hab keine Angst", sagte er, streichelte ihre Haare und küsste sie, während er langsam in sie eindrang, bereit sich jederzeit wieder zurück zu ziehen.  
Kurz tat es weh, aber die Leidenschaft schwemmte sämtlichen Schmerz beiseite. Sie drängte ihr Becken gegen seines, wollte ihn ganz spüren und als er sich endlich komplett ihr versenkt hatte, bewegten sie sich so harmonisch wie es nur möglich war. Ihre Lippen lösten sich nicht voneinander, ihre Körper gaben und forderten, als der Höhepunkt endlich immer näher kam war Hermine am Rande ihrer Kräfte. Sie sah schon die Sterne tanzen und die Gefühle, die sie empfand waren so intensiv, dass sie glaubte in ihnen ertrinken zu müssen. Severus sah all das in Hermines Gesicht und ihre Offenheit alles zu geben und zu zeigen, setzte ihm zu, verstärkte seine Leidenschaft. Als sie beide den Höhepunkt erklommen, schwebte Hermine davon, ihre Blicke verhakten sich ineinander und als Severus ein letztes Mal leise aufstöhnte, öffnete sich kurz das Tor zu seiner und ihre Seele, verwob sie zu einem Ganzen, auch wenn sie sich dessen nicht bewusst waren.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

loonie: Sorry, ich kann dir leider nicht so auf deinen Kommentar antworten, wie ich gerne würde, weil du mir keine Antwortaddy da lässt, aber es freut mich, dass dir mein Kap gefallen hat. Ich verrate dir soviel...davon kommt mehr. sfg

19.

Hermine schlug die Augen auf und betrachtete das Schattenspiel an den Wänden des Zimmers. Es war stockfinster und selbst durch das geschlossene Fenster konnte man das leise Schuuen der Eulen aus dem Verbotenen Wald hören. Das Feuer prasselte immer noch im Kamin und verbreitete eine wohlige Wärme. Ein breites Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und sie kuschelte sich noch tiefer in das weiche Kissen. Sie war glücklich. Diese Nacht übertraf all ihre Vorstellungen von Leidenschaft und Begehren, welche sie in den Armen von Severus Snape erfahren hatte.

Um ihn nicht zu wecken drehte sie sich langsam und vorsichtig um und betrachtete ihn. Er lag auf der Seite und das lange schwarze Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht. Mit einer zärtlichen Geste strich sie es ihm aus dem Gesicht und berührte dabei ganz zart mit den Fingerspitzen seine Wange. Ein kleines Seufzen stahl sich von seinen Lippen, doch er wachte nicht auf. Wie friedlich er aussah. Die Gesichtszüge entspannt und glatt, die langen seidigschwarzen Wimpern, die wie ein Fächer aussahen. Der harte Zug um seinen Mund war verschwunden und brachte seine sinnlichen Lippen erst richtig zur Geltung. Severus hatte im Schlaf seinen Arm um Hermine geschlungen und seine Wärme hüllte sie in einen schützenden Kokon. Nie wieder wollte sie den Fuß aus diesem Bett setzen, doch sie wusste, bald würde der Morgen kommen und wenn sie ihren Plan umsetzen wollte, musste sie nun gehen, so sehr es ihr auch widerstrebte. Sanft schob sie seinen Arm von ihrer Hüfte und stand auf. Ihre nackten Füße versanken in dem dicken Teppich und verschluckten jedes Geräusch.

Schnell suchte sie ihre Klamotten zusammen, die wild verstreut auf dem Boden lagen und zog sich an. Sollte sie eine Nachricht hinterlassen? Oder wäre das zuviel des Guten? Nein, entschied Hermine und griff sich ein Stück Pergament, welches sie auf dem Kaminsims entdeckt hatte, tauchte die Feder in die Tinte und schreib:

_Die Nacht war wunderschön. Wir sehen uns morgen. Hermine_

Ja, das war gut, nicht zu kitschig, nicht zu verliebt. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie zurück zum Bett und legte die Nachricht auf ihr Kopfkissen, warf dem schlafenden Severus eine letzte Kusshand zu und stahl sich davon.

Als ein paar Stunden später die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über die Erde huschten und so das Schlafzimmer von Snape Stück für Stück in ein helles Licht tauchten, erwachte dieser langsam aus dem Jenseits. Mit noch geschlossen Augen streckte er sich genüsslich, zog das nächst beste Kopfkissen zu sich heran und legte es sich über den Kopf. Als er den Geruch von Vanille in die Nase bekam, erwachten auch seine letzten Gehirnzellen und er richtete sich auf. Hermine. Er hatte mir ihr geschlafen und danach waren sie zusammen ins Land der Träume gegangen. Wo war sie? Vielleicht im Badezimmer? Eigentlich war es ihm nicht recht, ihr schon am frühen Morgen zu begegnen. Als typischer Morgenmuffel brauchte er seine Zeit um einigermaßen human zu werden und Gesellschaft trug nicht gerade dazu bei, seine Laune zu steigern. Etwas missmutig ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Das fing ja gut an. Wie sollte er ihr klarmachen, dass er morgens alleine sein wollte, ohne dass sie es in den falschen Hals bekam? Normalerweise wählte er den direkten Weg, aber ausnahmsweise wollte er es ihr schonend beibringen. Noch immer hörte er kein Geräusch und so langsam fragte er sich was zum Teufel Hermine so lange in seinem Bad trieb. Mit einem genervten Seufzen drehte er sich auf die Seite, und da sah er den Zettel. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln nahm er ihn und las. Verblüffung machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Keine Frau hatte bis jetzt nachts sein Bett verlassen und war in ihr eigenes zurückgekehrt, was wieder mal bewies, wie wenig ihn die meisten Menschen kannten. Erleichtert schloss er die Augen und dankte dem Himmel, mit Hermine mal eine Geliebte erwischt zu haben, die ihren Kopf benutzte und sich nicht in einer Liebeshymne nach der anderen erging. Er stand auf und bestellte einen doppelten Espresso bei einem Hauselfen. Ohne eine Portion Koffein konnte er seine Räume nicht verlassen.

Während dieser Zeit war Hermine schon lange in der großen Halle und warf alle paar Minuten einen hektischen Blick auf die Uhr. Wie lange brauchte er denn noch? Oder hatte er gar nicht vor seine Räume zu verlassen? Ging er ihr aus dem Weg? Unsicherheit überflutete sie. Auch wenn sie ein paar Dinge über das andere Geschlecht wusste, konnte man dieses Wissen freilich nicht bei Snape 1:1 umsetzen. Er war anders, was einer der Gründe war, warum Hermine so vernarrt ihn war. Um sich abzulenken stocherte sie in ihrem Rührei und trank kleine Schlucke grünen Tee um ihre flatternden Nerven zu beruhigen.

Gerade als sie aufgeben und zurück in die Bibliothek gehen wollte, öffneten sich die Flügeltüren und Snape kam herein. Das Gesicht wie üblich grimmig verzogen und komplett in schwarz gekleidet. Wie auf Knopfdruck knickten Hermine die Beine ein und zum Glück plumpste sie nur auf ihren Stuhl. Ein kurzes Nicken war der einzige Morgengruß, den Severus für seine Kollegen übrig hatte und zu Hermines Entsetzen zog er sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben sie. Wie sollte sie nun mit ihm umgehen? Musste er es ihr immer so schwer machen?

Snape wusste, er brachte sie in Bedrängnis und ihrem gehetzten Blick zu folgen fühlte sie sich gerade alles andere als wohl, aber er wollte testen, wie sie sich jetzt verhielt. Ob sie es schaffen würde sich normal zu verhalten, ohne dass die anderen Verdacht schöpften. Wie auch bei den Kollegen nickte er ihr lediglich zu und schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein, belud seinen Teller mit Rührei und Schinken und aß beherzt.

Wie unter Schock beobachtete Hermine ihn unter halb geschlossenen Augenlidern. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Er aß seelenruhig und würdigte sie keines Blickes, während sie hier auf glühenden Kohlen saß?!

Doch damit nicht genug. Severus saß so nahe bei ihr, das sie seinen zimtigen Geruch riechen konnte, und als würde das nicht schon ausreichen, um ihre Sinne Karussell fahren zu lassen, presste er unvermittelt sein Bein an ihres, ohne dabei seine Mahlzeit zu unterbrechen, geschweige denn sie anzusehen. Hermine, die sich an ihrer Tasse festhielt, wie an einem rettenden Anker, fing das Zittern an und der Tee schwappte gefährlich nahe am Rand. Lasziv und ohne Hektik rieb er leicht seinen Oberschenkel an ihren und Hermine glaubte ein leises, tiefes Lachen zu hören. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, abrupt setzte sie die Tasse ab.

„Ich muss dringend etwas nachlesen", sagte sie hastig, mit roten Flecken im Gesicht und stürzte hinaus.

„Sag mal Severus, hast du Miss Granger irgendwelche Gemeinheiten an den Kopf geworfen? Das arme Mädchen sieht ganz verstört aus", mutmaßte Minerva und sah ihren Kollegen mit scharfen Blick an.

„Warum wird eigentlich immer vermutet, ich wäre die Ursache wenn jemand fluchtartig den Raum verlässt?", fragte Snape gelangweilt.

„Weil du ungefähr so harmlos und zuckersüß wie Schwefelsäure bist, mein Lieber", erwiderte Minerva eine Spur schärfer. Sie hatte Hermine schon immer gemocht und der Gedanke, dieser alte Zyniker könnte ihrem Gryffindorbaby etwas zu leide tun, erweckte die Löwin in ihr.

„Komm mal wieder runter Minerva. Miss Know-it-all wird Panik schieben, weil das neue Schuljahr bald beginnt, wahrscheinlich hatte sie in der Nacht einen Alptraum nach dem anderen oder hat kein Auge zugebracht." Snape war durch seine langjährige Arbeit als Spion ein Meister im Erzählen von Halbwahrheiten und so hatte er auch hier gelogen, aber am Schluss dennoch zum Teil die Wahrheit erzählt, geschlafen hatte Hermine wirklich nicht viel. Allein die Vorstellung wie Minerva reagieren würde, wenn sie erfahren würde, was er mit ihrem Liebling tatsächlich veranstaltet hatte, ließ ihn grinsen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sofort zu Filch laufen, ihm die Peitschen abnehmen, um ihn damit quer durch das Schloss zu jagen.

Mit leichtem Unbehagen beobachtete McGonagall Snape. Er schien ihr irgendwie zu selbstzufrieden. Sicher, er war immer die Arroganz in Person und sehr von sich eingenommen, aber heute war irgendetwas anders. Sie konnte nicht sagen was es war, was sie störte, doch alleine dieses kleine Schmunzeln ließ sie nichts Gutes ahnen. Noch zu gut konnte sie sich daran erinnern, wie wenig begeistert er war, als er erfahren hatte, dass Miss Granger den Posten von Lupin übernehmen sollte. Die vielen Jahre der Zusammenarbeit hatten Minerva gelehrt, Severus mit Vorsicht zu genießen und der Gedanke, er könnte sich Hermine als sein neuestes Opfer ausgesucht haben, ließ sie schaudern. Das arme Lamm hatte doch überhaupt keine Chance gegen diese Ausgeburt der Hölle.

„Reich mir doch noch die Platte mit den Babys Minerva."

„Wie bitte?", fragte McGonagall verdutzt. Babys? Was zum Teufel meinte er damit?

„Ich habe Hunger, und da ich zum Frühstück am liebsten kleine Kinder esse, habe ich dich gebeten mir die Platte vor deiner Nase zu reichen", antwortete Snape mit ernsthafter Stimme.

Die Brauen zusammengezogen, reichte ihm Minerva die Platte Schinken und nahm sich fest vor ihren Kollegen genau auf die Finger zu sehen, wenn er versuchen sollte Hermine Steine in den Weg zu legen.

„Lass deine Witze Snape. Humor steht dir nicht", zischte sie leise.

„Und du pass auf was du hier sagst. Miss Granger ist sehr wohl alleine in der Lage sich zu verteidigen, sie ist kein kleines Kind mehr und selbst wenn ich sie dazu auserkoren hätte, mein Opfer zu werden, ginge dich das gar nichts an, oder möchtest du selbst in den Genuss meiner Bosheiten kommen? Ob das dein altes Herz verträgt mag ich aber bezweifeln", schloss Snape und war sich sicher, Miss Schottenrock vorerst einen Maulkorb verpasst zu haben.

Pikiert stand Minerva auf, würdigte niemanden eines Blickes, verzog sich in ihr Büro und nahm sich fest vor, sich von Snape nicht in die Ecke treiben zu lassen, obwohl der Gedanke an das, was er alleine durch Worte anrichten konnte, ihr den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn trieb.

Unentwegt lief Hermine durch die Regale in der Bibliothek ohne dabei wirklich nach links oder rechts zu sehen. Einerseits war sich noch aufgewühlt von der Nacht, andererseits war sie von seinem Verhalten in der Großen Halle schockiert. Mit Nichtbeachtung hatte sie gerechnet und nicht damit, dass er sie quälte, sie berührte, ohne das sie darauf reagieren konnte. Aber war das nicht typisch für ihn? Das Spiel mit dem Feuer lag in seinem Naturell und sie hatte es von Anfang an gewusst. Auch wenn sie es sich nur widerwillig eingestand, es gefiel ihr, wobei sie noch nicht recht wusste, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Was sie schon wieder zu der Frage führte, ob sie ihm heute Abend einen Besuch abstatten sollte, oder nicht. Er hatte ganz klar gesagt, er wolle seine Ruhe, doch wann begann diese Ruhe und wo hörte sie auf? Da Hermine lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen wollte, entschied sie, ihn nicht aufzusuchen, es war klüger ihm nicht schon jetzt auf die Pelle zu rücken, sondern abzuwarten, bis er ein Zeichen gab. Etwas ruhiger setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und las weiter in den Büchern, die ihr Remus empfohlen hatte, machte sich Notizen und schon bald rückte Snape in den Hintergrund.

Es war schon nach 21 Uhr als Hermine endlich die letzten Bücher in das Regal stopfte und sich müde über die Augen strich. Ihr Nacken und ihre Schultern waren verspannt und nichts wollte sie jetzt mehr als ein heißes Bad. Etwas steif in den Gliedern ging sie zurück in ihr Zimmer, pfefferte ihre Tasche in die Ecke und warf sich rücklings aufs Bett. Ein leises Miauen ließ sie stöhnend wieder aufsetzen. Krummbein strich ihr um die Beine und verlangte nach Streicheleinheiten. Mit der Hand hob Hermine ihren Kater auf den Schoß und streichelte sein langes, dichtes Feld. „Was ist denn das?", fragte sie sich, als ihr ein Halsband mit einer kleinen Rolle Pergament auffiel. Neugierig nahm sie der Katze das Band ab, zog die Rolle heraus und las die Botschaft.

_22 Uhr_

Was war das denn bitte für eine Botschaft? 22 Uhr! Er bestellte sie zu sich, als hätte sie Nachsitzen oder einen offiziellen Termin. 22 Uhr! Pah sie war doch keine Ware, die man einfach so mit einer Uhrzeitangabe zu sich bestellen konnte. Mit jeder Sekunde wuchs Hermines Zorn. Niemand schaffte es sie mit zwei Worten so auf die Palme zu bringen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass ihr nur noch 30 Minuten Zeit blieb um sich zu recht zu machen und die Standpauke vorzubereiten, die sie ihm halten wollte.

„Und du bist auch ein Verräter", schimpfte sie mit Krummbein, der sich sonst nicht von Fremden anfassen ließ und Snape es anscheinend geschafft hatte, einen Verbündeten auf seiner Seite zu haben und wenn es nur ihr Kater war.

22 Uhr. Darauf bedacht, nicht gesehen zu werden, schlich sich Hermine in den Kerker und klopfte leise an die Tür zu seinen Privaträumen. Die Tür schwang wie von Geisterhand auf und Hermine trat ein. Sofort strömten die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht auf sie ein und sie spürte wie sich Hitze in ihr breit machte. Ihre Hände wurden feucht, und sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht schüttelnd ging sie Richtung Wohnzimmer. Erstaunt blieb sie im Türrahmen stehen. Snape saß am prasselnden Kaminfeuer, vor sich ein Muggelschachbrett und schien tief in ein Spiel mit sich selbst versunken zu sein. Die andere, freie Hälfte des Tisches war eingedeckt und ein Teller mit frischem Lachs und Toast stand bereit.

„Setz dich", forderte Snape sie mit einer Handbewegung, ohne vom Brett aufzusehen, auf.

Hermine war gerührt, erst jetzt bemerkte sie ihren Hunger, sie hatte das Mittagessen und Abendessen ausfallen lassen und das Frühstück war auch äußerst mickrig ausgefallen.

„Danke", antwortete sie und ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder, schenkte sich ein Glas Wasser ein und trank gierig. Ihr Mund war ganz trocken. Sollte sie ihm wirklich noch eine Predigt halten, über die Art und Weise wie er sie zu sich zitiert hatte, oder sollte sie es lassen, wo er dochdi anscheinend an sie gedacht hatte.

„Ich liebe Lachs und ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Zeit verging, ich habe Bärenhunger", plapperte Hermine vor sich hin, entrollte das Besteck und spießte den ersten Happen Lachs auf.

Die Gabel schwebte in der Luft als Hermine inne hielt. Snape musterte sie kalt mit zusammengekniffnen Augen, ließ seinen Blick zum Teller schweifen und dann zu ihrer Hand, die die Gabel hielt.

„Wie kommst du darauf, das Gedeck sei für dich?", fragte er emotionslos und zog die Augenbraue nach oben.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

20.

Wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt blickte Hermine zu Snape, der sich jetzt langsam in seinen Sessel zurücklehnte und seinen bohrenden Blick weiter auf sie gerichtet hielt. Entsetzen kroch langsam in ihr hoch, ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihre Hand, die die Gabel hielt zitterte unkontrolliert. Wie konnte er nur so gemein sein? Hermine schluckte, senkte den Blick auf den Teller, und ließ die Gabel langsam sinken.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dir nichts wegessen", wisperte sie leise und hatte den Blick starr auf ihre Hände im Schoß gerichtete.

Stille.

Das einzige Geräusch im Raum war das Prasseln des Kaminfeuers. Langsam wurde sie unruhig, rutschte nervös hin und her. Noch immer sprach er kein Wort.

„Darum geht es nicht", sagte Snape, legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und starrte sie weiterhin wie ein lästiges Insekt an.

„Worum dann?", fragte Hermine und versuchte ihm in die Augen zu blicken, was sie all ihre Selbstbeherrschung kostete.

„Du befindest dich in meinen Räumen und bedienst dich hier, als wäre das selbstverständlich, was es nicht ist. Du bist mein Gast, also wäre ich dir zu Dank verpflichtet, wenn du mich fragen würdest, bevor du dich an meinen Dingen bedienst, wie es dir gerade passt."

„Ich habe es kapiert", antwortete Hermine matt, schaffte es aber weiterhin ihm in die Augen zu sehen, in denen sich die Flammen spiegelten.

„Gut, du wirst einen gewissen Druck aushalten müssen und ich wüsste nicht, warum ich dir also etwas vormachen sollte. Im Übrigen war das Essen für dich gedacht, da du nicht zu den Mahlzeiten erschienen bist, dachte ich mir, dass du hungrig bist. Also greif zu", erwiderte Snape und seine tiefe Stimme nahm wieder einen etwas sanfteren Ton an.

So richtig konnte sich Hermine nicht über die Tatsache freuen, dass das Essen doch für sie bestimmt war. Sein Kommentar hatte ihr den Appetit verdorben und so stocherte sie etwas befangen in ihrem Lachs herum, während er sich wieder seinem Spiel widmete ohne sie zu beachten. Doch sie wollte ihm nicht zeigen, wie sehr er sie aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte, und so zwang sie sich den Teller leer zu essen. Ein Hauself erschien und räumte den Tisch ab.

Gerade als Hermine beschloss aufzustehen und zu gehen, weil er sie immer noch nicht beachtete, stand er langsam auf und schritt auf das Bücherregal hinter Hermine zu. Als er an ihr vorbei ging konnte sie seine Wärme spüren und ohne es zu wollen machte sich Verlangen in ihr breit. Sie wollte wieder in seinen Armen liegen, ihn küssen und von ihm geliebt werden, doch sie hatte andere Pläne. Niemals würde sie sich alles vom ihm gefallen lassen und was er konnte, konnte sie schon lange.

Ein leises Plopp verriet ihr, dass Snape wohl ein Buch in eine Lücke schob und plötzlich stellten sich ihr alle Nackenhaare auf. Er stand hinter ihr, seine Hände strichen langsam und leicht wie eine Feder über ihre Schultern. Seine Fingerspitzen streichelten die empfindliche Haut in ihrem Nacken. Wie eine kleine Katze schnurrte Hermine unter seinen geschickten Fingern, die ihr eine Lustwelle nach der anderen über den Körper jagten. Seine Lippen strichen über ihren Hals, saugten sich leicht fest und seine Zungespitze berührte ihre weiche Haut. Wie sehr sie es genoss von ihm berührt zu werden.

„Stopp", rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung. Wenn er so weiter machte, würde ihr Widerstand schmelzen und er hätte gewonnen.

Mühsam rappelte sie sich hoch und sagte: „Es ist besser ich gehe. Ich war den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek und habe Kopfschmerzen. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht." Und verschwand auf demselben Weg wie sie gekommen war, ohne noch einmal zurück zu blicken und somit den verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck von Snape verpasste.

Kaum hörte er die Tür zu schlagen musste er leise lachen. Dieses kleine Biest bot ihm wirklich die Stirn. Kopfschmerzen! Die älteste Ausrede der Welt. Aber eines musste man ihr lassen, sie hatte wirklich Mut und es gefiel ihm, dass sie sich nicht von ihm rumkommandieren ließ. Auf die Dauer wurde das einfach zu öde. So setzte er sich wieder ans Feuer und blickte nachdenklich in die Flammen.

Gelangweilt sah er sich in seinem Wohnzimmer um und sein Blick fiel auf die kleine Kommode mit den Weingläsern. Dort lag das Tagebuch. Schon lange hatte er nicht mehr darin gelesen. Es ging ihm besser und seine inneren Dämonen gönnten ihm eine Verschnaufpause, aber er war neugierig, wollte wissen, was Hermine getan hatte, nachdem sie den Horkrux gefunden hatten, wollte weiter in ihre facettenreiche Persönlichkeit vordringen.

_Ich konnte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen. Wir hatten den Kelch von Hufflepuff, doch würde es uns gelingen ihn auch zu zerstören? Sicher, wir hatten die Hinweise, die anscheinend Dumbledore vor seinem Tod für uns hinterlassen hat, aber unsere magischen Kräfte sind ein Witz im Vergleich zu denen von Dumbledore. Wir können niemanden um Unterstützung bitten. Keiner darf etwas wissen. Je mehr Gedanken ich mir darüber mache, desto schwerer spüre ich die Last der Verantwortung auf meinen Schultern. Was passiert wenn wir versagen? Werden wir verlieren? Gibt es dann wirklich keine Chance mehr uns alle zu retten? Ich denke nicht. _

_Ginny hat geschlafen wie ein Stein. Ich frage mich, wie man __in__ dieser Situation überhaupt so ruhig schlafen kann._

_Andererseits haben die Weasleys wirklich ein Gemüt, um das ich sie beneide. Bill und Fleur leben ungeniert ihre Liebe aus, albern, lachen und küssen sich bei jeder Gelegenheit. Ich habe Molly sagen hören, in Zeiten der Angst, würden die Menschen keine Zeit verlieren und sich schneller einander __zuwenden__. Ich denke sie hat Recht. Auch Ginny und Harry suchen immer Körperkontakt zueinander. Bei mir ist das anders. Der Gedanke berührt zu werden. Sei es von Molly, Ginny oder __von einem__ der Jungs, wird mir anders. Ich kann richtig fühlen wie meine Nerven bis zum Zerreißen gespannt sind und falls mich jemand berührt, werden sie wohl endgültig reißen. _

_Heute werde ich versuchen die Zeremonie vorzubreiten, um den Horkrux zu vernichten. Das Haus ist so gut wie leer. Nur Bill und Remus sind hier, um uns und das Haus zu schützen. Der Rest ist in geheimer Mission für den Orden unterwegs. Ich vermute, Bill und Remus werden über die Werwölfe sprechen und somit abgelenkt sein._

_Was die Zeremonie betrifft, werde ich nicht in dieses Buch schreiben. Die Gefahr ist zu groß, dass es gefunden werden könnte. Dieses Risiko darf und will ich nicht eingehen. Nicht umsonst ist diese Zeremonie, laut Dumbledores Notiz in keinem Buch zu finden und ich werde nichts verewigen, was nicht verewigt werden soll._

_Alles ist nun vorbereitet. Wir warten nur noch auf eine günstige Gelegenheit und dann werden wir den Hork__rux__ vernichten. Harry ist wild entschlossen und er sprüht regelrecht vor Energie. Ron hingegen ist ängstlich und leicht grün im Gesicht. Mir geht es zwar nicht anders, aber ich versuche, es mir nicht anmerken zu lassen. Wir schaffen das. Wir müssen einfach!_

_Oh Gott, es war furchtbar. Mit all unserer verzweifelten Kraft haben wir es geschafft den Seelenteil aus dem Kelch zu locken. Ich werde diese Bilder nie vergessen können. Sie haben sich in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Diese Schreie von gequälten Menschen, das kalte irre Lachen von Voldemort und seine schlichten Worte „Stirb du jämmerliches Nichts" hallen in meinen Ohren wieder. Wir wissen nicht, wer da gestorben ist, doch spielt das eine Rolle? Nein, tut es nicht. Ein Mensch ist unter Qualen gestorben. Ron hat sich übergeben müssen und ich war auch kurz davor, aber ich konnte mich zusammenreißen. Harrys Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Ekel und unverhüllte Wut blitze in seinen Augen auf. Der Gedanke, diese Prozedur noch öfters ertragen zu müssen, treibt mir die Tränen in die Augen. Nicht schwach werden Hermine. Du musst stark sein, für deine Familie, für deine Freunde, für die Menschen und für dich selbst. Nur eins zählt. Horkruxe vernichten und wir haben einen geschafft._

Mit einem kleinen Kloß im Hals überflog Snape noch einmal die letzten Zeilen. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie schrecklich das für Hermine und ihre Freunde gewesen sein musste. Schließlich waren sie da noch Teenager gewesen. Sicher, er hatte schlimmeres erlebt, er hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie Menschen auf brutalste Weise getötet wurden, nur weil den Todessern langweilig geworden war, aber im Gegensatz zu Hermine war er gegen solche Dinge gewappnet. Es tat ihm schon fast leid, wie er sie zuvor behandelt hatte. Aber er konnte keine Rücksicht auf sie nehmen, um sie dann am Ende ins offene Messer laufen zu lassen. Wenn diese Affäre enden würde, würde sie es sich nicht so zu Herzen nehmen, wenn sie abgehärtet war, als wenn er es zu lies, dass sie sich hineinsteigerte. Oder sollte er ihr zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte? Das er sie nicht so herrisch behandeln konnte, wie er es heute getan hatte? Würde sie das verstehen und nicht in den falschen Hals bekommen und doch auf mehr hoffen? Konnte er dieses Risiko eingehen? Vielleicht half es ihm seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen und niederzuschreiben.

Mit sich selbst sehr zufrieden lag Hermine im Bett und dachte nach. Sie hatte Severus eine Abfuhr erteilt, und sich dabei auch ins eigene Fleisch geschnitten. Wie gerne wäre sie in seinen Armen eingeschlafen, trotzdem war es richtig gewesen. Es ging einfach nicht in seinen Schädel. Statt einfach abzuwarten, wie sich ihre Beziehung entwickeln würde, versuchte er gleich wieder die Kontrolle an sich zu reißen und ihr immer wieder vor Augen zu führen, wie „egal" sie ihm war.

„Blöder Dickschädel", schimpfe Hermine und als Krummbein erschrocken maunzte schnauzte sie: „Und du bist auch ruhig, elendiger Verräter, lässt dich von Snape als Bote missbrauchen, soviel zu deiner Treue." Krummbeins Augen blitzen im Dunkeln beleidigt auf, der Kater hüpfte vom Bett und rollte sich wieder auf dem Fenstersims ein.

Der nächste Tag brach an und die vielen grauen Wolken am Himmel spiegelten Hermines Laune wieder. Leicht reizbar und wie Ron sagen würde, zickig. Um Snape aus dem Weg zu gehen frühstückte sie in ihrem Zimmer und begab sich danach sofort wieder in die Bibliothek. Zu ihrem Glück begegnete sie keiner Menschenseele, obwohl sie am liebsten ihre Wut an jemanden ausgelassen hätte. Sicher, außer Snape konnte niemand etwas für ihre Laune. In Gedanken ließ sie eine Schimpftirade nach der anderen auf ihn los.

„So ein bonierter, arroganter Schnösel. Denkt er kann mich zu sich bestellen wie es ihm gerade passt. Er hat wohl zuviel von seinen opiumhaltigen Tränken abgekriegt, das könnte ihm so passen! Wenn er ein Mäuschen sucht, dass ohne zu murren spurt, ist er bei mir an der falsche Adresse!" Schier endlos konnte sie auf ihn schimpfen, aber desto öfter sie an ihm dachte, desto stärker wurde ihre Sehnsucht nach ihm. Selbst ihre sonst so heiß geliebten Bücher konnten sie nicht wirklich ablenken.

Es war später Nachmittag als Hermine beschloss es für heute gut sein zu lassen und sich ein wenig die Beine vertreten wollte, als ein roter Teppichvorleger, in Form eines Katers auf sie zu schlich, ganz so, als wolle er ihre Laune ausloten.

„Komm ruhig her mein Süßer", lockte ihn Hermine und dachte sich: „Wenn du wieder der Bote dieses Pseudoslytherins bist, landest du im Kochtopf eines Chinesen."

Ganz langsam tapste der Kater auf sie zu, blieb einen Meter vor ihr stehen und blieb majestätisch sitzen. Resignierend ging Hermine auf ihr Wollknäuel zu, kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren und fragte sich was Krummbein wollte. Normalerweise streunte ihr Kater nachts durch die Gänge und blieb tagsüber in ihrem Zimmer, putzte sich oder ließ sich die Sonne auf das Fell scheinen. Es musste schon einen besonderen Grund geben, warum der sonst etwas scheue Kater tagsüber ihre Gesellschaft suchte und deswegen sogar ihre Räume verließ.

Misstrauisch beäugte sie den Hals des Katers und wurde auch tatsächlich fündig. Da war es wieder. Ein Halsband mit einer Nachricht. Sie warf ihrem treulosen Gefährten einen steinernen Blick zu und Krummbein war clever genug mit einem weiten, eleganten Satz das Weite zu suchen.

Gespannt, was sie diesmal erwartete, rollte sie die Pergamentrolle aus und las, die Stirn in Falten gelegt. Es war eine kurze Botschaft.

_Ich habe verstanden._

Verblüfft ließ sie das Pergament sinken. Was war das? Entschuldigte er sich tatsächlich indirekt bei ihr? Hatte er wirklich verstanden, was sie mit ihrer gestrigen Aktion bewirken wollte? Das musste sie erst mal verdauen, denn damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Severus Snape hatte den ersten Schritt getan, das war glatt einen Eintrag im Kalender wert.

Immer noch leicht verwirrt schritt Hermine die Treppen herab, durchquerte die Eingangshalle, schlüpfte durch das Portal und lenkte ihre Schritte zum See, der für sie immer ein Platz der Ruhe und des Friedens war. Hier konnte sie nachdenken, sich zurückziehen. Unter der großen Eiche angekommen, bereitete sie ihren Umhang aus, setzte sich darauf und betrachtete ganz in Gedanken versunken das leichte Spiel der Wellen.

Hermine hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie beobachtet worden war. Snape hatte gesehen wie sie Richtung See gegangen war und er konnte ungefähr erahnen, warum es sie dort hin zog. Normalerweise hätte er einen Teufel getan und sie so lange schmoren lassen, bis sie von selbst wieder auf ihn zu ging, er konnte nicht sagen warum er sich diesmal anders verhielt. Vielleicht lag es daran, weil er von Hermine mehr wusste, als von jeder anderen Frau, die vorher sein Bett geteilt hatte, weil er Dinge wusste, die weit über das normale Wissen, was man über seine Mitmenschen wusste, hinausging. Er sah ihren Mut, ihre innere Kraft und eine Behandlung, als wäre sie ein kleines unbedeutendes Nichts, war ihr gegenüber einfach nicht gerecht. Nicht, dass Snape ein Problem mit Ungerechtigkeit hatte, nein, er hatte vielmehr das Gefühl es ihr schuldig zu sein, und da er um ihren klugen Kopf wusste, ging er das Risiko ein, und machte den ersten Schritt auf sie zu, ohne sich dabei allzu große Sorgen zu machen, sie könnte mehr in diese Geste hinein interpretieren. Sicher, das ein oder andere Mal würde sie seine Attacken über sich ergehen lassen müssen, ein Severus Snape konnte nicht immer aus seiner Haut.

Er wandte sich wieder seinem Schreibtisch zu, der übersät war von Pergamentrollen und Notizen für neue Zaubertrankrezepte, und drängte Hermine ganz weit in den Hinterkopf. Sie würde schon zu ihm kommen, wenn sie bereit dazu war.

Es wurde dunkel und der leise Wind zerrte an Hermine Haaren. Die Glocke am Turm schlug achtmal und Hermine beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war sich Snape zu stellen. Entschlossen sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen, ging sie zurück zum Schloss, klopfte sich bei den Eingangstreppen das Laub aus dem Umhang und betrat die Eingangshalle. Immer wieder schlug sie dieser Anblick in seinen Bann. Die hohe Decke, die flackernden Kerzen, das alte und sichere, was diese Mauern ausstrahlten, erwärmten jedes Mal ihr Herz und sie fühlte sich zuhause. Ein Gefühl der Ruhe durchströmte sie. Gerade als sie Richtung Kerker gehen wollte, trat Minerva in die Halle und ging geradewegs auf ihren Schützling zu.

„Miss Granger, einen Moment bitte", sagte sie, während sie ihre Schritte beschleunigte. Sie hatte beschlossen mit Hermine unter vier Augen zu sprechen, und wollte sich diese Gelegenheit nicht durch die Lappen gehen lassen.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun Professor McGonagall?", fragte Hermine höflich.

„Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen, unter vier Augen", antwortete Minerva und ließ ihre Augen unruhig durch die Halle wandern, als erwartete sie aus einer finsteren Ecke einen Angriff.

„Worum geht es denn?" Hermine war leicht verwirrt. Was konnte ihre alte Mentorin von ihr wollen?

„Nicht hier, die Wände haben Ohren. Lassen Sie uns in mein Büro gehen", schlug McGonagall vor und schritt voran. Schulter zuckend folgte ihr Hermine und war gespannt, was denn so wichtig sein konnte. Sicher, ihr Umzug in neue Räume und die Zuteilung ihres neuen, eigenen Büros standen bald an, doch das war nicht so wichtig, als dass man es nicht hätte in der Halle klären können.

Im Büro angekommen, nahm McGonagall hinter ihrem Schreibtisch platz.

„Setzen Sie sich", forderte sie Hermine auf und deutete auf einen Stuhl vor ihrem Pult.

„Einen Ingwerkeks?", fragte sie und hielt einladend eine Schachtel Kekse in den Händen. Wenn Hermine sich nicht täuschte, versuchte ihre alte Hauslehrerin Zeit zu schinden, aber da es sie zu Snape zog, wollte sie die Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

„Professor, ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, doch ich habe heute noch einige Dinge zu erledigen und ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie auf Ihr Anliegen zu sprechen kommen würden."

„Sicher, sicher", murmelte Minerva.

„Nun, ich…ich möchte keinem Kollegen etwas unterstellen, aber…"

„Professor…"

„Ja, also ich möchte mit Ihnen über einen Kollegen sprechen."

„Ach ja?", fragte Hermine überrascht und ahnte bereits auf wen dieses Gespräch hinauslief.

„Es geht um Severus Snape", erwiderte Minerva und warf Hermine einen scharfen Blick über ihre Brillengläser zu.

„Severus Snape?", wiederholte Hermine tonlos. Wenn McGonagall von ihrer Affäre Wind bekommen hatte, Snape würde ihr den Hals umdrehen, dann war es vorbei, bevor es auch nur richtig angefangen hatte. Weiter konnte sie den Gedanken nicht führen, denn schon holte Minerva Luft und setzte zum Sprechen an.

_TBC _


	21. Chapter 21

21.

„Ich denke Professor Snape hat es auf Sie abgesehen", sagte Minerva etwas atemlos.

„Abgesehen?", antwortete Hermine perplex und mit klopfendem Herzen.

„Ja. Sein Verhalten Ihnen gegenüber kann man nicht als professionell und kollegial bezeichnen."

„Ach wissen Sie Minerva, Professor Snape hat mich schon als Schülerin spüren lassen, wie wenig er von mir hält, warum sollte sich das also geändert haben, nur weil ich jetzt Lehrerin bin. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich habe ein dickes Fell und ich weiß mich zu wehren. Aber danke, dass Sie besorgt um mich sind."

„Sind Sie sicher Hermine? Oder soll ich mal mit unserem Giftmischer sprechen?"

„Nein", erwiderte Hermine heftig. Das hätte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Snape würde Minerva in Stücke reißen und wahrscheinlich den privaten Kontakt zu Hermine ganz abbrechen. Das wollte sie auf keinen Fall riskieren, außerdem war sie kein kleines Kind mehr, welches man beschützen musste.

„Wie Sie meinen, aber scheuen Sie sich nicht um Hilfe zu bitten, meine Tür steht Ihnen jederzeit offen."

„Vielen Dank Minerva."

Mit einem Nicken entließ McGonagall ihre einstige Schülerin und Hermine stand erleichert auf, schloss die Tür hinter sich und atmete tief ein und aus. Das war noch einmal gut gegangen. Sie hatte schon Angst gehabt, Minerva wäre hinter ihr kleines Geheimnis gekommen. Das Adrenalin schoss ihr immer durch die Adern und für einen kurzen Moment schlotterten ihr die Beine.

Nachdenklich suchte sie ihr Zimmer auf, nahm weder Peeves war, der Grobheiten wie „verfilztes Löwenbaby" hinter ihr her rief, noch den Blutigen Baron, der mit einem einzigen Blick Peeves in die Flucht schlug.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen stellte sich Hermine an das Fenster und blickte hinab auf die Gründe von Hogwarts. Es war kurz vor Sonnenuntergang und die letzten Strahlen der Sonne streichelten die Bäume, das Gras, warfen Schatten und die Pflanzen sogen jeden Lichtstrahl begierig auf, bevor der Herbst beginnen würde.

Dieses Versteckspiel zerrte an ihren Nerven, auch wenn es bis jetzt nur wenige Wochen waren, in denen sie sich darauf eingelassen hatte. Plötzlich überkam sie der Drang nach frischer Luft, vielleicht würde sie das auf andere Gedanken bringen. So nahm sie ihren Umhang und verließ beschwingten Schrittes das Schloss und schlug den Weg nach Hogsmead ein, ein Gläschen Elfenwein hatte noch Niemanden geschadet.

In Hogsmead herrschte der übliche Trubel, Familien gingen beladen mit Tüten von Geschäft zu Geschäft, Kinder quengelten bis sie in den Honigtopf durften, die Männer verdrehten alle zwei Minuten genervt die Augen und die Frauen schritten voran in die Zaubereiboutiquen, die das individuelle Kleid schlecht hin versprachen.

Mit einem Schmunzeln wanderte Hermine durch die Gassen, tauchte hinab in das bunte und fröhliche Treiben. Abrupt blieb sie stehen und glaubte ihren Augen nicht trauen zu können. Doch es war keine Halluzination, diese roten Haare waren eindeutig die eines Weasleys. Genau in dem Moment als Hermine rascher ausschritt, um sich zu vergewissern, blickte sich der junge Mann um und sah seine gute Freundin auf sich zu eilen. Es war Ron.

Etwas verwirrt schlang er seine Arme um Hermine. Voller Freude hatte sie ihn umarmt und geherzt. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, ihre Haare lösten sich aus dem Pferdeschwanz und fielen ihr in Strähnen ins Gesicht.

„Seit wann bist du hier?", fragte sie ihn, während sie den Gummi aus den Haaren zog, ihre Mähne straff nach hinten strich und erneut einen Pferdeschwanz flocht.

„Seit gestern", antwortete Ron und unterzog Hermine einer Musterung. Irgendwie sah sie anders aus. Erwachsener, ihre Ausstrahlung wirkte ruhiger, mehr mit sich im Reinen.

„Weißt du, bald kommen beginnt das neue Schuljahr und ich habe noch etliches zu tun, bis die Filiale von Weasley´s Zauberhafte Zauberscherze eröffnet werden kann. Ich hätte mich auch bei dir gemeldet, wenn ich weniger Stress habe", erklärte Ron, um Hermine gleich den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen. Er kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie ihn gleich einen Vorwurf gemacht hätte, warum er sich nicht gemeldet oder ihr geschrieben hatte.

„Darf ich mal sehen wie weit du bist, ist der Laden schon fertig, wie viel Angestellte hast du?" Wie aus der Pistole geschossen schoss Hermine eine Frage nach der anderen auf Ron ab. Abwehrend hob er die Hände.

„Nun mach mal halblang. Sicher darfst du, wenn ich fertig bin. Lass uns zu Rosmerta gehen", schlug er vor und wandte sich schon Richtung Drei Besen.

„Sag bloß, du stehst immer noch auf Rosmerta?", scherzte Hermine, hackte sich bei Ron ein und warf ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln zu.

Die Schmetterlinge in Rons Bauch überschlugen sich, aber er versuchte sich seine Gefühle nicht anmerken zu lassen. Schon seit lange war er sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass Hermine nie an seiner Seite sein würde, so wie er es sich wünschte. Nicht zu letzt, weil sie es ihm gesagt hatte, sondern auch weil er Dinge über Hermine wusste, die sie nicht mal ahnte, geschweige denn wollte, dass ausgerechnet er derjenige war, der davon wusste.

„Rosmerta mag vielleicht die richtigen Kurven haben, aber hast du dir mal überlegt wie alt sie mittlerweile ist?", gab Ron zurück.

Plötzlich wurde Hermine stutzig, irgendetwas störte sie an seiner Aussage. Es lag nicht an dem was er gesagt hatte, sondern wie er gesagt hatte.

„Hermine du siehst Gespenster! Nur weil McGonagall dir heute einen Schrecken versetzt hat, muss ich nicht gleich jeden Satz meiner Mitmenschen auseinander nehmen. Das grenzt schon fast an Paranoia", schimpfte sie mit sich selbst.

„Das Alter spielt doch keine Rolle", erwiderte sie also daraufhin und zog Ron durch die Tür und drängte ihn zu einem Tisch.

„Ich spendier etwas. Was möchtest du?", fragte Ron und winkte Rosmerta herbei, um ihre Bestellung aufzugeben.

Wie eh und je kam die Wirtin mit wiegenden Hüften auf sie zu, lächelte sie freundlich an und spielte mit einer Haarsträhne, die sich vorwitzig aus ihrer Frisur gelöst hatte.

„Für mich einen Elfenwein", sagte Hermine und warf einen schnellen Blick zwischen Ron und Rosmerta hin und her.

„Und für mich ein Butterbier", vollendete Ron und würdigte Rosmerta keines weiteren Blickes. Sofort kamen die Getränke, die Freunde prosteten sich schweigend zu und tranken. Die Atmosphäre wurde ein klein wenig befangen, doch es gab genug Themen über die man sich unterhalten konnte. Harry und Ginny, Neville, Luna.

Draußen wurde es dunkel und die letzten Familien hasteten nach Hause, einzig eine Gestalt stand in der Straße zu den Drei Besen und warf einen Blick durch die schummrigen Fenster. Es war Snape. Wie Hermine hatte er sich die Beine vertreten wollen und war durch die Straßen von Hogsmead gewandert. Seine Zaubertrankzutaten mussten außerdem aufgefüllt werden und so lag ein Besuch des örtlichen Apothekers auf der Hand, der in derselben Straße sein Geschäft hatte, wie Rosmerta. Zufrieden alles bekommen zu haben, machte sich Snape auf Weg zurück ins Schloss, als sein Blick wie zufällig an den Fenstern der Kneipe hängen blieb.

Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen. Dort saß Hermine und neben ihr dieses Mondkalb von einem Weasley. So wie es aussah unterhielten sich die beiden prächtig, Ron lachte gerade über eine Bemerkung von Hermine, die ihn anstrahlte und ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legte, worauf Ron seine Hand über ihre legte und die beiden sich mit einem warmen Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern ansahen.

Snape drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und marschierte davon, sein Gesichtsausdruck war leer und bar jeder Emotion.

Es wurde spät, sehr spät und Hermine wankte Richtung Schloss. Es war ein schöner Abend gewesen. Sie hatten viel gelacht und der Knoten der Angst, der sich fest in Hermines Brust gefressen hatte, schien sich etwas zu lösen. Mit jeder Minute und mit jedem Glas Elfenwein fühlte sie sich freier, ungezwungener und fröhlicher. Auch Ron hatte kräftig getankt und seine roten Wangen verrieten seine Alkoholpegel. Zwar wollte er sie nach Hause begleiten, doch Hermine zog es vor alleine zu gehen. Die frische Luft würde ihr entweder den Kopf klären oder bewirken, dass ihr endgültig schlecht werden würde, aber sie hatte noch etwas vor. Es drängte sie in den Kerker zu gehen, genauer gesagt zu Severus.

Endlich am Portal angekommen, brauchte sie geschlagene drei Versuche, bis das riesige Tor endlich nachgab und sich öffnete. Der Weg zu ihrem Zimmer kam ihr endlos lang vor, das Treppensteigen bescherte ihr eine Schwindelattacke nach der anderen und dann hatte sie es geschafft. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen schloss sie die Zimmertür hinter sich und ging ins Badezimmer um sich frisch zu machen.

Sie stütze sich am Waschbecken ab und betrachtete eingehend ihr Spiegelbild. Ihre Augen hatten einen unnatürlichen Glanz, ihre Wangen waren mit einem leichten Hauch rosa überzogen und ihre Haut schimmerte wie Perlmutt. Schnell erneuerte sie ihr dezentes Make-up und huschte leise die Treppen wieder hinunter, Richtung Kerker. Wie ein Dieb drückte sie sich in die dunklen Ecken und lauschte, ob außer ihr noch jemand nachts die Gänge durchstreifte, denn sie wollte auf keinen Fall gesehen werden.

Da sie die Passwörter zu Snapes Räumen kannte, war es nicht schwer hineinzugelangen. Dunkelheit empfing sie, als sie seine Räume betrat.

„Schläft er etwa schon?", fragte sich Hermine etwas enttäuscht und schlich auf Zehenspitzen zum Wohnzimmer.

Im Kamin brannte ein kleines Feuer, die Holzscheite knackten und die Flammen warfen unheimliche Schatten an die Wände, des ansonsten dunklen Raumes. Ein Ohrensessel stand nicht zum Kamin, sondern in ihrer Richtung, zur Tür. Nicht sicher ob der Alkohol ihre Sinneswahrnehmungen getrübte hatte, blinzelte Hermine. Da saß doch jemand, oder irrte sie sich?

Auch wenn sie die Bewegung mehr erahnen als erkennen konnte, erschrak sie doch und machte unweigerlich einen Satz nach hinten, als Snapes Gesicht von den Flammen erhellt wurde. Kalt musterte er sie. Die Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe, seine Lippen waren zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengekniffen und seine Augen, die ihr schon sehr viel Leidenschaft gezeigt hatten, waren leer und ausdruckslos. Seine Arme und Hände lagen locker auf den Armlehnen des Sessels.

„Wo warst du?", fragte er gefährlich sanft. Seine Stimme tief und samtig, hypnotisierend und doch konnte man die stählende Härte dahinter vernehmen.


	22. Chapter 22

_Entschuldigt bitte das späte Update. Ich hatte ziemlich viel um die Ohren und war dann auch noch eine Woche im Urlaub in England. Wieder einmal :-) Da mein Wäscheberg ungeahnte Ausmaße hat, kann ich leider nicht auf eure Reviews eingehen. Beim nächsten Update wieder._

22.

Das Gefühl vom Blitz getroffen und ko gegangen zu sein, war ungefähr die treffenste Beschreibung für das, was gerade in Hermine vorging. Die Auswirkungen des Alkohols waren wie weggeblasen, ganz plötzlich war sie wieder klaren Verstandes und warf Severus einen Blick unter halbgesenkten Augenlidern zu. Sie versuchte abzuschätzen was in ihm vorgehen mochte, musste aber feststellen, dass sie aus seinem Blick und seinem Gesichtsausdruck nicht schlau wurde. Er war kalt wie ein Gletscher. Doch was tun bzw. sagen? Würde sie die Wahrheit sagen, würde er sie wahrscheinlich postwendend vor die Tür setzen, schließlich war Snape alles andere als dumm und hatte Augen im Kopf. Wie oft er wohl gesehen haben musste, wie Ron sie angeschmachtet hatte? Log sie, flog sie ebenfalls raus. War er wirklich eifersüchtig, oder ging es nur um Besitzansprüche? Wollte er deutlich sein Revier markieren, oder was sollte dieser Auftritt, der sie zugegebenermaßen etwas ängstigte, was wohl auch von ihm beabsichtigt war. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als ihr eine Idee kam.

„Antworte", forderte Snape mit unveränderter Stimme auf, lediglich seine trommelnden Finger auf der Armlehne ließen seine Ungeduld erkennen.

Langsam und bedächtig schritt Hermine auf ihn zu, ihre Augen waren fest auf sein Gesicht gerichtet. Misstrauisch beobachte Snape wie Hermine sich auf ihn zu bewegte. Was hatte sie vor?

Kurz vor ihm blieb sie stehen, stütze ihre Hände links und rechts auf den Armlehnen ab und beugte sich auf Augenhöhe hinunter. Ihre braunen Augen bohrten sich in seine, doch bevor Severus sie anfahren konnte sagte sie: „Sag mal, wie küsst du eigentlich am liebsten? Kurz?" Sie presste ihre Lippen für einen flüchtigen Moment auf seine, „oder lang und leidenschaftlich?" Ihr Blick wanderte zu seinen Lippen, wieder näherten sich ihre Lippen den seinen, sanft küsste sie ihn, schloss ihre Augen und strich mit der Zunge leicht über seine Unterlippe. Sie konnte spüren wie er sich versteifte und es schien, als wolle er sich ihr entziehen, als Hermine kurz entschlossen ihre Hand zu seinem Nacken wandern ließ und ihn festhielt. Ohne es zu wollen erwiderte Severus ihren Kuss, ihr Geruch, ihre warmen Lippen waren die reinste Verlockung, der er nicht lange widerstehen konnte. Zeit, um sie herunterzuputzen hatte er später immer noch. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander, stupsten sich sanft an, um sich gleich darauf wieder zurückzuziehen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung stand Severus auf, hob Hermine auf seine Arme und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer, das ebenfalls nur spärlich durch ein Feuer im Kamin beleuchtet wurde. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen legte er sie ab und ein ungesagter Zauber entledigte sie von ihren überflüssigen Kleidern. Wie von Fieber gepackte zog Hermine Severus zu sich hinunter aufs Bett, löste sich von seinen Lippen, küsste seinen Hals, biss ihm zärtlich ins Ohr und streichelte seinen Bauch. Ein leises Knurren war der Lohn ihrer Liebkosungen, ihre Hände zeichneten jede Narbe nach, die er im Laufe der langen Jahre als Spion davon getragen hatte. Plötzlich packte er sie an den Handgelenke, drehte sich mit ihr um, und kam auf ihr zum Liegen. Er platzierte ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf und hielt sie fest mit seiner Linken umfangen. Seine Zunge strich über ihr Schlüsselbein, seine Lippen küssten sich quälend langsam zu ihren Brüsten. Während er die Eine sanft knete und mit den Daumen über die harte Brustspitze strich, fuhr er bei der Anderen immer wieder mit der Zunge über die weiche zarte Haut, ohne die Brustwarze zu berühren. Gott, wie sehr Hermine sich danach sehnte, von ihm geliebt zu werden. Sie stöhnte leise, das Blut floss wie Lava durch ihre Adern. Endlich gewährte er ihr die Gnade, leckte federleicht über die Knospe, neckte sie und nahm sie schließlich in den Mund um leicht daran zu saugen und zu knabbern, ohne die Andere zu vernachlässigen, die er weiter mit seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger bearbeitete. Das Ziehen in Hermines Unterleib wurde unerträglich, sie wollte nur eins und das war die Erlösung. Ihre Sinne waren benebelt und jetzt stundenlang gefoltert zu werden war einfach zuviel. Sie wollte, dass er sie nahm, schnell und hart. Seine Lippen hatten sich von ihren Brüsten gelöst und küssten nun ihren seidig weichen Bauch.

„Severus bitte", hauchte sie verzweifelt.

Langsam sah Snape auf, die Leidenschaft in seinem Gesicht war unübersehbar, er wollte sie, genauso wie sie ihn wollte, doch so leicht würde er es ihr nicht machen.

„Ja?", raunte er leise und sein kühler Atem strich über ihre Haut.

„Bitte, ich…", stammelte Hermine, die sich einem Kollaps nahe fühlte.

„Sag es mir", antwortete Snape lüstern.

Ein Schauer durch rann ihren Körper und Hermine musste schlucken. Jetzt war kein Platz für falsche Bescheidenheit.

„Schlaf mit mir, ich will dich spüren, ich will, dass du mich nimmst, jetzt sofort", antwortete sie und presste ihren Körper an seinen.

„So so, willst du das? Und wenn ich nicht will?", sagte Severus und rieb sich leicht an ihr.

Gerade wollte Hermine den Mund öffnen, um etwas zu sagen, als er ohne Vorwarnung in sie eindrang. Statt Worte kamen aus ihrem Mund Laute der Lust. Automatisch machte sie ein Hohlkreuz um sich seinen Bewegungen besser anpassen zu können, Severus ließ ihre Hände los, küsste sie leidenschaftlich auf den Mund und beide lebten ihre Leidenschaft für einander aus, ohne sich zu zügeln oder etwas zu verbergen und endlich fanden sie die Erlösungen, die sie suchten.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Hermine mit einem schalen Geschmack im Mund erwachte und sich irritiert umblickte. Alles war dunkel um sie herum, das Feuer im Kamin war abgebrannt. Wo war sie? Der Kopf tat ihr höllisch weh und sie hatte das Gefühl von zehn Pferden überrannt worden zu sein. Vorsichtig ließ sie sich wieder in die Kissen sinken und da fiel es ihr wieder ein. Sie war bei Severus und schon fühlte sie sich sicher und geborgen. Ihre Kehle war staub trocken, ganz leise, um ihn nicht zu wecken ließ sie ihre Beine über die Bettkante baumeln und wollte gerade aufstehen um sich in der Küche etwas zum Trinken zu holen, als sich ein Arm um ihre Hüfte schlang und sie zurück ins Bett zog.

„Brummt dir etwa der Schädel und sag bloß du hast Durst", sagte Snape belustigt und ein klein wenig schadenfroh.

Hermine brummte lediglich vor sich hin.

„Das deute ich als Zustimmung", frohlockte Snape, und wickelte sich einer ihrer Haarsträhnen um den Finger.

Ganz leise hörte Hermine ihn einen Zauberspruch murmeln und er drückte ihr ein Glas Wasser in die Hand.

„Danke", hauchte sie und stürzte den Inhalt in drei Zügen hinunter. Das tut gut, augenblicklich ließ auch der stechende Schmerz in ihrem Kopf nach.

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, wo du warst", sagte Snape beiläufig.

„Bei Rosmerta, ich habe Ron getroffen und wir haben über die alten Zeiten geredet. Was man eben so tut", erwiderte Hermine, drehte sich auf die Seite um die dunklen Konturen von Severus besser sehen zu können. Ihr Bein schlang sich um seine Mitte.

„So so, was man eben so tut", wiederholte Snape und Hermine brauchte ihn nicht zu sehen um zu wissen, dass eine seiner Augenbrauen in die Höhe geschossen war.

Doch sie war zu müde um zu streiten oder zu diskutieren, der Schlaf kroch ihr wieder in die Glieder und bevor ihr die Augen zu fielen, sagte sie leise, aber dennoch deutlich vernehmbar: „Ich will nur dich" und augenblicklich driftete sie in einen komatösen Schlaf.

Hatte er gerade richtig gehört? Hatte sie das wirklich gesagt? War sie schon so in ihrer Gefühlswelt gefangen? Panik machte sich in Snape breit. Er hatte es kommen sehen. Sie wollte mehr, als er ihr geben konnte. Stop!!! Hatte sie ihm nicht schon bewiesen, dass sie eben nicht so war, wie die anderen Frauen? Sie ließ ihm seinen Freiraum, sie bedrängte ihn nicht. Sollte er ihr morgen einen Korb geben oder einfach abwarten und zusehen was passierte? Der Gedanke, etwas nicht kontrollieren oder vorausahnen zu können machte ihn schier wahnsinnig, aber als sich Hermine vertrauensvoll an ihn kuschelte und ihr warmer Atem über seine Haut strich, warf er all seine Bedenken über Bord. Er fühlte sich wohl, er liebt es mit ihr zu streiten und im Bett harmonierten sie perfekt. Warum sollte es ihm nicht vergönnt sein, eine gewisse Zeit mit einer hübschen jungen Frau zu verbringen?! Mit diesem letzten Gedanken schlief Snape ein und auch in dieser Nacht blieben seine Dämonen draußen vor der Tür.

Zur selben Zeit schlief eine Person ganz und gar nicht und das war Ron. Stundenlang hatte er sich hin und her gewälzt. Es tat weh zu sehen, wie glücklich Hermine war und das ohne ihn, aber Rons Liebe war nicht egoistisch. Er gönnte ihr das Glück und solange niemand ihr weh tat, würde er ihr keinen Stein in den Weg legen. Aber musste es ausgerechnet Snape sein? Konnte sie keinen normalen jungen Kerl nehmen? Nein, es musste der komplizierteste Mensch in ganz England sein. Sollte er sie darauf ansprechen, oder war es klüger nichts zu tun? Allerdings konnte er sich vorstellen, wie sehr Hermine einen Gesprächspartner brauchte, aber ob sie ausgerechnet sich bei ihm ausweinen würde, war fraglich. Er hatte niemanden erzählt, dass er Hermine und Snape damals beim Abschlussball am See beobachtet hatte, Harry wäre wahrscheinlich auf Snape losgelassen, ungeachtet dessen, welches Verhältnis sie momentan zueinander hätten. Ginny hätte sich womöglich raus gehalten, aber Ron wollte ihre Privatsphäre nicht verletzen und hielt es für angemessener den Mund zu halten. Wenn sie reden wollte, würde sie es tun, wenn sie bereit war und nicht wenn man sie dazu zwang. Nach dem Endkampf war jeder erleichtert, wenn Hermine überhaupt ein Wort sprach und so wie er sie heute gesehen hatte, musste er widerwillig anerkennen wie gut es ihr wohl mittlerweile ging. Das Beste, so beschloss Ron, würde sein, wenn ich mal vernünftig mit ihr spreche, drehte sich um, und dann endlich schlief auch er ein, träumte von steppenden Spinnen und seiner Tante Muriel, die ihm einen ihrer alten Festumhänge schenkte.


	23. Chapter 23

23.

Einige Tage später, an einem Sonntagmorgen, erwachte Hermine von den Geräuschen, die nur ein Mensch machen konnte, wenn er Frühstück bereitete. Schnuppernd streckte sie ihre kleine Nase in die Luft und der angenehme Kaffeeduft stieg ihr in die Nase, weckte ihre müden Lebensgeister und ließ ihre ansonsten morgendliche schlechte Laune im Keim ersticken. Diese weniger gute Charaktereigenschaft hatte sie mit Severus gemeinsam. Beide waren morgens, vor der ersten Tasse Kaffee, nur unter Lebensgefahr ansprechbar und erst allmählich in der Lage eine normale Konversation zu führen.  
Wie eine Katze streckte und reckte Hermine ihre Glieder, nirgends schlief sie so gut wie in Snapes Bett bzw. in seiner Nähe. Unwillkürlich zuckte sie zusammen, als ihre Beine ihre Morgenakrobatik mit einem schmerzhaften Stich belohnten. Es war eine lange und anstrengende, wenn gleich auch schöne Nacht gewesen. Langsam stand Hermine auf, wickelte das Betttuch um ihren nackten Körper und tapste barfuss Richtung Küche. Der dicke Teppich schluckte ihre Schritte und das weiche Material streichelte ihre Fußsohlen.In zwei Tagen würde das neue Schuljahr beginnen und damit die geruhsame Zeit vorbei sein. Ihren Lehrplan hatte sie sorgfältig vorbereitet, ihre neuen Räume hatte sie in der Zwischenzeit auch bezogen, nichts stand also ihrem neuen Lebensabschnitt im Wege. Er war noch gar nicht in meinen Räumen, stellte Hermine mit leisen Bedauern fest, schob aber die betrüblichen Gedanken beiseite, als sie im Türrahmen der Küche stehen blieb, sich dagegen lehnte und den Mann beobachtete, der eine Tasse aus einem Schrank nahm und sich Kaffee einschenkte. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und hatte offenbar schon geduscht. Seine Haare glitzerten  
feucht und er trug eine schwarze Stoffhose und einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover, selbst im Spätsommer schien er nicht auf diese verzichten zu wollen. Wieder eine Eigenheit des Severus Snape, die Hermine gedanklich ihrer bereits langen Liste hinzufügte.

Völlig versonnen betrachtete sie seine Kehrseite, ihre Augen streichelten über seinen Rücken, wanderten bis zu seinem Po und verweilten für einen kurzen Moment. Ohne es zu wollen war ihr ein leises Seufzen entwichen. Ein schöner Rücken kann auch entzücken, wie wahr das doch ist, dachte sich Hermine verträumt. Severus drehte sich um, hob die Tasse an die Lippen und lehnte mit der Hüfte an der Küchenzeile. Genüsslich trank er einen Schluck und mustere über den Rand der Tasse Hermine. Und was er sah, gefiel ihm. Ihre Haare fielen locker  
über ihre Schultern, das Laken ließ ihre Rundungen erahnen und fiel wie eine Schleppe ihren Rücken hinab, ihre Lippen waren leicht geschwollen und gerötet von den vielen leidenschaftlichen Küssen, die sie in der Nacht getauscht hatten, ihre Augen glänzten und ihre Ausstrahlung war die eines Menschen, der glücklich war und eine leidenschaftliche Nacht verbracht hatte.  
"Guten Morgen", wisperte Hermine und trat näher, nahm ihm die Tasse aus der Hand und trank.  
"Morgen. Das ist mein Kaffee", murmelte Severus etwas brummelig und strich ihr scheinbar geistesabwesend eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, dabei streifte er ihre Wange und für einen kurzen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen, als Hermine ihre Wange in seine Hand schmiegte und einen kleinen Kuss auf seine Handinnenfläche hauchte.  
"Was hast du vor?", fragte Severus mit misstrauischem Blick.  
"Gar nichts", antwortete Hermine leise, strich jetzt, statt mit den Lippen, mit der Zungenspitze über seine weiche Haut. Unerträglich langsam glitt ihre Zunge bis zu seinem Zeigefinger, leckte ihn mit federleichten Berührungen ab und als sie mit ihren Lippen über seine Fingerkuppe strich, hörte sie ihn nach Luft schnappen. Sie knabberte ihn mit ihren Zähnen an und als sie seinen Finger in den Mund nahm und leicht daran saugte, blickte sie ihm  
dabei fest in die Augen, damit er das Feuer, welches in ihr brannte, erkannte.  
"Du bist wohl unersättlich", sagte Severus leise und seine dunkle Stimme jagte einen Lustschauer nach dem anderen durch Hermines Körper.  
"Ich bin süchtig nach dir", antworte Hermine, gab seine Hand frei, ließ das Laken los und stand nackt inmitten seiner Küche.Ohne etwas zu sagen betrachtete Snape sie von oben bis unten. Mittlerweile kannte er jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers, aber er wurde es nicht müde, ihn immer wieder aufs Neue zu erforschen. Er blieb stehen wo er war, streckte die Hand aus und legte sie auf ihren Bauch, streichelte ihn sanft und beobachtete ganz genau ihre Reaktion. Seufzend schloss Hermine die Augen, die Lust sammelte sich in ihrem Schoß, pochte und pulsierte. Seine Hand schob sich langsam nach unten, erreichte ihre Scham und strich mit sanften Bewegungen über ihre Lustperle. Der Laut der Lust kam nie aus Hermines Mund,  
Severus fing ihre Lippen zu einem heißen Kuss ein, lockte ihre Zunge in seinen Mund, spielte mir ihr und steigerte damit noch ihr Verlangen. Wie durch einen Schleier nahm Hermine war, wie er sie hochhob und auf dem Küchentisch absetzte. Seine Zunge strich über ihren Puls, sein heißer Atem strich über ihr Ohr und seine Zähne knabberten an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Als er zu biss schoss der süße kleine Schmerz direkt ihn ihren Schoß. Nicht im Stande klar zu denken, schob Hermine ihre Hände in seine Haare, streichelte seinen Nacken und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Endlich erreichte er ihre Brustwarze und als er sie in den Mund nahm und leicht daran saugte, drang er mit einem Finger in sie sein, streichelte sie wie sie es mochte, bewegte sich vor und zurück, zog ihn wieder hinaus um ihre Lustperle zu reiben und zu necken. Mit der freien Hand machte er den Tisch frei, jetzt war es zu spät, er wollte sie, jetzt hier auf dem Tisch.  
In der Zwischenzeit waren Hermines Hände auf Wanderschaft gegangen, hatten sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen gemacht und die Knöpfe gelöst. Seine Erregnung war mehr als deutlich zu erkennen und als sie mit langsamen Bewegungen sein Glied zu streicheln begann, stöhnte Severus ihr leise ins Ohr und drückte sie mit der Hand flach auf den Tisch. Nun lag sie völlig  
schutzlos vor ihm. Fordernd hob ihm Hermine ihr Becken entgegen und als sie ihre Beine fest um ihn schlang, brauchte er keine weiter Aufforderung mehr, er drang in sie ein und war froh, dass über seine Räume ein Schallzauber hing, denn Hermine schrie sich die Lust aus dem Körper. Ihr Hohlkreuz präsentierte ihre Brüste mehr als appetitlich und seine Hand fuhr ihr  
Brustbein hoch und runter, streifte ihre Brüste, knetete sie, zwirbelte ihre Warzen zwischen seinen Finger, während er sich quälend langsam in ihr bewegte. Über Hermines Körper zog sich eine Gänsehaut und als er ihre Perle zusätzlich mit dem Finger stimulierte, dauerte es nicht lange und Hermine und Severus wurden von einem gewaltigen Höhepunkt überrollt.

Erschöpft lag er auf ihr und seine Haare lagen wie ein Vorhang auf ihrem Dekoltee, die sie beiseite schob, um ihm über das Gesicht zu streicheln.  
"Gott, das war heftig!", sagte Hermine mit einem Schmunzeln.  
Zur Antwort küsste Severus sie auf die Stirn, half ihr auf und schickte sie mit einem Klaps auf dem Po in die Dusche.  
"Die Frau macht mich fertig", dachte er, als er Hermine in sein Badezimmer verschwinden sah. "Aber ich würde lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde, es würde mir nicht gefallen", ergänzte er gedanklich, setzte sich an einen Ohrensessel am Kamin und lauschte den schiefen Klängen, die Hermine unter der Dusche von sich gab.  
Eine kleine Eule holte in aus der gedanklichen Versunkenheit. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er den Steinkauz, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Der Kauz klopfte mit dem Schnabel beharrlich an das Fenster und so blieb Snape nichts anderes übrig, als das Vieh herein zu lassen. Irgendwie kam ihm der Vogel doch bekannt vor, auch wenn er nicht wusste, woher. Da er keine Post von irgend jemanden annahm, lugt er auf die Pergamentrolle und erstarrte. Dort prangte sie, die Schrift von Ronald Waschlab! Diese Schrift würde er unter tausenden wieder erkennen, schließlich war er jahrelang gezwungen gewesen sie zu lesen. Verstimmt setzte er sich wieder hin, seine gute Laune, wenn man das so nennen konnte, hatte sich im Nu verflüchtigt.  
Vor sich hin pfeifend kam Hermine aus dem Bad und rubbelte sich die Haare trocken als sie Snapes Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Was für eine Laus ist ihm denn nun schon wieder über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte sie sich und als sie die Eule auf dem Fenstersims sah, war ihr alles klar. Was Ron nur von ihr wollte? Schnell nahm sie der Eule den Brief ab und überflog die wenigen Zeilen.

Liebe Hermine,

es gibt einige Dinge, über die ich mit dir reden muss und ich wäre dankbar,  
wenn du heute gegen 20.00 Uhr bei mir sein könntest. Es ist wirklich  
wichtig.

Danke, Ron

Was konnte das nur bedeuten? Ratlos las Hermine den Brief ein zweites Mal. Daraus wurde sie nicht schlau, aber sie würde zu ihm gehen. Irgendwie klang er ernst und auch wenn sie kein Paar waren, so verstand es sich unter Freunden wie von selbst, füreinander da zu sein, wenn man sich brauchte.  
"Ich darf schon wieder Kummerkastentante spielen", sagte sie laut und warf einen Blick zu Snape, der ungerührt in die Flammen starrte. Hermine schubste seine Füße vom Schemel, setzte sich ihm gegenüber und wrang ihre Hände in einer hilflosen Geste.  
"Severus?"  
"Hmmm..."  
"Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"  
"Tust du doch schon."

"Es ist wichtig für mich", betonte Hermine mit Nachdruck und Snape verdrehte die Augen.  
"Dann schieß los", antwortete er gelangweilt.  
"Ich... also, da ich sowieso die meiste Zeit bei dir bin, habe ich mir überlegt, nun also, ob du was dagegen hast, wenn ich eine zweite Zahnbürste bei dir deponiere", endete Hermine mit angespannter Haltung.  
Wie sie erwartet hatte, zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und musterte sie.  
"Wozu soll das gut sein?", fragte er aalglatt.  
"Naja, ich hab keine Lust mir ständig eine zu zaubern und eine Zahnbürste wird dein Badezimmer wohl nicht verunstalten", erklärte Hermine und drückte sich selbst die Daumen.  
"Solange es bei einer Zahnbürste bleibt, von mir aus, aber komm bloß nicht auf die Idee, deinen Wassermalkasten, bei Frauen auch als Make-up bekannt, bei mir unterzubringen, wenn ich die Schränke aufmache und mir dein Zeug entgegenfliegt, landet es im Müll."  
Innerlich triumphierte Hermine. Es war ein kleiner Sieg, aber es war definitiv ein Fortschritt. Endlich ließ er sie ein Stück weit in sein Leben vordringen.  
"Natürlich", erwiderte Hermine und versuchte ihre Stimme so neutral wie möglich klingen zu lassen.  
"Ich werde dich jetzt alleine lassen. Ich habe noch etliches zu tun", sagte sie, stand auf, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwand. Snape sah ihr hinterher und sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich. Der Kauz war schon längst wieder abgeflogen und als sein Blick auf die Pergamentrolle fiel, war er für einen kurzen Moment versucht darin zu lesen, doch er unterdrückte den Drang.  
"Was ist nur los mit mir? Warum reagiere ich überreizt nur weil so ein kleiner grüner Wicht auf der Bildfläche erscheint?", fragte sich Snape und versuchte das kleine Chaos, welches in seinem Inneren tobte zu ordnen.  
Wie so oft in den letzten Monaten zog er Hermines Tagebuch zu Rate, welches ihm half ruhiger zu werden und seine Gedanken besser zu ordnen.

_Es ist doch zum Kotzen. Normalerweise bediene ich mich nicht dieser Sprache, aber eine andere Bezeichnung fällt mir leider nicht ein. Harry, Ron und ich sind nirgends ungestört, ständig schwirrt jemand vom Orden um uns herum, als ob wir nicht selbst auf uns aufpassen könnten. Verdammte Axt. Wie sollen wir besprechen wie es weiter geht, wenn wir nie unter uns sein können? Ich werde jetzt die Lage auskundschaften gehen.  
_  
_Man oh man, ich dreh am Rad! Die Zeit läuft uns davon und wir sitzen hier untätig rum! Ich krieg die Krise! Ich habe mich jetzt in den Garten verzogen, hinter dem Schuppen, dort ist man wenigstens etwas unbeobachtet...Hier hörte der Text abrupt auf, nur ein dicker Tintenfleck ließ erahnen, dass etwas passiert sein musste._

Das war noch mal knapp. Fawkes ist mit einem Knall erschienen, mit einer Pergamentrolle an seinem Bein. Ich bin total erschrocken und dachte die Todesser wären los (heute habe ich wirklich Galgenhumor). Warum er ausgerechnet mir erschienen ist? Ich nahm ihm die Rolle ab und erkannte die Handschrift von Dumbledore. Ich war verwirrt, genauso wie beim letzten Mal, was konnte nun darin stehen? Vorsichtig entrollte ich sie und was dort zu lesen war, kam einem Lottogewinn gleich. Harry hatte mir von den Vermutungen Dumbledores erzählt, die besagten, ein weiterer Horkrux sei vermutlich etwas von Ravenclaw. Hier hatten wir den Beweis, wie richtig er lag. Dumbledore erklärte, wo der nächste Horkrux vermutlich zu finden war, mit Erklärungen dazu, was ihn zu dieser Annahme veranlasste. Das Waisenhaus kam nicht in Frage, es lag mitten in Muggellondon und war immer noch ein Zufluchtsort für   
heimatlose Kinder, die den Horkrux sicher schnell ausfindig gemacht hätten, das Haus der Riddles konnte es auch nicht sein, das war zu offensichtlich, Askaban auch nicht, den dort hätte er sich seinen Horkrux schon längst beschaffen können, dasselbe galt für Gringotts. Also musst er logischerweise den Horkrux jemanden anvertraut haben und wer würde ihn besser schützen, als Bellatrix Lestrange? Niemand! Laut Dumbledore gab es eine Brosche von  
Ravenclaw, die aus Platin war, in der Mitte einen silbernen Adler trug und von herrlich funkelnden blauen Smaragden eingefasst war. Was könnte leichter sein, als Bellatrix, dieser fanatischen Zimzicke ein Geschenk ihres Meisters abzuluchsen? Das wird ein Spaziergang. Sie weiß sicher nicht, was sie da ihn ihrer Obhut hat.  
  
Snape hielt inne. In der Tat war es so gewesen, dass nicht Dumbledore zu dem Schluss kam, wo der nächste Horkrux war, sondern er. Er hatte viel nachgeforscht, überlegt und beobachtet. Eine andere Schlussfolgerung gab es nicht und er lag richtig, das sagte ihm sein Instinkt.  
_  
Also das Schicksal geht wirklich komische Wege. Heute traf noch eine Eule von Neville ein und er schrieb uns Belanglosigkeiten, zwischen den Zeilen konnte man erkennen, wie sehr Neville ein Mitteilungsbedürfnis hatte und er den Kontakt suchte. Wir hätten ihn gut gebrauchen können. Der Brief von Neville lieferte uns einen Vorwand, um mal alleine zu sein und ich erzählte den Jungs, was in der Zwischenzeit, ohne ihr Wissen, passiert war.  
"Bellatrix, das passt", war Harrys einziger Kommentar dazu. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber auf jeden Fall kamen wir auf die Idee, Neville mit einzuspannen, er sollte die Gelegenheit dazubekommen Rache für seine Eltern zu nehmen, wenn er das immer noch wollte. Also schrieben wir ihm zurück, verzauberten den Brief als Portschlüssel (ich weiß, es war leichtsinnig) und verschlüsselten unsere Botschaft so, dass er sie auf den ersten Blick nicht  
würde verstehen können, aber beim zweiten Lesen er einen Code erkennen und entziffern konnte. Wir hofften, er würde sich entschließen zu kommen. Solange hieß es abwarten._

_Stunde um Stunde verging, ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Es wurde Nacht und um   
Punkt Mitternacht sollte sich der Portschlüssel aktivieren, Ginny hatten wir eingeweiht und gespannt sahen wir aus dem Fenster um Nevilles Ankunft nicht zu verpassen._  
_  
Da war er. Zwar konnte man im Mondlicht sehen wie ängstlich er war, doch alles an ihm schrie nach einem Kampf. Laut Dumbledore war das Haus der Riddles das Hauptquartier von Voldemort und Konsorten. Wir schlichen uns aus dem Haus und gingen, geschützt durch die Schatten zu Neville. Einen wirklichen Plan hatten wir nicht, aber wir beschlossen, erstmal zu dem Familiensitz der Malfoys zu apparieren, Bella würde sicher bei ihrer Schwester leben, bevor wir uns auf in die Höhle des Löwen machten. Wo die Malfoys residierten war schließlich kein Geheimnis. Als wir uns in dunkle Umhänge gehüllt hatten, war es soweit. Wir apparierten und konnten von einer kleinen Anhöhe aus die Lichter durch die Fenster   
schimmern sehen. Vorsichtig näherten wir uns Schritt für Schritt. Es schien ruhig zu sein, der Wind stand still und von weiteren Wachposten war nichts zu sehen. Neville und Ginny wurden zum Schmiere stehen unter den Tarnumhang gesteckt und am Rande des Grundstückes postiert. Harry, Ron und ich gingen weiter. Plötzlich tat Harry etwas absolut unvorhergesehenes. Erhobenen Hauptes schritt er zu der Eingangstür und ließ den Türklopfer, das Wappen der Malfoys, gegen das massive Holz krachen. Es dröhnte durch das ganze Haus  
und sofort schoss mir "Die Glocke, die deine letzte Stunde einleitet" durch den Kopf. Schritte waren zu hören und als sich die Türe öffnete, konnte man die schmale Gestalt von Narzissa Malfoy erkennen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselte innerhalb weniger Nanosekunden von ungläubig zu wütend. Bevor sie auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, hob Harry beide Hände, wie um ihr zu zeigen, dass er nicht angreifen würde und sprach mit ruhiger Stimme.  
"Wir sind nicht hier um Flüche durch die Gegend zu schicken, wir wollen reden."  
Ich war gelinde gesagt entsetzt. Was faselte er da? Später erzählte Harry mir, er habe nicht vergessen, wie Draco gezögert hatte, Dumbledore zu töten und er habe gehofft, durch ein Gespräch mehr erreichen zu können, als mit Taten. Wie sehr er mich in diesem Moment an Dumbledore erinnert hat.  
Zu meinem Erstaunen trat Narzissa tatsächlich zur Seite und wir huschten hinein. Die Eingangshalle wirkte düster, es war herrlich warm durch die vielen offenen Kamine, in denen hohe Flammen loderten.  
"Wo ist Draco?", fragte Harry.  
Ein Schatten überflog Narzissas Gesicht und wir wussten, Lord Voldemort hatte ihn für seinen Ungehorsam bestraft, Ron sah betroffen drein, ebenso wie Harry und ich wahrscheinlich auch. Klar, wir mochten Malfoy nicht, aber das wünschte ihm keiner von uns. Es schien niemand anderes im Haus zu sein, Malfoy senior war wohl noch bei seinem Meister um zu katzbuckeln.  
"Was wollt ihr?", fragte Narzissa misstrauisch.  
Harry setzte sich an den langen Tisch im angrenzenden Raum und sah sie abschätzend an.  
"Hören Sie mir zu, ich weiß, Sie bzw. Draco haben Angst Ihnen oder Ihrem verehrten Gemahl könnte etwas zustoßen, das ist der einzige Grund, warum er sich auf die Sache mit Voldemort eingelassen hat", Narzissa schnappte nach Luft, als Harry den Namen aussprach, was außer ihm nur Dumbledore gewagt hatte, doch er zog nur die Augenbraue hoch und erinnerte mich in diesem Moment sehr an Snape.  
"Deswegen bitte ich Ihnen folgendes an. Ich bin der Auserwählte, ich werde Voldemort vernichten, koste es was es wolle. Entweder Ihre Familie entscheidet sich für die falsche Seite und wird genauso enden wie Voldemort, oder aber Sie halten sich raus und kommen ungeschoren davon. Ich habe Draco auf dem Turm gesehen, als Dumbledore starb, auch wenn ich ihn nicht leiden kann, keiner hat so ein Schicksal verdient und er liebt seine Eltern. Wollen Sie ihm wirklich den Wölfen zum Fraß vorwerfen, können Sie das verantworten,  
wollen Sie ihm seine Zukunft berauben? Und da wir schon gerade von ihm reden, wo ist er, er sollte dabei sein", vollendete Harry und sah Narzissa abwartend ab. Ich war platt und Rons Mine nach zu urteilen ging es ihm genauso.  
Narzissa rief mit lauter Stimme nach Draco und als er hereinkam, verwandelte sich mein Magen in ein Klumpen Eis. Sein Gesicht war grün und blau geschlagen, seine Augen trugen Veilchen, seine Nase sah aus, als wäre sie gebrochen wurden und an seinem Kinn sah man Narben, vermutlich von einer offenen Wunde. Seine Hände sahen zerschnitten aus und er war so mager geworden, es war erschreckend. Die ganze Körperhaltung entsprach der eines   
gebrochenen alten Mannes.  
"Was willst du Potter?", seine Stimme klang müde, keine Spur von Trotz.  
"Malfoy, tu das Richtige, komm auf unsere Seite, oder willst du sterben?   
Willst als ein Nichts enden, geopfert für einen durchgedrehten machtgeilen Soziopathen? Wir waren nie Freunde und werden es auch nie werden aber ich werde dir helfen, wenn du mich lässt", sagte Harry ernst und streckte ihm die Hand hin, so wie Malfoy es im ersten Jahr bei ihm getan hatte.  
Sie schwiegen und starrten sich an. Wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt stand Narzissa daneben, bewegte sich nicht, sagte nichts, ihr Gesicht absolut ausdrucklos.  
Stunden schienen vergangen zu sein, als Malfoy die Hand hob und zögerlich einschlug.  
"Aber das eines klar ist Potter, wir halten uns lediglich raus, Vater werdet ihr nicht beeinflussen können, aber Mutter muss in Sicherheit gebracht werden und ich kann sie nicht beschützen, ich bin zu schwach, habe keine Freunde, die mir so zur Seite stehen. Wir werden dir nicht helfen oder sonst in das Geschehen eingreifen, du sorgst für unsere sichere Unterkunft, klar?"  
Harry nickte und sie schüttelten sich mit verschlossenen Gesichtern die Hände." Ich werde packen", sagte er und verschwand durch dieselbe Tür, durch die er gekommen war.  
"Ich halte das nicht für klug und ich bin auch nicht damit einverstanden, aber ich werde alles tun um Draco zu schützen und wenn es heißt die Füße stillhalten zu müssen, werde ich das tun. Aber lass dir eines gesagt sein, wenn du versagst Potter, werde ich behaupten von dir gefangen gehalten worden zu sein, und ich werde helfen dich zu töten wenn der dunkle Lord  
nicht stürzt. Bella wird bald hier sein um Wachdienst zu schieben, bis dahin werden wir verschwunden sein" Das war das erste längere Statement von Dracos Mutter.  
Aus der Tasche zog Harry eine alte Flasche Butterbier und reichte sie Narzissa.  
"Das ist ein Portschlüssel, er wird euch an einen sicheren Ort bringen, dessen Lage ihr nicht verraten könnt, dort seid ihr sicher und werdet alles finden, was ihr braucht. Ich werde mich täglich melden, Eulen können den Ort weder aufspüren noch können Nachrichten von dort versandt werden. Alles klar?", fragte Harry.  
Nickend nahm sie den Portschlüssel entgegen und als Draco mit zwei Koffern erschein, fassten sich Mutter und Sohn an den Händen und verschwanden mit einem Plopp.  
"Wo sind sie?", wollte Ron wissen, doch nach einem Schubs meinerseits schwieg er. Nichts war logischer als der Grimmauldplatz.  
"Wir werden Bellatrix überraschen und ihr die Brosche abnehmen", sagte Harry und begann die Räume abzugehen, um einen möglichst guten Überraschungsmoment zu erzielen.  
Wir verteilten uns schlussendlich in der Eingangshalle, kreisten somit Bella ein und warteten auf ihre Ankunft. Lange sollten wir nicht warten, leise Schritte kündigten sich an und als sich die Türe öffnete konnten wir die schmale Gestalt als die von Bellatrix erkennen.  
"Narzissa?", rief sie und schloss die Tür. Ein ungesagter Zauber von mir verriegelte die Tür magisch. Langsam schritt sie durch die Halle, zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und  
schritt Richtung Speisezimmer, als Harry ins Licht trat. Sofort fuhr Bellas Hand zu ihrem Zauberstab, sie war erschrocken, ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen.  
"Du. Du elendiger Bastard, was hast du mit meiner Schwester gemacht?", kreischte sie und die Brosche funkelte ihm Schein der Flammen an ihrem Umhang.  
"Sie sind da, wo sie hingehören", antworte Harry ruhig.  
Bella war verwirrt, geschockt, dachte wohl, wir hätten sie beide getötet und gerade als sie Luft holte und mit dem Zauberstab auf Harry zielte, rief er "Accio Brosche" und wir schickten Bella zeitgleich zwei Schockzauber auf den Hals. Wir griffen sie von hinten an und sie kippte wie ein Sack Kartoffeln um, sie hatte keine Chance, die Türe öffnete sich erneut und als wir uns kampfbereit umblickten sahen wir Neville und Ginny  
"Wir haben die Lichtblitze gesehen", erklärte Ginny und Neville starrte Bella, die zu seinen Füßen lag, mit Abscheu an.  
"Was machen wir mit ihr?", fragte er und ruckte mit dem Kopf auf die Gestalt auf dem Boden.  
"Was schlägst du vor?", sagte Harry leise.  
Zur Antwort bückte sich Neville, hob den Zauberstaub von Bella auf und zerbrach ihn direkt vor ihren Augen._


	24. Chapter 24

Drachen-Fan: Lieben Dank für deinen Kommentar. Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Heute gibt es wieder mal ein Tagebucheintrag und ich hoffe, ich kann damit die Spannung noch etwas steigern.

24.

_Ganz ehrlich, in diesem Moment hatte ich Angst vor Neville. Obwohl das Wörtchen „vor" eigentlich der falsche Ausdruck war. „Um" wäre wesentlich passender. Ich habe gesehen, wie man abstumpfen kann, was für ein Balanceakt es ist, seinen Rachedurst nicht überhand __nehmen__ zu lassen, um sich mit seinem „Opfer" nicht auf eine Stufe zu stellen. Harry ist das beste Beispiel hierfür, doch er schafft es immer wieder rechtzeitig die Kurve zu kriegen und so zu bleiben, wie ich ihn schon als Elfjährigen kennen gelernt habe. Treu, herzensgut, und auch wenn er ab __und__ zu seine schwierige Phase hat, ein guter Mensch, der sich nicht von seinem blanken Hass blenden und verleiten lässt. Ich kannte Neville nicht gut genug um zu wissen, wie es emotional in ihm aussah, aber sicher nicht viel anders als __es__ bei Harry der Fall war._

„_Und nun?", fragte Harry ruhig, als der Zauberstab von Bella in zwei Teile zerbrochen auf den Boden fiel. Niemand außer mir hatte gesehen__ wie sich Bellatrixs Pupillen entsetzt geweitet hatten. Denn weder Neville, noch Harry, noch Ron hatten sich die Mühe gemacht sie anzusehen. Ich hatte fast das Gefühl, sie würden in ihr nur eine Masse Fleisch sehen, die zu ihren Füßen lag und absolut wehrlos war. Sicher, Bella hatte das Blut vieler Menschen an ihren Händen kleben, doch rechtfertig__t__e das alles, was man __ihr__ unter de__m__ Deckmantel der Gerechtigkeit antun würde?_

„_Wir müssen sie beiseite schaffen. Hier lassen können wir sie nicht, sie würde entdeckt werden und könnte uns gefährlich werden", sagte Neville sachlich, meiner Meinung nach zu sachlich._

„_Ich weiß wo wir sie hinbringen", sagte Ron und sah nachdenklich an die Decke. „Am besten in die __H__eulende Hütte, die Leute meiden sie und niemand käme auf die Idee, Bellatrix in der Nähe von Hogwarts zu suchen." _

„_Das ist gut", antwortete Harry. „Aber wir brauchen einen Bewacher, wir dürfen sie keinen Augenblick aus den Augen verlieren."_

„_Ich bewache sie", hörte man Neville leise flüstern und er starrte Bella mit __h__asserfüllten Augen an. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und seine Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst._

„_Das wäre eine Möglichkeit, aber wir müssen in Schichten Wache schieben", warf ich wieder mal kritisch ein. Die ewige Kritikerin zu sein, das schien wohl mein Schicksal zu sein._

„_Wir machen es so; da wir uns zu hause sowieso meistens in unsere Zimmer verziehen, fällt es nicht auf, wenn wir abwechselnd mal ein paar Stunden verschwinden und Wache schieben", schlug Ginny vor und sah dabei einen nach dem anderen an._

_So ganz war ich zwar nicht mit einverstanden, aber es war die beste Lösung die uns einfiel, schließlich hatten wir nur eine beschränkte Handlungsfreiheit. Weitere Leute einzuweihen war einfach zu gefährlich. Nachdem wir uns alle geeinigt hatten, legten wir der immer noch steifen Bella fünffach verstärkte magische Fesseln an und apparierten mit ihr davon. Neville und Harry übernahmen die erste Wache, im Morgengrauen sollten Ron und ich die Ablösung sein. _

_Ginny, Ron und ich machten uns also auf den Weg zurück zum Fuchsbau. Gott sei Dank kamen wir ungesehen ins Haus und es schien auch niemand unser Verschwinden bemerkt zu haben. Leise schlichen wir uns ins Zimmer und vollzogen dasselbe Ritual um den Horkrux zu vernichten, wie beim letzten Mal. Wie immer war es schrecklich, diese Schreie, diese Qual, mir fehlen die Worte um all das zu beschreiben. Wenigstens haben wir daran gedacht, einen Schall__schutz__zauber über das Zimmer zu legen, sonst wäre die ganze Bande schnell auf der Matte gestanden. Fawkes schien gespürt zu haben, dass wir erfolgreich gewesen waren, denn er erschien mit einer Stichflamme, sah bei dem Ritual zu und verschwand genauso __schnell,__ wie er gekommen war. Es war sehr beruhigend ihn in unserer Nähe zu wissen._

Snape hielt inne. Er fühlte sich in die Vergangenheit katapultiert, sah sich selbst nervös in seinem Zimmer beim Dunklen Lord auf und ab gehen, abwartend, ob Fawkes eine freudige Botschaft überbringen konnte oder ob das Trio versagt hatte, was er nicht hoffte, sonst waren sie alle dazu verdammt, in ewiger Angst zu leben. Als Fawkes erschien und mit seinem schönen, anmutigen Kopf nickte, fühlte er Erleichterung in sich aufwallen, die er jedoch sofort unterdrückte. Voldemort konnte sofort starke Emotionen spüren und würde natürlich den Grund hierfür wissen wollen. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden war sein Geist wieder komplett verschlossen, sein Gesichtsdruck war leer, die Augen nichts als dunkle Tunnel, die nach außen hin nur Kälte und Verachtung zeigten. Es war Zeit, um am täglichen Treffen der Todesser mit ihrem Meister teilzunehmen, also machte er sich auf den Weg, Schlimmes ahnend. Wie viele Menschen mussten noch sterben, bis Potter es endlich schaffte, dem ein Ende zu setzen? Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste Snape nicht, dass Narzissa und Draco in Sicherheit waren, zwar war er nicht mehr gezwungen Dracos Beschützer zu spielen, da der unbrechbare Schwur sich nur auf die ihm gestellte Aufgabe bezogen hatte, doch er war Jahre sein Schüler gewesen, hatte gesehen, wie er gelitten, Ängste ausgestanden und total verzweifelt war. Narzissa war in der Lage sich selbst zu schützen, Draco hingegen nicht. Lucius war ein Schleimer, er folgte seinen wahnwitzigen Idealen, die Narzissa zwar auch vertrat, aber durchaus in der Lage war, zu erkennen, wann es besser war, die Seiten zu wechseln. Sie war es gewesen, die Lucius überzeugen konnte, nach Voldemorts erstem Sturz, so zu tun, als wäre er dem Imperius unterlegen, um einer Strafe zu entgehen. Ihre Intelligenz war kühler, kalkulierter. Er betrat den großen Raum, der einmal ein herrschaftliches Esszimmer gewesen war und ließ seinen forschenden Blick über die Menge schweifen. An Lucius blieb er hängen und stutze. Zwar war er immer blass, doch heute schien er kurz vor einer Ohnmacht zu stehen. Er stand mitten in der Menge, bewegte sich nicht und wischte sich die Hände immer wieder nervös an seinem Umhang ab. Der dunkle Lord betrat den Raum und die Stimmen verstummen schlagartig, alle sanken in die Knie, auch Snape, und warteten bis er auf seinem Stuhl am Ende des Raumes platz nahm. „Wo ist Bellatrix", fragte er leise in die Runde. Alle blickten sich erstaunt an und zuckten mit den Schultern, zwar war einigen ihre Abwesenheit aufgefallen, dachten aber, sie sei im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords unterwegs.

„Sie wollte Narzissa und Draco einen Besuch abstatten", sagte ihr Ehemann und sah auf seine Uhr. „Aber sie wollte schon längst zurück sein", vollendete er mit einem Stirnrunzeln und sah seinen Meister entschuldigend und zugleich flehend an.

„Nott, McNair, appariert zu den Malfoys, seht nach dem Rechten und kommt sofort zurück", befahl Voldemort mit kalter Stimme. Die Angesprochenen nickten und verschwanden, während der Rest der Todesser auf ihre Rückkehr wartete. Keine zehn Minuten später erschienen sie wieder.

„Mein Herr, Bellatrix war nicht aufzufinden, ebenso wenig Narzissa und Draco, es gibt magische Spuren, sieht so als, als wären sie überfallen worden", erstattete Nott Bericht und gliederte sich wieder in den Reihen der Todesser ein.

„So so, verschwunden", wiederholte Voldemort, tippte mit den Fingern auf der Armlehne.

„Lucius, denkst du, deine Familie würde dich verlassen, dir und mir Untreue beweisen?", fragte er gefährlich leise.

Lucius trat vor, verneigte sich steif. „Nein mein Lord, niemals würde jemand aus der Familie der Malfoys sich als unwürdig erweisen."

Lange, sehr lange, starrte Voldemort Malfoy an, versuchte herauszufinden ob er ihn anlog oder nicht.

„Du kannst gehen", befahl er und winkte ihn wie ein lästiges Insekt beiseite.

„Severus, tritt vor". Snape folgte der Aufforderung und seine böse Ahnung verstärkte sich, saß wie ein Klumpen in seinem Magen.

„Finde Bellatrix, und komm nicht ohne sie zurück. Niemals würde sie freiwillig verschwinden. Koste es was es wolle!"

Mit einem Kopfschütteln vertrieb Severus die Vergangenheit aus seinem Kopf, schnappte sich Feder und Tinte und begann zu schreiben.

Zur selben Zeit machte sich Hermine auf den Weg zu Ron. Um keine Zeit zu verlieren, benutzte sie diverse Abkürzungen und als sie endlich vor seiner Tür stand, war es Punkt acht Uhr. Sie klopfte und Ron öffnete ihr die Tür. In seinem Mund steckte ein Lolly und in der Hand hielt er einen Superman Comic.

„Komm rein", nuschelte er unverständlich.

„Ab 50 Gramm wird es undeutlich", tadelte Hermine, legte ihren Umhang ab und ging in sein kleines Wohnzimmer.

Es war unordentlich, was aber nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war. Sorgsam darauf bedacht eine freie Ecke zu finden, ließ sich Hermine auf der Kante des Sofas nieder.

„Also was gibt es denn so dringendes?", fragte sie und sah ihn neugierig an, irgendwie wirkte Ron jetzt so, als wäre er sehr auf der Hut, seine Stirn legte sich in Falten und er warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu, als er den Lutscher aus dem Mund nahm und ihn in einen Abfalleimer warf, ganz so als wäre ein professioneller Basketballspieler der Muggel.

„Hermine, ich werde dir jetzt etwas sagen und bevor du mir ins Wort fällst oder ausrastest, möchte ich betonen, wie wichtig es mir wäre, wenn wir in Ruhe miteinander sprechen könnten, ohne hitzig zu werden oder uns Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfen, die weder du noch ich so meinen, wie sie gesagt werden."

„Gut", sagte Hermine nun sichtlich irritiert. Was war nur los? Ron wirkte plötzlich erwachsen und vernünftig, nicht mehr der Trotzkopf par Excellence.

Er setzte sich auf den Boden und sah sie ernst an.

„Am Abschlussball bin ich dir an den See gefolgt undichweißdasdumitSnapezusammenbist", sagte er und mit jedem Wort sprach er schneller und undeutlicher.

Geschockt war kein Ausdruck. Der Herzschlag von Hermine setzte aus, der Angstschweiß brach ihr aus und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Wenn er es wusste, hatte er es schon weiter erzählt? Wie, was, warum, was sollte sie tun? Die Gedanken überstürzten sich und sie konnte nichts anderes als Ron anstarren.

„Hör zu Mine", sagte Ron fast liebevoll, „ich habe keinem davon erzählt, weil ich der Meinung bin, es sei deine Angelegenheit, aber sag mir nur eins, warum ausgerechnet ER?"

Ein kleiner Stein der Erleichterung fiel ihr vom Herzen, wenigstens hatte er es niemandem erzählt. Schweigen bereitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Unverwandt war Rons Blick auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet.

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen wie es angefangen hat. Es ist einfach so passiert, ich habe gesehen wie er gelitten und das niemand ihn eines Blickes gewürdigt hat. Nach und nach habe ich versucht auf ihn zu zugehen, mit ihm zu sprechen und irgendwann hat mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag getroffen."

„Dieser hat wohl dein Gehirn außer Gefecht gesetzt", antwortete Ron sarkastisch, was Hermine veranlasste sich zu ihm auf den Boden gleiten zu lassen, seine Hände in ihre zu nehmen und ernst weiter zu sprechen.

„Ron, ich weiß, die meisten, oder sagen wir alle sehen in ihm nur das Ekelpaket, den ewigen Eisklotz, dem menschliche Gefühle fremd sind. Doch auch Severus ist nur ein Mensch, er hat genauso Gefühle wie du und ich, nur weil er sie besser verbergen kann, bedeutete dass im Umkehrschluss nicht, er hätte keine. Bedenke doch was er alles getan hat um uns zu unterstützen, den Krieg zu gewinnen. Sicher, er hat seine schlechten Seiten, er ist launisch und unberechenbar, aber er ist leidenschaftlich, er ist intelligent. Ich …..", hier stockte Hermine.

„Und wenn er dich gar nicht liebt, was ist wenn er dir eines Tages ohne ein weiteres Wort die Tür weist, wenn er dich verletzt oder dich hintergeht, dich mit einer anderen betrügt. Was ist, wenn er es gar nicht ernst mit dir meint?", fragte Ron leise und war sich Hermines Händen auf seinen sehr wohl bewusst.

„Ich weiß, worauf ich mich eingelassen habe. Mehr als deutlich hat er mir gesagt, was ich von ihm erwarten kann und was nicht. Ich bin keine dumme Pute, ich bin mir des Risikos vollkommen bewusst, aber ich bin bereit es einzugehen. Ich will mit ihm leben Ron, ich will ihm zur Seite stehen, bei allem was passiert. Eines Tages wird er bereit sein, mich in sein Herz zu lassen, aber erst müssen die Wunden heilen, die er immer noch mit sich trägt", antwortete Hermine mit leiser, vibrierender Stimme.

„Du liebst ihn wirklich nicht wahr?", entgegnete Ron und sah sie mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge an.

„Ja, ich liebe ihn", erwiderte Hermine schlicht und drückte seine Hände.

Seine Augen ruhten auf ihre Hände, langsam hob er wieder den Blick.

„Hoffentlich weiß er was er an dir hat und bevor du mich fragen wirst, ja, ich halte dicht, auch wenn es mir schwer fällt, du hast dich für ihn entschieden und ich werde es auch respektieren. Versprochen!", setzte er hinzu, als er Hermines zweifelnden Blick auf sich spürte.

„Danke Ron, ich weiß, du hast dir nur Sorgen gemacht, was aber unnötig ist. Wärst du mir böse wenn ich dich jetzt alleine lasse? Ich möchte ins Schloss zurück."

„Ok, geh nur, ich möchte jetzt auch etwas nachdenken", sagte Ron und begleitete sie zur Tür. Das musste er wirklich erst mal verarbeiten.

Wieder zurück in Hogwarts ging Hermine sofort Richtung Kerker. Wie erleichtert sie nun war, alles war geklärt zu haben und endlich hatte sie jemanden das anvertrauen können, was sie bewegte. Ron würde dichthalten, da war sie sich ganz sicher. Beschwingten Schrittes erreichte sie das Porträt zu seinen Gemächern, sprach das Passwort und fand einen nachdenklichen Severus Snape vor dem Kamin vor.

„Darf ich dich stören?"

„Tust du doch schon."

„Sehr charmant wie immer. Ich habe ein Experiment vor und zwar mit dir. Gehst du das Risiko ein und lässt dich überraschen?"

Nun hatte sie endgültig seine Aufmerksamkeit. Forschend sah er sie an, irgendwie schien er ganz weit weg zu sein.

„Sicher", antwortete er leicht irritiert. Gedanklich war er immer noch bei ihrem letzten Tagebucheintrag, da sie so schnell wieder von Ronald Waschlab zurückgekommen war, hatte er noch keine Zeit gehabt, sich wieder etwas zu akklimatisieren.

„Ich bin gleich zurück", sagte Hermine und verschwand für zehn Minuten.

Als sie zurückkam, trug sie eine Schachtel unter dem Arm und in der anderen Hand eine Zahnbürste, die sie demonstrativ vor sich hielt und in sein Badezimmer marschierte.

„Na da bin ich mal gespannt, was ich demnächst alles in meinem Bad finde", dachte Snape und bei dem Gedanken daran, verfinsterte sich automatisch sein Gesichtsausdruck.

Zurück setzte sie sich auf den Fußboden, klopfte neben sich, um ihm zu bedeuten sich neben sie zu setzen, öffnete die Schachtel und kippte den ganzen Inhalt auf den Boden aus.

„Was ist das?", fragte Snape.

„Ein Muggelpuzzle", erwiderte Hermine. „Sieh her, diese Teile ergeben dieses Bild auf dem Pappkartondeckel, ich mag diese Art des Gehirntrainings und ich bin mir sicher, es wird dir Spaß machen."

Zweifelnd sah er sie an, er kannte dieses Puzzeln, oder wie das auch immer heißen mochte, nicht, aber es schien tatsächlich eine Herausforderung zu sein und es lenkte ihn von trüben Gedanken ab. Also legte sich Hermine auf den Bauch und begann die Teile auseinanderzulegen, um vereinzelte Teile zu suchen. Snape saß unbequem im Schneidersitz neben ihr, erkannte nach einiger Zeit die Ungemütlichkeit dieser Position und legte sich ebenfalls auf den Bauch. Einträchtig lagen sie neben einander, puzzelten und genossen das Schweigen, welches harmonisch zwischen ihnen herrschte. Nach zwei Stunden setzte sich Hermine auf und rieb sich den Rücken, Snape hingegen war voll konzentriert bei der Sache und hatte offenbar die Welt um sich herum vergessen. Ein liebevolles Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihren Lippen ab und sie strich im die langen Haare, die ihm wie ein Vorhang ins Gesicht gefallen waren zur Seite und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Es war Zeit es ihm zu sagen.

„Severus?"

„Mhhh?"

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ha, na also, wenn man den Dreh raus hat, ist das ganz einfach und die Muggel finden das etwa schwer?"

Offenbar hatte er ihr nicht zugehört.

„Severus, ich liebe dich. Du bedeutest mir mehr, als ich in Worte fassen kann, alles was ich will ist, dass es dir gut geht. Ich liebe dich so sehr, das es weh tut und wenn ich müsste, würde ich für dich sterben."

Dieser Blick. Erstaunen, Überraschung, Schock, Verwunderung, Wut und Zorn. All das spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder, seine Gesichtszüge, die er sonst immer unter Kontrolle hatte, waren ihm entglitten. Es war totenstill und Hermine war innerlich so ruhig, wie sie es nur hätte sein können.

„Raus hier", zischte er kalt und deutete mit dem Finger zur Tür.

Wortlos erhob sich Hermine und schritt zur Tür, drückte die Klinke nach unten, sah sich noch mal um und sagte: „Egal was du tun wirst, egal was du sagen wirst, ich liebe dich und du kannst rein gar nichts dagegen machen. Akzeptiere es." Ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen verließ sie seine Räumlichkeiten, darum bemüht, sich ihren Kummer nicht anmerken zu lassen. Leise schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und hörte, wie er das Puzzle, welches sie auf einem Karton zusammengelegt hatten, an die Tür warf und es wieder in seine Einzelteile zerfiel.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

25.

Der erste September brach an und damit auch das neue Schuljahr, in dem Hermine ihre Lehrtätigkeit aufnehmen würde. Vor zwei Tagen war sie von Snape hinausgeworfen worden und seitdem hatten sie ihn weder gesehen, noch gehört. Er war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Weder zu den Mahlzeiten, noch zu den Besprechungen, die das neue Semester betrafen war er erschienen und so langsam wurde Hermine doch etwas unruhig, wenn ihre Gedanken wieder mal um ihn kreisten. War es doch ein Fehler gewesen, ihm ihre Gefühle zu offenbaren, oder lag es am Zeitpunkt? Energisch schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Für solche Dinge gab es nie den richtigen Augenblick, sie hatte richtig gehandelt, sie durfte jetzt nur nicht den Kopf bzw. die Geduld verlieren. Wenn er soweit war, würde er auf sie zugehen, da war sie sich sicher, zumindest versuchte sie sich das einzureden.

Es war Zeit für das letzte Mittagessen, bevor die Schüler eintrafen und Hermine saß zwischen Prof. Sprout und Prof. McGonagall, warf hin und wieder einen Blick durch die Große Halle, betrachtete die ihr so vertrauten Gesichter und konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, sie war Lehrerin in Hogwarts. Niemand ihrer Kollegen schloss sie aus, oder behandelte sie wie ein kleines Kind, welches sie seit langem nicht mehr war.

„Essen Sie meine Liebe", sagte Minvera, lächelte ihr gütig zu und deutete auf ihren immer noch vollen Teller. Automatisch begann Hermine ihr Kartoffelgratin zu zerkleinern. Manche Gewohnheiten, z.B. Befehle ihrer alten Hauslehrerin entgegenzunehmen, konnte sie einfach noch nicht ablegen, aber Hermine schwor sich, bei Gelegenheit daran zu arbeiten.

„Sagen Sie mal Minerva, haben Sie Snape in den letzten Tagen gesehen? Göttin Fortuna hat ein wohlwollendes Auge auf mich geworfen und mir eine Begegnung erspart", sagte Sprout und warf Hermine ein verschwörerisches Lächeln zu. Hermine war froh den Mund voll zu haben und sich damit aus dem Gespräch heraushalten konnte. Zwar konnte sie verstehen, warum die Leute immer über Snape herzogen, aber sie musste sich zusammen nehmen, um keine flammende Verteidigungsrede zu halten.

„Nein, habe ich auch nicht, aber jetzt, da Sie es sagen, fällt es mir auch auf. Es war doch auffallend ruhig, die letzten zwei Tage", antwortete Minerva und runzelte die Stirn, während sie ihren Blick über den Lehrertisch schweifen ließ, ohne die gefürchtete Fledermaus zu entdecken.

„Hmm..merkwürdig, normalerweise erspart Snape uns seine Anwesenheit nicht. Entweder er ist krank, was das allererste Mal wäre, selbst die Bakterien und Viren machen einen Bogen um ihn, oder aber er ist möglicherweise tot?!", mutmaßte Sprout und sah dabei fast ein wenig hoffnungsvoll drein. Keiner der drei Damen hatte gesehen, wie sich die Vordertür öffnete und Severus Snape höchstpersönlich eintrat, seinen Platz am Tisch einnahm und die letzten Worte der Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff gehört hatte. Dementsprechend zuckten sie alle zusammen, als er mit kalter, scharfer Stimme sagte: „Sie glauben wohl doch nicht im Ernst, ich würde Ihnen diesen Gefallen erweisen, oder haben Sie bei Ihren Selbstgesprächen mit dem Grünzeug draußen in den Gewächshäusern etwa den Verstand verloren? Falls er überhaupt je vorhanden war." Keiner der anwesenden Lehrer sprach ein Wort, es war totenstill. Zwar waren diese verbalen Attacken seitens von Snape nichts ungewöhnliches, doch behandelte er seine Kollegen meistens mit Respekt, wenn auch etwas herablassend, aber nie setzte er sein Gift so platziert gegen Sprout ein.

„Miss Granger, seien Sie doch so nett und geben mir etwas von diesem köstlich aussehenden Gratin.", sprach er nun mit etwas ruhigerer Stimme und hielt Hermine seinen Teller hin, ohne auf die betroffenen Gesichter rings herum zu achten. Pomona sah betreten beiseite, legte Messer und Gabel weg und blickte durch die hohen Fenster hinaus ins Freie. Auf den Mund gefallen war sie nicht, aber ihre Kräfte mit Snape zu messen, käme einer sinnlosen Energievergeudung gleich. Sie war ihm einfach unterlegen und das, was er eben gesagt hatte, musste sie erst mal verdauen, es verletzte sie nicht tief, aber kratzte an ihrem Selbstbewusstsein.

Bei seiner Bitte blieb Hermine der Brocken im Halse stecken. Minerva musste ihr mehrmals auf den Rücken klopfen, bevor sie mit, durch den Hustenreiz verursachten Tränen in den Augen, seinen Teller nahm und ihn befüllte, ohne Snape auch nur anzusehen.

„Wirklich zu liebenswürdig. Sind Sie schon bereit für die Schlachtbank?", fragte er und als Hermine ihm den Teller zurückreichte, strich er mit Absicht mit einem seiner schlanken Finger über ihren Handrücken. Wie von einem Stromschlag getroffen, zuckte Hermine zusammen und hätte beinahe den Teller fallen gelassen, was Severus nur mit einem Hochziehen einer Augenbraue quittierte und ihr ein süffisantes Lächeln zu warf.

„Schlachtbank?", wiederholte McGonagall verständnislos und blickte verwirrt von Severus zu Hermine.

„Ach Minerva, wann hatten Sie noch mal Ihre letzte Vorsorgeuntersuchung wegen der Altersdemenz? Die Schüler, das Bankett zur Eröffnung des nächsten Jahres voller Qualen, wenn das keine Schlachtbank für unsere oberstrebsame Miss Granger ist?!", erklärte Snape mit öliger Stimme und widmete sich anscheinend mit vollem Genuss seinem Essen. Unauffällig warf Hermine ihm einen Blick zu. Er wirkte weder sonderlich übermüdet, noch war er blasser als sonst. Was er auch die letzten Tage getrieben hatte, geschadet schien es ihm nicht zu haben.

„Sie hatten sieben, nein ich korrigiere, fast acht Jahre Zeit um mich zu mustern Miss Granger, ergo müssten Sie eigentlich wissen wie ich aussehe, oder warum starren Sie mich so an?", fragte er beiläufig, aber dennoch laut genug, damit es alle hören konnten. Am liebsten hätte Hermine ihm einfach einen Vogel gezeigt. Es war ihr klar, was er hier für eine Show abzog. Er versuchte sie vorzuführen, sie zu verletzten, um sie damit von sich zu stoßen, aber so leicht würde sie es ihm nicht machen. Sie konnte sich wehren, denn auch in dieser Hinsicht hatte sie viel vom ihm gelernt. So versuchte sie ein lieblich, dümmliches Gesicht zu machen.

„Aber Professor Snape, es ist mir immer eine Freude Sie anzusehen und mir auszurechnen, wie viele Minuten es wohl dauern würde, von dem Augenblick an, in dem Sie einen Raum betreten und mich niedermachen werden und ich gratuliere Ihnen, Sie haben Ihren persönlichen Rekord von drei Minuten gebrochen. Aber der Mensch soll immer danach bestrebt sein besser zu werden, nicht wahr?" Es war ein Bild für die Götter, alle Lehrer sahen nun von Hermine zu Severus, wie bei einem Tennismatch und warteten darauf an, wer den nächsten Punkt machte.

„Ach, interessant. Gut zu wissen, dann werde ich mich bemühen, die Minuten auf Sekunden zu verkürzen", erwiderte Snape und sah sie ernst an.

„Tja Mine, da hast du dir wohl ein Eigentor geschossen", dachte sie, begnügte sich damit ihm einen giftigen Blick zu zuwerfen und widmete sie sich wieder ihrem Essen. Sollte dieses arrogante Arschloch doch machen was er wollte.

Der Rest des Mittagessens verlief in Schweigen, das nur von Geschirrgeklapper unterbrochen wurde. Niemand sprach ein Wort, besser gesagt, niemand wagte es die Stimme zu erheben, aus Angst von Snape niedergebügelt zu werden. Die Tischgesellschaft hob sich schnell auf und jeder versuchte so schnell wie möglich zu flüchten, ohne die typischen Anzeichen einer Flucht z.B. davonrennen aufkommen zu lassen. Professor Flitwick hastete den Gang entlang und rief jedem entgegen: „Power Walking nach dem Essen, gut für die Verdauung wissen Sie?" Einzig Hermine blieb auf ihrem Platz sitzen und wartete bis alle gegangen waren. Minerva warf ihr zwar einen fragenden Blick zu, doch als Hermine den Kopf schüttelte, zuckte sie die Schultern und schloss sich den anderen an. Nun waren sie alleine, aber Snape schien sich fest vorgenommen zu haben, ihre Anwesenheit mit Nichtbeachtung zu bestrafen und so zu tun als sei sie Luft.

„Serverus, was soll das?"

„Was soll was? Und für Sie immer noch Professor Snape!"

„Oh nein, jetzt fang nicht so an! Benimm dich jetzt nicht wie ein trotziges kleines Kind und rede vernünftig mit mir!"

„Das macht zehn Punkte für Respektlosigkeit, die ich dem nächsten Gryffindor abziehen werde, der mir über den Weg läuft", sagte Snape gleichmütig und starrte immer noch auf die Tischplatte.

Wut, rasende Wut machte sich in Hermine breit, sie würde explodieren. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und ihre Zähne knirschten, der Teller, der halbvoll vor ihr stand, flog ihn hohem Bogen durch die Luft und zerschellte auf dem Steinfußboden. Mit einem Ruck sah Snape hoch und ließ seine dunklen Augen schnell zwischen dem Scherbenhaufen und Hermine wandern, der der Dampf schon fast aus den Ohren zu quellen schien.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu. Wenn du glaubst, mich so von dir fern halten zu können, hast du dich getäuscht. Ich habe dir lediglich gesagt, was ich für dich empfinde, dass heißt aber nicht, ich würde jetzt anfangen dich in Ketten zu legen oder sonst irgendwas in diese Richtung Mister Oberschlau. Warum tust du das also? Um mich zu schützen? Was für ein edelmütiges Motiv und absolut nicht nötig. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen."

Stille.

„Kann es nicht so weiter laufen wie bisher?", fragte Hermine leiser und sah ihn bittend an, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich.

Stille.

„Ich will doch nur mit dir zusammen sein", sagte sie nun mehr fast tonlos und verzweifelt, Tränen des Verlustes schon in den Augen.

„Hermine, was du hören willst kann ich dir nicht sagen", sagte Snape schlicht, stand von seinem Platz auf und berührte sie an der Schulter.

Aufschluchzend warf sie sich in seine Arme, vergrub ihren Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge und atmete seinen zimtigen Geruch ein. Wie sehr sie ihn die letzten Tage vermisst hatte, seine Stimme, seine Hände, seine Wärme.

„Willst du wirklich mit jemanden wie mir zusammen sein, der kaum fähig ist Gefühle zu zeigen, der dir nicht das geben kann, was du verdienst?"

„Ja, ich will nur dich."

„Nun gut, dann werden wir alles so belassen wie es war, aber denk dran…"

„Ja, ich weiß, kein Geklammere, niemand darf etwas erfahren", antwortete Hermine und als Severus mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken streichelte war sie endlich fähig wieder ruhig zu atmen.

„Genau", antwortete er bestätigend, legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn, hob ihren Kopf an und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „aber nur weil ich für die Freiheit bin, heißt das nicht, ich wäre bereit zu teilen."

„Ich auch nicht", erwiderte Hermine schlicht und ertrank beinahe in diesen dunklen Augen, die ihr bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele blickten.

„Dann hätten wir alles geklärt", murmelte Snape und strich ihr mit dem Daumen über die Unterlippe.

„Du solltest besser gehen, bevor sie einen Suchtrupp nach dir schicken oder anfangen die Länderein von Hogwarts umzugraben, weil sie glauben, ich hätte dich verbuddelt", wisperte er und drehte Hermine Richtung Ausgang. Sie nickte ihm zu und huschte ins Lehrerzimmer, um bei den letzten Vorbereitungen zu helfen, während Snape mit einem „Reparo" den Teller wieder in seinen alten Zustand brachte und damit die Spuren ihrer Auseinandersetzung beseitigte. Wieder mal war es nicht so gelaufen, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, aber zum Donnerwetter noch mal, er warnte sie ständig und immer wieder zeigte sie ihm, wie sehr sie mit ihm zusammen sein wollte, ohne Ansprüche zu stellen. „Du bist ein Egoist Snape", dachte er lakonisch und er vermeinte eine Stimme zu hören, die wohl von Dumbledore hätte sein können. „Nein, du bist gern in ihrer Nähe und so sehr du versuchst dir das Gegenteil einzureden, sie ist dir nicht egal."

„Und nicht mal tot kannst du die Klappe halten", schnauzte Snape unwirsch und verließ nun auch mit wehendem schwarzem Umhang die Halle.

Es wurde dunkel und damit Zeit die Schüler zu begrüßen. Die Kutschen mit den Thestralen rollten langsam heran, die jungen Leute stiegen schwatzend die Treppen empor, suchten ihre Haustische auf und warteten geduldig auf die Ankunft der Erstklässler. Die Lehrer saßen vollzählig am Lehrertisch, der Stuhl und der Sprechende Hut standen schon bereit. Die großen Flügeltüren schwangen auf und Miss Schottenrock-McGonagall betrat mit den etwas verschüchtert drein blickenden neuen Schülern die Halle. Sie erklärte die Zeremonie und verlas den ersten Namen auf ihrer kurzen Liste. Die älteren Schüler, die diese Prozedur schon in- und auswendig kannten, blickten mal hier hin, mal dahin, winkten sich gegenseitig zu und warfen auch mal einen Blick auf den Lehrertisch. Einige erkannten Hermine sofort wieder, Ginny natürlich auch, bemühte sich aber, sich nicht den Arm auszurenken und laut nach ihr zu rufen. Extra für diesen Anlass hatte sich Hermine ihre Haare zu einem festen Zopf geflochten, die neutrale schwarze Robe, ohne Hausabzeichen und das leichte Make-up ließen sie sehr viel strenger aussehen, als es die meisten gewohnt waren und erzielte genau den Effekt, den Hermine hatte bewirken wollen. Die Schüler sollten in ihr eine Respektsperson sehen und nicht die gute alte Herms, der man kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfen konnten. Die wenigsten wagten es noch einen zweiten Blick nach vorne zu werfen, da Severus Snape seinen Todesblick durch die Menge schweifen ließ und nur darauf zu warten schien, ob ein Schüler sich den Fehler erlauben würde ihn zu mustern und da er den Platz neben Hermine einnahm, war ein Beobachten oder Mustern, so unauffällig es auch sein mochte, absolut unmöglich. Die Auswahlzeremonie war beendet und Direktor Slughorn erhob sich um eine kleine Ansprache zu halten.

„Liebe Schüler. Willkommen in Hogwarts. Auf ein Neues und ich hoffe erfolgreiches Jahr. Wie Ihr bereits entdeckt haben werdet, wird Miss Granger, nun mehr Professor Granger, den Posten für Professor Lupin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernehmen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Ihr euch alle angemessen verhalten werdet. Einen guten Appetit, gute Nacht und bis morgen". Mit einem Schnaufen, als wäre er Marathon gelaufen, setzte er sich wieder hin und alle begannen zu essen, wobei Hermine den Eindruck hatte, irgendetwas hätte Snape den Appetit verdorben.

„Alles ok?", wisperte sie leise zwischen zwei Bissen, blickte flüchtig nach links und rechts, weil sie nicht ertappt werden wollte, wie sie mit Snape tuschelte.

„Mir geht es blendend, so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr", sagte Snape mit sarkastischer Stimme und schob sein Steak auf dem Teller hin und her.

„Und warum siehst du aus, als hätte dir jemand dein Lieblingsgift weggenommen?", fragte Hermine nun und runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Da musst du dich irren, ich freue mich wirklich auf die Schüler. Endlich kann ich wieder offen meinen Launen fröhnen, Punkte abziehen, Strafarbeiten verteilen. Das ist der Himmel auf Erden und da ich heute auch noch durch die Gänge patroulieren darf, ist das wie Geburtstag und Weihnachten zusammen", erklärte Snape ebenso leise wie Hermine und warf einem Erstklässer aus Hufflepuff, der ihn gerade angestarrt hatte, einen bösen Blick zu und fletschte die Zähne wie ein Hund, der kurz davor war seine Beute zu erlegen.

„Da bin ich aber beruhigt", sagte Hermine trocken und trank einen Schluck Saft um nicht laut lachen zu müssen.

„Ich muss heute Nacht auch Dienst schieben", ergänzte sie, als sie das Glas absetze und scheinbar hoch konzentiert die Serviette auf ihrem Schoß zurechtrückte.

„Na wunderbar, da kann ich dir gleich eine Lektion erteilen, wie man Schüler bestraft, die nachts durch die Flure schleichen", sagte Severus nun hämisch und so laut, dass die Professoren McGonagall und Sprout ihm einen empörten Blick zu warfen, aber schnell wieder beiseite blickten, als er sie so lange anstarrte, dass Hermine schon befürchtete, ihm würden die Augen aus den Höhlen quellen.

„Um elf in der Eingangshalle", kommandierte Snape nun in Richtung Hermine und als sie mit: „Jawohl Sir, ganz wie Sie befehlen Sir", antwortete, nickte er leicht verdrießlich und schien sich nun mit mehr Appetit auf sein Essen zu stürzen.

Es war kalt und zügig als Hermine um Punkt Elf Uhr in der Eingangshalle stand und auf Severus wartete. Unruhig trat sie von einem Bein auf das andere. Das konnte heiter werden, mit Snape durch die Gänge streifen und sich dabei den Hintern abfrieren. Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und Hermine erschrak zu Tode, ihr Herzschlag setzte eine Sekunde aus und ihr Mund öffnete sich, um einen markerschütternden Schrei los zu werden, als sich eine zweite Hand auf ihren Mund legte und den Schrei damit im Keim erstickte.

„Ich bin es nur", hauchte Snape ganz nah an ihrem Ohr, sie konnte seinen warmen Atem spüren, der über ihren Hals strich. Langsam ließ er sie los und als Hermine sich umdrehte um ihn zurechtzuweisen, konnte sie sehen, wie er ihr ein boshaftes Lächeln zu warf.

„Warum so schreckhaft Kollegin, etwa ein schlechtes Gewissen?", fragte er wobei er scheinbar interessiert seine Fingernägel betrachtete.

„Können wir?", war Hermines einzige Antwort. Sie hatte kurz mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Stellung zu nehmen, aber so rethorisch wie er die Frage gestellt hatte, wollte sie sich eine weitere Diskussion ersparen.

Gemeinsam liefen sie durch die Gänge, warfen hier und da einen Blick ins Klassenzimmer, ohne jemanden zu erwischen. Nach einer Stunde wurde es Hermine langweilig und sie versuchte ein Gespräch mit Snape anzufangen, was dieser mit den Worten: „Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun und deinen Schnabel halten? Da wäre ich dir sehr zu Dank verpflichtet, wir wollen doch den lieben Kleinen unsere Anwesenheit nicht verraten und uns den Spaß entgehen lassen sie zu bestrafen?!", quittierte. Daraufhin hielt Hermine es für ratsamer den Mund zu halten, erstens weil sie ihn nicht verärgern wollte und zweitens weil sie ihre Pflicht so gut wie möglich erledigen wollte. Eine weitere ereignislose Stunde verstrich.

Plötzlich hörten sie aus dem Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung Stimmen. Snape blieb so abrupt stehen, dass Hermine, die ihm auf den Fersen war, in ihn hineinlief.

„Sorry", murmelte sie leise. Unwirsch winkte Snape ab und legte einen Finger auf die Lippen.

Schritt für Schritt näherten sie sich der Tür und konnten jetzt zwei Stimmen hören, eine männliche und eine weibliche, die leise kicherten. Ein grimmiger Ausdruck stahl sich auf Snapes Gesicht. Mit einem Ruck öffnete er die Tür, ließ sie gegen die Wand knallen, was Hermine an ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde bei ihm erinnerte, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und spießte die frisch Ertappten mit seinem Blick auf.

„So so, wen haben wir denn da. George Aberdeen. Es hätte mich gewundert, hier jemanden anderes anzutreffen, der soviel Dummheit besitzt, gleich am ersten Tag bei einer Regelverletzung erwischt zu werden. Und Sie Miss Jones sind auch nicht viel besser, der Sprechende Hut muss einen Fehler begangen haben, als er Sie nach Ravenclaw gesteckt hat. Nun, was meinen Sie Professor Granger, was sollten wir mit den Beiden machen?", sagte er barsch und warf Hermine einen herausfordernden Blick zu. Es war offensichtlich, er wollte sie testen.

„Nun Professor Snape, ich denke, da wir noch keine Punkte abziehen können, wäre es angebracht Mister Aberdeen morgen bei seiner Hauslehrerin zu melden, ebenso Miss Jones. Dort werden sie ihre Strafe erhalten", versuchte Hermine so diplomatisch wie möglich zu sein. Oft genug war sie nachts aus dem Bett geschlichen und die Beiden schienen ein Liebespaar zu sein, wenn sie die ineinander verschlungen Hände betrachtete, was aber einen Regelverstoß nicht ungeschehen machte. Ellen Jones Lippen bibberten und ihre Angst vor Snape stand ihr buchstäblich auf der Stirn geschrieben. Aberdeen sah aus wie ein gehetztes Tier und sein Blick blieb ständig am Fenster zu seiner Rechten hängen, was Snapes Aufmerksamkeit natürlich nicht entging.

„Falls Sie sich mit dem Gedanken tragen aus dem Fenster zu stürzen, so kann ich diesen wirklich schlauen Einfall von Ihnen nur unterstützen. Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an", ätze Snape und ein erfreutes Lächeln ließ sein Gesicht für einen kurzen Moment etwas weniger scharf erscheinen. Zu seinem Bedauern schüttelte Aberdeen den Kopf und schluckte hart.

„Nein, wie schade, aber das hatte ich erwartet. Ab mit Ihnen und wie Professor Granger schon sagte, Sie erhalten Ihre Bestrafung morgen."

Mit hängenden Köpfen verließen George und Ellen das Klassenzimmer, sahen nicht nach links und nicht nach rechts.

„Musst du den Leuten immer so viel Angst machen?", fragte Hermine mit einem Seufzen in der Stimme.

„Ja, muss ich. Das ist wie Zwang, den ich nicht ablegen kann und will", erwiderte Snape lakonisch.

„Was haben die Beiden den schon gemacht? Es ist nichts kaputt und gezaubert haben sie anscheinend auch nicht. Lediglich ein wenig herumgeknutscht!"

„Das entschuldigt nichts. Du warst oft genug nachts unterwegs. Da wir gerade beim Thema sind…..Hast du dich auch nachts aus dem Bett gestohlen um sich heimlich mit jemanden zu treffen und Erfahrungen zu sammeln, zu knutschen, wie du es nennst?", wollte Snape jetzt wissen und seine Stimme nahm einen einschmeichelnden Ton an.

„Nein, war ich nicht", fauchte sie zurück und als sie sein leises Lachen hörte, ärgerte sie sich, weil sie ihm wieder mal auf den Leim gegangen war.

„Und du?", forderte sie ihn heraus, neugierig geworden und um eine Retourkutsche nie verlegen.

„Weil ich dir das sagen werde?", entgegnete Snape und sah sie dabei mit einem Funkeln in den Augen an.

„Hmmm…du warst sicher immer nur in der Bibliothek", mutmaßte Hermine und versuchte ihn so aus der Reserve zu locken.

„Ach Hermine, es ist köstlich mit anzusehen, wie du dich abstrampelst um etwas aus mir herauszubekommen. Ich werde dir soviel verraten, auch wenn ich ein Einzelgänger war und immer noch bin, heißt das nicht, ich würde mit Scheuklappen durch die Gegend rennen. Heute nicht, damals nicht, was du daraus schließt, überlasse ich deiner Phantasie. Man wird doch wohl noch Geheimnisse haben dürfen?!", sagte er, entzog sich damit geschickt ihrer Frage und trat näher an sie heran, legte ihr die Hand in den Nacken und seine kräftigen Finger massierten kurz die Muskulatur. Da sie nichts sagte, beschloss er noch einen drauf zu setzten.

„Da du anscheinend noch nie nachts in einem Klassenzimmer geküsst worden bist, will ich dir diese Erfahrung nicht vorenthalten", murmelte er leise, zog Hermine immer näher zu sich heran, sah auf sie hinab und presste seine Lippen kurz und heftig auf ihre. Wie von selbst umschlang sie seinen Hals und erwiderte den Kuss, doch er ließ sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Aber aber Professor, wie unsittlich. Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen", schalt er sie, und bedeutete ihr mit der Hand den Vortritt. Hermine hielt es für klüger ihre Nachtwache zu beenden ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihn zu richten, ab und an spürte sie seinen Blick und als er auch noch die Frechheit besaß sein leises, spöttisches und schadenfrohes Lächeln von sich zu geben, überhäufte sie ihn in Gedanken mit Muggelschimpfwörtern, was Severus nur mit einem „Tztztzt, noch so jung und schon so verdorben, wohl zu viele Priatenmuggelfilme geschaut." quittierte, der ihr wohl angesehen haben musste, was ihr gerade durch den Kopf ging.


	26. Chapter 26

26.

Nie hätte Hermine erwartet, wie Kraft raubend es war, Tag für Tag die Schüler ruhig zu halten, Gespräche zu unterbinden, Wissen zu vermitteln, als Vorbild zu fungieren und gleichzeitig immer die Ruhe selbst zu sein, Nachtwache zu schieben, Aufsätze zu korrigieren und auch für die kleinen Problemchen der Schüler ein offenes Ohr und eine Lösung parat zu haben. Jeden Abend fiel sie wie ein Stein ins Bett und auch wenn sie es nicht zu gab, sehnte sie bereits nach zwei Wochen die nächsten Ferien herbei, ausgelutscht wie eine Zitrone war die treffendste Beschreibung für ihren Zustand.

Insgeheim bewunderte sie Snape für seine stoische Ruhe und Gelassenheit und seine Fähigkeit, eine Klasse mit nur einem Blick zur Ruhe bringen zu können. Ihre Stimmbänder kratzten jeden Tag mehr und manchmal, besonders am Abend, kam es gelegentlich vor, dass ihr die Stimme ganz weg blieb und sie damit ungewollt zum Schweigen verdonnerte, sehr zu Snapes Gefallen.

Einige Wochen waren nun bereits ins Land gezogen und allmählich gewöhnte sich Hermine an ihren neuen Alltag als Lehrerin, sozusagen auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches. Pünktlich wie ein Uhrwerk stand sie täglich um sechs Uhr morgens auf, zauberte ihre Räume sauber, um den Hauselfen die Arbeit abzunehmen, zog sich an, blätterte noch ein letztes Mal die Unterlagen durch, die sie für den heutigen Tag als Lehrmaterial vorbereitet hatte und ging zum Frühstück in die Große Halle. Wie gerne hätte sie mal wieder eine ganze Nacht bei Severus verbracht, doch wenn sie sich in seinen Räumen trafen und die Stunde Mitternacht immer näher rückte, sah er demonstrativ auf die Uhr und Hermine verstand den Wink mit den Zaunpfahl auch ohne weitere Worte. So huschte sie also wieder in ihre Wohnung, hatte ein großes Bett für sich alleine und war doch nicht glücklich darüber.

Es war Freitag und Hermine sehnte das Wochenende geradezu herbei. Keine tuschelnden Schüler, die zur Ruhe gebracht werden mussten, kein Unterricht, in dem sie den Kids versuchte etwas beizubringen, was die Jugend von heute scheinbar gar nicht interessierte. Müde und in leicht gebeugter Haltung schritt sie also zu ihrem Platz und ließ sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer auf den Stuhl fallen.

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Sie sehen erschöpft aus", fragte Minerva besorgt, die Stirn in Falten gelegt und Hermines Hand tätschelnd.

„Alles Ok", nuschelte Hermine lahm, zauberte sich eine Jumbokaffeetasse herbei, goss sich das schwarze Gold ein und nahm einen großen Schluck. Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie das Koffein durch ihre Adern rann und die Lebensgeister weckten.

„Schlecht geschlafen Miss Granger?", säuselte Snape mit leicht hämischen Unterton und typisch hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Professor Granger", verbesserte Mine automatisch, doch Snape zog seine Augenbraue nur noch höher.

„Sagen Sie bloß, die lieben Kleinen rauben Ihnen den letzten Nerv?", bohrte er weiter und um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es verräterisch, wohingegen Hermines Gereiztheit von Sekunde zu Sekunde zunahm. Warum konnte er sie nicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen, wenn er schon sah, wie erschöpft sie war? Stattdessen ritt er auch noch darauf herum! Dieser Mistkerl. Aber sie würde ihm die Genugtuung nicht gönnen und hier, vor allen anderen, pampig werden. Das würde sie sich für später aufheben. Sie konnte Minervas mitfühlenden Blick auf sich spüren, aber da sie kein Mitleid wollte, trank sie ihre Tasse hastig leer und verließ den Lehrertisch ohne ein weiteres Wort Richtung Klassenzimmer.

Nach 20 Minuten konnte Hermine das Fußgetrappel einer ganzen Meute hören, die sich immer näher in ihre Richtung bewegte und damit die Ankunft der Slytherins und Gryffindors ankündigte, die jetzt eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten. Ausgerechnet heute, wo ihre Laune sowieso schon auf dem einen kollektiven Nullpunkt war, musste sie diese Kombination unterrichten, die jedem Lehrer mehr als verhasst war. Da Hermine ihren eigenen Stil noch nicht wirklich gefunden hatte, war sie doch das eine oder andere Mal leichte Beute für einen gewitzten Schüler gewesen, aber heute stand ihr nicht der Sinn, es mit Nettigkeiten zu versuchen. „Das ist es", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie die Tür öffnete und die Schülerschar einließ, die sich bereits vor Unterrichtsbeginn Beleidigungen an den Kopf warfen. Das konnte heiter werden. Mit einem Ruck und einem lauten Knall ließ sie die Tür wieder ins Schloss fallen.

„Reinkommen, Mund halten, hinsetzen und Gehirne raus, falls vorhanden!"

Stille.

Die Schüler sahen sich an und verzogen verwunderte Gesichter, so schlecht gelaunt und beinahe schon snapeisch, hatte man Professor Granger noch nie erlebt und es war beängstigend.

„Entweder es ist Snape, der Vielsafttrank getrunken hat, oder aber Professor Granger leidet an PMS", flüsterte Daniel Miller, ein Gryffindor, der nie recht wusste, wann es besser war den Mund zu halten, seinem Banknachbarn zu.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Ihnen eine Sprecherlaubnis erteilt zu haben", fuhr Hermine mit scharfer Stimme dazwischen und baute sich bedrohlich vor den Beiden auf. Eine hässliche rote Farbe machte sich in Daniels Gesicht breit.

„Bis Montag schreiben Sie einen Aufsatz über das Thema „Angemessenes Betragen im Unterricht" zwei Pergamentrollen", dozierte Hermine mit kühler Stimme und ließ ihren strengen Blick durch die Klasse schweifen, da sich leises Gelächter bei den Slytherins breit machte. Ihre Augen blieben bei Jason Turner hängen, der offen feixend in ihre Richtung sah.

„Und Sie Mister Turner schreiben ebenfalls einen Aufsatz mit dem Thema „Missgunst und andere Schwierigkeiten der heutigen Jugend anhand meiner eigenen Person".

Nach dieser Einlage von Hermine wagte kein Schüler mehr unaufgefordert zu sprechen, zu tuscheln oder gar zu husten. Zum ersten Mal verlief der Unterricht so ruhig, wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatte, obwohl sie wusste, dass diese Ruhe nur trügerisch war. Wenigstens wurde ihre Stimme heute nicht weiter beansprucht, denn nach dieser Doppelstunde begann für sie das Wochenende.

Erleichtert, die Woche einigermaßen überstanden zu haben, kehrte Hermine in ihre Räume zurück, legte sich so wie sie war auf das Bett und war wenige Minuten später auch schon in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen. Gegen acht Uhr abends schlug sie die Augen auf und nach einem ungläubigen Blick auf ihren Wecker hastete sie ins Badezimmer, um sich ein wenig zurechtzumachen, denn nichts und niemand würde sie davon abhalten, heute Richtung Kerker zu schleichen. Ihre Laune war zwar immer noch nicht wirklich gut, aber wesentlich besser als heute morgen.

Im Kerker angekommen, sprach sie das Passwort und das Porträt schwang auf und ließ sie in seine Privaträume. Anscheinend war er noch nicht zurück, denn er drehte nach dem Abendessen immer noch eine Runde durch das Schloss, bevor er in den Kerker ging. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs entfachte sie ein Feuer im Kamin, machte es sich in einem der zwei großen Ohrensessel bequem und wartete auf seine Rückkehr. „Eigentlich fühle ich mich hier unten mehr zuhause, als oben im Gryffindorturm", dachte sie, als das leise Ächzen von Scharnieren ihr die Ankunft von Severus ankündigten.

Da stand er nun, musterte sie mit seinem undurchdringlichen Blick, lehnte mit der Schulter an dem Türrahmen und strich sich mit einer unwirschen Geste die schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Ach ist das eine himmlische Ruhe. Kein Geschnatter, es ist wirklich zu schade, dass deine Stimmbänder so überstrapaziert sind", feixte er, trat an das antike Sideboard, schenkte sich einen Whiskey ein und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Meinst du?", antwortete Hermine mit klarer fester Stimme und einem angedeuteten Schmunzeln auf den Lippen.

„Was, heute kein Schweigen? Musst du mir jede Freude verderben?", fragte Severus und sah sie übertrieben enttäuscht an. Wie er doch diese kleinen Spielchen mochte.

„Was kommt mir da zu Ohren? Du hast den Snape-raushängen lassen, wie es die Schüler nennen?"

„Man passt sich seinem Umfeld an", konterte Hermine schlagfertig, aber wieder etwas gereizt. Ihre Zeit mit Severus war knapp bemessen und die wollte sie nicht mit einer Diskussion über die Schüler vergeuden, da sie beide sehr unterschiedliche Ansichten über dieses Thema hatten.

„Gereizt? Oder stört es dich, wie schnell sich diese Neuigkeit verbreitet hat?", ritt er weiter darauf herum und seine Augen funkelten im Schein der Flammen.

„Machen dich die Schüler etwa fertig? Kannst du nicht auf die nette Tour für Ruhe sorgen? Hast du gemerkt, wie schwierig es ist zu unterrichten und willst sogar das Handtuch werfen?", mutmaßte Snape weiter, schwenkte den Whiskey in seinem Glas vorsichtig hin und her, ohne seinen Blick von ihr zu nehmen. In seiner Stimme schwang so etwas wie Triumph mit, was Hermine auf die Palme brachte und damit das Fass zum Überlaufen.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht vor und ich habe nie behauptet, es wäre ein leichtes Lehrer zu sein. Gefällt es dir, mich jeden Tag ausgepumpt und erschöpft zu sehen?", fuhr ihn Hermine mit Zornfunkelnden Augen an.

„Sind wir heute etwas zickig?", entgegnete Snape emotionslos, aber dennoch mit einem leicht verschlagen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Zickig? Ich und zickig? Du hast mich noch nie zickig gesehen mein Lieber! Aber vielleicht solltest du das mal, damit mir so unqualifizierte Bemerkungen erspart bleiben!"

„Also doch zickig", sagte Snape gelassen.

„Du bist viel zickiger als ich es bin und je sein werde. Wer ist die Launenhaftigkeit in Person, wer läuft oft mit einem Gesicht wie Siebentageregenwetter durch die Gegend? Wer schnauzt jeden an, wie es ihm gerade in den Kram passt?! DU und NICHT ICH", fauchte Hermine, deren Zurückhaltung jetzt ganz flöten ging.

„Jetzt beruhige dich wieder, seit wann bist du so empfindlich?", lenkte Snape ein, der nun erkannt hatte, dass diese „Diskussion" in einer Grundsatzdebatte enden würde, wenn er nicht einlenkte.

„Ich mich beruhigen?! Ich will mich aber nicht beruhigen! Die Schüler, ganz besonders deine Slytherins machen mir das Leben zur Hölle, ich möchte Wissen vermitteln und nicht eine Strafarbeit nach der anderen verteilen, sie versuchen, wo sie nur können den Unterricht zu stören, feinden alle an…"

„Moment mal, es sind nicht nur meine Slytherins, wie du das hier so schön betonst", unterbrach Snape herrisch.

„Jetzt rede ich", schnappte Hermine sofort zurück. „Jeden verdammten Tag strample ich mir einen ab, meine Stimme ist mittlerweile so unzuverlässig wie Peeves und was tust du? Du machst dich über mich lustig, genießt es mich leiden zu sehen und ansonsten? Null, niente, nada! Aber was habe ich auch erwartet. Insgeheim freust du dich doch darüber, oder?", ereiferte sie sich, sprang wie eine Wildkatze aus dem Sessel und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Das habe ich nie behauptet!", antwortete er immer noch gelassen, überschlug die Beine und legte den Kopf leicht schief, wie um zu bedeuten, wie aufmerksam er zuhören würde.

„Wie kannst du so verdammt ruhig sein, während ich dich anschreie?", stieß sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Weil es genau das ist was du willst, damit du richtig ausrasten kannst", erklärte Severus lehrmeisterisch, als würde er ein Zweijähriges Kind vor sich haben.

„Woher willst du wissen, was ich will und was nicht?! Und rede nicht mit mir, als wäre ich eine dumme Kuh, die nicht mal lesen kann. Ich lasse mich von dir nicht herabsetzen", brüllte sie nun noch wütender.

„Hermine…", warnte er nun leise und stand ebenfalls auf. Seine Größe, seine starke Aura und der kalte Gesichtsausdruck ließ sie einen Meter zurückweichen und ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränken.

„Nichts Hermine. Du weißt gar nicht, was das für mich bedeutet. Ich bin nicht wie du. Ich kann nicht so gelassen und kalt sein wie du. An dir prallt jede Kritik ab. Gemeinheiten von seitens der Schüler bügelst du einfach nieder, aber ich kann und ich will das nicht. Das bin nicht ich, denn ich bin ein Mensch, was ich bei dir manchmal bezweifle. Statt mich aufzubauen, trampelst du auf mir herum!"

„Es reicht", zischte Snape und die Mordlust flackerte in seinen Augen.

„Ganz genau, es reicht", erwiderte Hermine erschöpft, aber keineswegs verängstigt, drehte sich um und stürmte davon. Das Knallen des Portraits hallte wie ein Pistolenschuss durch das ansonsten totenstille Wohnzimmer.

Drei Stunden später lief Hermine immer noch in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Sie rauchte nach wie vor Zorn. Zwar tat es ihr leid, ihn so angefahren zu haben, da er eigentlich nichts dafür konnte, wie es ihr momentan ging. Doch ein wenig mehr Unterstützung hätte sie sich von ihm schon gewünscht und jetzt war sie explodiert. Der Stress der letzten Wochen hatte ein Ventil gesucht und gefunden. Am besten, sie würde eine kalte Dusche nehmen, vielleicht half ihr das.

Einige Stockwerke tiefer saß Snape und dachte über all das nach, was Hermine ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Allzu viel Mitleid verspürte er nicht für sie, schließlich musste jeder Lehrer diese harte Schule durchlaufen, um zu wissen wie der Hase lief, aber wenn er es sich recht überlegte, hatte es selbst er einfacher gehabt. Dumbledore war immer ein Ansprechpartner für ihn gewesen, hatte ihn vor anderen in Schutz genommen und ihn die erste Zeit mehr als nur einmal mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden. Hermine allerdings lehnte jede Hilfe von anderen Kollegen ab, dazu war sie zu stolz, aber er ahnte, dass sie von ihm Hilfe annehmen würde und wie sie gesagt hatte, wünschte sie sogar mehr moralische Unterstützung von ihm. Doch konnte er das überhaupt? Er hatte es noch nie versucht und einen Zacken würde er sich deswegen auch nicht aus der Krone brechen, oder? Ein paar Floskeln würde er schon runter rattern können. Also verließ er den Kerker und ging Richtung Gryffindorturm, um in Ruhe mit Hermine zu sprechen und ihr Temperament ein wenig zu zügeln. Da er noch nie in ihrem Räumen gewesen war, kannte er zwar das Passwort nicht, aber sein Instinkt sagte ihm, welches sie gewählt hatte. Manchmal war sie wirklich leicht zu durchschauen.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Hermine mit samt ihrer Kleidung unter den kalten Strahl gestellt, denn selbst zum Ausziehen fehlte ihr die Kraft. Ihre Dusche war im Boden eingelassen und bildete somit eine glatte Fläche, im Einklang mit dem Fußboden. Verkleidet war sie mit hohen Glastüren, die sich magisch öffneten, sobald jemand davor stand. Als die ersten Wasserstrahlen ihr Gesicht trafen, brach ihre Mauer endgültig zusammen und Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg. Sie lehnte die Stirn gegen die Fliesen, ihre Schultern zuckten und bebten, ihre Hände presste sie gegen die Kachelwand. Hilflosigkeit, Einsamkeit, Sehnsucht nach ihren Freunden, alles stürmte auf sie ein, nahm ihr die Luft zum Atmen und ließ sie hemmungslos schluchzen. Mit geschlossenen Augen drehte sie sich um, lehnte den Rücken gegen die Wand, ließ das kalte Wasser weiter auf sich niederprasseln und rutschte langsam zu Boden, wo sie regungslos sitzen blieb. Ihr war unendlich kalt. Weder hörte sie Snapes Klopfen noch wie er ihre Räume betrat. Das zerbrochene Weinglas auf dem Kaminsims entging seiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht und leichte Sorge umwölkte sein Gesicht. Er hörte das Rauschen von Wasser und betrat leise das Badezimmer. Dort saß sie, zitternd, weinend, die Wimperntusche über die Wangen verschmiert, die Augen geschlossen und mit bibbernden Lippen. Als schien sie seine Anwesenheit gespürt zu haben, öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah ihn ausdruckslos an. Sie war viel zu erschöpft um noch irgendetwas empfinden zu können. Severus, wie immer in schwarzer Hose, Hemd und Gehrock gekleidet, ging auf sie zu, die Glastüren öffneten sich wie von Zauberhand und er reichte ihr seine Hand, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Doch als sie nicht reagierte, seufzte er innerlich und setzte sich, mit samt seiner Kleidung neben Hermine. Noch einmal herzergreifend aufschluchzend lehnte sie sich gegen ihn, ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter und umschlang ihre Knie mit beiden Armen. Selbst durch die Kleidung konnte Severus spüren wie sie zitterte. Er fasste mit einem Arm nach oben und drehte das warme Wasser auf, legte diesen dann um ihre Schultern und gab ihr den Halt, den sie so dringend brauchte.


End file.
